


HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES; LIBRO 3: “CAMINOS”

by zafy



Series: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 138,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La escuela ha terminado; el mundo es mucho más grande que antes, nuevos amigos y nuevos retos les espera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES

 

****

****

****HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES** **

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 1: “LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES”**

_Monochrome floors, monochrome walls,_

_Only absence near me,_

_nothing but silence around me._

_Monochrome flat, monochrome life,_

_Only absence near me,_

_Nothing but silence around me_

_YANN TIERSEN - MONOCROMO_

 

 

Pisos monocromos, paredes monocromas,

Solo ausencias cerca de mí,

Nada salvo el silencio rodeándome.

Sombreros monocromos, vida monocroma,

Solo ausencias cerca de mí,

Nada salvo el silencio rodeándome.

_Agosto del 2000, Academia de Aurores del Ministerio Ingles, Londres._

_14 meses después._

 

 

Harry aplicó el hechizo desvanecedor en él, se sintió ligeramente orgulloso por poder hacerlo ya sin pronunciar palabra alguna, a su alrededor vio como sus compañeros desaparecían al igual que él esperaba haberlo hecho.

 

El silencio se instauró en el aula mientras el profesor de ocultación; Hulme, paseaba lentamente por el medio, mirando con atención cada rincón. Harry, por instinto apretó un poco más la varita y se tensó, esperando atentamente el posible ataque.

 

Al profesor Hulme le gustaba torturarlos de esa manera, podía permanecer largos minutos en silencio, tan solo observando lo que deberían ser paredes vacías y que en realidad eran alumnos ocultos y en tensión, algunas veces lanzaba un hechizo a la nada, que hacía que todos reaccionaran y se movieran rápidamente, lo cual provocaba que los alumnos menos eficientes delataran su disfraz. Otras simplemente aguardaba, mirando sin mirar a todos hasta que alguno sucumbía ante la tensión y se delataba. Harry sinceramente esperaba que eso no ocurriera esa tarde, era viernes, viernes libre, el segundo viernes del mes, en que podrían salir a casa y no volver hasta el domingo en la tarde y aquella era la última clase, si alguien fallaba todos se quedarían mucho más tiempo practicando hasta que el profesor Hulme estuviera conforme.

 

—¿Hoy les toca libre? —preguntó el profesor Hulme con la varita en alto. Era un mago moreno y bastante alto, a Harry le recordaba en algo a Kingsley, aunque este sí tenía cabello, un alborotado cabello afro que sujetaba con una coleta cuando le tocaba dictar clases —. Muy apurados por partir… ¿Qué me dice, señor Ryszard? —murmuró a la vez que apuntaba con la varita hacia una esquina aparentemente vacía.

 

Harry contuvo la respiración al igual que, estaba seguro, todos sus compañeros, Edwin Ryszard era un chico de diecinueve años, bastante delgado y de cabello oscuro, pero lo que más le caracterizaba era lo rápido que se podía poner nervioso, no sería la primera vez que los nervios lo delataran y echara a perder un ejercicio.

 

—¿Nos estamos controlando más esta tarde? —continuó el profesor girándose bruscamente hacia la otra pared —…ya veremos.

 

No había terminado de decir las palabras cuando un rayo gris salió de su varita, automáticamente Harry salió corriendo hacia un lado, tratando de que sus pasos no se escucharan, sintió el roce de alguien contra su brazo y se quedó completamente quieto mientras Hulme giraba alrededor del aula con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

—De acuerdo, en serio deben estar ansiosos por salir —suspiró —. Aparezcan —ordenó.

 

Un murmullo de alivio recorrió el aula mientras todos retiraban los hechizos de ocultamiento, Harry notó que con quien había chocado no era otro que Chris, que le sonrió aliviado. Harry trató de devolver la sonrisa antes de que el profesor, con un solo movimiento de su varita hiciera aparecer las carpetas individuales que habían sido removidas para el ejercicio.

 

—Por un momento pensé que el tonto de Ryszard nos malograría la práctica —comentó Violet sentándose en la carpeta junto a Harry.

 

—No le digas tonto —reprochó Harry, tratando de poner mala cara ante la chica. Si al terminar la escuela pensaba que al menos los problemas con las mujeres se habían terminado se había equivocado de cabo a rabo, porque existía Violet DiNovi.

 

Violet puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza —Demasiado noble para auror.

 

Harry agradeció que en ese momento el profesor los llamara al orden una vez más para no tener que contestarle, sintió la mirada de Dashiell en su nuca y trató de ignorarlo. Durante ese año en la Academia de aurores había descubierto que Dashiell era el insufrible hijo de un auror muy importante y que él, al igual que sus amigos, había estudiado toda la educación mágica en casa, con un tutor, también que se creía el mejor prospecto para auror e imaginaba llegar a jefe de auror tan solo por derecho, en menos de diez años. Y que además era novio de Violet, la cual, poco después de entrar a la Academia de aurores lo había dejado. El constante coqueteo de Violet con Harry daba pie a los rumores de que la chica había abandonado a Dashiell por Harry. Y por supuesto ahora Dashiell pasó de no soportar a Harry a detestarlo, al menos tenía su lado bueno, pensaba Harry, por lo menos ahora no tenía que esquivar las absurdas y aburridas conversaciones de Dashiell y su grupito de: “Oh, somos los mejores futuros aurores del universo”.

 

—Muy bien, chicos y chicas —habló el profesor con voz calmada desde el fondo —ahora que creo que ya lo tenemos dominado tendremos que pasar a algo más importante, a partir de la siguiente semana empezaremos a practicar en el campo así que quiero que todos estudien un poco las teorías y practiquen sus hechizos. Y ahora, para que vean lo bondadoso que puedo ser algunas veces, ¡lárguense de aquí! Antes que mi vena bondadosa desaparezca.

 

Ninguno necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y antes de que el profesor decidiera que mejor era seguir torturándolos todos salieron prácticamente corriendo del aula.

 

Logró colarse entre Joel y Edwin, que conversaban animadamente con Norman, otro chico con el que compartía habitación, dejando de esta manera a Violet atrás y sola en el pasillo.

 

—Yo no estaba en ninguna de las dos esquinas —iba diciendo Edwin —creo que lo dijo solo por molestar, no creo que haya podido ubicarme.

 

—Pues yo creo que vi un borde de tu túnica —lo molestó Norman a lo que Edwin negó con la cabeza.

 

—Pues esta vez yo no pude ver a ninguno —contradijo Harry.

 

—Sí —apoyó Joel —, además si es que Hulme nos dijo que pasaremos a campo es porque ya no vio a nadie, ¿recuerdan que lo dijo al inicio del semestre? Que pasaríamos al campo cuando estuviera satisfecho.

 

—Menos mal, si seguimos ocultándonos en las paredes de esa aula pronto todos nos pondremos grises —comentó Harry, los cuatro rieron por el comentario mientras llegaban a las escaleras.

 

—¡Muchachos! —llamó la voz de Posey, otro chico de su curso acercándose a ellos.

 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, aunque sonrió y esperó al igual que sus amigos.

 

—¿Que hay Posey? —preguntó Joel animadamente, aunque todos ya sabían para que Posey se les acercaba, Posey era el autonombrado organizador de las reuniones de camarería de los viernes libres.

 

—Un sitio nuevo y esperando por ser visitado.

 

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Edwin.

 

—Todos en media hora en Abercorn Place —informó el chico con una sonrisa.

 

—¿El mismo método? —preguntó Norman.

 

—Por supuesto —les respondió en voz alta el chico mientras se giraba y caminaba para hablar con el grupo de Dashiell.

 

Harry suspiró aburrido mientras subía las escaleras junto a sus amigos hacia su habitación, aquellas reuniones la mayoría del tiempo lo aburrían, pero sabía que no podía faltar, porque si lo hacía algunos se resentirían y lo tomarían contra él por darse demasiadas ínfulas y luego, en los ejercicios en campo pagaría por ello, ya lo había visto antes, en los primeros meses, en un chico cuyo nombre no podía recordar muy bien pero que había sido finalmente expulsado.

 

Cuando entró a su habitación encontró sobre su cama a Alba, con una carta sujeta a la pata y mirando todo con atención.

 

—Hola, Alba —saludó Harry acariciándole la cabeza y sentándose en la cama para poder desatar la carta.

 

—No te entretengas mucho, tenemos media hora —advirtió Frances Simak, otro de los chicos con que compartía habitación, recién llegando y dejando la mochila sobre la cama. 

 

—Ya… —masculló Harry  mientras leía la carta de Hermione donde le anunciaba que el domingo habría un almuerzo en la Madriguera y que esperaba que fuera. Harry puso el pergamino sobre la cama y con solo un par de movimientos de varita utilizó lo que ya estaba escrito para anunciar que asistiría. Le gustaba particularmente ese hechizo, aunque solo se podía hacer con cartas muy cortas, pues le servía cuando no tenía pluma y tinta a mano o cuando no tenía demasiado tiempo para escribir, como en este caso.

 

—He escuchado —empezó Joel parándose delante de Harry mientras Alba ya emprendía el vuelo de regreso —que Violet piensa lanzarse sobre ti esta noche.

 

—Pues perderá su tiempo.

 

—Ay, Harry, a veces no te entendemos —comentó Edwin mientras terminaba de reducir la mochila y la metía en el bolsillo del pantalón muggle que lucía —, Violet es la chica más linda de la Academia y tú no le das la más mínima atención.

 

—Pues el que sea la más bonita no significa que me tiene que gustar —respondió Harry mientras se quitaba la túnica del uniforme y se empezaba a vestir a lo muggle, pues sabía que irían a un lugar muggle; era lo mejor para evitar problemas como el que habían tenido luego de año nuevo, cuando un par de chicos y chicas de la Academia se habían emborrachado y armado cierto alboroto en uno de los bares de una avenida mágica. Por supuesto que aquellos también habían sido expulsados, el director había creído que de esa forma podría detener el ambiente juerguero entre sus alumnos pero se había equivocado; ellos simplemente se habían trasladado al mundo muggle.

 

—Ya, dejen de hostigar al chico —interrumpió Norman —hay chicas mucho más fáciles de manejar que Violet, ustedes saben lo engreída e imposible que puede llegar a ser.

 

—Pero que no te escuche Dashiell —contestó Simak, ya vestido mientras Harry terminaba de colocarse la camiseta.

 

—Cierto, luego los retará a un duelo para defender el honor de la pobre damisela —apoyó Harry. 

 

—Y la damisela le dirá que se vaya a freír espárragos —completó Joel, recordando una salida en donde un chico había estado coqueteando con Violet y la forma como Dashiell había saltado para según él, protegerla, pero Violet había sabido poner en su lugar al pretendiente y a Dashiell con solo un par de palabras.

 

Los cinco volvieron a reír y una vez constataron que no se les quedaba nada importante salieron del dormitorio, esta vez rumbo a la salida.

 

Bajaron las escaleras con cautela y con las varitas en alto, conversando en voz baja acerca de lo que harían durante el fin de semana, pero siempre mirando a todos lados.

 

El primer rayo cayó cerca de ellos y todos, ya por instinto, se pegaron a las paredes, incluso Joel se mimetizó con ella, el chillido de un chico detrás de ellos les dio el aviso de que el peligro aparentemente había pasado. Con suspiros de alivio se separaron de las paredes, Harry le dio una mirada al chico que había caído; era uno del nuevo curso que apenas había iniciado hacía un mes, parecía algo desconcertado mientras se sentaba, sujetándose la cabeza y mirando a ambos lados, era la primera “X” que tenía en el uniforme.

 

—Con tres de esas en un mes te expulsan —le advirtió Edwin.

 

—Gracias —murmuró el chico poniéndose e pie, le dio una mirada a Harry y luego a los demás, hizo un asentimiento y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

 

—Oh, los nuevos —suspiró Simak.

 

—No seas tan engreído, apenas estamos en segundo —reprochó Edwin mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

 

—Al menos él tiene quien le avise, nosotros ni eso —recordó Harry —, ¿recuerdan a esa chica que recibió como cuatro de esos antes de que nos enteráramos siquiera que lo harían?

 

—Vagamente —murmuró Joel —¿Un bajita y guapa?

 

Harry se encogió de hombros —eso creo pero… Oh —se interrumpió y se tiró al piso, Edwin cayó sobre él y a un lado Joel y Norman cayeron también.

 

—Se lo están tomando en serio hoy ¿no? —jadeó Edwin algo agitado y poniéndose en pie —lo siento —dijo hacia Harry que solo asintió mientras se ponía en pie.

 

—Nos atacan tanto que un día nos volveremos paranoicos en lugar de buenos aurores —se quejó Joel en voz alta.

 

—Ya sabes, “alerta permanente” —remendó Harry a su tutor. Le había sorprendido de sobre manera que el primer día, cuando llegaron a instalarse fueran atacados más de una vez en los pasillos, luego se enteraron que aquello era una más de las formas de entrenamiento que tenían, la idea, según su tutor, era permanecer constantemente atentos y alertas, Harry siempre había querido preguntarle si es que no había conocido a Ojo loco Mody. Al menos, tras más de un año, ya habían aprendido a evitar casi todos los ataques, aunque algunas veces el esquivarlos los hacía llegar tarde a clases o retrazar sus salidas. Por lo menos Harry se podía jactar de ser uno de los pocos sin haber recibido un solo hechizo hasta el momento.

 

Por fin llegaron a las puertas de salida, sus demás compañeros ya estaban haciendo una fila para poder salir en orden, después de un año de entrenamientos ya solo quedaban veintiuno de ellos y estaban seguros que el número seguiría bajando en los dos años que aún les quedaba por estudiar.

 

Al inicio de la fila Harry divisó a Violet, que estaba junto a Dashiell, Chris y los demás hijos de aurores, ninguno de ellos habían sido expulsado hasta ahora y, pese al rompimiento de Violet con Dashiell, siempre andaban juntos. Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento Violet volteó en ese momento hacia Harry que inmediatamente se giró y pretendió decirle algo a Edwin que soltó una carcajada.

 

—A veces creo que le tienes miedo a las mujeres.

 

—Pues… si conocieras a las que yo he conocido les tendrías miedo —comentó Harry recordando a Ginny y sus intentos de acercamiento cada vez que iba a la Madriguera, suspiró fastidiado recordando que el domingo probablemente se encontraría con ella nuevamente.

 

Finalmente Ginny había sido fichada para jugar en “Holyhead Harpies” y luego había comenzado a salir con uno de los empresarios que patrocinaba al equipo, aunque el noviazgo no había durado más de unos tres meses la chica había dejado en claro que Harry y ella ya no eran novios, Harry había estado con el alma en un hilo durante esa época de titulares escandalosos, pues temía que Ginny finalmente revelara cual era la verdadera razón para que no continuaran. Para alivio de Harry aquello no había pasado y luego de que la chica terminara con aquel hombre, había vuelto al ataque, tratando de acercarse cada vez en que lamentablemente coincidían en algún lugar.

 

La fila avanzó rápidamente, cuando Harry por fin llegó a las puertas los dos hombres de seguridad pasaron su varita alrededor y le pidieron su identificación, luego de constatar que verdaderamente tenía pase libre lo dejaron salir. El aire fresco de agosto le dio en el rostro mientras cruzaba los jardines junto a sus amigos hasta llegar a las grandes rejas. La Academia se encontraba en lo que al parecer era una fábrica abandonada en Mews Street, era una calle solitaria donde ni siquiera pasaban muchos automóviles, vio a varios de sus compañeros desapareciendo, seguramente hacia Abercorn Place.

 

—Vamos —apuró Norman mientras caminaba hacia un lado del edificio, Harry y los otros lo siguieron, y mirando a todos lados para constatar que ningún muggle los veía, fueron desapareciendo uno a uno hacia el lugar acordado.

 

*****

 

Abercorn Place era una de las calles que daba a un gran boulevard de discotecas y bares, en el lado oeste de Londres, era completamente muggle, sin embargo había un gran campo abandonado y oculto que servía para aparecerse y desaparecerse, o al menos ese era el uso que le daban los chicos.

 

Harry apareció y se lanzó a un lado antes de desaparecer y aparecer una vez más, en esta ocasión unos cuantos metros más cerca de la salida, volvió a hacerlo una vez más, apenas y vio a varios de sus compañeros apareciendo y desapareciendo, contó rápidamente cuantos habían allí: dieciocho, así que volvió a desaparecerse. Aquel era un juego al que les gustaba jugar cada vez que salían, era aparecer y desaparecer dentro de aquel perímetro, moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que los veintiuno estuvieran completos, el último en notar que los veintiuno ya estaban allí, es decir el último en aparecer y desaparecer, era el que pagaba la primera ronda, está vez le tocó a Richard Dick, un chico de cabello oscuro y corto y de voz poco agradable y gruesa, aunque, por lo que Harry había podido hablar con él, era un chico bastante noble. Se sonrojó ligeramente al saberse perdedor y asintió derrotado a que invitaría la primera ronda.

 

Todos formaron un gran grupo y caminaron en la ya oscura calle hacia el boulevard Abercorn que, pese a ser tan temprano, ya tenía gente circulando. Posey encabezó la caravana mientras Harry y su grupo se quedaba al centro, Dick y Emma Wilkie se les unieron, contándoles acerca de cómo habían visto a un chico de primero ser expulsado en uno de los pasillos por exceso de hechizos.

 

Finalmente Posey los llevó a un bar que Harry no había visto antes, era bastante oscuro y el interior parecía hecho completamente de madera, la forma circular de las paredes le daba la sensación de estar en un gran tonel de madera.

 

El mozo, en cuanto los vio, les acondicionó una enorme mesa al final del local, la mesa redonda fue rápidamente ocupada y una ronda de whisky y cerveza fue pagada por un avergonzado Dick. Tal como ya tenían por costumbre levantaron los vasos de Whisky y luego de juntar los vasos todos dieron un trago largo, bebiendo todo el contenido. ¿De dónde había salido aquel ritual? Harry no lo recordaba, parecía algo que él y sus compañeros hacía desde siempre, el entrenamiento y la vida en común había logrado eso, los había compenetrado tanto en algunas cosas que algunas veces casi no podía recordar en que momento se volvieron tan unidos… Dio un sorbo a su botella de cerveza y se perdió en los recuerdos de aquella noche: dos meses después de haber empezado las clases, cuando en realidad apenas y hablaba un poco con sus compañeros de habitación y ocasionalmente (siempre que Dashiell no estuviera cerca para reprochárselo) con Chris. Su tutor había tenido la magnifica idea de encerrarlos a todos juntos en una horripilante cabaña de madera, demasiado pequeña para mantenerlos a todos muy pegados, en medio de la nada y al principio, todos desconcertados, se habían quedado allí, de pie, mirándose sin saber que hacer o que no hacer para no ser expulsados, cuando los truenos y rayos empezaron a caer junto con la voz del tutor indicándoles que debían salir de ese sitio y llegar al edificio que se encontraba a trescientos metros de allí y que debían hacerlo todos juntos, que si dejaban a uno solo atrás todos serían expulsados, en ese momento fue cuando empezaron a trabajar como un equipo. En realidad, les había tomado media madrugada coordinar y compatibilizar, pero finalmente, cuando todos a la vez como una gran columna esquivaron hechizos y encantamientos y llegaron hasta el edificio habían por fin roto el hielo, desde ese momento todo se volvió más agradable, claro que había bastante competición entre ellos por ser el mejor y que habían sacado a muchos desde entonces, pero los que fueron quedando, si bien no siempre se llevaban bien y tenían sus problemas, a la hora de las prácticas de campo, no se podía obviar la gran coordinación que habían conseguido.

 

Miró alrededor estudiando el lugar con más atención y participando a medias de la conversación que se había formado cerca de él acerca de los hechizos de sigilo y rastreo que tendrían que memorizar para la semana siguiente mientras se dejaba envolver por la melodía que en ese momento sonaba, conocía al grupo: “Oasis”, le gustaban algunas de sus canciones y comenzó a repetir la letra mentalmente mientras una segunda cerveza era deposita en frente y las risas de sus compañeros empezaban a ir en aumento, sin embargo, pese al licor y el ambiente no se sentía del todo cómodo, aquella tarde era una de esas que tenía a veces en qué, pese a estar rodeado de sus compañeros, de estar estudiando algo que realmente lo apasionaba y saber que pronto vería a sus amigos y a Teddy y Andrómeda, se sentía terriblemente solo.

 

*****

 

Durante el resto de la noche sus compañeros bailaron y bebieron animadamente, mientras él logró con éxito esquivar a Violet, la cual terminó marchándose molesta; un instante después, luego de darle una mirada de odio, Dashiell desapareció tras la chica.

 

Era cerca de media noche cuando finalmente sus demás amigos empezaron a partir, unos en parejas, otros solos; algunos más se quedaron en el bar, los que habían podido entablar conversación con alguna chica. Harry levantó la mano y se despidió de Joel, que conversaba con una chica rubia bastante guapa, antes de salir del bar y caminar por el boulevard, se sentía algo atontado par las cervezas que había tomado, pero aún no quería llegar a casa así que llegó al final del boulevard y luego de constatar que nadie más lo seguía o miraba se desapareció para aparecer en el este de Londres, en Carey Street, una calle llena también de discotecas y bares, pero de otro tipo, del tipo al que pertenecía.

 

Caminó entre la cantidad de chicos hasta llegar a “Madonna Club” un lugar bastante concurrido y al que le gustaba ir por la música y las bebidas, aunque en esta ocasión no tenía muchos deseos de disfrutar de eso, sino de otro tipo de placeres. Se metió rápidamente hasta el centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar, agitándose al ritmo de la música acelerada y dejando que las luces y el humo lo marearan más aún, luego de un largo rato divisó a lo lejos a un chico rubio y alto, que lo observaba de una manera que él ya conocía, se agitó un poco más y sonrió insinuantemente, un instante después aquel rubio de ojos verdes lo estaba tomando por las caderas y pegándolo a su cuerpo, siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música, devorándose con la mirada hasta que Harry fue el que dio el primer paso, acercándose un poco más a él y besando suavemente su cuello…

 

Media canción después Harry era empujado con rudeza contra la pared del cuarto oscuro de aquella discoteca, los gemidos de los chicos alrededor se mezclaba con la música acelerada del exterior que, junto a la oscuridad del lugar le daban un perfecto ambiente para lo que buscaba. El desconocido rubio mordió su cuello con agresividad mientras Harry se arqueaba y desabotonaba sus jeans, en tan solo un par de movimientos ambos quedaron con los pantalones abajo. El polvo fue rápido, duro e impersonal, justo lo que Harry necesitaba, ambos terminaron jadeando, el peso del chico sobre su espalda de alguna manera lo hacía sentir reconfortado, aunque claro, tal como había empezado, había acabado y luego de que el chico se recuperara se había vestido, le había dado un beso en los labios y se había ido. Harry, ya vestido miró alrededor y, sabiendo que todos estaban demasiado ocupados para reparar en él, se desapareció para llegar hasta el vestíbulo de su casa, en Grimmauld place.

 

La oscuridad de la casa lo recibió, la sensación de soledad creció mientras subía las escaleras y se desvestía para meterse en la ducha.

 

Una vez estuvo limpio y algo más despejado se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero no pudo, después de dar varias vueltas en la cama se convenció de que definitivamente no podría dormirse rápidamente, sacó de la mesa de noche un sobre y tomó de la mesa el cenicero y los cigarros, fumar era algo que hacía únicamente cuando se sentía demasiado tenso o demasiado angustiado y aquella era una de esas ocasiones. Abrió las grandes ventanas, dejando que el aire de la madrugada llenara la habitación, observó el cielo por un largo tiempo, su mente vagando en recuerdos y anhelos. Abrió el sobre, la carta de Draco salió a la vista y volvió a leerla, tal como había hecho miles de veces, tratando de entender y comprender, pero nunca había podido…

 

 

_Harry,_

_Sé que te preguntarás por qué y la respuesta la sabes, te la dije anoche y te la he dicho cientos de veces, porque te quiero y justamente por eso no puedo condenarte a una vida junto a mí, ambos somos muy jóvenes aún como para apostar por algo que puede estallarnos en la cara._

_Como auror no puedes estar conmigo y como miembro de la sociedad mágica tampoco; y no hay nada a lo que yo tema más que a arruinar tu vida y tu futuro, porque es algo que no mereces. No es un asunto de lástima o cobardía, sino simplemente el ideal de ver a la persona que quiero feliz y libre de problemas…_

 

Harry detuvo su lectura allí, no quería seguir leyendo ya, siguió fumando en silencio, mirando hacia el cielo cada vez más claro y preguntándose, como muchas otras noches, qué sería de la vida de Draco, si estaría bien y sobre todo si es que estaría realizando todo lo que deseaba, si es que era feliz… 

 

*****

 

Harry dio vueltas en su cama, era ya pasado del medio día y sabía que debía ponerse en pie, sin embargo aún estaba muy cansado por la noche anterior y las dos semanas de clases y guardias. Dio una vuelta más y se cubrió con las mantas los ojos, para evitar el molesto brillo solar que se colaba por la ventana.

 

Y funcionó al menos un par de minutos, antes que un _pop_ lo despertará nuevamente.

 

—El amo dijo que tenía que obligarlo a levantarse antes de la una de la tarde para que pudiera ir a ver a Teddy y luego salir en la noche —informó Kreacher con voz, para el ánimo de Harry, extremadamente chillona.

 

—Déjame dormir.

 

—¿El amo necesita de nuevo la poción para el dolor de cabeza luego de las fiestas?

 

—No, el amo necesita descansar —reprochó Harry tirando a un lado el cobertor con algo de enfado.

 

—Pero el amo dijo que debía obligarlo a despertar y levantarse antes de la una de la tarde para que pudiera ir a casa de Teddy y luego salir en la noche —repitió el elfo.

 

—Lo recuerdo… y ahora lo lamento  ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? —dijo sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, el elfo sonrió complacido.

 

—Usted dijo que era muy importante que no dejara de visitar a Teddy porque solo lo puede ver cada dos semanas y que por eso quería que lo despertara antes de la una y…

 

—De acuerdo —interrumpió Harry tratando de no sonar demasiado agresivo y poniéndose en pie —. Me ducharé y desayunaré abajo y luego iré a ver a Teddy.

 

—De acuerdo, amo, Kreacher preparará el desayuno —con un ligero _pop_ el elfo desapareció, Harry le dio una mirada a la cama y luego negó con la cabeza, después de todo la pereza y las ganas de seguir durmiendo se habían pasado.

 

****

 

Los fines de semana libres de Harry tenían casi ya una rutina establecida: los viernes, que era la noche en que los dejaban salir, iba con los chicos de la academia a tomar una copa, por lo general eso se extendía hasta la media noche, dependiendo de su humor podía partir de frente a casa, continuar con los más animados hasta más tarde o perderse en algunas de las discotecas de ambiente que conocía, luego, cualquiera hubiera sido el caso, al día siguiente se levantaba antes de la una de la tarde, (gracias a Kreacher solamente) y luego de desayunar pasaba la tarde con Teddy y Andrómeda, algunas noches, se iba con Ron y Hermione e incluso con algunos ex compañeros de Hogwarts a tomar una copa en algún bar mágico, otras veces prefería irse solo de fiesta a las discotecas de ambiente, incluso ya tenía varios amigos muggles y gays en esos sitios… disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. El domingo podía pasarla durmiendo durante toda la mañana o levantarse temprano de acuerdo a los planes que hubiera hecho (Quidditch con los amigos, almuerzo en la Madriguera, compras con Hermione y Ron, visitar a George… las alternativas eran innumerables) para luego regresar a casa cerca de las cuatro y preparar todo para marchar a la Academia nuevamente, cansado y con la firme idea de que el próximo fin de semana libre dejaría de lado algunas cosas para poder descansar en serio, que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

 

Aquel domingo le tocaba almuerzo en la Madriguera, no estaba particularmente emocionado por eso, pero no podía negarse tampoco, no tenía cara para hacerlo. Se levantó sintiéndose condenadamente enfermo, Kreacher rápidamente le trajo una de las pociones “para el dolor de cabeza después de las fiestas” como le denominaba el elfo (Harry casi podía imaginar a Draco dándole un golpe en la cabeza por andar cambiando el nombre a las cosas). La noche anterior se había excedido, lo sabía, sabía que no podía continuar emborrachándose y haciendo solo Dios sabe que cada noche libre que tenía, pero eso siempre era mejor que pensar… que recordar, al menos la inconciencia a la que lo llevaba el alcohol era mucho más manejable.

 

Luego de darse una ducha y que la poción lo dejara como nuevo pensó en desayunar algo mientras hojeaba “El Profeta” no había ninguna noticia interesante ni nada que llamara su atención… Ya casi se ponía en pie cuando reparó en un pequeño cuadro al final de la penúltima página, era casi insignificante, sin embargo las letras “MACH”  lo hicieron leer con atención.

 

 **La MACH** **se deja ver nuevamente**

 

_El día sábado la tienda de Ibrahim Schmidt (58), ubicada en el callejón Diagon y que se dedica a la venta de artículos de deportes, amaneció con las paredes escritas con pintura mágica de larga duración, solo decía:_

_“Aquí hay un gay”_

_Alrededor del Callejón Diagon se encontraron panfletos de la cada vez más conocida MACH (Magos Asociados Contra Homosexuales), instando a los vecinos y amigos del señor Schmidt a que lo ayuden a iniciar un tratamiento de cura contra la terrible desviación que lo aqueja. Los aurores no tienen ningún indicio acerca del o los culpables de las pintas, aunque sí dijeron que la Mach no estaba involucrada en el vandalismo. El señor Schmidt, soltero y que vive en un departamento sobre su tienda desde hace más de treinta años, no quiso dar ninguna declaración._

Harry frunció el ceño y recortó el pequeño recuadro, antes de ir hacia la Madriguera volvió a su habitación y de uno de los cajones sacó un pequeño libro de recortes, era una colección extraña, no había ni una sola fotografía, solo pequeñas noticias, tan pequeñas como la que acababa de leer e incluso más pequeñas aún, en todas se mencionaba a la MACH, que al parecer cada día, durante el último año y medio, iba tomando más fuerza y más acción. Había encontrado una vez uno de sus volantes, donde hablaban acerca de que ser homosexual era una enfermedad curable y que solo dependía del mago o bruja afectado empezar el tratamiento, que era como una adicción que podía evitarse. Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Ron y la vez que le había confesado sobre su inclinación, y aunque su amigo nunca más había vuelto a hacer un comentario desagradable respecto a sus gustos, Harry imaginó que aquello era algo que la mayoría de magos (sobre todo sangre pura) creían.

 

Algo le decía que ese movimiento al cual “El Profeta” ni los Aurores tomaban en serio era algo de temer, ojala y estuviera equivocado.

 

El día estaba bastante despejado y pensó que tal vez era mejor dar un paseo para despejarse antes de llegar a la Madriguera, del armario sacó su chaqueta de cuero negra y un casco y luego de la mesa de noche unas llaves.

 

—Kreacher —llamó cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al pequeño garaje que había construido muchos meses antes.

 

—El Amo llama.

 

—Si es que Hermione o Ron aparecen por la red flú diles que llegaré en una hora aproximadamente a su casa, que iré en moto.

 

—¿El Amo usará esa cosa nuevamente?

 

—Sí —contestó Harry saliendo ya, escuchó a Kreacher mascullar algo como “Máquina infernal” pero se contuvo de contestar, era hasta cierta forma irónica la relación que podía tener ahora con ese elfo.

 

Se puso el casco y montó en la moto. ¿Por qué le atraían las motos? Supuso que tenía algo que ver con el poder volar en escoba y con el recuerdo de él siendo niño y volando en una de ellas, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero uno de los primeros fines de semana libres había simplemente ido a una de las tiendas muggles y había adquirido una, luego había pasado al menos un mes estudiando los distintos hechizos y encantamientos hasta que había podido convertirla en una moto mágica. Al menos eso le había entretenido la mente durante un tiempo.

 

El sonido ensordecedor de la moto siendo encendida llenó el garaje y un instante después la puerta se abrió. Salió hacia la ciudad, manejando con cierta cautela hasta poder estar ya en la autopista, en donde en realidad le puso una mayor velocidad a la que el pobre vehículo aguantaba. Le gustaba esa sensación, el viento golpeándolo y saber que un solo error podría ser fatal, avanzó hasta que se supo solo, hasta que ya no divisaba ningún auto y entonces presionó el botón que la convertía en invisible, para luego elevarse sobre el cielo azul. En la Academia de Aurores tenían un curso que se llamaba persecución, y uno de los tópicos  era la persecución en escoba, Harry suponía que sería lo mismo con la moto, solo que la escoba no se podía hacer invisible y la moto sí. Se preguntó si cuando ejerciera podría usarla para sus persecuciones y si el Ministerio la aceptaría.  Dio unas cuantas volteretas en el aire, disfrutando de la altura y la velocidad antes de dirigirse hacia La Madriguera.

 

*****

 

Harry dejó “aquel trasto”, como lo denominaba la señora Weasley, cerca del armario de las escobas y con la chaqueta y el casco en una mano se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, no había siquiera extendido la mano para abrirla cuando esta se abrió y una muy guapa Ginny Weasley salió por ella.

 

—¡Harry! —saludó con una sonrisa amplia, Harry suspiró profundamente y se recordó que si estaba allí era por los señores Weasley, por George y por Ron y Hermione.

 

—Hola Ginny.

 

—¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Defendiendo el primer lugar?

 

—Tercero en realidad —aclaró Harry, recordando a Dashiell y como le había ganando en la última prueba de camuflaje, aunque sinceramente esperaba no dejársela tan fácil este semestre.

 

—Inmerecido, por supuesto —respondió Ginny haciendo que su cabello se balanceara hacia atrás, un agradable olor inundó el ambiente.

 

—No, lo cierto es que fue justo, y sé aceptar lo que es justo —Harry apretó un poco más el casco contra su pecho y avanzó —. Iré a saludar a los demás.

 

—Claro… yo te veo al rato —informó ella saliendo. Harry arqueó una ceja cuando la vio desaparecer cerca de los límites del jardín, era raro, por lo general ella permanecía allí, no importaba su estado de animo, siempre estaba en los almuerzos.

 

—Al menos es un alivio —reconoció mientras entraba a la cocina, la señora Weasley, como era su costumbre estaba allí, agitando la varita de un lado a otro mientras toda la comida se preparaba con movimientos que asemejaban a una gran orquesta.

 

—Harry, querido… Pensé que no llegabas —saludó acercándose y dándole un gran abrazo —. Seguramente has estado volando en esa máquina tuya.

 

—Motocicleta.

 

—Sí, eso… Pero déjame verte —la señora Weasley se apartó un par de pasos y negó con la cabeza —. ¿Qué te dan en ese sitio? ¿Músculos en el jugo? Ni siquiera puedo decir que estás flacucho… no como antes, ciertamente…

 

—Pero igual tengo hambre.

 

—¡Y debes tenerlo! —dijo con alegría, como si encontrara a que sujetarse —, con lo mucho que te hacen ejercitar y estudiar… debes alimentarte para mantenerte así de fuerte.

 

Harry asintió rápidamente y luego de sonreír caminó hacia la sala, en el camino se detuvo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que había allí y observó su reflejo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía; cierto que había ganado peso, o músculos propiamente dicho, al menos no se estaba poniendo como Joel o Norman que parecían compuestos únicamente de músculos, todo se debía a la gran pasión de su tutor: Jules Weber, por hacerlos entrenar de mañana, de tarde y de noche, sin importar la nieve, la lluvia y los tornados. Incluso recordaba haber pasado más de un medio día de pleno verano corriendo en círculos. Alejó su mente de todo lo agotador que era el entrenamiento y entró a la sala.

 

—Allí estás —se quejó Ron poniéndose de pie —, Kreacher dijo que tardarías en llegar.

 

—Hola.

 

—Seguro que llegaste volando —reprochó Hermione alcanzándolo también mientras Ron le estrechaba la mano.

 

—¿Cómo si no?

 

—¿Red flú? —contestó Ron.

 

—¿Aparición? —dijo Hermione a la vez.

 

—Aburrido —contestó Harry haciendo una mueca.

 

—¿A qué nos dejarás dar una vuelta allí? —preguntó George uniéndose a la conversación, el Señor Weasley desde el fondo asintió rápidamente.

 

—Por supuesto… si es que las señoras los dejan —se burló Harry dando un paso hacia atrás solo por si acaso.

 

—¡Ja! —soltó George —. Tú y yo somos dichosos, Harry, sin mujer que nos mande como a los otros… —miró  a Ron de manera burlona.

 

—¡Yo no tengo mujer que me mande¡ —protestó Ron.

 

—¡Ron! —se quejó Hermione a la vez que George hablaba.

 

—Al que le quede el guante que se lo chante, nadie habló de ti, hermanito.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada mientras Ron enrojecía aún más y Hermione resoplaba fastidiada, pronto los cuatro se enfrascaron en una larga conversación acerca de lo que estaban haciendo cada uno por esos días; de las nuevas bromas que tenían preparadas para la tienda y de la posibilidad de abrir más tiendas en los condados mágicos que se estaban creando alrededor del Reino Unido. Aquella era otra consecuencia de la guerra, la gente prefería ahora vivir junta, comunidades mágicas similares a la de Hogsmade se creaban por varios lugares, todas protegidas con hechizos y contra señas. “Es mucho más seguro” rezaba el anuncio de venta de casas de uno de esos sitios.

 

—En serio que creo que todo eso es un retroceso, el aislarse no hará que algún loco no quiera alzarse y controlar el mundo mágico —opinó Hermione.

 

—Pero la última vez la gente estaba muy separada, dispersa…  al final tal vez hubiera sido mucho más sencillo defenderse si todos estaban unidos —opinó George, siempre había resentimiento en su voz  cuando hablaban de la guerra.

 

—Pudieron mantenerse juntos sin vivir juntos —protestó Hermione.

 

—Chicos —llamó el señor Weasley haciendo levitar una bandeja con ponche color rosa —, les doy el ponche si es que cambian de tema de conversación.

 

Los chicos sonrieron, incluso George mientras tomaban sus copas y daban una probada, a Harry le gustaba mucho el sabor dulce mezclado con el licor amargo y más aún que el tema cambiara, no le agradaba tampoco hablar de la guerra.

 

Ginny no apareció el resto de la tarde, Harry se divirtió mucho conversando con Ron y Hermione, más de un año después, pese a los amigos que había hecho en la Academia de Aurores no podía negar que los extrañaba, extrañaba el compartir las clases y los deberes con ellos, sus teorías acerca de muchas cosas. Los extrañaba aunque no tanto como a Draco.

 

Cuando ya faltaba poco para que Harry tuviera que volver se refugiaron en el jardín, los tres se sentaron sobre el césped, Harry encendió un cigarro y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, a su lado sus amigos lo imitaron.

 

—No deberías fumar, no solo fumas tú, también lo hacemos nosotros.

 

—Hermione, en serio, nos vemos una vez al mes, no creo que sea un gran daño.

 

—Pero sí para ti.

 

—Ya, déjalo, Hermione, mejor que nos cuente como le va con esa tal Violeta…

 

—Violet, Ron —corrigió Harry. Harry les había contado acerca de ella y de la forma como siempre quería salir con él, en el fondo Harry no dudaba de que Ron estuviera esperanzado con que finalmente aceptara y dejaran de gustarle los chicos —. Y no va nada, ella está alrededor y yo la ignoro, pronto se le pasará.

 

—No lo creo, tal vez está obsesionada contigo… ya sabes, si sales con ella tal vez se le quite el querer andar contigo.

 

—Cierto —convino Ron con Hermione —, tal vez descubra lo aburrido que eres y te deje en paz.

 

—Yo no soy aburrido —se quejó Harry viendo como el humo se elevaba hacia el cielo —. Ron, ese señor Schmidt, su tienda estaba cerca de Sortilegios Weasley ¿cierto?

 

—¿Viste la noticia? —preguntó Hermione.

 

—Salió hoy, aunque no era tan grande, creo que la vi de suerte.

 

—Schmidt está furioso, no ha abierto ayer ni hoy, y no quiere salir de su casa, los aurores estuvieron allí un momento nada más y ya te imaginas, la gente pasa y mira raro el lugar… Creo que definitivamente tendrá que mudarse si es que quiere que le compren de nuevo… ya sabes, la gente no tolera mucho ese tipo de escándalos.

 

Harry frunció el ceño.

 

—¿No hay sospechosos? ¿Los interrogaron para ver si alguien había visto algo?

 

—Sabes que no, Harry, que como las veces anteriores nadie se preocupa… —Hermione pareció dudar un momento antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacar un volante color anaranjado chillón y pasárselo.

 

—Cada vez están más subidos…. Está vez hablan de hacer justicia… de eliminar a los malos ejemplos…

 

Harry leyó atentamente el nuevo y horrible volante —¿Puedo quedármelo?

 

—Claro… —Hermione suspiró profundamente —. Averigüé sobre ese movimiento, nunca se le han conocido líderes y durante los últimos veinticinco años sus acciones se han limitado a pintar en las casas de personas homosexuales… No repartían volantes, aunque sí dejaban el nombre de su asociación sobre las paredes…

 

—En teoría —comentó Ron —no están haciendo más de lo que hacían antes.

 

—Ya, claro —bufó Harry —, pero ahora el señor Schmidt tendrá que cambiar de lugar o resignarse a que la gente ya no le compre, al igual que esa bruja que vivía con, supuestamente, una amiga en las afueras de Hogsmade, se tuvieron que mudar porque mucha gente ya no le quería hablar o atender en las tiendas.

 

—Harry… ese no es ni será tu caso —le consoló Hermione.  

 

—Lo que sea, solo quería saber si el señor Schmidt estaba finalmente bien…

 

—Lo está, aunque ya sabes, no sabemos que más vaya a pasar, a mí me parece que estos se lo toman más en serio que los de antes…

 

—Pueden ser los mismos —contradijo Harry.

 

—No, si lo fueran no estarían siendo más agresivos… además tras veinticinco años de campaña yo supongo que algunos ya deben haber…

 

—¿Muerto? —aventuró Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione.

 

—Sí, algo así.

 

—En fin… me esperan dos semanas de torturas en la gloriosa Academia de Aurores —dijo Harry arrojando la colilla de cigarro y sentándose completamente. Ron y Hermione lo imitaron y le dieron miradas preocupadas, Harry arqueó una ceja —¿Qué?

 

—Harry… —empezó Hermione, Ron parecía ligeramente incómodo y miraba hacia el pasto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo —yo… es decir, nosotros estamos preocupados por ti.

 

—Oh, no me vengan con eso de nuevo, ya me ven, estoy sano, y estudiando y todo…

 

—Sí, pero no creas que no sabemos de tus escapadas y…

 

—No puedo llevarlos conmigo todo el tiempo, tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me venga en gana y no siempre eso los incluye a ustedes.

 

—Pero tampoco significa que te emborraches todos los fines de semana que tienes libres —criticó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

 

—Yo no hago eso —mintió Harry.

 

—Harry —habló Ron por primera vez, todavía lucía muy incómodo —, lo sabemos, lo que haces, como te vas todo el tiempo que puedes de fiesta, las condiciones en que regresas… en serio, compañero.

 

—¡No me llames compañero! —se quejó Harry —, menos si es que me han estado espiando.

 

—¡Esto es por tu bien! —protestó Hermione, Harry se puso en pie apretando los puños.

 

—¡Es por tu bien!, ¡es por tu bien! Estoy hasta las narices de que todos asuman cosas solo porque creen que es por mi bien.

 

—Cálmate.

 

—No me calmo nada, Hermione, no tienen derecho, ya no, haré con mi vida lo que me plazca y no tienen ninguna autoridad para opinar siquiera. Nadie la tiene.

 

—¿Ni siquiera ese chico con el que estuviste en Hogwarts? —preguntó Hermione, luego de la graduación Harry les había dicho que habían terminado, que era lo mejor para ambos no tener que preocuparse de una relación clandestina y aunque lo había contado como si no le diera la mayor importancia, Hermione sabía que no era así y que ese tema aún dolía.

 

—Calla ¿quieres? —replicó Harry con voz aguda mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

 

—No le hables así —protestó Ron y Harry bufó pero no dijo más.

 

—Estoy segura de que a él no le gustaría saber que andas haciendo lo que haces, y sí, te reclamamos, y con derecho, porque temo… tememos por ti, porque estás haciendo demasiadas tonterías y luego…

 

—Ya déjenme en paz.

 

—Escucha, Harry —comenzó Ron —nosotros entendemos que…

 

—No entienden nada y no se atrevan a usarlo a él como algo que hará que cambie y deje de hacer lo que a mí me gusta, y si no tienen nada amable que decir ya me voy.

 

—Pero, Harry…

 

Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione pero no le hizo caso, simplemente subió a su moto y se elevó antes incluso de activar el hechizo de invisibilidad, aunque ya iba apurado no aceleró mucho más el paso, mientras la voz de Hermione le repetía una y otra vez si es que acaso a _él_ le gustaría ver lo que hacía… Si a Draco le gustaría saber que andaba de esa manera y la respuesta, por supuesto, era que no, pero Draco no estaba allí para verlo ni reclamarle, para nada, porque Draco se había ido, había terminado con él sin darle opción a reclamo, ni siquiera a despedirse… Draco simplemente lo había dejado sin importarle sus sentimientos y por lo tanto había perdido el derecho a opinar sobre su vida.

 

*****

 

—No creo que haya sido la mejor manera —suspiró Ron sentándose nuevamente en el césped, mirando a Harry alejarse por el cielo un instante hasta que la moto se hizo invisible.

 

—Lo sé… lo lamento, no debimos reclamarle lo de su comportamiento —apoyó Hermione.

 

Ron se guardó el decir que en realidad solo ella le había cuestionado acerca de su comportamiento.

 

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

 

—Esperar supongo…

 

—Ya hemos esperado mucho, ¿Qué tal si el siguiente en ser señalado es él? Si aparece en su casa la pintura de los de la MACH… Harry no nos lo perdonaría.

 

—Si es que la MACH quisiera ya hubiera puesto la pintura y lo hubiera señalado, tienen pruebas de sobra para hacerlo… creo que si nos han mandado esas fotos es porque en realidad no quieren hacerlo…

 

—¿Quieren curarlo dices? —preguntó Ron algo escéptico. 

 

—¿Para qué más lo harían? Es decir… mandar las fotos no parece estar dentro de su comportamiento normal…

 

—Aún está la posibilidad del chantaje.

 

—Se las hubieran mandado a Harry, no a nosotros.

 

—Saben que Harry no aceptaría un chantaje, que diría que no le importa que el mundo se entere… ya sabes lo terco que es y que no le gusta andar acatando lo que los demás quieren que haga.

 

—Pero tampoco nos han pedido dinero… —Hermione reflexionó acerca de las fotografías mágicas que habían llegado las últimas dos semanas, fotos donde Harry salía en las discotecas y bares, bailando y besándose y haciendo mucho más con diferentes chicos, era un seguimiento que había durado mucho tiempo —. En la primera decían que ese no era el comportamiento de un héroe de guerra ni de un futuro auror…

 

—Y en la segunda que si nosotros fuéramos sus amigos de verdad no permitiríamos que hiciera esas cosas… —continuó Ron.

 

—Creo que tienes razón, quieren que deje de hacerlo, no lo quieren exponer.

 

—Debimos decírselo, Hermione…

 

—Ahora ya es tarde, en poco más de una hora marchará nuevamente a la Academia y no serviría de nada el preocuparlo en este momento, encerrado allí no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

 

—Podríamos decir, si es que las fotos salen, que son trucadas, que no son ciertas —replicó Ron con ánimo.

 

—No, él no lo permitirá, ya de por sí no se siente cómodo fingiéndose lo que no es delante de todos los de la Academia… Es más lo expulsarían de la academia en primer lugar.

 

Ron se frotó la frente con una mano y frunció el ceño —Él detesta que le escondamos las cosas…

 

—Pero es porque nos preocupamos por él…

 

—También detesta eso.

 

—Le escribiré para juntarnos el siguiente sábado que tenga libre en la mañana y le enseñaremos todo —resolvió Hermione.

 

—Se enfadará.

 

—Pues es su culpa por andar de bar en bar cada fin de semana y por no cuidarse siquiera un poco para no ser descubierto —replicó Hermione cruzada de brazos —, una cosa es que sea gay y otra que ande con todos esos chicos con los que sale en las fotos.

 

—Ya… —Ron no quería discutir al respecto, no otra vez al menos.

 

—Hola, chicos —dijo Ginny apareciendo en ese momento en el límite del jardín, desde que la escuela había terminado ella y Hermione habían pasado a una relación amable, aunque ya nunca más habían vuelto a ser confidentes.

 

—Hola, te perdiste el almuerzo —comentó Ron, feliz de que su hermanita llegara y de esa manera interrumpiera la discusión con Hermione.

 

—Sí, tenía cosas que hacer ¿Harry ya se fue?

 

—Sí, hace poco… tenía que volver a la Academia… —respondió Hermione, aún preocupada por las fotos y como proceder al respecto.

 

—Cierto… la Academia, ¿le encanta eso de ser auror no?

 

—Ajá…

 

—Que bueno —comentó la chica con una sonrisa, luego hizo un ligero asentimiento y entró a la casa, a Hermione le supo mal el tono pero evitó hacer comentarios, después de todo Ginny había hecho las paces con Ron y se comportaba mejor, pero aun así algo en ella le provocaba desconfianza.

 

*****

 

Nota de la autora:

*Aunque no se hace mucha mención sobre el trato que reciben en la Academia de Aurores, al ser magos preparados y constantemente evaluados yo deduzco que son tratados duramente durante su entrenamiento, sin llegar al trato militar.

 

*****


	2. LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA DE GORSEMOOR

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 2 “LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA DE GORSEMOOR”**

_"Si mis labios no pueden decirte que te amo, quiero que mi corazón lo repita cuantas veces yo respire."_

_Angela González_

_Agosto del 2000. Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, Londres. 14 meses después de Hogwarts._

 

Draco meneó la cabeza negativamente viendo el color de su poción, no se suponía que debía quedar de ese color, constató con manos frenéticas sus apuntes para verificar el efecto de cada uno de los ingredientes que había utilizado, tratando de encontrar el error.

 

—Cinco minutos más —anunció el profesor Dauenhauer, que se encargaba de dictar la clase de creaciones, y Draco apuró aún más sus revisiones hasta que encontró lo que había pasado: había añadido una cantidad muy pequeña de Cupressus lusitanica. Frunció el ceño y en un pergamino en blanco comenzó a hacer varios cálculos, verificando si es que era posible añadir aún la cantidad faltante, luego de unos segundos suspiró aliviado al saber que era posible arreglarla y agregó un poco más de aquella planta, luego de mover la cantidad de veces establecida en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj la poción por fin adquirió el color violeta necesario.

 

—Tiempo —dijo el profesor Dauenhauer mientras agitaba su varita, todas las hornillas se apagaron, los alumnos rápidamente empezaron a vaciar el contenido en los viales que debían presentar. Draco escribió su nombre en la etiqueta y en la explicación de la realización de aquella poción para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa de trabajo, un instante después el profesor hacía levitar todo hacia su escritorio.

 

El profesor Dauenhauer era un hombre bastante mayor y que parecía demasiado estricto, durante su primer año Draco había escuchado hablar de él bastante: que era una inminencia en cuanto a la creación de pociones se refería, pero que como todos los genios, era un poco excéntrico y loco; aquella era su primera clase con él, la primera clase del segundo año y Draco debía reconocer que el tipo daba algo de miedo, aunque no parecía para nada loco, aún no al menos.

 

El timbre de cambio de hora sonó fuerte y todos se pusieron en pie rápidamente, metiendo las cosas en las mochilas y morrales.

 

—Para nuestra siguiente clase quiero que hagan una lista de sus ingredientes favoritos para experimentar, las razones de su favoritismo y al menos tres pociones que hayan podido crear con ellos. Cuatro ingredientes por alumno —ordenó el profesor sentándose tras su escritorio mientras las pizarras alrededor del salón iban limpiándose. Draco escribió aquello con letra apurada antes de terminar de meter el pergamino en el morral y junto a sus compañeros salir del aula hacia el transitado pasillo.

 

La universidad era un lugar bastante amplio y se dictaban diferentes carreras además de pociones, lo que hacía que hubiera una gran cantidad de alumnos; se había encontrado con algunos ex compañeros de Hogwarts, pero la gran mayoría eran chicos extranjeros o chicos que habían asistido a otras escuelas o habían seguido su educación por medio de tutores. Eso no quitaba que no supieran quién era él, aunque el comportamiento y el trato hacia el era completamente diferente al de Hogwarts.

 

—Hey, Draco —llamó la voz de una chica, alcanzándolo en el pasillo del tercer piso —espérame.

 

—Hola Jocelyn —murmuró Draco sin dejar de caminar, la chica imitó su ritmo y caminó junto a él.

 

—No te vi anoche…

 

 —Es que regresé tarde del trabajo.

 

—Me lo imagino, pero deberías al menos haber tomado un par de días libres, todas las vacaciones te las has pasado trabajando —reprochó suavemente la chica.

 

—Qué se hace… —Draco miró su horario para constatar una vez más el aula que le tocaba esta vez —. Voy hacia “Pociones aromáticas” con Covarrubias ¿Qué te ha tocado a ti?

 

Jocelyn sacó el pergamino de su horario y leyó rápidamente: —Plantas muggles II curso, con Eugenides, en el cuarto piso.

 

—Ah… yo lo conozco, nos enseñó Plantas peligrosas el curso pasado, yo lo tengo los viernes este semestre.

 

—El curso pasado yo llevé esto con la profesora Byron, pero ya se retiró…

 

—Sí, creo que escuché algo al respecto, pero te caerá bien Eugenides, es amable.

 

—¿Te veo a la hora del almuerzo? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

 

—Supongo, ¿en la cafetería de botánica?

 

—Por supuesto.

 

Draco se detuvo delante del aula que le tocaba mientras Jocelyn se despedía de él con una señal para luego caminar hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al cuarto piso. Draco la observó marcharse antes de entrar a su salón, como ya era su costumbre se sentó en la primera carpeta del lado izquierdo y comenzó a sacar sus pergaminos, tinta y pluma para la clase, sus demás compañeros fueron entrando, algunos lo saludaban con un asentimiento de cabeza y otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Draco había descubierto que, por más mortífago que fuera, el ser el mejor alumno le daba ciertas ventajas, como el que muchos de ellos hubieran tenido que recurrir a él para pedir ayuda a la hora de estudiar para los exámenes, entonces Draco había descubierto una nueva forma de lucrar: enseñando e incluso algunas veces haciendo tareas. El oro le venía bien, pues con en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía apenas y podía sacar lo justo para mantenerse y no estaba para rechazar ofertas.

 

Pese a que los compañeros no lo molestaban, tampoco entablaban amistad con él, solo se le acercaban si es que necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda y solo el tiempo estrictamente necesario, y Draco estaba conforme con eso, pues en realidad no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para socializar con nadie.

 

Jocelyn era un caso aparte, ambos habían coincidido en la clase de botánica del primer semestre, ella tampoco hablaba con casi nadie y un día, a la hora del almuerzo, durante la segunda semana de clases, se había sentado en la mesa que él ocupaba solo, aunque al inicio Draco había sido desconfiado con respecto a ella, finalmente se habían hecho amigos, aunque no se veían más que entre clases y en algunos almuerzos, la pasaban bastante bien, conversando básicamente sobre las clases y los profesores. Ella nunca le mencionó nada acerca de la guerra o de los bandos y Draco lo agradeció.

 

Draco sacó también el libro de pociones aromáticas que era una clase nueva que tomaría y comenzó a repasarlo mientras escuchaba alrededor a sus demás compañeros riendo y conversando, de pronto alguien se dejó caer a su lado, en esta clase, a diferencia de la mayoría de las clases, las carpetas eran para dos estudiantes, pero por regla general nadie se sentaba junto a Draco, que extrañado levantó la vista para ver al inoportuno visitante.

 

—Hola —dijo un chico con un acento bastante rudo, pero sin embargo sonriendo.

 

—¿Qué quieres?

 

El chico frunció el ceño. —¿Estudiar?

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Ya sabes, es una universidad, estamos aquí para estudiar…

 

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó Draco cada vez más molesto —, me refiero a qué quieres aquí, sentándote en mi sitio.

 

—Oh, ¿Es que está ocupado?

 

—Sí, por mí.

 

—Tú sólo puedes ocupar un lugar, no dos.

 

—Pero hay sitios libres en otros lados.

 

—Pero a mí me gusta sentarme en el frente y no hay otro sitio libre en el frente —replicó el chico comenzando a sacar sus cosas. Draco, acostumbrado a andar solo, sintió su espacio personal invadido.

 

—¿En serio te quedarás aquí?

 

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

 

—¿Por qué yo no quiero? —contestó Draco arqueando una ceja de manera amenazante.

 

—Ja, sí claro, su eminencia —se burló el chico —. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gael, Gael Eytinge, recién inicio aquí este año.

 

—Eso es obvio —replicó Draco con los dientes apretados y dándole una mirada más al chico, efectivamente nunca lo había visto antes; tenía una forma de vestir bastante rara, el cabello castaño peinado de manera desordenada y bastante corto, en la muñeca llevaba una pulsera oscura que parecía una correa de cuero y un pendiente pequeño en la oreja.

 

—¿No me dirás tu nombre? —preguntó el chico sin inmutarse ante el tono y la agresividad de Draco.

 

—¿También es algo que tengo que hacer?

 

—Oh, ¿un mal día? Es una lástima, sobre todo porque recién inicia y con esa actitud terminarás terriblemente enfermo al concluir el día.

 

—Era un buen día hasta que llegaste a invadir mi carpeta.

 

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

 

—¡Pero que niño!

 

—¿Perdón?

 

—Claro que te perdono, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 

—Yo no… —empezó a responder Draco cada vez más enojado, pero en ese momento el profesor Covarrubias, un mago bastante joven y entusiasta, entró al aula haciendo que todos detuvieran sus conversaciones.

 

Draco apretó los puños y se concentró en prestar atención a la clase y no dejarse distraer por los comentarios y los movimientos del chico que tenía al lado, finalmente pudo tomar notas e incluso hacer algunas buenas preguntas sobre la clase, para cuanto ésta terminó ya tenía una tarea más que hacer y un poco de hambre, pues ya era hora de almuerzo.

 

—Entonces, Draco —dijo Gael, que había por fin averiguado su nombre por la lista del profesor —, ¿Vamos a almorzar?

 

Draco le dio una mirada molesta y se puso en pie —No, gracias —respondió secamente antes de salir del aula con pasos rápidos, dejando a Gael desconcertado de pie, solo en el aula.

 

*****

 

—Y entonces el muy igualado ha venido hasta mi carpeta y se ha sentado a mi lado, no había forma de que se fuera —se quejó Draco con Jocelyn que apretaba los labios para no reír —, y no te rías que sabes que no me gusta compartir carpeta con nadie.

 

—Eso debe ser un trauma del hijo único —comentó la chica con burla —y no veo nada de malo con que hagas amigos, a veces creo que si no fuera por mí serías un ermitaño.

 

—Al menos tendría tranquilidad.

 

—-Draco…

 

—Y no soy un ermitaño, solo escojo con quién socializar y con quién no.

 

—Dime una cosa, ese chico, Gael, ¿Cómo era?

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

—Ya sabes, ¿cómo lucía?, ¿tenía un pendiente en la oreja y el cabello peinado de manera rara?

 

Draco arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo sabes…?

 

—Ajá, aquí estabas —dijo la voz del chico detrás de él, Draco cerró los ojos y Jocelyn soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras Gael se sentaba con toda frescura junto a Draco.

 

—Así que tú eres Gael.

 

—Sip, ese soy yo —respondió el chico con una sonrisa —, aunque yo no sé quién eres tú.

 

—Jocelyn, amiga de Draco.

 

—Vaya, debe ser todo un logro con el carácter que se gasta —se burló Gael, Draco volteó a mirarlo con odio.

 

—Y si tanto te molesta ¿por qué demonios estás sentado aquí?

 

—¡Draco! —reprochó Jocelyn, aunque Gael pareció no inmutarse para nada.

 

—Porque no conozco a nadie más. Soy nuevo, ¿sabes? —explicó ahora hacia la chica —, me mudé hace solo un par de días, tengo una media beca para “Fabricación de perfumes”

 

—¿En serio? Draco será fabricante de pociones curativas y medicinales.

 

—Vaya, son todos unos capos los que pueden llegar a ese nivel.

 

—¿Y de dónde viniste? —preguntó Jocelyn. Draco se obligó a contar lentamente hasta cien mientras comía y escuchaba al chico relatar que venía de Philadelphia, de una universidad de la comunidad mágica y que había obtenido esa beca y que por eso había dejado su casa para estudiar aquí, ya que era una universidad muy conocida. Que se estaba quedando en los dormitorios y que el día anterior había estado por el callejón Diagon, aunque mencionó que el lugar no le había gustado tanto como esperaba.

 

Para las clases de la tarde Draco pensó que finalmente se había librado de él, pero en la última clase se lo encontró una vez más, Draco se preguntó si es que no se trataría de algún tipo de acosador mientras Gael se sentaba nuevamente a su lado. 

 

*****

 

—Los dormitorios de la Universidad de Philadelphia no eran tan grandes como estos ¿sabes? —comentó con voz alegre Gael mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios; los cuales quedaban en un edificio diferente a los que usaban para dictar clases. Aunque Draco  no estaba de acuerdo con el término caminaban, pues él caminaba y Gael lo seguía.

 

—No me digas —murmuró.

 

—Sí, y luego estaba el tener que compartir las habitaciones —Gael hizo una mueca que a muy pesar de Draco le pareció graciosa —eso era realmente desagradable e incómodo.

 

—Ya.

 

—¿Y qué se supone que harás en este momento?

 

—Ir a mi habitación —respondió empujando las puertas de vidrio de acceso al edificio, no tuvo la suerte de que le dieran en la cara a Gael, como tenía previsto.

 

—Perfecto —continuó Gael —, la mía está en el último piso, no sé porque han tenido que mandarme tan arriba, pero al menos, como te dije, es una para mí solito.

 

—Demonios —masculló Draco presionando con extremada fuerza el botón del ascensor como si de esa manera pudiera hacerlo llegar más rápido o desaparecer el parloteo de Gael.

 

—Y además tienen los ascensores, en los dormitorios de nosotros eran sólo cuatro pisos pero no había ascensor y uno tenía que subir y bajar las escaleras a lo menos cuatro veces al día —la puerta de uno de los  ascensores se abrió, unos cinco chicos salieron y Draco pudo entrar, lamentablemente y pese a sus deseos las puertas tampoco se cerraron en la cara de Gael, que se acomodó a su lado  —, sin contar lo llenas que estaban muchas veces las escaleras, más de una vez caí porque alguien me empujó… —Gael hizo una mueca extraña y miró hacia el panel de botones multicolores de enfrente —. Bueno, eso no tiene importancia.

 

Draco se encogió de hombros, verdaderamente no tenía gran importancia. No para él al menos.

 

—¡Hey! —exclamó mirando hacia Draco con los ojos brillantes —si es que estamos en el mismo piso.

 

—No cabo en mí de emoción —farfulló Draco presionando con un par de dedos su sien, eran apenas las seis de la tarde, tenía ya tres tareas que realizar, ir al trabajo y además a un loco parlanchín al costado. ¿Podría la vida ser más cruel?

 

—Será genial, nos podemos juntar para hacer las tareas… ¿planeas hacer hoy la tarea de plantas aromáticas? Yo entendí casi todo pero… —en ese momento su voz fue interrumpida por la voz del ascensor casi llegando al piso siete, el último piso de los dormitorios.

 

_—Y no olviden que el próximo sábado empiezan las inscripciones para participar en el equipo de Quidditch de las diferentes facultades. ¡Vamos, inscríbanse y jueguen por su facultad! Aún nos quedan seis meses y podemos participar del campeonato inter-universidades._

 

—¿Esa mujer se la pasa todo el día hablando? —preguntó con algo de impaciencia Gael mientras seguía a Draco por el largo pasillo de piso blanco brillante y puertas negras a los costados. Por primera vez en todo el día Draco se sintió de acuerdo con Gael.

 

—Sí, y es peor durante los exámenes, diciendo cosas como que no olvides tus plumas y calderos o que no aceptes tomar tónicos mentales por que lo que no aprendiste en el curso no lo aprenderás ahora, que te resignes.

 

—¡Ouch!, eso es cruel

 

—He visto chicos y chicas salir llorando de esos elevadores —afirmó Draco deteniéndose en la puerta de su dormitorio, la penúltima del lado izquierdo, antes de llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, a donde él casi nunca subía.

 

—Vaya, ¿está es tu habitación?

 

—No, por lo general me paso a saludar a las puertas antes de ir a la mía —replicó Draco. El momento en que Gael y él habían estado de acuerdo terminó. Levantó la varita y susurró —Heracles —y la puerta se abrió con un pequeño chasquido.

 

—Mi habitación está al lado —afirmó Gael, por primera vez parecía algo indeciso en si entrar o no, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué demonios ese chico tenía que estar tan cerca de él?

 

—Me lo imaginaba, bien supongo que no hay otro remedio —suspiró Draco —, te veré mañana —entró a su habitación y sin esperar respuesta alguna cerró la puerta con fuerza.

 

Su habitación era pequeña, más pequeña que la que había tenido en Hogwarts en el último año, pero no por eso menos funcional: a un lado, junto a la pared que tenía la ventana con vista a los jardines interiores y los laboratorios de herbología, estaba la cama, le había gustado mucho porque en verano podía descorrer las cortinas y ver la luna antes de dormir, era cursi, lo sabía, pero esos eran los momentos en que más pensaba en Harry y se preguntaba si es que acaso él no estaba también recostado mirando hacia el cielo. Después de la forma como se había ido dudaba mucho de que lo que hiciera en esos momentos fuera pensar en él, pero sí lo podía imaginar mirando al cielo y pensando en cualquier cosa que lo entretuviera.

 

Al otro lado estaba la puerta del baño: una ducha pequeña en donde cabía con las justas, un WC y un lavabo, todo en blanco, siempre limpio y brilloso. Junto a la puerta de entrada a la habitación había un enorme estante que ya tenía bastantes libros: la primera parte era una colección de plantas de Oceanía que le había regalado el profesor Monroe cuando aquella noche, luego de recibir los resultados de sus pruebas y haber celebrado con Harry, había ido a darle la buena noticia y agradecerle por toda la ayuda, el profesor lo había sorprendido dándole una gran caja con una colección bastante fina de libros, argumentando que estaba tan seguro de su ingreso que hasta ya le había tenido el regalo listo desde semanas atrás. Otro grupo de libros lo conformaban libros que el profesor Monroe también le había enviado de su, según el profesor mismo, no muy lejana época de estudiante en la misma universidad, esos habían llegado vía lechuza cuando había iniciado su segundo semestre, y otro tanto habían sido adquiridos con algo de esfuerzo por él mismo, la mayoría eran de segunda e incluso tercera mano, recordó que la primera vez que compró un libro usado prometió no burlarse más de los Weasley y sus cosas usadas o sus pobrezas.

 

Al lado de la cama estaba el escritorio, aún con los pergaminos y los libros que había estado repasando la noche anterior, delante del escritorio estaba la foto de los Malfoy, la misma que había llevado a la escuela y que era la que más le gustaba de sus padres y él. Dejó el morral sobre la silla y abrió uno de los cajones del lado izquierdo, dentro sólo había una cosa: una fotografía muggle de él y Harry, sonriendo en aquel tren, durante el viaje que habían hecho en vacaciones. Sonrió, como cada vez que la veía y luego se puso manos a la obra, aun tenía que bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para ir al trabajo.

 

*****

 

Cerca de las siete de la noche se terminó de acomodar la ropa muggle, sacó casi todos los libros y cosas que llevaba en el morral  y metió la camiseta morada y la gorra, se colgó el morral de lado y verificó su aspecto en el pequeño espejo del baño antes de salir de la habitación. En los pasillos, mientras cerraba su puerta nuevamente con el hechizo, vio a un par de compañeros que salían del ascensor, ambos le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y Draco contestó de la misma manera. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando una voz lamentablemente conocida lo llamó:

 

—¿Te vas de fiesta? —preguntó Gael apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, los dos chicos que en ese momento estaban ya parados frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones los miraron de manera extraña, casi como esperando la confirmación de Draco.

 

—¡Claro! —contestó Draco de manera sarcástica —el primer día de clases y para más señas un lunes, me voy de fiesta, a una muy salvaje y loca y hasta el amanecer.

 

Gael entrecerró los ojos y pareció, por primera vez desde que conociera a Draco, algo enfadado —Ya entendí.

 

—Demos gracias a Merlín —suspiró Draco mientras caminaba ya hacia el elevador. Una vez dentro miró hacia el pasillo; Gael aún seguía allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de manera extraña, Draco arqueó una ceja interrogante e iba a preguntar qué demonios le miraba pero en ese momento el ascensor se cerró.

 

Durante el camino de siete pisos hacia abajo el elevador se abrió unas cuantas veces y los aburrió sobre la normativa para sacar los libros de la biblioteca, sin embargo Draco no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada y preguntarse si es qué acaso se había pasado de la raya.

 

Llegó al fin a la salida del edificio y caminó con pasos rápidos y decididos hasta las grandes puertas de salida, los guardias de seguridad que tocaban en ese turno (que gracias a Merlín y todas las deidades no eran aurores) le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza mientras él les enseñaba el carné con la autorización para salir por motivos de trabajo. Ya los conocía de memoria, no se podía decir que eran grandes amigos, pero al menos se saludaban e intercambiaban comentarios acerca del clima y cosas por el estilo.

 

Una vez puso un pie fuera de la universidad se terminó el silencio mágico creado para el edificio y la bulla de la ciudad lo envolvió, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y caminó con pasos largos y rápidos las tres calles que lo separaban de la siguiente estación de autobuses.

 

Una vez llegado a la parada de autobuses esperó pacientemente los cinco minutos que tardaría en llegar la línea que lo llevaría al lugar donde trabajaba.

 

Como ya estaba acostumbrado; pagó las monedas al chofer y se refugió en el último asiento, sacó uno de los libros, (encantado para que pareciese un libro muggle más) y se puso a leer parte de lo que le tocaría en las clases del día siguiente mientras el autobús traqueteaba lentamente por las calles ya oscuras de Londres.

 

*****

 

El lugar donde trabajaba medio tiempo no era otro que una de las tiendas del supermercado Sainsbury's, el primer contacto que había tenido con el mundo muggle luego de la guerra había sido cuando su madre lo había mandado a comprar las provisiones a ese sitio, recordaba que la chica que lo había atendido era bastante amable, y por casualidades de la vida él había logrado obtener un empleo de medio tiempo en la misma cadena, aunque claro, nunca había vuelto a ver a aquella chica.

 

—Hola, Draco —saludó el guardia que custodiaba la puerta trasera del lugar con una sonrisa amable mientras abría la enorme puerta metálica.

 

—Hola, Phill —respondió Draco sonriendo mientras extendía el carné al lector de la puerta para que marcara su llegada.

 

—Perpetua está de muy malas pulgas hoy —le informó casi en un susurro.

 

—¡Diablos!

 

—Lo mismo dijo la pobre de Mary Sue —contó Phill manteniendo en susurros la voz. 

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Se olvidó de cobrar una oferta o algo así y la gritó delante de toda la tienda.

 

—¡Ouch!

 

—Eso dijo Jane —replicó con una sonrisa el hombre y Draco negó con la cabeza —. Así que date por advertido y no llames su atención.

 

—Me haré invisible —respondió Draco. ¿Cómo es que podía simpatizarle a aquel hombre? No lo sabía, por lo general no le caía bien a nadie, y nadie le caía bien, sin embargo con Phill el conversar era algo bastante sencillo y había surgido desde el primer día. De alguna manera aquel hombre le recordaba a Crable y Goyle, por el tamaño y la musculatura.

 

—Sería genial que lo hicieras.

 

—Te veo en el cigarro —sonrió Draco entrando por fin a la parte trasera de la tienda, esperando encontrarse con el hombre dos horas después, justo a la hora del cigarro.

 

—Si es que ya sabes quién no te grita —agregó Phill antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

—Nah —se burló Draco entrando por el angosto pasillo hacia los camarines de chicos. Dentro ya habían dos chicos más terminando de guardar sus cosas. Ambos le hicieron asentimientos de saludo mientras salían por fin.

 

Se sacó el  morral y abrió el casillero que encontró libre, luego de dejar todo dentro se sacó la camiseta para ponerse la camisa del uniforme cuando escuchó un murmullo, como música apagada y lejana, sin duda era Axel y su endemoniado discman. Draco siempre se había preguntado si es que al fin Axel no se quedaría sordo de escuchar eso tanto tiempo y tan fuerte. 

 

—Pero si es el gran Draco —saludó Axel entrando y sacándose los audífonos con aire teatral.

 

Draco, con la camisa morada en la mano y el torso desnudo, se giró para mirar a Alex durante un instante antes de retomar sus prisas por terminar de vestirse.

 

—Qué hay.

 

—Pues eso depende de ti, siempre lo he dicho —contestó el chico acercándose a Draco.

 

Draco tenía que admitirse que sí le gustaba Axel, tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, sujeto con una coleta, un aro en la oreja, siempre andaba con apretadas camisetas oscuras de bandas de rock y pantalones vaqueros desgastados y rotos que le daban un aire de chico desenfadado, tenía esa sonrisa bastante simple y sobre todo eso aún, era gay y le tenía ganas. Pero Draco, por alguna razón se sentía raro y cohibido ante la sola idea de estar con alguien más, aunque algunas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo fantaseando primero con Axel antes de que la imagen se transformara en Harry cuando necesitaba desfogar toda ese energía sexual que tenía dentro.

 

—Ya vamos llegando tarde —comentó Draco pasando por alto la respuesta de Axel y abrochando apresuradamente la camisa del uniforme, el que Axel tuviera unos músculos de infarto y que además lo mirara de esa  manera no ayudaba mucho a su confianza.

 

—Draco —suspiró Axel, que ya estaba sin camiseta y acercándose a Draco por detrás con cautela —…Draco —repitió.

 

—Mmm —contestó Draco obviando que el chico estaba detrás suyo y que casi podía sentir su piel arder. ¿Cómo Axel había podido descubrir que él era gay? Ese era otro de los misterios de su vida. Desde el primer día que se habían visto unos cuantos meses atrás Axel se le había acercado e insinuado y a Draco le había gustado la idea de gustarle a alguien más, por supuesto, pero se preguntó si es que no traería algún tipo de cartel que dijera “Soy Gay”.

 

—¿En serio no me dejarías? —Draco se sintió estremecer como hacía tiempo no lo hacía ante el calor tan cercano del otro cuerpo —¿Ni una sola vez?

 

—No… —tomó una bocanada de aire —, no creo que sea buena idea —y dicho eso escabulló por uno de los lados del casillero, dejando a Axel  de pie, sin camiseta, luciendo sus maravillosos músculos y una sonrisa rara.

 

—Y yo sigo pensando que sí es una buena idea —escuchó que gritó Axel cuando él ya estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de metal que separaba la tienda en sí de los camarines y por primera vez en seis meses que llevaba de conocer al chico él también pensó que no sería mala idea después de todo.

 

*****

 

Su trabajo en la tienda era bastante sencillo, demasiado sencillo en realidad, pero él no pensaba hacer una carrera dentro del mundo de los supermercados así que en realidad no le avergonzaba hacer lo que hacía desde hace más de un año: sólo empaquetar los productos de los clientes en bolsas de papel, correr a través de la tienda en busca de algún precio o a pesar algún producto a última hora.

 

—Malfoy, ve con Mary Sue —ordenó la voz extremadamente firme y hasta cierto punto amargada de Perpetua. Era una mujer mayor, de tez pálida, cabello oscuro, siempre sujeto en un moño, y algo flacucha, se decía que había estado casada una vez, hace ya muchos años y que no tenía hijos, y que además había iniciado siendo cajera en el supermercado para luego convertirse (tras muchos años de esfuerzo y trabajo arduo, según decía la misma Perpetua) en la administradora. Draco pensaba que era una vieja frustrada que disfrutaba de gritar a las chicas lindas como Mary Sue y muchas de las otras cajeras para de esa manera descargar en algo la amargura que sentía por haberse quedado en aquel sitio que no le gustaba. Aunque claro, era algo que pensaba, no que decía en voz alta.

 

—Buenas noches, Señora, por supuesto —respondió Draco con toda la amabilidad que pudo, como siempre la mujer le sonrió y asintió. Draco sabía como manejarla; cuando recién había empezado a trabajar allí, al inicio de su primer año en la Universidad, ella le había gritado un par de veces, en realidad no eran la gran cosa comparada a los reclamos de Voldemort o de los mismos aurores, así que no se había sentido realmente herido, luego de eso había sido más cuidadoso, sobre todo en su trato y descubrió que a Perpetua le gustaba que los chicos la trataran bien; si tú le sonreías al momento de ingresar, a menos que crearas una catástrofe, ella no te reñiría. Claro que eso sólo se aplicaba a los chicos, las chicas eran las que llevaban las de perder siempre. Al menos eso pensó Draco viendo a Mary Su, con los ojos ligeramente rojos y la nariz colorada, como si hubiera llorado por horas. En cuanto llegó hasta su sitio ella hizo una mueca triste y Draco le sonrió en respuesta.

 

—Ya me lo contaron.

 

—Genial —replicó la chica —, ahora todos lo sabrán.

 

—Cómo si existiese forma de que todos no se enteraran después de como grita… —murmuró Draco con los labios apretados, acomodando las bolsas que serían usadas en su turno y dándole la espalda a Perpetua, que ya comenzaba a pasear por las cajas, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad. Draco sabía que ese era el momento que precedía a la gran avalancha de clientes. Miró el reloj: ocho y media de la noche, a esa hora parecía que toda la gente que salía de las oficinas y tiendas llegaban deseosos de adquirir todos los comestibles posibles para su casa, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar a la mañana siguiente.

 

—Cierto… por suerte a fin de año podré irme —susurró Mary Sue con una sonrisa un poco más cálida.

 

—¿Irte?

 

—Me gradúo ¿recuerdas? Haremos una fiesta y todo.

 

—Cierto —Draco recordó haber escuchado algo al respecto—. A mí me falta mucho aún.

 

—Estás entre los favoritos, no te dirán nada.

 

—Pero eso no garantiza que me guste estar aquí.

 

—Y a quién sí —murmuró la voz de Jéremie, otro de los chicos que ayudaba en la caja del costado.

 

—Te dije que gruñirle no era buena idea —reprochó Mary Sue y Draco levantó una ceja confundido.

 

—¿Le gruñiste?

 

Jéremie se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera despreocupada.

 

—No es mi culpa, escuché que andaba de mal humor… el instinto me dijo que gruñera —contestó con voz fiera. A Jéremie le gustaban las historias de licántropos y vampiros, aunque Draco siempre reía de algunas de las cosas que escribían sobre ellos en el mundo muggle.

 

—Ya… paren eso y quédense en sus sitios —chilló Nancy, otra de las cajeras, la del lado, en donde Jéremie debería estar. Draco y Jéremie giraron para ver a Perpetua avanzando hacia ellos a la vez que unos clientes empezaban ya a llegar a las cajas. Draco, al igual que Jéremie, sonrió amablemente y empezaron a meter los productos dentro de las bolsas, ante la mirada atenta y complacida de la administradora.

 

*****

 

Draco trabajaba en el supermercado a medio tiempo los lunes miércoles y viernes, desde las ocho y media de la noche hasta las doce y media. Los sábados y domingos entraba al medio día y se quedaba hasta las ocho de la noche. ¿De dónde sacaba Draco el tiempo que necesitaba para estudiar y hacer las tareas? Hasta muchos años después siempre se lo preguntó, y eso que durante ese primer año y parte del segundo estuvo mucho más holgado de tiempo y necesidades que luego.

 

Cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada de la Universidad estaba de guardia Edmond, un mago rubio y bastante mayor, Draco sabía que ya le quedaba poco tiempo para jubilarse, quizá por eso era tan amargado.

 

El hombre abrió la puerta con una mueca de enfado y extendió la mano para que Draco le mostrara el carné de ingreso a la universidad, por lo general el toque de queda era a media noche pero había muchos alumnos que tenían permitido el ingreso a diversas horas de la madrugada dependiendo de su trabajo.

 

—Ya, pasa, Malfoy —y sí, Edmond era uno de aquellos que aún rumiaba la culpabilidad de la familia Malfoy en la guerra. La primera noche en que Draco había salido a trabajar Edmond no lo había dejado entrar durante mucho rato, alegando que debía revisar muy minuciosamente si es que no era un carné falsificado y si verdaderamente tenía permiso para estar fuera tan tarde, o siquiera para estar en la universidad.

 

Sintió las puertas de metal cerrarse tras él y sin dar ya una mirada más al anciano enrumbo el largo camino por los jardines hacia su dormitorio. Como cada lunes se encontró en las puertas del ascensor con Tessa, estudiante ahora ya de último año de botánica avanzada, se encontraba con ella siempre a esa hora en el ascensor y aunque en un inicio se habían mantenido en silencio poco a poco fueron entablando una conversación que inició con _“Hey, tú eres un Malfoy ¿no? ¿Ese de los malos?”_ que continuó con un gruñido de Draco y luego, la siguiente noche la chica simplemente lo saludó, Draco, por cortesía respondió al saludo y poco a poco, quién sabe cómo, la relación se fue tornando bastante amistosa.

 

—Te esperaba, apuesto a que Edmond quería verificar si es que de verdad eras alumno de la universidad —le dijo Tessa a modo de saludo.

 

—Algo así —Draco, muy a pesar suyo, bostezó mientras las puertas del ascensor ya se abrían para dejarlos pasar.

 

—Oh, sí, recuerdo eso de tener sueño… —fastidió Tessa.

 

—Que sensación más desagradable…

 

—Ni que lo digas, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Tú eres un fabricante de pociones verdad?

 

—Estudiante para fabricante de…

 

—Ya, todo el mundo sabe que eres ya un fabricante —le interrumpió Tessa mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo lentamente —, entonces hazte una poción para no dormir.

 

—Ya hice de esas, para los exámenes del ciclo pasado, es más, recuerdo que tú compraste algunas…

 

—Mmm, cierto.

 

—Y recordarás los terribles efectos secundarios.

 

—También es cierto, ¿por qué no puedes hacer algo que no te deje como resaqueado después de una juerga de tres días?

 

Draco arqueó una ceja, no se imaginaba lo que era estar resaquedo luego de una juerga de tres días y dudaba mucho querer averiguarlo.

 

—Pues… supongo que tal vez en algún momento podré mejorarla, pero no es una prioridad…

 

—No, que va, de todas maneras creo que tanto tú como yo ya nos acostumbramos a eso de dormir solamente cinco horas al día.

 

—Cuatro en realidad —informó Draco —; estoy tomando demasiadas materias este semestre.

 

Tessa negó con la cabeza —Un día de estos te enfermarás.

 

—Nah —Draco puso los ojos en blanco cuando la voz del ascensor empezó a comentar lo importante que era que desayunen y tomen todas sus comidas a su hora.

 

—Tal vez una para dormirla —se burló la chica cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron para que ella bajara en el piso cinco.

 

—Se necesitaría un hechizo, más bien —comentó Draco y levantó la mano para despedirse de Tessa.

 

—Quién sabe… tal vez sea mi regalo de despedida —dijo ella ya caminando por el pasillo.

 

Cuando llegó a su propio piso se encontró con, ¡ _Oh, que novedad!:_ Gael, que bajaba las escaleras que daban al techo, un ligero olor a humo de cigarro lo precedía.

 

—Ya es tarde.

 

—Sí, lo es —convino Draco antes de entrar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta para dejar a Gael fuera nuevamente.

 

Se metió a la ducha y se dio un rápido y tibio baño; una vez en pijamas se sentó tras el escritorio, frente a la primera tarea que tenía que hacer y suspiró.

 

—Este creo que será un largo, pero  muy largo semestre…

 

*****

 

Aquella noche de sábado, cuando salió del trabajo lo encontró en la esquina, tal como habían acordado, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y luciendo mucho más sexy de lo que recordaba, tal vez solo eran las ganas que le tenía y que habían crecido durante las dos últimas semanas, desde que pensó en qué tal vez hacer eso no era tan mala idea lo que lo hizo apreciarlo mucho mejor. 

 

—Hola… pensé que no vendrías —saludó Axel con una sonrisa amplia mientras dejaba caer el cigarro al piso y lo aplastaba con la bota.

 

—Te dije que sí lo haría.

 

—¿Quieres un trago?

 

—¿Un trago? —preguntó Draco algo confundido, pensó que sería algo mucho más rápido, para quitarse los deseos de encima y luego poder volver a su habitación a continuar estudiando.

 

—¿Apurado?

 

—Algo… tengo que volver a la universidad y…

 

—Entonces, ¿qué tal un trago en mi departamento?

 

—Suena bien —aceptó Draco y entonces Axel comenzó a caminar y le indicó a Draco que le siguiera. Draco sabía que el chico vivía relativamente cerca, que tenía un departamento que sus padres mantenían a cambio de que sacara muy buenas notas en la escuela de Economía y que el trabajo de medio tiempo era para poder darse algunos gustos que sus padres no querían solventar.

 

—¿Perpetua le gritó a alguien hoy?

 

—No… aunque creo que tenía ganas de molestar a alguien, pero nadie le dio razón.

 

—Oh, una noche histórica.

 

—Algo así —murmuró Draco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, el camino se le estaba haciendo largo e incómodo, empezó a cuestionarse si es qué en realidad iba a hacer aquello, mentalmente comenzó a recordar todo lo que Harry le había explicado acerca de los preservativos y el lubricante.

 

—¿Estás bien? Te has puesto algo pálido.

 

—Sí, bien… —Draco frunció el ceño y se sintió enrojecer ligeramente —, es solo que me preguntaba si es que en casa tendrías… ya sabes, preservativos —dijo casi en un susurro, Axel sonrió y se sintió más avergonzado aún.

 

—Directo al grano ¿eh? Sí, chico precavido, tengo todo eso… y más aún…

 

Tal vez fue el tono insinuante en que lo dijo, pero de pronto algo vibró en su interior, deseo; puro deseo por el sexo.

 

—Perfecto —dijo con voz demasiado ronca.

 

Cuando llegaron al departamento Axel sacó una botella de vodka y lo sirvió en dos vasos pequeños, Draco nunca había probado eso pero se las apañó para no hacer gestos mientras el alcohol quemaba su garganta, para el segundo trago se sintió mucho más relajado. Los besos y las caricias iniciaron casi sin darse cuenta, pronto ambos estaban con casi nada de ropa tirados sobre la alfombra, besándose y devorándose de manera más que ansiosa. Cuando Axel lo volteó y comenzó a jugar entre sus nalgas con los dedos jadeó fuerte, estuvo tentado a comentarle que fuera un poco más despacio, que aquello era algo que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás y nunca con alguien que apenas conocía, pero se contuvo, acostumbrado a no andar revelando sus secretos ante los demás.

 

El sexo fue rudo y liberador, luego del dolor inicial, cuando su cuerpo finalmente se adaptó, pudo disfrutarlo plenamente y para cuando se corrió lo hizo acariciándose rudamente con una mano mientras que con la otra se equilibraba para no caer en el piso mientras Axel embestía con fuerza contra él por detrás, golpeando una y otra vez en su próstata.

 

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, agitados y transpirando, Draco vio de reojo como Axel se deshacía del preservativo y lo hacía volar hacia un pequeño tacho de basura que había en la esquina. Cuando le sonrió tuvo el terrible deseo de invocar un hechizo de limpieza y luego desaparecerse, pero se contuvo recordando que, de hacerlo, luego no podría aplicarle un obliate porque aquel hechizo saldría en su varita en la siguiente visita al Ministerio.

 

—Me gustaría que te quedarás —comentó Axel mientras Draco se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recolectar su ropa, tratando de no hacer ningún gesto de fastidio por el dolor que había ahora en su culo.

 

—Debo volver a la universidad…

 

—Cierto… la misteriosa universidad.

 

—Ajá.

 

—Podríamos… ya sabes, ¿repetirlo? —por primera vez desde que Draco lo conocía parecía inseguro.

 

—Pensé que habías dicho que solo una vez —respondió Draco abrazándose a su ropa y buscando con la mirada el baño.

 

—Es la puerta del fondo —adivinó Axel sentándose sobre la alfombra, y dándole una buena vista de toda su anatomía a Draco —. Y ha estado muy bueno como para no repetirlo.

 

—No busco ningún tipo de relación que incluya repetición —se apresuró a aclarar Draco.

 

—Tampoco yo… pero ¿al menos una vez más?

 

Draco caminó hacia la puerta que Axel le había señalado pero antes de entrar giró, Axel lo seguía observando fijamente y se sintió demasiado desnudo ante él.

 

—Tal vez… pero si tienes claro desde el principio lo que esto es.

 

Axel sonrió feliz.

 

—Sí, lo tengo claro.

 

Cuando regresó aquella noche a su habitación, casi al tope de su toque de queda permitido, se metió directamente a la ducha y luego comenzó a estudiar, por primera vez en más de un año no abrió el cajón para ver la foto de Harry y él juntos, tampoco pudo avanzar mucho con sus tareas, un sentimiento extraño de culpabilidad parecía atragantarse en su garganta.

 

*****

 

Las semanas transcurrieron mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en las primeras evaluaciones, Draco, como era su costumbre, ya tenía todo o casi todo aprendido, sin embargo eso no hacía que dejara de estudiar. La universidad contaba con una gran biblioteca que tenía un ala anexa al aire libre, que era donde a Jocelyn le gustaba estudiar. Tomó los libros que necesitaba de uno de los estantes y sorteando sillas, alumnos y mochilas finalmente pudo llegar a la parte externa de la biblioteca. Tal vez era el haber estado tanto tiempo recluido en su habitación en Hogwarts y en la misma universidad, pero había algo que realmente lo hacía sentir bien al sentarse al aire libre, con el olor de las hierbas y el sol iluminado todo alrededor.

 

—Llegaste ¿Qué tal todo?

 

—Bien… he tenido que salir a Londres a llamar a mi jefa y explicarle que no iré esta semana por los exámenes.

 

—Vaya… siempre me sorprenderá… ¿no es a suplicar que te deje faltar?

 

—No —susurró Draco empezando a hojear el primer libro sobre plantas Americanas —, es tiempo que recuperaré durante los fines de semana y fiestas, es lo bueno que tiene que trabajemos como estudiantes… está en el contrato, ella me facilita el tiempo que yo necesite para cumplir con los estudios, por suerte no todos tenemos exámenes en las mismas épocas y luego cuando alguien más necesite el tiempo libre para estudiar yo lo podré reemplazar.

 

—Ah, el mundo muggle y sus reglas…

 

—También hay eso en el mundo mágico, en Estados Unidos al menos lo había —informó Gael uniéndose a la conversación, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Jocelyn sonrió radiante, por alguna razón Jocelyn siempre sonreía cuando Gael llegaba y Draco pensó durante mucho tiempo que la razón era que a Jocelyn le podía gustar Gael. Esa idea siempre le hacía bastante gracia.

 

—Aquí también —corroboró Jocelyn, luego le dio una mirada de disculpa a Draco —, aunque es más difícil conseguir esos empleos… por eso Draco va al mundo muggle.

 

Draco se encogió de hombros y trató de concentrarse en la lectura de su libro, agradecido en cierta forma por la media mentira de Jocelyn, lo cierto es que no debía ser tan difícil conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, con horarios mucho más simples y flexibles y con muchas más facilidades porque, por ejemplo, podías usar la red flú para llegar y ahorrar el tiempo de transporte, e incluso con muchos más beneficios, solo que ninguno de esos empleos estaban destinados al ex mortífago maricón. (Era lo que el último mago que lo había entrevistado le había dicho cuando había querido postular a un empleo de medio tiempo en la lechucería cercana al campus) Jocelyn estaba al tanto de eso y de varias cosas más, aunque nunca las mencionaba ni las comentaba y Draco lo agradecía porque a él tampoco le agradaba conversarlas, pese a la poca comunicación en ese aspecto, ella siempre permanecía a su lado, acompañándolo y dándole ideas o ayudándolo (como en la venta de pociones que habían hecho el final del semestre pasado). En el fondo Draco no entendía bien porque la chica, (al igual que Gael, ahora que lo pensaba) había querido ser su amiga, con todos esos antecedentes y problemas, suponía que tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que ella tampoco hablara con muchos a su alrededor. En más de una ocasión había escuchado que incluso había rechazado citas con algunos interesantes prospectos.

 

—Sí, parece que aquí todo es más difícil —suspiró Gael.

 

—¿Con ganas de volver a casa? —preguntó Draco no sin esconder su ansiedad.

 

—Aunque las tuviera no podría —refunfuñó Gael y luego levantó un libro y se escondió tras él, durante el resto de la tarde no dijo nada más, algunas veces Jocelyn le daba miradas preocupadas y luego miradas de reproche a Draco que se encogía de hombros y se hacía el desentendido. No tenía tiempo para analizar los problemas emocionales de su amigo obligado, ni siquiera pensaba en los de Jocelyn… es más no tenía tiempo ni para pensar en los suyos propios; es decir en Axel y lo que sea que estaba pasando con ellos. Al terminar los exámenes, resolvió, al menos se haría cargo de eso.

 

*****

 

Además de saberse el número telefónico del supermercado también se sabía el de Axel, era la única persona, además de a su jefa a donde eventualmente había tenido que llamar. Después de dos semanas, cuando los exámenes terminaron y Draco ya tendría que volver a la tienda a trabajar, decidió llamarlo.

 

Luego de una conversación algo tensa con el chico acordaron encontrarse en el apartamento de Axel en una hora, antes del trabajo.

 

Apareció a la hora acordada y tocó suavemente la puerta, un algo molesto Axel le invitó a pasar, Draco entendía su fastidio, no se había aparecido en más de dos semanas y no le importaba mucho en realidad que el chico estuviera molesto con él, pero tarde o temprano se lo habría tenido que encontrar en el supermercado y no necesitaba tener problemas allí. Luego de unas semanas de encontrarse y follar cada sábado y algún día de semana Draco simplemente había decidido pasar a otra cosa, aunque claro, debía ser sensato y admitir que al menos debió avisarle de su decisión a Axel.

 

—No has ido por la tienda —comentó Axel sirviendo dos copas de Vodka y tendiéndole una a Draco.

 

—Tenía exámenes… los recuperaré en fiestas.

 

—Ah, exámenes. Es interesante como todos o casi todos lo sabían.

 

—Se lo dije a Perpetua, ella tenía que saber el porqué de mi ausencia, los demás simplemente lo intuyeron por la época, no tenía por qué contárselo a nadie más.

 

—¿Ni a mí?

 

—No recuerdo que dijéramos que tendría que darte explicaciones de mis ausencias —comentó Draco dejando la copa sobre la mesa y acercándose a Axel lentamente.

 

—Al menos pudiste mencionar que no llegarías en tanto tiempo, sabes que no tengo siquiera donde llamarte o buscarte, nunca me quieres decir nada más de ti…

 

—No necesitas saber nada más de mí —murmuró Draco. En el fondo sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no se detuvo. Con una mano atrapó la cintura de Axel y lo jaló hacia él y luego lo besó, con rudeza y fuerza, de la misma manera que eran todos sus encuentros, los pocos que habían tenido y que esa noche terminarían. Axel no se resistió y rápidamente ambos se encaminaron a la habitación entre besos y caricias.

 

Draco lo volteó contra la cama y se metió entre sus piernas, en sus pocos encuentros, luego de esa primera vez, Axel siempre se había dejado dominar, y eso estaba mejor para el gusto de Draco, poder tener el control al menos en ese sitio. Escuchó a Axel lloriquear y gemir y eso lo hizo aumentar su velocidad y fuerza. Más de una vez se preguntó por qué si quería que eso acabara entonces se estaba acostando con él. Lo atribuyó todo al simple deseo sexual y la larga abstinencia mientras le mordía la espalda y lo masturbaba con rapidez hasta que finalmente Draco se corrió con un grito ahogado, seguido por Axel, que colapso sobre la cama. Draco no esperó a siquiera reponerse del orgasmo antes de ponerse en pie, desechar el preservativo y juntar sus cosas para luego meterse al baño.

 

Cuando salió, ya duchado y arreglado Axel estaba tendido en la cama, mirando el techo de manera ausente.

 

—Escucha… —empezó a hablar, pero Axel lo interrumpió.

 

—¿No querrías siquiera intentarlo? —preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara —el ser novios de verdad —aclaró —, antes no querías acostarte conmigo y te convencí de que lo hicieras, ¿por qué no puedo convencerte de ser novios?

 

—No, yo… es complicado, pero no puedes convencerme… es más, ya no volveré a venir.

 

Alex se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente giró para verlo a la cara.

 

—Lo sé… que no volverás —aclaró el chico —aunque no creo que sea tan complicado; simplemente no quieres tratar.

 

—Tal vez es eso —aceptó Draco —lo siento…

 

—No importa, ya lo tenía aceptado, aunque también muchas ganas de que fueras mi novio en verdad.

 

Draco no supo que contestar a eso, ser novio de alguien… sonaba tan raro si es que el nombre de Harry no estaba implicado en una relación de novios.

 

—Te veré en la tienda…

 

—Estaré allí hasta fin de mes —informó Axel ya mirando al techo nuevamente —. Y no, no lo hago por ti —agregó en el momento que Draco empezaba a protestar —, ya empezaré el cuarto año y mi padre me puede conseguir un lugar para practicar, será mucho mejor para mi carrera.

 

Draco sabía que era probable que estuviera mintiendo y se sintió peor aún.

 

—Que tengas suerte.

 

Axel ya no contestó y Draco finalmente salió del apartamento para luego llegar a la tienda a trabajar, esa noche saldría tarde y esperaba que el trabajo le apartara la mente de lo culpable que se sentía.

 

_—Después de todo—_ se dijo con ironía _—Se supone que soy alguien malo ¿no?—_ intentó convencerse, pero no, sabía que no lo era, o no lo podía ser por mucho que lo intentara, no de esa manera al menos. Luego de pasar mucho tiempo pensando en eso decidió evitar el tipo de relaciones como la que había tenido con Axel, sobre todo porque a él no le gustaría que nadie lastimara (conciente o inconscientemente) de esa manera a Harry. Se dijo que recordaría eso la siguiente vez. 

 

*****


	3. Y A PESAR DE TODO… TU RECUERDO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

 

**CAPÍTULO 3: Y A PESAR DE TODO… TU RECUERDO**

 

 

Hay días que no podría nunca explicar   
Momentos para olvidar, oh oh!   
Hay días que la ilusión me vuelve a matar   
Y salgo por las noches para caminar   
Y al cabo de unas horas me doy cuenta que es en vano...   
Y que no volverás   
Que no volverás

 

**Mar De Gente**

**Coti**

**<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmlwABEQCKQ> **

 

 

 

 

_Noviembre del 2000. Academia de Aurores del Ministerio Ingles, Londres._

 

Harry detestaba hacer guardias, eran parte de su entrenamiento, lo sabía y no había lugar a réplicas o protestas (no si quería ser auror, claro), además que era una parte importante de su calificación: la disciplina, pero simplemente las odiaba.

 

Estaba de pie, fuera de uno de los edificios ficticios del campo de entrenamiento, solo a los aurores que estaban en tercer año los hacían hacer guardias en lugares reales, a los demás los tenían en aquellos edificios creados para entrenar, casi nunca pasaba nada, aunque algunas veces los profesores decidían ponerlos a prueba y creaban desde un gran atentado hasta alguien queriendo colarse en el interior. Harry deseó que algo pasara pronto, que de alguna manera fuera interrumpido y obligado ha moverse, pensar y actuar; que algo ocurriera y lo apartara de ese letargo. Que algo lo hiciera pensar en algo diferente. Porque por eso odiaba las guardias, porque el estar de pie, con cuatro horas libres no hacía más que dejar que su mente regresara a pensar en Draco. Y él no quería pensar en Draco, quería pensar en cualquier otra cosa, como en la pelea con Ron y Hermione por ejemplo: desde esa vez en la madriguera ambos le habían escrito y pedido que se juntaran, habían pedido disculpas incluso, pero Harry no había dado su brazo a torcer, se habían pasado al reclamarle sobre Draco y lo que él quería o no que hiciera, incluso le había advertido a Kreacher no dejarlos entrar y había cerrado el acceso por chimenea y por aparición. Además no pasaba en casa el tiempo suficiente para que ellos lo encontraran, menos ahora que había descubierto aquellos magos gays. Esa era una suerte, era mucho más simple andar con ellos, no tenía que cuidarse de que la magia o algún término inapropiado escaparan de sus labios. Era un ambiente mucho más entretenido incluso que algunas discotecas muggles.

 

Pero su mente, pese a querer recordar lo intenso del último fin de semana junto a ellos, volvía a Draco y a pensar en que con él las cosas eran mucho más intensas, que tras varios meses de estar juntos casi todos los días ni una sola vez se había sentido hostigado o harto, como solía sucederle con algunos amantes con los que estaba por segunda o tercera vez. Porque Draco era diferente, él siempre había sido diferente. Harry sabía, pese a que no estaban juntos y a que tal vez nunca más lo estarían, que Draco era ese chico especial del que una vez Fabio le había hablado, aquel con quien querría compartir su vida, el único que se quedaría en su corazón, Draco era el amor de su vida. Y admitírselo dolía, dolía y mucho, porque Draco no estaba cerca para decírselo, para simplemente mirarlo o sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano…  Draco no estaba y punto. Resolvió finalmente.

 

Por eso le gustó la Academia de aurores desde que llegó, porque los tenían siempre en constante alerta, incluso cuando iban por los pasillos, los tenían entrenando en el campo o las aulas, estudiando complicadas estrategias y para cuando la noche llegaba estaba tan agotado que apenas y le daba tiempo para algo más que llegar a su habitación y tenderse en la cama. Harry amaba eso, simplemente porque todo eso hacía imposible que pudiera pensar en Draco más de un par de minutos al día, tal vez en las comidas (que ya de por si eran bastante rápidas) preguntándose si es que se estaría alimentando bien, porque Draco siempre tendía a dejar de comer sin mayores problemas, y si aún comía solo o si había encontrado ya compañía y amigos. No le gustaba la idea de que Draco estuviera solo y sin nadie con quien hablar, le recordaba al Draco que había llegado a Hogwarts luego de la guerra, a un Draco que no era el Draco que él amaba. Y, aunque claro, por más que deseaba de corazón que las cosas fueran buenas y que Draco tuviera amigos, e incluso alguien que le hiciera compañía por las noches, no podía apartar los celos que acompañaban a esos otros sentimientos…

 

Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo girar.

 

—¡Genial! —masculló.

 

Había dos personas tratando de entrar por uno de los lados, al menos esa noche tendría algo de acción y no se ahogaría con sus propios pensamientos.

 

*****

 

_Noviembre del 2000 Universidad mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, Londres._

 

Draco ya tenía una rutina establecida, la tenía desde el inicio de la universidad y solo había sido alterada por su amistad con Jocelyn y luego con la llegada casi impuesta de Gael a su pequeño grupo. Por eso cuando ese lunes Jocelyn les informó a Draco y a Gael (que seguía apareciendo siempre y al cual Draco ya estaba habituado) que se iría de la universidad la noticia le supo mal, porque eso significaba que las cosas cambiarían en algo en su ritmo de vida ya establecido.

 

Era la hora del almuerzo y los tres estaban en el comedor de la facultad de Pociones, Jocelyn simplemente soltó la noticia sin más, Draco ni siquiera sabía que existiera esa posibilidad.

 

—El maestro Dahl es uno de los más famosos que hay y solo acepta unos cuantos estudiantes, es una oportunidad que no podré rechazar… ¡Estoy tan emocionada!.

 

—Bien por ti, supongo —felicitó Gael sonriendo honestamente —, aunque no sé quien es ese tal Dahl. 

 

—Es un investigador botánico muy famoso y anciano, algunos dicen que anda medio loco, y solo acepta unos cuantos estudiantes durante el año para que trabajen en sus invernaderos, pero esta es una oportunidad mucho más valiosa que el ser su aprendiz; durante los dos siguientes años va ha realizar un viaje a lo largo de toda África, en busca de plantas y de investigarlas, serán dos años de arduo trabajo… eso es lo que dice la carta de aceptación —explicó Jocelyn mirando a Draco de manera interrogante, el rubio no había dicho nada desde que ella había soltado la noticia —, de la universidad solo iremos tres y algunos más de otros lados, al final seremos como quince estudiantes de todo Europa… es muy bueno.

 

—¿Dos años? —susurró Draco por fin —¿En África no se comen a la gente?

 

Gael soltó una carcajada y Jocelyn lo miró enfadada.

 

—Sabes perfectamente que no y que muchas de las plantas que usas como ingredientes vienen de allí.

 

—Ay, Draco —suspiró Gael pasando, con toda la confianza que Draco no pensaba haberle dado, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros —, tan solo dile que la extrañarás, no te inventes tonterías como esas.

 

—Yo no me invento nada —se quejó apartándose de Gael de mala manera y luego mirando a Jocelyn con enfado —, y sé perfectamente de donde vienen mis ingredientes, gracias.

 

—De acuerdo, Draco —replicó Jocelyn con los labios apretados. Gael reconoció que era la primera vez, durante todo ese tiempo, que veía a la chica enfadada.

 

—¿Y quien más va entonces? —preguntó Draco fingiendo poco interés mientras bebía de su refresco, se le había quitado el hambre por completo.

 

—Longbottom y Talevh.

 

—Así que el tonto de Longbottom —suspiró Draco, al otro no lo conocía.

 

—Ni tan tonto, tiene muy buenas calificaciones, está siguiendo Herbología

 

—Siempre hacía explotar los calderos, ya casi era una competencia para ver si era él o Po… —se detuvo y frunció el ceño, no quería pensar en Harry en ese preciso momento —. Bien… ¿Cuándo te marcharás?

 

—¿Hacía volar los calderos?

 

—Sí.

 

—Vaya, nadie lo diría con lo meticuloso que es al trabajar con las plantas.

 

—No se puede comparar eso con el trabajar con pociones —defendió Draco, Jocelyn iba a replicar pero Gael habló antes que ella.

 

—En mi escuela era muy gracioso si alguien hacía volar los calderos, más de una vez tuvimos que evacuar el aula para evitar morir envenenados y festejábamos porque la clase se terminaba antes de tiempo… Creo que alguna vez lo hicimos apropósito —comentó Gael.

 

—Nosotros también tuvimos que evacuar el aula un par de veces —contestó Draco.

 

—Yo estudié en casa, y nunca volé nada —explicó Jocelyn.

 

—Era divertido —suspiró Gael, y Draco, ahora que lo recordaba, estuvo de acuerdo con que sí, de alguna manera sí era divertido.

 

—Me marcharé después de fin de mes —dijo ella luego de un rato más de silencio.

 

—Oh…

 

—Y los voy a extrañar, aunque prometo escribir —agregó sonriendo tristemente.

 

—Aún quedan un par de semanas… —comentó Draco tratando de hacerle entender que no era le momento para ponerse sentimental.

 

—Y tendremos que hacerte una despedida —dijo Gael, Draco lo miró de mala manera, Jocelyn era SU amiga no de Gael, Gael solo era un entrometido, si había alguien de quien se tenía que despedir era de él no de Gael.

 

—Por supuesto… —el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde resonó mucho más fuerte de lo normal, o eso le pareció a los tres, rompiendo el momento.

 

—Nos vemos en la cena —dijo Draco poniéndose en pie, cuando Gael se paró y se puso a su lado recordó que tenía clases junto a él y se sintió mucho más irritado.

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó Jocelyn recogiendo sus cosas también, los tres caminaron hasta la salida del comedor donde se separaron para continuar con las clases de la tarde.

 

*****

_5 de diciembre del 2000. Escuela de Aurores del Ministerio Ingles, Londres._

Harry cayó con un golpe seco contra el pasto y emitió un pequeño quejido, eso sí que había dolido, se había olvidado de que los de segundo año ya no tenían derecho a las mayas de protección. Permaneció inmóvil un momento más, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo un dolor en el costado cada vez que respiraba, inmediatamente supo que debía tener una costilla rota. Recién le enseñarían a “auto curarse” en el semestre siguiente así que no  le quedó de otra que esperar hasta que escuchó a sus demás compañeros aterrizando y acercándose.

 

—¡Te dije que te agacharas! —reclamó bastante agitada Marielle Kerr, una chica pálida y menuda, no hablaba mucho con ella en clases aunque recordaba que habían bailado un par de veces, era una muy buena alumna.

 

—¿En serio?—jadeó Harry, le costaba hablar y respirar por las punzadas de dolor —, pensé que dijiste hacia arriba.

 

—Idiota —reclamó Elías Vance llegando hasta él también.

 

—No es gracioso, pudiste matarte —replicó la chica mirándolo con más interés, como buscando heridas.

 

—Mis amigos —masculló Harry cerrando los ojos por una punzada particularmente fuerte —, ¿qué haría sin ustedes?

 

—¿Aburrirte mientras esperas que vengan con ayuda? —picó Joel, Harry quiso sonreír pero el dolor se estaba incrementando.

 

—¡Muy bien, Potter! —gritó aún sobre su escoba y desde lo alto el profesor Vibbard —, has hecho que tu clase sea acreedora a unas horas más de práctica, es obvio que aún no tienen la coordinación necesaria —Harry quiso protestar pero el dolor iba en aumento, se preguntó si bastaría con quedar inconciente para que lo llevaran al fin a la enfermería.

 

—¡Genial! —masculló Dashiell.

 

—¡Sí, viva el héroe! —secundó Sebastian Leighton. Harry quiso no sentirse tan mal como para poder protestar, o al menos cerrarles la boca como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones.

 

—Pobre, se nota que se ha lastimado bastante… —escuchó que decía Violet y se sintió aliviado de escuchar su voz tan lejos.

 

—Y ahora —continuó el profesor obviando el comentario de los chicos  —se supone que son aurores, ¿qué diablos hacen viendo a un compañero caído? ¿No deberían llevarlo a la enfermería? —cuestionó el profesor, Harry lo podía sentir volando sobre él por las sombras que causaba. Sintió un murmullo nervioso y varias manos tratando de levantarlo. Se obligó a abrir los ojos.

 

—Vamos, compañero —dijo Anthony Goldstein finalmente, tocándole el hombro, Harry asintió y se dejó levitar, odiaba que lo levitaran, solo lo había permitido en primer año cuando practicaban como levantar compañeros caídos del campo de batalla o de un ataque, recordó que por esa época se golpeó demasiadas veces las cabeza y la piernas. Edwin Ryszard se colocó rápidamente a su lado.

 

—Bien… supongo que lo hiciste apropósito para descansar un poco en la enfermería mientras que nosotros tenemos que dar vueltas persiguiendo y esquivando hechizos —le bromeó Edwin.

 

Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente, confiando en que Goldstein no lo golpearía con nada, justo en el momento en que el cielo gris cambiaba por el blanco del edificio. 

 

—Todo fue parte de un muy elaborado plan —contestó a pesar de todo Harry.

 

—Tú siempre pensando en tus compañeros —comentó Goldstein, uniéndose a la broma pero mirando a todos lados, el camino a la enfermería, que era un diferente a cualquier otro lugar del edificio, estaba libre de hechizos y ataques, sin embargo a ninguno de ellos se le quitaba la paranoia de estar atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

 

—Lo lamento —admitió Harry una vez entraron a la enfermería y lo dejaron sobre una cama —, Vibbard los tendrá horas entrenando.

 

—Nos tendrá, dirás —corrigió Amber Truax entrando en ese momento, Harry quiso girar el rostro a verla pero entonces un mareo lo detuvo —, Vibbard me mandó a decirle a la enfermera que cure a Potter y que lo haga volver  al campo y que ustedes dos también vuelvan… —la chica hizo una mueca de descontento —, que no quiere que se pierdan la diversión.

 

—¡Bravo! —replicó Edwin.

 

—A ver… solo hay un herido ¿por qué todos ustedes siguen aquí? —preguntó la enfermera de turno, una mujer grande y rubia, ya bastante mayor. Durante su tiempo de estudiante para auror Harry había ido a parar a la enfermería apenas unas cuatro o cinco veces y siempre había visto enfermeras diferentes, no se había molestado en aprender sus nombres por eso y porque las mujeres no parecían tan amables como Madame Pomfrey.

 

—Sí, señora —dijeron sus amigos a la vez, Amber le dio una mirada de ánimo y luego miró hacia la mujer.

 

—Dice el profesor Vibbard que lo cure y lo envíe de vuelta.

 

—De acuerdo, ahora fuera —ordenó la mujer cerrando un biombo alrededor de la cama de Harry, que suspiró esperando ya la cura. Sabía que solo eran costillas rotas, una vez Joel había caído durante una guardia y se había roto las costillas y de la misma manera que a él lo habían mandado a que se curase y volviera, Joel contó que la enfermera hizo un hechizo muy doloroso y luego le dio una poción para el dolor y que durante el resto de la noche se sintió fatal. Ya podía imaginar lo que le esperaría fuera en el campo, solo esperaba que no empezara a llover a pesar de lo gris y oscuro del cielo.

 

—Bien, costillas cuatro y cinco rotas —informó la mujer —te haré un hechizo reparador y luego te daré una poción y podrás volver a tu clase.

 

—Genial —dijo apretando los dientes al sentir un doloroso calor en su pecho mientras la mujer empezaba a aplicar los hechizos.

 

*****

_5 de diciembre del 2000 Universidad mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor_

 

Las dos semanas que faltaban para que Jocelyn se marchara pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado y sin darse cuenta se encontraban a solo veinticuatro horas de que Jocelyn tuviera que partir.

 

Gael y él ayudaron a Jocelyn a terminar de empacar los libros y demás cosas que no llevaría al viaje y que enviaría a casa, pasaron toda la tarde en la habitación de la chica alistando todo y cuando la noche llegó Gael sacó un par de botellas de vino.

 

Pese a que había empezado a llover y estaba haciendo mucho frío los tres fueron al techo, Draco había estado allí apenas un par de veces, generalmente estaba lleno de estudiantes fumando (en las habitaciones había hechizos que se activaban si alguien fumaba, pues estaba prohibido) o conversando, pero esa noche la lluvia había mantenido a todos lejos, se refugiaron debajo de un pequeño techo en el que apenas cabían los tres, apretujados entre mantas, con las botellas de vino, un vaso y una cajetilla de cigarros. Draco estaba impresionado de que Gael cargara todas esas cosas consigo, se dio cuenta que en verdad no lo conocía tanto. Draco se abstuvo también de comentar que definitivamente aquella no era la mejor manera de disfrutar de una botella de vino aunque tras el primer trago de licor un agradable calor lo invadió y no le importó tanto la forma como estaban bebiendo.

 

Conversaron de todo y de nada, de pequeñas anécdotas de la universidad, de todo lo que la chica esperaba hacer en África y todo lo que esperaba aprender una vez iniciaran con la expedición. Jocelyn prometió demasiadas veces escribir y Draco y Gael prometieron responder aquellas cartas. Cuando la segunda botella de vino ya iba por la mitad Gael lucía un simpático color rosado en las mejillas y parecía tener demasiado sueño, sin darse cuenta siquiera de pronto estaba dormido, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jocelyn.

 

—Ahora  habrá que bajarlo hasta su habitación… y ni siquiera sabemos cuál es la contraseña.

 

—Seguro que ha de ser Draco o algo por el estilo —se burló Jocelyn y Draco arqueó una ceja interrogante pero ignoró el absurdo comentario.

 

—Tendremos que despertarlo, después de todo no podemos jugar con las contraseñas porque sino vendrá uno de los guardianes y estaremos los tres en problemas.

 

—Ya… tienes razón —Jocelyn suspiró y tomó un cigarro, encendiéndolo con su varita, a su lado, Draco la imitó, se sentía bien la sensación de ligereza que el vino le daba junto con el sabor del tabaco, delante de ellos la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, Draco se preguntó si es que Harry estaría ya en su dormitorio o tendría que entrenar con ese horrible clima, esperaba que no.

 

—Deberías ser mucho más amable con él —dijo de pronto Jocelyn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco.

 

—¿Con quién?

 

—Sabes con quién —frunció el ceño Jocelyn haciendo un gesto hacia Gael que seguía durmiendo —, es un buen chico y no te ha hecho nada malo.

 

—Es un entrometido.

 

—No tiene más amigos, en cierta forma es como tú.

 

—Yo no tengo opción, no muchos quieren ser mis amigos… y en el fondo está bien, sinceramente no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

 

—Lo sé… pero sin embargo te hiciste mi amigo y Gael tampoco tiene amigos, lo has notado, solo anda con nosotros.

 

—Pero él podría tener más amigos si quisiera, si no estuviera siempre con nosotros.

 

—Solo digo que seas amable con él, no tiene más amigos y no los va conseguir —reprochó Jocelyn con voz más dura —¿Nunca lo has notado verdad? —susurró finalmente.

 

—¿Notar? ¿Qué tendría que notar?

 

Jocelyn se quedó callada un momento, como debatiendo mentalmente si es que era correcto o no hablar y cuando lo hizo su tono era completamente diferente, mucho más serio.

 

—Me pregunto si… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué me hice tu amiga?

 

—¿Instinto suicida? —intentó bromear Draco, la agradable sensación del licor empezó a desaparecer poco a poco mientras su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. Jocelyn, que estaba pegada a él, se giró un poco, moviendo el cuerpo de Gael, que parecía inconciente más que dormido, hasta dejarlo contra la pared y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta lo tenía sujeto por el rostro con ambas manos. Draco jadeó sorprendido y los labios de la chica se pegaron a los suyos, frotándose en lo que se podría llamar un muy torpe beso. Draco entró en pánico y retrocedió rápidamente hasta que pudo apartarse de ella, mirándola asombrado.

 

—¿Por qué…? —jadeó apenas, no encontrando que más hacer o decir.

 

—No soportas que una mujer te bese ¿cierto? —preguntó ella encendiendo un cigarro más con toda la calma del mundo, como si un instante antes no lo hubiera besado a la fuerza, Gael se removió un poco contra la pared pero no despertó.

 

—Eso es…

 

—Yo no soporto que un chico me bese —explicó ella con resolución, su mirada se volvió mucho más decidida que antes —, hablo de besos de verdad…

 

—No te gusta que los chicos te besen —resolvió Draco en voz baja, Jocelyn negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia la lluvia mientras Draco seguía sacando sus conclusiones.

 

—Por lo general si me hago amiga de algún chico éste espera que tarde o temprano pase algo, no siempre, claro, pero existe una gran posibilidad de que pase, entonces dejan de ser mis amigos —continuó la chica luego de que Draco se quedara en silencio durante demasiado tiempo —, y aunque parezca mentira no me llevo muy bien con casi ninguna chica… Bueno, con algunas sí, pero no siempre… En cambio contigo… contigo es más fácil porque sé que nunca me mirarás como los demás chicos miran a una mujer.

 

—Eres… Entonces tú… —Draco no podía terminar de hilvanar la frase, demasiado asombrado aún.

 

—Vaya genio eres ¿eh? —suspiró Jocelyn y Draco frunció el ceño.

 

—Pudiste decírmelo en lugar de besarme a la fuerza.

 

—Entonces no habría sido tan divertido. Debiste ver tu cara.

 

—No fue gracioso para mí.

 

—Tómalo como mi regalo de despedida.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y tomó otro cigarro más, dejó que la vocecita que decía que estaba fumando demasiado y que se parecía a la de Harry siguiera gritando y la ignoró por completo. —Gay…

 

—Al fin —suspiró Jocelyn levantando el vaso con vino —, te ha costado.

 

—No lo sabía… nunca me lo había imaginado, pensé que simplemente te llevabas mal con la gente… aunque era extraño porque no eres tan cascarrabias ni rara ni nada… Lo cierto es que no me lo pregunté realmente…

 

—Sí, ya me di cuenta que te cuesta darte cuenta de esas cosas… Debes tener dañado el sentido de la percepción o algo… Creo que eres el único gay que no es capaz de identificar a los demás.

 

—Sí, no eres la primera que me lo dice —aceptó Draco recordando a Harry y la cantidad de veces que se lo había dicho —, además no se supone que funcione solo con los chicos… en mi caso, digo.

 

—Bueno… yo supe que eras gay con solo verte.

 

—En realidad no recuerdo haberte admitido eso —masculló Draco recién cayendo en cuenta de eso.

 

—Cómo si lo necesitaras…

 

—Supongo que el rumor te llegó.

 

—Nah, basta con verte.

 

—¿Tus padres lo saben? —preguntó Draco desviando el tema, no le agradaba mucho hablar de lo gay que lucía. No que se avergonzara, solo no le gustaba hablarlo.

 

—Mamá lo sabe, papá lo sospecha… supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

 

—Oh…

 

—No te preocupes mucho, mi mamá no está enojada ni nada, solo le preocupa lo que la gente puede hacer o decir por eso… ya sabes con esos locos de la MACH dando lata y todo eso.

 

—Cierto… esos se lo están tomando cada vez más en serio —comentó Draco recordando las noticias que habían leído en “El Profeta”

 

—No me quería ir sin decírtelo, sentía que era necesario que lo tuvieras en claro… no sé en verdad por qué, pero era lo que sentía.

 

—Ya… supongo que gracias…

 

—Y no te olvides lo que te he dicho de Gael, no lo apartes ¿sí?

 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco —Cómo si eso fuera posible, además lo más probable es que ahora que no estás se aparte, siempre he creído que le gustas un poco.

 

—¡Ay, Draco! —suspiró Jocelyn pasándole el vaso vacío a Draco para que se sirviera lo último que quedaba de vino en la botella —te lo acabo de decir y aún no te das cuenta.

 

Draco la miró interrogantemente y luego miró hacia Gael, de pronto algo hizo conexión en su mente —¿Gael es gay?

 

Por primera vez, desde que se conocían, Jocelyn le dio un golpe en la nuca.

 

—¡Merlín, al fin!

 

*****

 

Y finalmente sí llovió y mucho, Harry se sujetaba a su escoba con fuerza, tratando de pasar por alto los dolores en el pecho y la cabeza mientras la lluvia lo empapaba y trataba de divisar a sus compañeros, los habían dividido en dos grupos, unos con chalecos verdes y otros con chalecos rojos, era una práctica de persecución y los rojos (a los cuales pertenecía Harry) tenían que huir y en el proceso dejar en inactividad a los verdes.

 

Esquivó unos cuantos hechizos, bajando y subiendo varias veces, movimiento que solo hacía que se sintiese más mareado aún y por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Géraldine Lawley, que era la capitana de su equipo, gritando:

 

—Abajo… Potter, Pinchar, Zimmerman, a tierra.

 

—Que original —masculló Harry de mal humor mientras descendía tratando de no chocar con nadie, se sorprendió lo alto que había estado, a su lado Graham Pritchard, Joel y Lisa, aterrizaron donde ya Géraldine, Edwin, Amber, Goldstein, Vance y Norman, el resto de su equipo, los esperaban.

 

—Todos juntos —gritó Vibbard haciendo señas para que la clase completa se junte, Harry, a pesar de todo caminó bastante lento, sujetándose con una mano las costillas y con la otra la escoba, rogando para que por fin lo dejaran llegar a su cama y dormir, y preguntándose si no se podría tildar de inhumano lo que le hacían.

 

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Violet parándose a su lado. Harry solo negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para siquiera rechazarla —, ¿quieres que te ayude con la escoba?

 

—No… yo puedo —respondió al momento que captaba la mirada de Simak, que en tan solo dos pasos ya estaba a su lado y le ayudaba con la escoba.

 

—Me alegra que ya ninguno haya caído de la escoba —ironizó el profesor mirando hacia Harry con algo de burla —, ahora pueden ir a cenar, y no se olviden de que el martes siguiente continuaremos pero con algunos cambios, vamos a ver que tal lo hacen sin luces.

 

—¡Huy!, no quepo en mí de emoción —susurró Joel llegando hasta Harry y apartando a Violet de manera poco amable.

 

—Sí… en total oscuridad —continuó Simak cuando el profesor ya entraba al edificio.

 

—Vamos —pidió Harry cerrando los ojos un instante, esperando que la punzada de dolor remitiera, se preguntó si es que la enfermera realmente lo había curado por lo mal que se sentía.

 

—Toma un poco más de la poción para el dolor —le recomendó Joel y Harry empezó a buscar el frasco entre sus bolsillos, cuando la encontró dio un largo trago, arriba había sido muy difícil el tomarla mientras esquivaba hechizos, luchaba contra el viento y la lluvia y trataba de no caer de la escoba nuevamente —. Supongo que aún sigue sabiendo a mierda.

 

—Peor —confirmó Harry haciendo una mueca, los tres caminaron hasta el vestíbulo del edificio y se hicieron un hechizo de secado para luego seguir caminando por los pasillos, sus compañeros iban delante o detrás de ellos en pequeños grupos, todos demasiado cansados como para hacer algún comentario o bromear.

 

Cuando Harry finalmente llegó a su habitación encontró a Alba sobre la cama, la ignoró por completo jalaba sus cosas y se metía al baño para tomar una ducha caliente.

 

—No puedes ir a cenar en pijama —dijo Edwin mirando a Harry salir del baño en pijamas.

 

—No iré, esto duele como rayos, solo quiero acostarme y dormir —informó Harry mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y Alba ululaba suavemente.

 

—Yo tengo unas galletas —informó Norman empezando a buscar entre los cajones de su mesa de noche.

 

—No importa…

 

—No deberías dejar de comer —contradijo Norman lanzándole un paquete de galletas, Harry levantó el brazo por instinto para atraparlo y se mordió la lengua para no gritar del dolor que le causó dicho movimiento. Se sintió tonto, no debería haber levantado el brazo de esa manera.

 

—Atiende a tu lechuza antes de que te duermas… sino no nos dejará dormir a nosotros —pidió Simak ya saliendo de la habitación.

 

—Gracias, Norman —dijo Harry en último momento hacia el chico y levantando un poco las galletas.

 

Norman solo se encogió de hombros y junto con Edwin y Joel salieron de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Harry miró hacia Alba una vez más.

 

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa —regañó mientras la lechuza, haciendo equilibrio, extendía una pata hacia Harry —. ¿Te has ido con el par de traidores y encima les traes las cartas?

 

La lechuza volvió a ulular mientras Harry se hacía por fin de la carta.

 

—Draco estaría muy decepcionado de ti, es más estaría furioso por andar haciéndole los mandados a ellos —Alba ululó una vez más y luego de darle un picoteó en el dedo extendió las alas y salió volando, Harry la vio alejarse y se preguntó si es que Draco se acordaría de la pobre lechuza traumada y si aún reiría de aquella noche al volver de las vacaciones de navidad.

 

Dejó la carta de sus amigos sin abrir sobre la mesa de noche, junto a las galletas que Norman le había dado y se apretujó bajo las mantas, con un movimiento de varita las luces bajaron hasta casi dejar todo a oscuras y la ventana por la que Alba había salido se cerró, dejando todo en silencio. Se durmió escuchando la lluvia caer y pensando en Draco y en aquella primera vez, una noche de invierno, cuando las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado.

 

*****

 

Gael abrazó a Jocelyn una vez más mientras ella se enjuagaba las lágrimas, Draco, no muy acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos, simplemente se mantuvo a un lado, cuando los chicos se separaron Jocelyn le sonrió tristemente para luego lanzarse a sus brazos.

 

—Pórtense bien, ambos —le dijo Jocelyn, aún sin soltarlo —, y no olvides lo que te dije.

 

—Y tú cuídate, sigo creyendo que allí se comen a la gente.

 

Jocelyn se separó de él y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

 

—Oh, eres tan tonto.

 

—Hasta anoche era un genio —replicó Draco sonriendo apretadamente, no queriendo admitir cuánta falta le haría su amiga de ahora en adelante.

 

—Solo en algunas cosas… —Jocelyn los miró una vez más y luego se colgó la mochila al hombro, dio una mirada más al edificio y suspiró —. Bien, supongo que esto es todo… Adiós.

 

—Adiós no —aclaró Gael —, solo hasta pronto, así es como se debe decir.

 

—Entonces hasta pronto —corrigió ella y dio la vuelta para cruzar el jardín y salir de la universidad, Draco y Gael se quedaron en el umbral del edificio mirando como su amiga se alejaba hasta que se perdió en la gaceta de salida.

 

—Ahora solo quedamos nosotros —suspiró Gael y Draco sintió cierta timidez en su voz, las palabras de Jocelyn bailaron en su mente.

 

—Sí, solo los dos —aceptó.

*

_15 de diciembre del 2000. Escuela de Aurores del Ministerio Ingles, Londres._

 

Las clases aquellas dos semanas fueron realmente fuertes, los entrenamientos, aprovechando la temporada de lluvia y nieve, se hacían al aire libre, forzándolos al máximo de su resistencia. Por las noches apenas y eran capaces de murmurar un par de cosas mientras comían todo lo que podían antes de arrastrarse hasta la cama.

 

El viernes en la tarde, cuando al fin les dieron libre, por primera vez en más de un año todos, de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a descansar, pues las siguientes dos semanas prometían ser cuánto menos igual a las pesadas.

 

Harry había finalmente contestado a la carta de Ron y Hermione, más por cansancio que por ganas de hacer las paces con ellos y aquel viernes en la noche, cuando apareció en Grimmauld Place levantó las protecciones para que sus amigos pudieran aparecer.

 

Lo hicieron cerca de las nueve de la noche, lucían algo avergonzados y cargaban una enorme pizza y un par de botellas de vino, se sentaron, algo incómodos y sin hablar mucho, delante de la chimenea, sobre la alfombra, y comieron en silencio, hasta que, una vez la pizza se hubo terminado, Hermione sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un gran sobre y se lo pasó a Harry.

 

Harry la miró interrogante antes de abrir el sobre y extraer su contenido, había al menos dos docenas de fotografías, todas mágicas y tomadas durante casi todas sus salidas a los bares y discotecas gay. Sintió que se sonrojaba mientras veía su propia imagen besándose y haciendo mucho más con un sin fin de chicos. Su primer instinto fue reclamarles a sus amigos su osadía, no solo espiarlo sino que fotografiarlo y encima enseñarle las pruebas de su falta, pero entonces las notas, hechas con letras recortadas del diario, le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría:

 

_“Ese no es el comportamiento adecuado de un héroe de guerra”_

_“Sí fueran sus amigos evitarían que cayera en tremendas aberraciones”_

_“El tiempo de hacer que reaccione se acaba”_

 

Finalmente Harry pudo levantar la vista hacia sus amigos, Ron parecía entretenido con el tramado de la alfombra y Hermione lo miraba culpablemente.

 

—Lo siento —dijo la chica.

 

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo tienen?

 

—Desde hace algún tiempo…

 

—¿Y recién me lo dicen?

 

—No sabíamos qué hacer… sabíamos que te enfadarías y…

 

—Por supuesto que me enfadaría —la interrumpió Harry.

 

—Lo cierto es que desde hace mucho que tiendes a tener un comportamiento raro —intervino Ron —, muchas veces no sabemos ya a que atenernos contigo.

 

—¿A qué atenerse? —murmuró Harry dejando las fotos a un lado y buscando un cigarro en los bolsillos de su túnica.

 

—Sí, eso mismo, a veces parece como si de pronto ya no fueras el Harry que conocíamos y…

 

—La guerra nos cambió a todos, Hermione, tú misma lo dijiste.

 

—No, Harry, no solo es la guerra, luego de eso, durante la escuela y después de eso incluso, a veces eres como el Harry de siempre y otras veces eres tan rudo y poco comunicativo, a veces parece que no te importa nada de lo que pasa alrededor y otras pareces tan triste…

 

—Yo no… —Harry negó con la cabeza, no tenía deseos de discutir eso con ellos en ese momento y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que realmente importante —. ¿Son los de la MACH?

 

—Estoy casi segura…

 

—Aunque creemos que lo único que quieren es advertirnos —intervino Ron.

 

—Sí, si hubieran querido ya te hubieran delatado.

 

—Pudieron decírmelo, hace mucho.

 

—Tratamos… pero, la última vez te enojaste demasiado, nos equivocamos en la forma como hacerlo, pero sí queríamos hacerlo.

 

Harry suspiró profundamente y se frotó con una mano la frente, justo ahora era cuándo menos problemas necesitaba, tenía demasiado que aprender y practicar en la Academia como para vivir a sobre saltos. De pronto se sintió mareado, hasta cierto punto perdido…

 

—Escucha, creo que podemos manejarlo, Harry.

 

—¿Cómo, Hermione?, ¿crees que de verdad se pueda arreglar? Alguien allá afuera, si no es que muchos, saben que soy gay y saben lo que hacen y en cualquier momento lo podrán publicar o decir.

 

—Calmándote un poco.

 

—No me pidas eso, Ron, ninguno de los dos entiende…

 

—¡Por Dios Santo! —exclamó Hermione poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia Harry de manera enfadada —; ¿ves a lo qué me refiero?: el Harry que yo conozco no estaría retorciéndose de miedo sin saber qué hacer, estaría pensando en maneras de solucionar todo y no lloriqueando.

 

—¡Yo no lloriqueo!

 

—¿No? ¿Y cómo le llamas a eso?

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos y no supo que contestar, realmente si estaba lloriqueando, encendió un cigarro más ante la mirada ofendida de Hermione y se quedó en silencio, analizando las posibilidades; revelar que era gay antes de que las fotos salieran sería lo más sensato, adelantarse al movimiento de los de la MACH, sin embargo eso significaría no acabar la Academia e iniciar una batalla que aún no quería iniciar. Solo quedaba una opción…

 

—Ellos aún me siguen.

 

—Eso creo… tienen fotos tuyas desde hace tiempo, deben saber todos tus movimientos y rutinas.

 

—Entonces ellos esperaran a que mañana yo salga de nuevo… ¿Verdad?

 

—Pues… —Ron frunció el ceño —¿Harry qué vas a hacer?

 

—Simplemente demostrarles con quién se están metiendo. Vamos, creo que necesitaré su ayuda de todas maneras —dijo apagando el cigarro con fuerza contra el cenicero y poniéndose en pie.

 

Hermione sonrió complacida, al fin un Harry que sí conocía, o eso creía.

 

*****

 

Harry tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire mientras cruzaba la puerta de la discoteca, el vigilante, que ya lo conocía le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, Harry respondió al saludo a medias, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso, detrás de él Ron y Hermione, transfigurados y luciendo como dos chicos más, lo siguieron.

 

Como cada sábado la discoteca estaba reventando de gente, al inicio el plan había sido muy simple, pero ahora que estaba allí, rodeado de tanta gente, pensó que tal vez no sería tan simple como esperaba.

 

De acuerdo al plan Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la barra, mirando atentamente a todos lados mientras Harry, como era su costumbre, se metía entre la multitud que se agitaba al ritmo de la música acelerada.

 

Se encontró con un par de chicos con los que solía bailar y quedar y comenzaron a bailar, aunque trataba de actuar de la manera más normal posible no podía dejar de estar atento a todo lo que había alrededor, era algo difícil el vigilar por las luces y el humo pero confiaba en que el hechizo de rastreo de magia que le había enseñado a Hermione funcionase mejor que su propio reconocimiento visual.

 

Del otro lado de la discoteca tanto Ron como Hermione rastreaban a la multitud, tratando de encontrar algún punto de magia, tal como Harry les había indicado, y pasaron mucho tiempo mirando, mucho más que asombrados, hacia toda esa multitud de chicos, que se besaban que bailaban y se tocaban hasta que por fin, muy cerca de Harry un pequeño punto brilló.

 

—¡Lo tenemos! —casi gritó Ron corriendo hacia donde el punto alumbraba, le costó esquivar a tantos chicos y se sintió algo extraño entre tantos cuerpos agitándose al mismo ritmo, sentía a Hermione detrás de él, empujándolo para que se apresurara.

 

Hermione le dio una mirada a Harry, que en ese momento se besaba ya con uno de los chicos y negó con la cabeza, _buen momento para distraerse_ , pensó fastidiada.

 

—Vamos… antes que desaparezca.

 

Harry levantó la vista y no vio a sus amigos en la barra, miró alrededor hasta que vio a Ron avanzando hacia el centro, cerca de donde él estaba, se despegó de los dos chicos con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero aún no se movió más, esperó hasta que Ron se detuviera, frente a un chico de largo cabello oscuro y facciones algo femeninas, una vez Ron lo tuvo sujeto de un brazo y Hermione del otro los alcanzó.

 

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —advirtió Ron con voz dura apretando más fuerte uno de los brazos del chico —, tenemos el edificio repleto no solo de hechizos anti desaparición, sino también de muchos amigos impacientes por ponerte una mano encima. 

 

—Suéltenme, no sé de que están hablando… no sé que son hechizos —jadeó el chico.

 

—¿Y esto se llama? —preguntó Hermione jalando la pequeña cámara de una mano.

 

—Solo es una cámara —el chico se retorció y Ron apretó más fuerte, le pareció extraño que fuera tan débil, pero no por eso se detuvo.

 

—Sé como romper huesos, y causando mucho dolor, así que quieto.

 

—Ajá —murmuró Hermione sacando de un bolsillo oculto en la pierna una varita —¿También sabes como se llama?

 

—Déjenme —jadeó el chico —, yo también tengo amigos y vendrán a ayudarme en cualquier momento así que si saben lo que…

 

—Pues no veo a tus amigos cerca —lo interrumpió Harry con mirada fiera, parecía mucho más imponente que antes, incluso Ron y Hermione se estremecieron ante su presencia, el chico jadeó y por un momento pareció quedar inmovilizado pero un instante después trató de escapar con más insistencia.

 

Harry se acercó a él y dio una mirada alrededor antes de pegarse a su cuerpo, con la varita escondida en la camiseta lanzó un hechizo no verbal de inmovilidad, el chico quedó completamente quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

De acuerdo a lo planeado lo llevaron a través de la discoteca hacia la puerta trasera, que daba a un callejón, el chico se mantenía conciente cuando revisaron todo el contenido de sus bolsillos, encontraron varios rollos de cámara entre nuevos y usados, así como algunas fotos de Harry, ninguna identificación ni ninguna pista sobre quién era o algo que lo uniera a la MACH.

 

Hermione incineró todos los rollos e incluso la cámara antes de que Harry deshiciera el hechizo. En cuanto lo hizo la chica dio un paso atrás mientras veía a Harry estrellar con fuerza el cuerpo del chico contra la piedra, Harry era más alto así que, sosteniéndolo de la camisa lo tuvo en alto mientras gritaba:

 

—Escúchame bien, y espero que pases este mensaje a todos tus compañeros, a mí nadie me dice qué hacer, ustedes pueden pensar lo que quieran y es su problema, así como es el mío saber con quien me meto —Harry agitó el cuerpo del chico contra la pared una vez más antes de darle un derechazo que se estrelló contra uno de los pómulos. El chico jadeó mientras que con las manos trataba de soltarse —. No sé si es que se les ha olvidado, pero soy Harry Potter, pude acabar con Voldemort, pude entrar en Gringots y robar algo de una de sus cámaras más secretas, sin contar todo lo demás, así que no me provoquen…

 

—Lo que haces está mal —respondió agitado el chico, escupiendo un poco de sangre al hablar.

 

—Es mi puto problema —replicó Harry y lo agitó una vez más, está vez presionándolo contra la pared con mucha más fuerza, incluso sintió un par de costillas rompiéndose, pero eso no le importó mucho —, el que publiquen o no esas fotos no me hará cambiar de idea, pero eso si te digo… si pude hacer todo lo que hice créeme que puedo encontrar a cada uno de ustedes y destruirlos, y de maneras que ni se imaginan. ¿Te ha quedado claro el mensaje?

 

—¿Estás amenazándome?

 

—¿No te quedó claro acaso? —preguntó Harry con voz helada y levantándolo aún más del piso y zarandeándolo —¿No fui lo suficientemente específico? ¡Contesta!

 

—Sí —jadeó el chico.

 

—No te escuché.

 

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, solo suéltame, maldita sea!

 

—Que malos modales —se burló Harry soltándolo y dejándolo caer al piso, el chico soltó un gemido lastimero y elevó la mirada hacia Harry.

 

—Levanta el hechizo antidesaparición —ordenó Harry hacia Ron que hizo un asentimiento y con un movimiento de varita desapareció el campo de protección.

 

—Y ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión y quiera mandarles un mensaje mucho más claro.

 

El chico miró hacia Ron y Hermione, los cuales parecían dos chicos muggles comunes y corrientes y luego hacia Harry de vuelta, como si pareciera demasiado asombrado y asustado por lo que había pasado.

 

—Ya escuchaste —dijo Harry haciéndole un ademán a Hermione, la chica le lanzó la varita al chico y rápidamente éste desapareció.

 

—Con eso tendrá, vamos —murmuró Harry avanzando nuevamente hacia la discoteca, al cabo de un instante se dio cuenta que ni Ron ni Hermione lo seguían y se giró preocupado, sus amigos seguían allí de pie, mirando hacia el punto donde el chico había desaparecido.

 

—¿Chicos?

 

—Harry… Creo que te pasaste —murmuró Hermione encarándolo finalmente, Harry leyó en su mirada y en la de Ron pánico.

 

—Dijimos que lo asustaríamos —se excusó Harry con voz más calmada.

 

—Lo hiciste… —confirmó Ron.

 

—Miren, solo fue actuación… no hablaba en serio, ¿lo saben verdad?

 

Y aunque Ron y Hermione asintieron no parecían demasiado convencidos.

 

*****

 

El muchacho cayó en una sala bastante amplia y apenas iluminada, con un último estremecimiento de dolor la transformación se inició, sus formas de hombre fueron cambiando poco a poco y el cabello oscuro fue reemplazado por una larga cabellera pelirroja: Ginny jadeaba y se sujetaba uno de los lados, segura de que a lo menos le habían roto una costilla.

 

—Te atraparon ¿no? —preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad.

 

—Demonios…

 

—Ginny, Ginny —murmuró Tony poniéndose en pie y encendiendo las luces, soltó un pequeño grito cuando vio el estado de la chica, tenía un par de golpes en el rostro y el labio partido —. Malditos bastardos…

 

—Necesito… llama a Sylvia… necesito que me curen antes… —trató de tomar una bocanada de aire pero el dolor era demasiado intenso —Curarme… —pudo decir al fin.

 

—Iré por ella y luego por quien quiera que te haya hecho esto y le daré su merecido.

 

—¡No! —Ginny hizo lo posible por encarar al hombre, sobreponiéndose al dolor —. Ahora no necesito una venganza.

 

—¿A quién estabas siguiendo?

 

—A nadie.

 

—¿Y nadie te ha destrozado así?

 

—Me metí a un bar gay ¿de acuerdo? Quería ver si encontraba a alguien y luego…

 

En ese momento una de las puertas se abrió y Sylvia, junto a un par de chicas más entraron corriendo.

 

—Ginny, ¿estás…?

 

—Vamos —las apuró Tony —, hay que curarla, la han dejado muy herida.

 

Una de las chicas rápidamente la levitó y entre todos la llevaron a la pequeña enfermería improvisada para casos de emergencia.

 

Ginny fue recostada en la camilla mientras un hombre mayor se acercaba y empezaba a murmurar hechizos curativos.

 

—No es nada, Tony, en verdad… no me di cuenta de que un grupo de muggles me estaba siguiendo…  —explicó Ginny con los dientes apretados ante la mirada adusta del hombre que la curaba.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Tony luego de un momento —, debes ser más cuidadosa, te he dicho que no vayas en busca de desviados sola, son muy peligrosos.  

 

Ginny asintió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose tranquila, Tony cumpliría su promesa y no buscaría venganza, después de todo no era eso lo que buscaba, sino hacer que el chico volviera al lado correcto, ese plan había fallado, pero ya encontraría otra forma… más aún con la ayuda de la MACH.

 

*****

 

La primera reunión de ex compañeros de la escuela se llevó a cabo al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado con Harry aquella noche y al día siguiente habían pasado la mañana juntos buscando un regalo que llevar a Neville, la razón por la cual la reunión se llevaba a cabo era porque el chico saldría de viaje por dos años.

 

Harry se sintió contento de reunirse con varios de sus compañeros de la escuela, todos, pese a que solo había pasado poco más de un año, se veían diferentes, mucho más grandes, como si casi fueran adultos.

 

Vance también estaba allí, le pareció extraño que Ginny no llegara, pese a que habían varios de sus amigos más cercanos, luego de saludar a todos se quedó junto a Neville, Ron, Dean y Seamus, recordando viejos tiempos y riendo, ayudados por el licor y la música.

 

Y todo estaba bien, se sentía tranquilo y feliz, después de todo dudaba que los de la MACH siguieran enviando cartas a sus amigos o siguiéndolo siquiera, sabía que cuando quería podía ser realmente malo, y la noche anterior lo había sido. Escuchaba a medias los relatos de Neville acerca de cómo había tenido que quedarse en la universidad dos semanas más de lo esperado para terminar con unos exámenes y como ansiaba poder ya alcanzar al grupo de estudio en África, de lo maravilloso del viaje que emprendería con aquel profesor Dahl, que parecía muy famoso… hasta que el nombre de Draco surgió, y entonces fue cuando Harry puso real atención.

 

—Es una chica extraña… casi no habla con nadie —comentó Neville —, solo con Malfoy y otro chico más…

 

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Dean algo suspicaz —¿Draco Malfoy?

 

—Sí, ya no queda otro Malfoy ¿verdad? —Harry sintió ciertos deseos de golpear a Neville por ese comentario pero se contuvo —, tiene una beca, ¿lo olvidas? McGonagall lo dijo el día de la graduación.

 

—¡Oh! —suspiró Seamus —, ese día andábamos muy borrachos, siempre quedaré sorprendido por como pudiste subir hasta el estrado sin tropezar —dijo hacia Dean que frunció el ceño.

 

—Tú estabas más borracho que yo —replicó y luego miró hacia Harry —, creo que tú y Neville eran los únicos sobrios.

 

—Ni tanto —contestó Harry impaciente —. Así que Malfoy sigue allí…

 

—Sí, aunque el tipo no habla con nadie, solo con esta chica, Jocelyn y con otro chico más… es un americano, los tres son un grupo muy cerrado…

 

—¿Quién querría ser amigo de él después de todo? —comentó Ron pareciendo muy poco interesado por la conversación.

 

—Bueno, Malfoy será lo que es pero no hay duda de que es un puto crack en cuanto a pociones… tiene el primer lugar de la clase, uno de los promedios más altos de los últimos cien años, según dicen, y además se da el tiempo de trabajar… —Harry sintió que algo cálido se extendía en su pecho y luchó contra sus ganas de sonreír de orgullo —, un par de veces he comprado sus pociones, a esta chica, Jocelyn… son tan buenas que la universidad entera está al pendiente de comprarlas, sobre todo las que te mantienen despierto en épocas de exámenes, esas siempre se acaban primero…

 

—Yo no bebería nada preparado por él —interrumpió Seamus.

 

—Ya… eso dices porque no estás allí y no lo has visto trabajar… en serio que dicen que es bueno.

 

—¿Y ese otro chico que dices? El americano… ¿También es fabricante de pociones? —preguntó Ron.

 

—Ah, no, ese es perfumista o algo así… no sé bien que estudia, siempre anda con Malfoy… ya saben —dijo sonrojándose ligeramente y mirando con culpa a Dean, recordando, seguramente, la discusión que habían tenido sobre el tema gay en la escuela.

 

—Dices que… —murmuró Harry, de pronto la calidez y el orgullo iban desapareciendo.

 

—No me consta, es lo que dicen… aunque ya sabes como van esos rumores… ese chico siempre está con Draco, de arriba abajo, acompañados a veces por Jocelyn, y ya sabes, ambos son… gays.

 

—Oh… —Harry de pronto sintió que toda la habitación se hacía mucho más asfixiante, pese a eso permaneció allí de pie, fingiendo prestar atención mientras se recordaba una y otra vez que él había deseado eso, que Draco no estuviera solo, que tuviera algo de compañía. Aunque su mente se lo repetía una y otra vez su corazón no dejaba de doler.

 

Aquella tarde, antes de volver a la Academia de Aurores, no pudo evitar dar una vuelta cerca de la universidad de Draco, más de una vez había estado tentado de entrar, buscarlo y pedirle explicaciones, o de rogarle que volviera, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, aunque nunca se había sentido como esa tarde.

 

Estuvo mucho rato fuera, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, viendo el edificio que parecía vacío y deshabitado y sabiendo que dentro Draco ya no estaba solo y preguntándose si es que acaso eso era lo que Draco había buscado cuando se había marchado esa noche… alejarse de él para conseguir otro tipo de vida más simple. Harry sabía que las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido mucho más complicadas por la Academia, por tener que mantenerse internado, sin contar el que no podrían admitir su relación abiertamente hasta al menos terminar la carrera. Draco ahora estaba con un chico que aparentemente era tan listo como él, que compartía muchas más cosas en común, alguien que no era un famoso héroe, que no le traería tantos problemas como se los hubiera traído él.

 

Finalmente tuvo que regresar, sintiéndose mucho más solo y destrozado que antes… pero con la decisión de empezar a hacer un real esfuerzo por olvidar a Draco…

 

Por aquella época fue que conoció a Noah.

 

*****


	4. COMIENZOS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 4: “COMIENZOS”**

_Cómo negar qué pienso en ti, y que sigues presente_  
aunque estés ausente, sin saber yo más de ti  
aunque estoy pretendiendo olvidarte, para más recordarte  
aunque muera yo a destiempo por pensar tanto en ti.

_Aún no te olvido_

_Ricardo Arjona_

_Enero del 2001_

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, Draco cada vez se sentía mucho más saturado, pese a eso mantenía su palabra y no trataba mal a Gael;  siempre se sentaban juntos en las clases que compartían, que no eran más que tres y en las horas de las comidas, en el fondo Draco debía reconocer que el chico le caía bien, era bastante listo y tenía en claro que estaban allí para estudiar y no se distraía de eso con facilidad.

 

Pese a que Draco sabía que Gael era gay y que Gael sabía que él era gay no habían tenido aquella charla. Algunas veces se sentía tentado a iniciarla, pero luego se arrepentía, después de todo no cambiaba nada que Gael supiera que él sabía y si quería que se enterase debía salir de él mismo.

 

Jocelyn les había escrito a cada uno cada dos semanas, en la última carta comentaba que se estaban adentrado a un lugar con la Tribu Zenete y que probablemente no podría escribir en mucho tiempo, ella, pese a la falta de algunos servicios y de algunas incomodidades, decía sentirse en la gloria, que efectivamente el maestro Dahl parecía ser alguien muy extraño, pero que era un genio del cual ella aprendía cada día. Pese a extrañarla, y mucho, Draco siempre le decía en sus cartas de respuesta que estaba feliz por ella y de que estuviera realizando lo que quería.

 

En su trabajo las cosas iban igual que siempre, Perpetua le gritaba casi siempre a alguna de las chicas y casi nunca se metía con él, Axel ya se había marchado y no había vuelto a verlo, sabía, por algunos compañeros, que había regresado de momento a Glasgow, donde vivían sus padres y Draco aún pensaba en él de vez en cuando.

 

Sin embargo aquella noche de sábado las cosas fueron algo diferentes para Draco; había vuelto del trabajo pasada la media noche, no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo en su puerta que había un “bulto” esperándolo, se agachó para verlo bien: era Gael, envuelto en una manta y con un muy fuerte olor a licor, a licor barato, podría apostar Draco.

 

Suspiró fastidiado y luego lo agitó con fuerza, mirando a ambos lados, era una suerte que nadie lo hubiera encontrado allí, de lo contrario estaría en problemas. Pero… ¿Por qué en lugar de ir a su habitación había tenido que ir allí?

 

—Gael… vamos, para hombre.

 

Pero Gael no quería despertar. Resignado murmuró la contraseña y, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo, jaló a Gael, cómo si fuera un peso muerto, por el piso hasta el centro de la habitación, cuando giró para cerrar y asegurar la puerta el chico pareció al fin despertar.

 

—¡Hola! —saludó con voz demasiado chillona, Draco levantó una ceja interrogantemente; un minuto antes estaba inconsciente y ahora parecía demasiado efusivo.

 

—¿Quieres callarte? Nos van a oír y no necesitamos eso.

 

—Ya… tú siempre tan remilgado —se quejó Gael deshaciéndose de la manta y tratando de ponerse en pie, perdió el equilibrio inmediatamente y dio contra el piso, Draco en realidad no hizo ningún intento por evitarle la caída, estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la puerta y bastante enfadado, tener a un borracho en su habitación no era algo que entrara en sus planes.

 

—Gael… si ya puedes hablar, tal vez puedas volver a tu habitación.

 

—Yo te esperaba —murmuró Gael arrastrando las palabras y al parecer resignado ya a que no podía ponerse en pie —. Quiero hablar contigo.

 

—¿Con quién has estado bebiendo?

 

—Solo… yo siempre ando solo ¿Por qué? ¿Te pondrás celoso? —Gael se apoyó sobre las manos y comenzó a moverse hacia Draco. Draco soltó un bufido y, rendido ya a que tendría que aguantarlo y que no se iría, se acercó a él y se sentó en el piso, delante de él, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio.

 

—No… no estaría celoso, solo preocupado.

 

—Ya…

 

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué necesitas decirme?

 

 —Draco… ¿En verdad nunca te das cuenta, cierto?

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y luego, casi sin darse cuenta, tomó la mano de Gael, que pareció contener el aire.

 

—¿Estás seguro que quieres mantener está conversación justo ahora?

 

—Lo sabes… —susurró Gael y bajó la cabeza, Draco recordó una vez más las palabras de Jocelyn, además que tenía que admitir que el chico ahora le caía mejor, lo consideraba casi un amigo, aunque a veces parloteaba demasiado a su alrededor.

 

—Hey… podemos hablarlo por la mañana, no hay problema —dijo mientras con una mano le levantaba el rostro, Gael parecía, si es que cabe, más sonrojado e incómodo.

 

—No quiero hablarlo por la mañana —musitó Gael antes de sujetar la mano de Draco y jalarlo para darle un torpe beso en los labios, Draco retrocedió un poco sobre su sitio y lo miró entre asombrado y divertido, al parecer hacía que la gente ebria lo quisiera besar.

 

—No hagas tonterías.

 

—No son tonterías, tú me gustas, siempre ha sido así —Gael se lanzó hacia delante y trató torpemente de besar a Draco una vez más, este lo sujetó de los hombros y lo empujó suavemente, sabía que en realidad Gael estaba actuando de esa manera por el alcohol.

 

—Gael…

 

—Acuéstate conmigo —pidió el chico —, por favor, solo hoy si es que quieres, pero…

 

—No —respondió Draco un poco más serio, una cosa era burlarse de que Gael quisiera besarlo y otra muy diferente aprovecharse de que el chico estuviera tan borracho e imprudente.

 

—Por favor —jadeó Gael —, me portaré bien… haré lo que quieras si…

 

—¡Cállate! —gritó Draco sintiéndose más que asqueado por las palabras de su amigo, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso —. No digas estupideces, ¿quieres?

 

Y entonces Gael comenzó a llorar, Draco detestaba que la gente llorara, detestaba llorar, escuchar llorar, hacer llorar, detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lágrimas y llantos.

 

—No soy bueno para ti… ni siquiera puedo convencerte de esta manera… —lloriqueó Gael.

 

—Claro que eres muy bueno, pero créeme que mañana te arrepentirás de esto —aún dudando Draco palmeó un par de veces el hombro de Gael que se agitaba, aún llorando.

 

—No lo haré… tú me gustas… por favor, Draco… —Gael levantó la mirada y Draco vio toda la confusión y el dolor que había allí y sintió algo pesado en el estómago, acarició la mejilla suavemente un instante antes de suspirar profundamente.

 

—Anda ven, vamos —pidió poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano, Gael tomó su mano y Draco tiró de él para ponerlo en pie, el chico apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio mientras Draco lo jalaba lentamente hacia la cama.

 

—De verdad me gustas, Draco —continuó Gael, su nariz y mejillas rojas y sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, Draco asintió y comenzó a quitarle la túnica clara y manchada, desabotonándola con lentitud, hasta el último botón para luego dejarla caer contra el piso, no se sorprendió al ver que Gael no llevaba nada más que la ropa interior debajo.

 

—Ven… —susurró suavemente sentándolo sobre la cama para quitarle las botas de cuero y las medias, dejó todo a un lado y levantó la vista, Gael lo observaba atentamente y no pudo resistir el impulso de depositar un suave beso en una de sus rodillas y luego, arrodillándose entre sus piernas uno más en los labios, un beso suave y tranquilo. Gael suspiró cuando Draco se separó y lo hizo recostar sobre la cama.

 

Draco dejó a Gael sobre la cama y luego se apartó un poco, ante la mirada atenta del chico se sacó el abrigo del cual no se había podido desprender, luego la chompa y la camiseta, se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Gael y se deshizo de los zapatos y las medias, para luego sacarse los pantalones, sintió las manos temblorosas de Gael sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de ese toque que algunas veces extrañaba demasiado. Finalmente, con un movimiento de varita, bajó las luces hasta que la habitación quedó a oscuras y se metió en la cama, solo en bóxers, jaló las mantas y los cubrió a ambos. Quedando frente a frente con Gael, podía sentir el olor a licor, sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico y ver sus ojos azules brillosos.

 

Con una mano temblorosa Gael acarició la piel de su cadera y Draco jadeó suavemente antes de acercarse y darle un beso más —Gael… —susurró pasando una mano por la cintura del chico y pegándolo un poco más a él —cierra los ojos… trata de descansar.

 

—Pero…

 

—Si mañana aún estás seguro de esto lo haremos… pero no me pidas que me aproveche de ti así… —le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo rodeó completamente, sintió la respiración agitada de Gael por un rato más, pero el chico ya no contestó y en unos cuantos minutos más se quedó dormido.

 

Draco lo soltó y lo observó dormir por un rato, hasta que supo que realmente ya no despertaría. Sabía que si lo metía en la cama se quedaría dormido y al fin tendría algo de paz. Pronto él también se quedó dormido, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Gael contra su propia piel, en algún momento de la madrugada empezó a soñar con Harry y las veces en que se quedaban dormidos juntos, incluso cuando no eran más que amigos.

 

*****

 

Una noche, varios meses atrás, Harry había estado tonteando en una discoteca con un chico bastante apuesto y el chico había estado respondiendo a sus juegos, hasta que finalmente ambos se dirigieron al baño, contrario a lo que Harry deseaba en ese momento, no se metieron a uno de los cubículos, sino que el chico lo llevó hasta el fondo, hacia la pared donde estaba el secador de manos y luego miró a ambos lados. En ese momento Harry empezó a entrar en pánico y trató de zafarse del agarre del chico, pero éste lo presionó mucho más fuerte contra la pared.

 

—Tranquilo, Harry, no es nada de eso —le tranquilizó el chico con voz suave, Harry se quedó quieto un momento, asombrado porque ese chico supiera su nombre, y sintió la magia fluir antes de que la pared en donde estaba apoyado desapareciera, trastabilló hacia atrás y si no fuera por el agarre del hombre hubiera caído irremediablemente contra el piso.

 

Se encontró sujeto por la cintura y en un ambiente a media luz, era una especie de bar, había algunas mesas de madera con lamparillas azules en el centro y una pista de baile con unos cuantos hombres bailando de manera más que sensual. Harry miró todo asombrado y luego miró hacia el chico que aún lo tenía sujeto de la cintura.

 

—¿Qué demonios…?

 

—Vamos, te invito un trago —le propuso el chico jalándolo con suavidad hacia una de las mesas del fondo. Harry miró alrededor a las parejas de chicos y chicas, algunos sentados en las mesas conversando, otros besándose y toqueteándose. Al fin se acomodaron en una mesa pequeña de uno de los rincones, en cuanto se sentaron la luz azul parpadeó un par de veces y luego se apagó un poco, dejando todo a media luz, un muchacho bastante guapo y de cabellos rubios sujetos en una coleta se acercó a su mesa.

 

—Dos Firewhisky —pidió el chico pidiendo con la mirada su confirmación. Harry asintió de mala gana, ya seguro de que aquel era un lugar mágico, podía sentir la magia en el ambiente y el pedido de bebidas no hacía más que confirmarlo, se tensó completamente pensando en que había arruinado todo y que sería muy difícil salir de ese embrollo.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Harry con mirada fiera y no esperando al ataque del otro.

 

—Por lo pronto un trago decente, no es por nada pero realmente detesto las bebidas muggles, al menos las que sirven allí.

 

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

 

En ese momento un par de vasos con Firewhisky aparecieron delante de ellos, el hombre sacó de los bolsillos un par de monedas que dejó sobre la mesa y estas desaparecieron rápidamente. Levantó su vaso en señal de brindis hacia Harry y luego dio un largo trago, Harry permaneció con los brazos cruzados, expectante y sin tomar de su copa.

 

—Bien, parece que te lo tomas en serio —resopló el hombre —; mi nombre es Mikel Hayman y creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que soy un mago.

 

—¿Por qué no vas de frente al punto?

 

—A eso voy si es que me dejaras hablar… —Mikel suspiró y luego encendió un cigarro —, supongo que también te has dado cuenta de que este es un sitio gay… pero mágico, es decir todos los que estamos aquí somos magos y gays.

 

—Creo que quedó claro con eso de que es un sitio gay pero mágico

 

—Sí, ya había escuchado acerca de tu mal humor —dio una larga calada al cigarro  y luego miró fijamente a Harry, que aún permanecía con los brazos cruzados —. Esto no es un chantaje, ni nada por el estilo, estoy comenzando a ofenderme.

 

—Si me dices exactamente que hacemos aquí y que pretendes entonces no te ofendería.

 

—Pues, llevarte a la cama, por supuesto —replicó el chico con la mayor frescura del mundo, Harry se obligó a no sentirse ofendido por el comentario, después de todo lo había encontrado de esa manera, ambos habían entrado al baño para eso —, pero también mostrarte que hay algo más que esas discotecas muggles para nosotros.

 

—¿Estás loco? —masculló Harry adelantándose un poco más en su asiento —, no sé tú pero yo no confiaría en ninguno de los que está aquí, y tal vez tú no seas muy conocido pero yo sí y no me arriesgaré a que alguno decida hablar de más.

 

—No lo harán por varias razones —explicó Mikel manteniendo el tono calmado —; primero: porque tendrían que admitir que han estado en un lugar así para poder haberte visto, y es obvio que si has estado en un lugar así, si es que conoces de su existencia, es porque te has visto en algún tipo de relación gay.

 

—Bueno… puedes decir que entraste siguiendo a alguien o para investigar.

 

Mikel negó con la cabeza —Además que este sitio tiene un hechizo protector, seas o no gay, no puedes salir de aquí y decir a quién has visto a menos que esa persona quiera que lo sepan.

 

—No entiendo…

 

—Si sales de aquí y tratas de decir que me has visto aquí o describir lo que he estado haciendo tu lengua se trabará, no podrás decirlo, jamás, ni escribirlo, nada, solo puedes hablar de los que están aquí con los que están aquí.

 

—¿Es un juramento o algo así? ¿Es que acaso eso no es ilegal si se hace sin autorización?

 

—¿Piensas denunciarnos? ¿Arrestarnos tal vez?

 

—No, yo no… —Harry frunció el ceño y tomó al fin un trago de su bebida —. Solo preguntaba, es decir que de alguna manera he hecho un juramento por el que no me preguntaron.

 

—Si no deseas volver nada te obliga, pero nosotros nos cuidamos entre nosotros, aunque no nos conocemos todos, nos cuidamos y protegemos porque nadie más, ni siquiera los aurores —le dio una mirada de reproche a Harry —nos van a proteger.

 

—Es decir… Todos aquí son gays…

 

—Yo siempre dije que tu inteligencia estaba subvaluada.

 

Harry arqueó una ceja y le dio una mirada ofendida antes de prender un cigarro y mirar alrededor, por varias de las paredes aparecían más y más grupos de chicos y chicas, todos lucían bastante contentos y animados.

 

—¿Cómo hago para entrar aquí?

 

—Hay una lista de discotecas muggles desde donde puedes tener acceso no solo a este sino a varios, muchos sitios más, yo te la puedo facilitar, el Ministerio no tiene controlados estos portales, por lo que no encontraras una referencia de ellos en las listas actualizadas de entradas y salidas mágicas…

 

—Asombroso…

 

—Es solo un poco de imaginación.

 

—¿Y desde cuándo es que esto existe?

 

—No lo sé en verdad —contestó Mikel arrugando un poco la nariz —, lo cierto es que cuando tenía dieciocho un chico me trajo aquí, él tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo llevaban los portales abiertos…

 

—¿Y estás seguro que nadie podrá delatarnos jamás?

 

—Sí, créeme al inicio lo intenté muchas veces, pero nunca pude decir nada a nadie, yo también era algo escéptico, temía por mí, ya sabes, como tú.

 

—No es que no les quiera creer, pero ahora hay muchas cosas… ya sabes, los de la MACH y todo eso, cualquiera dudaría…

 

—Esos desgraciados… últimamente se están pasando, desde que Tony Schafer ocupó el lugar de su padre las cosas se están descontrolando un poco.

 

—¿Quién?

 

—Tony Schafer, su padre fue el fundador de la MACH, dicen que antes daban algunos problemas, pero no tantos como ahora, esta vez se la están tomando en serio.

 

—¿Los conoces?

 

—Debería, ¿no te han enseñado en esa Academia que uno debe mantener vigilados a sus enemigos?

 

—Pero nadie sabe quienes son ellos, solo dicen la MACH y ya… ¿Cómo saber quién la encabeza y todo eso?

 

—Cosas que se aprenden, cosas que se escuchan… ya lo verás con el tiempo supongo…

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la música y el ambiente hasta que Harry estuvo ya complacido, le gustaba ese lugar y le gustaba la idea de tener gente alrededor, no muggles, sino magos, que se sentían igual que él, de alguna manera el sitio y el rumbo que estaba tomando la noche lo hacían sentir mucho más seguro.

 

—¿Y tú a que te dedicas? Es decir, ya sabes quien soy yo… ¿Y tú?

 

—Yo soy medimago.

 

—Vaya…

 

—Sí… eso mismo dije el día que me gradué, no lo podía creer —sonrió Mikel —, pero vamos a bailar un poco, ¿qué dices? Además que quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

 

Harry terminó de beber de un trago lo que le quedaba de licor en el vaso y junto al chico se encaminó al centro de la pista de baile, donde un grupo de chicos, que luego descubrió eran amigos de Mikel, ya se agitaban al compás de una música desconocida.

 

Aquella había sido la primera discoteca mágica de ambiente que había descubierto, luego, poco a poco junto con Mikel y varios de sus amigos fue conociendo mucho más sitios, era agradable sentir que no estaba solo en ese aspecto, que había mucha, pero mucha más gente que también quería vivir su vida sin que nadie lo molestara. Algunos le daban miradas de reojo y no podía negar que era uno de los más codiciados de las discotecas, pensó que básicamente debido a su reputación, aunque Mikel y sus nuevos amigos nunca lo hicieron sentirse de esa manera.

 

Se había agregado con bastante facilidad al grupo de Mikel, le agradaban ellos porque era gente muy divertida, pese a que todos trabajaban o estudiaban durante el día y todos parecían bastante ocupados, por las noches siempre estaban dispuestos a buscar fiestas, ya sean en lugares muggles o mágicos, con Mikel había estado tan sólo un par de veces, y había sido bueno, por supuesto, le había gustado aprender un par de hechizos interesantes y el poder librarse de los preservativos y los lubricantes, pero solo un par de veces y ahora, algún tiempo después,  aunque habían coqueteos y demás, ambos sabían que su momento de estar en la cama juntos había terminado.

 

En una de esas salidas, mientras reía de las bromas de Mikel y de Ethan, un chico menor que Mikel y que estudiaba en la misma escuela de leyes que Hermione, fue que conoció a Noah Garth, amigo ya conocido del grupo.

 

Noah era un chico de veintidós años, el menor de cinco hermanos, de familia rusa, su padre le pagaban todos sus estrambóticos gastos siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de Rusia y de los escándalos que le estaba costando la reputación. Noah conocía a Mikel y a los demás de uno de sus diversos viajes a Londres y esta vez planeaba quedarse mucho más tiempo, al menos unos meses mientras meditaba que más podría hacer con su vida además de viajar y pasarla bien de fiesta en fiesta.

 

Harry congenió con él inmediatamente, era desinhibido y bastante abierto, tenía una sonrisa fácil y contaba historias magnificas acerca de los cientos de lugares alrededor del mundo donde había estado. Conocía el nombre de Harry apenas y de oído pero no le interesaba mucho averiguar sobre Harry “El Héroe” sino más bien sobre Harry, el muchacho que estudiaba la (según pensaba Noah) increíble carrera de auror. De lo único que casi no hablaba era de su familia o sus hermanos.

 

Por su lado Harry trataba de mantener su promesa de comenzar a olvidar a Draco y pasaba el tiempo esforzándose de sobre manera en la Academia, superando a Dashiell y a Lisa Turpin, que eran los mejores estudiantes. Durante los fines de semana libres iba siempre a visitar a Andrómeda y a Teddy, la mujer le contaba todos los maravillosos adelantos que su ahijado estaba realizando, o de las salidas que organizaba junto a la señora Weasley, para siempre terminar la tarde preguntándole por si ya había conseguido una novia. Más de una vez estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad, pero temía que luego no lo dejara ver a Teddy.

 

Los fines de semana ya no iba más a las discotecas muggles, le pareció buena idea para evitar que lo siguieran espiando, por lo general se reunía en alguno de los bares mágicos con Mikel y su grupo, y por supuesto con Noah, quien parecía querer alargar aún más el tiempo de estadía.

 

Harry solo veía a Noah en las noches de sábado, en que se encontraban para tomar algo y bailar y luego, si no encontraba algún otro prospecto interesante, se iban al hotel del chico donde pasaban las madrugadas, antes del amanecer Harry siempre se iba a casa y Noah parecía complacido con aquella relación que se estaba alargando por tres meses ya, por eso le pareció extraño ese jueves, antes de su salida, recibir una nota del chico, pidiéndole encontrarse en las afueras de un gran centro comercial en la parte más exclusiva de Londres. Después de meditarlo demasiado aceptó estar allí el viernes alrededor de las nueve de la noche, una vez hubiera cumplido con el casi infaltable ritual con sus compañeros de academia.

 

Llegó vestido de muggle, Noah ya lo esperaba de pie, junto a una de las enormes fuentes, contrario a su carácter habitual se veía algo tenso, se saludaron con un pequeño abrazo antes de que el chico le propusiera ir a una pizzería cercana que tenía muy buena reputación.

 

Como siempre rieron y conversaron bastante, pese a lo intranquilo que se sentía Harry disfrutó la noche, hasta que la cena terminó y ambos ordenaron una botella más de vino, fue entonces que Noah se puso serio. Pese a estar en un lugar público no le importó tomar la mano de Harry para capturar por completo su atención.

 

—Te quiero —dijo simplemente, como si eso explicara todo. Al menos explicaba gran parte de lo que estaba pasando. Harry se soltó inmediatamente y retrocedió un poco en su silla.

 

—Yo…

 

—Y sé que seguramente tú no sientes lo mismo… aunque sé que te gusto.

 

—Sí, claro que me gustas pero no es lo mismo que…

 

—¿Sabes qué leo en tu mirada? ¿Sabes qué es lo que he notado cada vez que te he visto? —interrumpió Noah con voz calmada —. Desde la primera vez siempre supe que estabas triste, que alguien de alguna manera te había lastimado… te había roto el corazón y también sé que aún le quieres.

 

—Noah, escucha…

 

—Y aún así te quiero… pese a que sé que aún no olvidas a esa otra persona pero, y no quiero que te enfades con esto que voy a decir, pero esa persona no está aquí, no es justo que sigas triste por alguien que ya se fue.

 

—Sabes que yo no te quiero, no de esa forma… me caes bien y la pasamos genial juntos pero no necesito tener una relación en este momento y… —empezó a excusarse Harry no sabiendo bien qué podía decir y tratando de alejar a Draco de sus pensamientos.

 

—Sé que necesitas de alguien que te cuide y te quiera, todos lo necesitamos en algún momento y yo quiero ser esa persona para ti, no te exijo que me cuentes nada que no quieras contarme, o que me des una respuesta en este momento pero… Realmente me gustaría tener una oportunidad para demostrarte que no es tan difícil olvidar.

 

—Pero… tú dijiste que te gustaba viajar, que vives viajando y eso tampoco es lo ideal para una relación, si es que esta existiera.

 

Noah sonrió hacia Harry con algo más de ternura.

 

—No me iría, por supuesto que no, no si tú estás aquí para mí…

 

—Yo no quiero que cambies tus planes o tu forma de vida por mí.

 

—No lo hago por ti —reprochó Noah antes de darle un sorbo a la última copa de vino que le quedaba —, lo hago por mí, porque yo te quiero.

 

Harry levantó la mano y ordenó la cuenta no sabiendo aún que poder responder a eso, no había olvidado a Draco, claro que no, pero sentía que tampoco lo olvidaría, y Noah lo sabía, sabía que existía alguien más en su corazón y a pesar de todo quería tratar, quería intentar cosas que Draco no había querido intentar, es más, Draco había salido adelante sin él e incluso tenía un novio (reconocer aquello aún dolía demasiado) y tal vez lo correcto era que él también lo intentara, después de todo no estaría jugando con los sentimientos de nadie, no si lo dejaba todo claro desde el principio.

 

Se sintió demasiado agotado de pensar mientras caminaba junto a Noah lentamente y fumando hacia el hotel del chico. Deseó tener a Hermione cerca para que le diera un consejo, incluso a Mikel, él siempre parecía mucho más centrado que los demás y seguro sería bueno dando consejos.

 

Se detuvieron en la entrada del hotel, Noah lo miraba expectante, su cabello castaño se agitaba con el frío viento y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Harry le dio una mirada al cielo, supo que pronto empezaría a nevar y de pronto le provocó tener alguien a quien abrazarse delante de la chimenea mientras la nieve iba llenando las calles, alguien que lo esperase en casa o que le escribiera entre semana para contarle algo más que la siguiente gran fiesta que se organizaría. Deseó tener alguien que llenara el lugar que Draco, su amigo y su amante, había dejado vacante. Pensó que no necesitaba más consejos ni más preguntas, Noah le ofrecía parte de lo que él necesitaba y debía tomarlo, debía darse esa chance.

 

—Esta noche podemos ir a mi casa —le propuso mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba un poco, alejándolo de la entrada del hotel —, pasar la noche allí.

 

—Sí, sería una muy buena idea —contestó Noah, la mirada azul brillando mucho más que antes y una sonrisa radiante que Harry no había visto en el pasado. Se sintió mucho más reconfortado con su respuesta mientras ambos caminaban lentamente por la calle, apretujándose en sus abrigos y guantes, pegados el uno al otro, camino “a casa”.

 

*****

 

La mañana siguiente a “La Gran Borrachera”, que era la forma como Draco la denominaba, Gael había despertado cerca del medio día, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y unas horribles ganas de vomitar, se puso en pie de un salto, lo que hizo que su mareo incrementara, y corrió lo más rápido posible hasta el baño, donde vomitó, según le pareció, hasta algunos órganos vitales, luego regresó arrastrándose hasta la cama y se cubrió completamente con las mantas durante un momento, hasta que unas gentiles manos lo destaparon un poco. Abrió los ojos como plato cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Draco, que le extendía un vial con una poción celeste, Gael sabía que era una poción para la resaca.

 

—Bebe esto, te hará bien… aunque debería dejarte sufrir un poco más por beber de esa manera…

 

Gael asintió en silencio y, sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo, tomó el contenido completo del vial para luego dejarse caer en la cama con lentitud, los mareos fueron remitiendo poco a poco.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo preocupado, empezando a notar cosas; cómo que solo estaba en ropa interior, además no recordaba que Draco hubiera llegado a su habitación, únicamente recordaba haber estado bebiendo solo en el techo, rodeado de parejitas que se hacían arrumacos y lo desdichado que se había sentido en ese momento ¿Dónde entraba Draco en toda la ecuación?

 

—¿Por qué no miras mejor? —preguntó en respuesta Draco sentándose nuevamente tras el escritorio y volviendo a sus tareas, en solo un par de horas tendría que estar ya en la tienda y la noche anterior había desperdiciado el tiempo con Gael y su borrachera con declaración de amor incluida, aunque claro, no mencionaría eso.

 

—Oh, mierda —susurró Gael mirando alrededor, esa no era su habitación, la poción estaba haciendo un gran efecto y de pronto varias escenas de recuerdos recortados llenaron su mente —Oh, mierda —murmuró una vez más recordando ahora la parte de: a _cuéstate conmigo y me gustas…_ deseó que el fragmento del llanto fuera solo parte de su imaginación. Sus mejillas se calentaron y supo que estaba más sonrojado de lo que jamás había estado en su vida, aún así se obligó a mirar a Draco, que parecía demasiado distraído con la tarea. Tal vez sí era parte de su imaginación y solo había fantaseado confesándose ante Draco. Unas últimas palabras volvieron de pronto a su mente  _“Si mañana aún estás seguro de esto lo haremos… pero no me pidas que me aproveche de ti así…”_

 

 —¿Ya te ubicaste? —preguntó Draco sin mirarlo.

 

—Demasiado.

 

—Sí, demasiado alcohol, ¿en qué demonios pensabas? pudieron descubrirte y sancionarte, más aún si es que tienes media beca. No debes jugarte con los estudios, te creí más responsable.

 

—Yo… —Gael tomó una bocanada de aire y se destapó completamente, Draco arqueó una ceja, esperando el comentario o que el chico volviera nuevamente corriendo hacia el baño, pero por el color de sus mejillas no parecía que quisiera volver a vomitar. Gael se puso en pie y buscó entre la pila de ropa su varita y se volvió a meter al baño.

 

—¿No hay baño en tu habitación? No quiero ser rudo, pero en serio ya voy atrasado con esto y…  —se detuvo cuando Gael salió nuevamente del baño, lucía mucho mejor, como si acabara de tomar una ducha, aunque no había escuchado el agua caer —. Bueno, creo que definitivamente esa poción te hizo bien.

 

—Lo recuerdo —contestó Gael acercándose hacia el escritorio —, recuerdo que te dije que me gustabas y…

 

—Estabas borracho, no sabías lo que decías —interrumpió Draco pegándose un poco más contra la silla y alejándose del avance de Gael.

 

—Y tú dijiste que si hoy, luego de que se me quitara la borrachera, aún estaba seguro de querer hacerlo lo haríamos, pero que no te podías aprovechar en ese momento.

 

—Gael…

 

—Yo estoy seguro —por fin su voz pareció mucho más tímida, Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie, jalando a Gael hacia la cama una vez más.

 

—Escucha…

 

—No, no empieces con “Escucha” es así como empiezas cuando… cuando vas a terminar con alguien o a desilusionarlo.

 

—Pero, Gael, tú eres mi amigo, el único que tengo por estos días y me gusta tu compañía, creo que la pasamos bien… ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estarías a punto de arruinar por una calentura o un gusto que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza?

 

—Es más que un gusto… Yo también disfruto contigo y por eso justamente… Yo… —Gael jadeó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Draco temió porque nuevamente se pusiera a llorar.

 

—Lo siento… no puedo… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire antes de retirar con delicadeza las manos del rostro de Gael para que lo pudiera ver —. Yo quiero a alguien más.

 

—Tú no sales con nadie —rebatió Gael —, no tendrías tiempo.

 

—No, no salgo con él, yo lo quiero, y ahora no estamos juntos, tal vez nunca podremos estarlo… —Draco suspiró, nunca había hablado de Harry con nadie, ni siquiera con Jocelyn —no puedo estar contigo por eso, porque quiero a otra persona… No sería correcto…

 

—Lo siento… —murmuró Gael.

 

—No digas eso, el que lo siente soy yo, eres un chico maravilloso, solo que yo no puedo…

 

—Lo siento por ustedes, por ti y el otro chico… no sé que pudo haber pasado o por qué terminaron, pero siento tu tristeza…

 

—Era lo mejor —contó Draco no creyendo aún que estuviera hablando con él de eso —, él tenía que seguir adelante… aprovechar sus oportunidades, no lo hubiera logrado si seguía conmigo.

 

—Pero ¿qué hay de lo que tú sientes? … es decir, aún le quieres y él…

 

—Él es ahora feliz, eso espero, está haciendo lo que le gusta hacer, sin tener que preocuparse por el qué dirán los demás… Así es mejor.

 

Gael se inclinó un poco hacia él y le tomó una mano, apretándola con fuerza, como queriendo darle ánimos mientras suspiraba profundamente.

 

Draco siempre consideró esa mañana como el verdadero comienzo de su amistad con Gael, pese a que sabía que Gael podía sentir algo por él no lo alejó, al contrario, empezó a confiar un poco más en él.

 

Poco a poco fueron compartiendo las historias acerca de sus familias, de su vida y de sus amores; Draco le contó acerca de Axel y lo mal que se había sentido por, de alguna manera, haberlo usado y que se había prometido no hacerlo nunca más, aunque no le contó de Yarik, y menos de Harry, no volvió a mencionarlo más en sus charlas, pues el recordarlo ya de por sí dolía, el decirlo en voz alta era demasiado para él.

 

Gael le habló sobre aquel chico que lo había ilusionado y se había acostado con él, el primero de quien realmente se había enamorado, y como al día siguiente lo había humillado delante de su universidad, como le había dicho que todo no se trataba más que de un reto, una apuesta que había hecho con sus amigos para saber que tan fácil era llevarlo a la cama. Desde ese momento estar allí fue todo un infierno pero sus padres, quienes gracias a ese incidente se habían enterado de su homosexualidad y con los cuales había peleado, no podían pagar un traslado a otro lado, por eso empezó a estudiar mucho más fuerte, hasta lograr la media beca en Londres, para poner mar entre él y todos esos horribles recuerdos.

 

Pese a que Gael no volvió a insinuarle siquiera el querer tener algo con él, muchas veces Draco se encontraba cuestionándose acerca de lo fácil que sería tener algún tipo de relación con él, de lo mucho que necesitaba en algunas noches a alguien a su lado, que lo abrazase y acariciase, que reemplazara el vacío que Harry había dejado, pero inmediatamente abandonaba esas ideas al recordarse que Gael era un chico demasiado especial y bueno como para ser usado de esa manera, estaba desarrollando hacia él un cariño muy especial, y justamente por eso se abstenía de tomar lo que sabía le sería fácilmente entregado.

 

Gael también le contó acerca de su primera visita al callejón Diagon, un día antes de conocerse en clases, y le mostró los folletos que había encontrado de la MACH, dijo que por eso ese sitio no le gustaba. Draco, que nunca iba a ningún lugar mágico público salvo la oficina de aurores para su chequeo mensual, no había visto esos folletos, aunque sí había leído algo en “El Profeta”. Se sintió algo inquieto al recordar que había gente que no solo repudiaba a los gays sino que ahora además se la tomaba más en serio contra ellos. Recordó que Harry era muy asiduo a los bares y discotecas, no sabía si seguía siéndolo pero espero que por su propio bien estuviera siendo precavido.

 

 

*****

 


	5. UN ACCIDENTE MUGGLE

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 5: “UN ACCIDENTE MUGGLE”**

_En cuanto puede se me escapa_  
Del aire cuelgan mis suspiros... y es   
así de simple, así de grande   
es algo que... no consigo no querer   
Y no me cabe más paciencia   
estoy cansado de morderme el corazón, no puedo más   
si es el destino el que me rompa a estas alturas,   
que me parta de una vez

**"Si puedo volverte a ver"**

**"Miguel Bose y Benny Ibarra"**

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7dsVQ9w4Q4>

_Londres, desde mayo hasta julio del 2001._

 

Harry aplicó un hechizo  de calentamiento sobre él y sobre Larissa Abrain, una de sus compañeras de clase, ambos estaban de pie, dentro de la ciudadela creada para entrenamientos y pese a que fuera ya casi era primavera, el lugar seguía helado.

 

—Me pregunto —empezó a decir Larissa castañeando los dientes y sosteniendo con fuerza la varita —si todos ellos se juntarán en el salón de torturas a planear cómo castigarnos logrando el mayor dolor posible.

 

—Sí, es muy probable —masculló Harry casi pudiendo imaginar a todos los profesores frente a la chimenea y con una copa de whisky, deliberando sobre cuál ejercicio los haría sufrir más.

 

—Vienen —alertó una voz que los hizo girar. Harry y Larissa vieron que se trataba de Chris, que estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, también delante de otro edificio ficticio, el frío había hecho que sus labios se pusieran ligeramente azules, Harry se preguntó si es que él también tenía los labios azules, pero no se animó a hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

 

—De acuerdo —respondió Larissa y giró rápidamente hacia el otro lado —. Vienen —alertó tratando de no ser demasiado bulliciosa. La voz de Posey le respondió que de acuerdo. Seguramente el chico seguiría pasando el mensaje, no les daría mucho tiempo pero al menos permitiría que los superiores los encontraran parados correctamente y sin hablar.

 

—¿Crees que los expulsen?

 

—Sí —replicó Larissa con los dientes apretados.

 

—Aún tienes frío.

 

—Ya… ya se pasara —Larissa agitó el cuerpo de una manera que a Harry le hubiera parecido graciosa si es que no estuvieran en esa situación —. Son un par de estúpidos, no debieron emborracharse y mucho menos pelearse.

 

—Y no sé por qué nosotros tenemos que pagar por eso, es decir, fueron ellos los que se la montaron en la sala de estrategias, yo no los ayudé.

 

Larissa iba a replicar pero la voz de su tutor la detuvo.

 

—Todos, a la salida inmediatamente —ordenó con voz firme y molesta el profesor O'Neill.

 

—Al fin —dijo Harry hacia Larissa sin emitir sonido alguno, ella sonrió asintiendo y ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida, en el camino se les unieron Chris, Emma y Edwin, ninguno habló, cuando por fin pudieron salir notaron que habían pasado toda la tarde allí y que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, el cielo tenía una gran cantidad de colores, el aire era fresco, nada comparado al frío que habían sentido en el interior de la ciudadela de prácticas.

 

Se sorprendieron al ver que de la misma ciudadela salían los chicos de primer año también, no sabían que habían estado en el mismo lugar que ellos. Todos parecían asustados y bastante congelados mientras su instructor les ordenaba formar a una distancia bastante alejada de donde se encontraba la clase de Harry.

 

—Formados —ordenó el instructor O'Neill, que estaba delante de ellos, su mirada era furiosa, Harry no vio por ningún lado a Malcolm Baddock ni al chico de primer año con el que se decía había estado bebiendo en la sala de estrategias para luego terminar en una pelea, tampoco a Simak que era el que los había encontrado y tratado de separar.

 

Violet se formó delante de él, junto a Dashiell, Leighton, Selick y Chris en su posición ya habitual, mientras Harry se quedó atrás, junto a Joel, Edwin, Lisa y Vance. Nadie se animaba a respirar demasiado fuerte siquiera, nunca habían visto a O'Neill tan molesto, ni siquiera la vez en que unos chicos habían sido descubiertos causando alboroto en un bar durante su primer año. Sus ojos oscuros relampagueaban y parecía que en cualquier momento podría dar un golpe por los apretados que estaban sus nudillos, sus mejillas estaban pálidas y los miraba uno a uno, como si se tratara de una bestia escogiendo a su presa. El estómago se le encogió y luchó por no moverse o parpadear.

 

—El director Moore desea tener unas palabras con ustedes —dijo finalmente con aquella voz tan dura que usaba —, y luego no crean que se libran de nada, luego ustedes y yo tenemos una charla pendiente —O'Neill caminó hasta pararse junto a Violet en el preciso momento en que Moore, el director, hacía acto de presencia. Durante los casi dos años que ya llevaba allí el director Moore no les había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez, lo más alto que alguien había podido llegar en caso de un problema era el instructor o incluso el subdirector y coordinador, pero jamás Moore, supuso que algo realmente malo había pasado si es que sería el mismo director el que les hablaría.

 

Moore era un hombre alto, completamente calvo y pese a las arrugas de su rostro parecía como un viejo tronco, firme y derecho, se notaba aún la fortaleza de sus músculos con solo verlo caminar. El hombre se paró delante de ellos y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca una tarima  apareció de la nada, el hombre subió alargando el silencio y la expectativa; cuando se giró para verlos su mirada furiosa intimidó a todos, incluso, pensó Harry, a su instructor O'Neill.

 

—Esta Academia tiene cientos de años —empezó a hablar el hombre con voz firme —, y todos los que se han graduado han sido hombres y mujeres de intachable comportamiento, orgullosos de la Academia donde se formaron, orgullosos de ser aurores y además capaces de hacer sentir orgullosa a esta institución por tenerlos entre sus alumnos, entre sus frutos. Sin embargo nosotros no podemos decir eso de ustedes, no podemos garantizar que tenemos un grupo de futuros aurores, porque ustedes no se comportan como tales. No. ¡Ustedes piensan que esto es un campamento, un lugar donde pueden divertirse, pues de ahora en adelante se acabó la mano blanda con todos ustedes!

 

“Tanto los alumnos de primer como de segundo año se encuentran castigados hasta el termino del curso, que será en tres meses: el diecinueve de julio, hasta entonces ningún alumno, bajo ningún concepto y sin ninguna excepción abandonara la Academia. Se agregará un turno más de entrenamientos nocturnos y también dos turnos los fines de semana, además de la obligación de estar preparados para cualquier práctica o simulación en la madrugada”.

 

“Por demás está decir que aquellos compañeros que fueron implicados en tan vergonzoso comportamiento han sido expulsados, sin derecho a recomendación y que cualquiera que infrinja al menos una pequeña norma será expulsado también. No quiero volver a escuchar acerca de ningún problema con ustedes y espero no tener que volver a hablarles porque sería para expulsarlos, y créanme, aunque el Ministerio presione porque pronto le de un nuevo grupo de aurores no me importaría el expulsarlos a todos ustedes y empezar de nuevo. No nos arriesgaremos a dar al mundo mágico un grupo de ineptos y vulgares aurores que no serán capaces de realizar su trabajo de la manera adecuada”.

 

Y dicho esto el hombre se giró y bajó del estrado, caminando con pasos firmes y molestos hacia el interior de los edificios, Harry sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y se preguntó si es qué se notaría mucho y si es qué sus demás compañeros se sentían igual de avergonzados. No le parecía justo, ellos no habían sido los que estaban de fiesta en el aula de Estrategias, ni los que habían hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué los tenían que castigar a ellos? Y de esa manera encima, sería como ser prisionero. Ya casi podía leer (menos mal que no había teléfono en la Academia y no le permitían usar la red flú para hablar con Noah) la sarta de reclamos que le enviaría el chico. Pero sus problemas con él era un tema en el cual no debía pensar de momento, por lo pronto debía concentrarse solo en vigilar que no lo expulsen.

 

El instructor de los alumnos de primer año se acercó hasta el profesor O'Neill e intercambiaron lo que al parecer eran tensas palabras, ante el aire contenido de los alumnos de primero y segundo, hasta que finalmente se alejaron.

 

Harry vio de reojo como el instructor de primero, cuyo nombre no sabía, daba la orden y los enviaba luego hacia dentro del edificio, esperó que al menos a ellos les dejaran descansar también, llevaban toda la tarde expuestos al frío de la ciudadela de prácticas.

 

—Deben ir a su habitación y prepararse para la cena, luego de eso tendrán que venir de vuelta al campo. Iniciaremos con las prácticas nocturnas —y dicho eso el hombre dio media vuelta y caminó con pasos rápidos hacia el interior del edificio.

 

Todos se miraron de manera interrogante antes de empezar a caminar, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, hasta el interior del edificio, al menos los dejarían tomar una ducha caliente y probar algo de comida antes de continuar con el entrenamiento.

 

En el pasillo del cuarto piso se cruzaron con el grupo de los alumnos de primer año, ellos aún eran un grupo mayor que el de Harry, aunque sabía que no por mucho, en el primer semestre había sido cuando más chicos y chicas habían desertado y habían sido expulsados. Pese a que por lo general los de primer año los miraban con respeto y hasta adoración en esta ocasión les dieron miradas hostiles y de reproche. Era como si ellos pensaran que los de segundo tenían la culpa de lo ocurrido.

 

Cuando por fin llegaron a su habitación se encontraron con Simak, luciendo su túnica y el cabello mojado, estaba aplicando un hechizo de calentamiento sobre sus ropas. Parecía algo enfadado.

 

—No hay agua caliente… no la habrá, creo —informó tiritando ligeramente.

 

—¿Por qué no usaste un hechizo de calentamiento en el agua? —preguntó algo brusco Edwin, como si el que Simak no lo hubiese hecho implicase una prueba de que tal vez el director Moore tuviera razón.

 

—¿No crees que lo hice? No se puede… Anda, congélate el culo mientras tratas de invocarlos.

 

—No me jodas, Simak —replicó Edwin.

 

—Ya paren —se metió Joel entre ellos, que ya parecían dispuestos a pelearse, a Harry le parecía raro, no que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo pero nunca los había visto tan agresivos —, acaban de expulsar a dos por pelearse y ahora todos estamos castigados hasta que el semestre termine, ¿qué quieren?, ¿qué nos quedemos encerrados hasta el fin de la carrera?

 

Edwin y Simak se dieron una mirada más de amenaza pero luego se apartaron, Simak continuó ordenando sus cosas en silencio mientras Edwin se metía al baño, los demás se miraban algo preocupados.

 

—Vamos, tenemos que cenar antes de que encuentren la forma de torturarnos —dijo Norman hacia Harry metiéndole prisas, el grito ahogado de Edwin los hizo correr a todos hacia el baño, donde Edwin desnudo y dentro de una de las regaderas tiritaba de frío.

 

—Puta agua de mierda —masculló con los dientes apretados y Harry arqueó una ceja, por lo general Edwin no se expresaba de esa manera.

 

—Se los dije —murmuró Simak, que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Edwin le dio una mirada molesta y apretó los dientes mientras terminaba de bañarse. Norman, Joel y Harry se dieron una mirada de valor antes de desprenderse de su ropa y meterse a las regaderas vacías.

 

Harry comprendió el por qué del grito de su amigo y el baño se lleno de una sarta de insultos hacia el agua helada, pensó que su cuerpo se acostumbraría al frío pero cuando su ducha (una de las más cortas que jamás había tomado) terminó, aún tiritaba de frío y sus uñas estaban azules.

 

Se aplicaron hechizos de calentamiento entre ellos y bajaron en silencio hacia el comedor, por la cara que tenían sus compañeros comprendieron que no eran los únicos a los que el agua se les había congelado.

 

Se sentó junto a Norman, Simak, Joel, Edwin y rápidamente se les unió Lisa, Larissa y Amber, ninguno habló ni mencionó nada. De reojo vio como Violet junto a Dashiell, Chris, Sebastián y Brian comentaban en murmullos algo, mirando hacia su mesa. Supuso que tal vez querían preguntarle a Simak qué era lo que había pasado en la sala de Estrategias, Harry también sentía curiosidad pero por la actitud de Simak parecía que nadie se enteraría, no muy pronto al menos. Se preguntó si es que no lo habrían sancionado por alguna estúpida razón y si esa era la razón de su mal humor.

 

Luego de la cena fueron llevados al campo, donde estuvieron practicando los ejercicios de rastreo hasta muy entrada la madrugada, el profesor O'Neill aún parecía demasiado furioso y junto con el profesor Hulme, Vibrad y Conklin se encargaron de plantear mil y un escenarios y prácticas. En uno de sus vuelos pudo ver al otro lado del campo a los de primer año sobre volando y realizando ejercicios que él recordaba haber hecho en su primer año. Se veían realmente agotados y se preguntó si es que no estarían esperando a que alguien cayese de la escoba por puro cansancio para dar por concluido el ejercicio.

 

—Cuidado, Potter —escuchó la voz de Dick y se agachó justo al tiempo que un rayo azul pasaba en donde unos momentos antes había estado su cabeza, sobre voló hacia donde Dick estaba, junto a Emma.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Ya, no te distraigas… —resopló Dick alejándose.

 

 

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando se metieron a las camas, ninguno pensó siquiera en pasar por la ducha, tenían tan solo unas cuantas horas para dormir antes de tener que asistir a la primera clase de la mañana, Simak seguía de muy mal humor y todos los demás demasiado agotados para siquiera preguntar algo.

 

_Estos tres meses serán demasiado largos,_ suspiró Harry antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

 

 

*****

 

Draco se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado, las clases habían aumentado de ritmo y sentía que trataba de meter tanta información dentro de su cabeza que ésta pronto estallaría. Gael estaba en similar situación, ambos pasaban el tiempo libre en la biblioteca estudiando o en algún laboratorio preparando pociones y presentando prácticas. Sentía que el tiempo estaba volando y antes de darse cuenta le llegaron los primeros pedidos para fabricar pociones para el estrés, para estudiar mejor y para no dormir. Los exámenes de medio semestre estaban ya cerca, lo cual significaba mucho más trabajo aún.

 

—Yo te puedo ayudar —opinó Gael mirando la lista de pociones pendientes por preparar que Draco tenía sobre la cama.

 

—No quiero envenenar a nadie, no quedaría bien en mi registro —comentó Draco en broma, pues Gael lo ayudaba usualmente con las pociones, le gustaba porque tenía mucha paciencia y meticulosidad para hacerlas.

 

—¡Yo no envenenaría a nadie! —protestó Gael y Draco simplemente negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo el tener que ir precisamente esa tarde al Ministerio, a la sección de aurores para su visita mensual, pensó, con cierta ironía que ya tan solo le faltaba dos años de visitas obligatorias. Se metió al baño a terminar de cambiarse mientras Gael se quedaba en la habitación.

 

Como era ya su costumbre Gael fue hacia el escritorio y dando una última mirada a la puerta cerrada, abrió el cajón del lado izquierdo, una vez lo había abierto mientras buscaba una pluma y había encontrado allí la foto del chico del que seguramente Draco hablaba cuando decía que quería a alguien más.

 

Era guapo, no podía negarlo, algo desaliñado tal vez, lo que contrastaba mucho con la imagen de Draco, pero la forma como se miraban revelaba que realmente sí se querían. El rostro del chico se le hacía ligeramente conocido, pero no sabía de dónde, estaba seguro que no lo había visto en el campus, tal vez en el callejón Diagon. Draco no le había dicho nada más acerca del chico o la razón por la cual ya no podían estar juntos. Y le daba envidia y algo de celos que ese chico, pese a no estar cerca de Draco al menos ya por más de una año, fuera el merecedor de su fidelidad, y que él, que estaba tan cerca no pudiera obtener siquiera un poco de cariño y consuelo. Draco se lo había dejado en claro, no lo harían porque estaba mal, porque no quería lastimarlo y porque eran amigos, mejores amigos, había dicho y generalmente eso le bastaba, pero había veces en que sentía y quería más, aunque Draco se hiciera el que no se daba cuenta.

 

—Iré a conseguir los ingredientes que faltan para esto —explicó hacia Draco en el momento que salía del baño ya cambiado —, cuando vuelvas ven a mi habitación y podremos empezar con las más simples.

 

—Me parece bien, pero llegaré casi de madrugada, tengo trabajo.

 

—Cierto.

 

—No te preocupes, mañana puedo empezar, de todas maneras hoy adelantaré tareas.

 

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde —recomendó Gael mientras ambos salían ya por el pasillo hacia la salida.

 

—Sí, mamá —se burló Draco y Gael suspiró fastidiado.

 

—Lo digo por tu bien.

 

—Ya.

 

—Tal vez… —tentó ya pasando por la caseta de seguridad para que ambos pudieran salir, uno a comprar al callejón Diagon y el otro hacia el Ministerio —, yo te pueda esperar esta noche para ayudarte…

 

—No, no te preocupes, yo puedo solo —comentó Draco guardando la identificación dentro del morral, no prestando atención real a las palabras de su amigo. Sintió la mano de Gael sobre el hombro y levantó la vista interrogante

 

—Te veo —dijo el chico a modo de despedida antes de darle un ligero apretón y girarse para caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que Draco tenía que ir. Draco solo se encogió de hombros y se apresuró hacia la parada de buses. 

 

*****

 

Cuando por fin pudo salir del Ministerio, lo hizo echando humo, mucho más furioso de lo que había estado en largo tiempo, le habían tocado Desai y Benoit, esos dos le tenían manía y siempre aprovechaban todas las  oportunidades para burlarse de él y perjudicarlo; cuando salio eran ya las diez de la noche, debía estar en el trabajo desde las ocho así que, sintiéndose avergonzado, llamó a su jefa explicándole que se sentía muy enfermo y que apenas había podido llegar al teléfono, y que al día siguiente estaría allí puntual. Perpetua le había dado un largo discurso acerca de lo necesario y correcto que era que cumpla con al menos avisar temprano y que le descontaría ese día de trabajo.

 

Al menos ahora tendría tiempo de adelantar las pociones ya pedidas, calculó que Gael aún estaría despierto y fue directo a su habitación, tocó la puerta suavemente, para no molestar al resto del pasillo y Gael le dio una mirada asombrada cuando finalmente abrió.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó extrañado, había esperado sentirlo llegar cerca de media noche.

 

—Estúpidos aurores —masculló Draco.

 

—Oh… —Gael sabía sobre las visitas de Draco al Ministerio y lo poco que le gustaba hablar de ellas así que no comentó nada y lo invitó a pasar mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones una bolsa con una gran cantidad de ingredientes y se la pasaba a Draco —. Podremos adelantar pociones.

 

—Sí, podremos… ¿Vamos a mi habitación? Allí ya tengo el resto.

 

—Claro —Gael sacó un par de libros y algunos implementos más y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Draco.

 

Trabajaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, finalmente cuando apagaron el último caldero Gael sentía que los ojos se le cerraban solos, Draco, a su lado bostezaba y tenía los ojos rojos.

 

—Solo necesitamos dejar la poción antiestrés descansar hasta mañana al anochecer y tendremos todo listo —informó Draco desprendiéndose de su túnica.

 

—Y mañana tenemos clases —Gael recogió un par de libros y se acercó a Draco que ya estaba sentado sobre la cama desanudándose las zapatillas. Sin pensarlo mucho se arrodilló delante de él y Draco levantó la mirada algo alertado.

 

—Gael… —advirtió seriamente, pero Gael no se dio por aludido y con una mano temblorosa acarició la mejilla de Draco suavemente, la mirada que le dio no era ni remotamente parecida a la que le daba al chico de la fotografía, nunca había visto en Draco esa mirada o esa sonrisa, la forma como sus ojos brillaban… ni cuando sacaba una excelente nota o lograba algún proyecto muy difícil, esa mirada jamás había aparecido en su rostro en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, sintió algo quebrándose en su pecho. Entendió al fin que no había forma en que pudiera competir con él y que tal vez debería dejar de intentarlo. 

 

—Eres un gran chico, ¿sabes? No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario —susurró antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, Draco cerró los ojos y asintió suavemente, no sabiendo de dónde venía aquello, pero no queriendo alargar más la situación.

 

Finalmente Gael se puso en pie y suspiró.

 

—Antes de irte a desayunar mañana toca a mi puerta, algo me dice que me quedaré dormido —comentó ya casi en la salida.

 

—Claro, también haré de tu reloj despertador —replicó Draco, Gael le guiñó un ojo y salió.

 

Draco finalmente se desprendió del resto de su ropa y se puso el pijama, caminó hacia el escritorio y sacó la fotografía de Harry y él, la miró un largo instante y sonrió antes de meterse a la cama. Se quedó dormido inmediatamente, realmente sí estaba agotado.

 

*****

 

Aquellos siguientes tres meses efectivamente se sintieron largos y agotadores, incluso más que el tiempo que había pasado junto a sus amigos durante la guerra, tal vez la diferencia estaba en que en ese entonces no había tenido opción y él se guiaba por lo que pensaba que debía hacer en ese momento y en cambio ahora tenía que obedecer las ordenes de su instructor y de sus maestros, que estaban dispuestos a sacarles hasta las últimas fuerzas cada día. Aunque claro, siempre había una opción: renunciar, y nunca antes se había planteado el renunciar a nada antes, pero había algunas noches en que simplemente no podía evitar pensar que todo sería mucho más sencillo sí admitía que no podía más y abandonaba, y no era el único que había pensado así, después de un mes de ser sometidos a ese ritmo hubo la primera renuncia: Marielle Kerr, seguida dos semanas después por Richard Dick; Emma Wilkie, novia de Richard había dicho que el chico había aceptado un empleo en la destilería de su padre, donde hacían licores y durante varios días se vio triste y apática, aunque según les había comentado Géraldine, se sentía aliviada porque que Richard simplemente no podía soportar más el estar allí.

 

Los pormenores de lo ocurrido en aquella aula entre Malcolm Baddock y el chico de primer año no se conocieron hasta casi dos meses después de ser castigados, cuando finalmente Simak decidió contar lo ocurrido, aunque solo a sus compañeros de habitación: ocurrió una noche, entre susurros y con las luces apagadas. Harry y los demás habían quedado más que asombrados de escuchar que en verdad ambos chicos habían estado bebiendo durante toda la noche y que para el amanecer el chico de primero, que había invitado a Baddock, lo había querido besar, o tal vez mucho más, pero Baddock era mucho más alto y fuerte que él y lo había golpeado y lo hubiera terminado matando si Simak no llegaba a tiempo. También contó como luego Baddock lo había querido obligar a guardar silencio, a no buscar ayuda ni delatarlo, pero Simak no había podido evitarlo, se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a uno de sus compañeros pero el chico de primero estaba muy herido, inconsciente y había mucha sangre alrededor. Baddock había jurado vengarse si lo delataba pero Simak simplemente no pudo encubrirlo. Finalmente el chico de primero había quedado con algunas lesiones graves y ambos habían sido expulsados. Los comentarios entre los compañeros de habitación corrieron entre que Baddock era un idiota por aceptar una invitación para tomar estando en clases hasta que el chico de primero se lo tenía bien empleado por tener esas desviaciones y más aún por intentar forzar a otros a hacerlo. Harry tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que podía realmente haber pasado, recordó a Baddock en la escuela, era uno más de los que había reído de los insultos a Draco. Casi estuvo seguro que ese chico de primero había caído en una trampa de Baddock, una que le estalló en la cara al propio Baddock.

 

El tiempo libre que tenía (casi nulo) no le daba tiempo para seguir analizando aquel hecho y se dedicó mejor a responder las cartas de Andrómeda, Hermione y Ron y sobre todo de Noah.

 

Sus amigos habían tenido diversas reacciones sobre el castigo: Andrómeda había dicho que sabía lo que era estar allí por su hija y que no tirara la toalla, que tres meses se pasaban de manera rápida y que al final estaría agradecido por todo lo aprendido. Harry no dudaba en que al final aprendería mucho y que tres meses podían pasar relativamente rápido, aunque se negaba a creer que en algún momento de su vida agradecería ese tiempo encerrado.

 

Hermione se había mostrado indignada, le había escrito una larga carta donde le explicaba que ellos tenían derecho a protestar y reclamar porque aquella no había sido su falta y que no se dejaran amilanar por las ínfulas de poder de aquellos directores e instructores. Harry quemó esa carta lo más rápido posible, no necesitaba que cayera en manos extrañas o peligrosas.

 

Ron había sido más el amigo que esperaba, había llenado la carta diciendo lo mucho que lo lamentaba, lo malos que podían ser los aurores algunas veces y prometiéndole que en cuanto saliera ambos irían a volar y a pasar un buen rato con un par de cervezas.

 

Y Noah… Noah no había comprendido nada y por primera vez desde que lo conocía le instó a usar su nombre y su fama para que lo dejaran salir al menos una vez al mes a verlo; incluso dijo que podía sobornar a algunos de los vigilantes para que lo dejaran escapar. Cada tres días le llegaban cartas de él, diciéndole cuánto le extrañaba y cuánto ansiaba su regreso.

 

Harry finalmente le había dicho que se podía quedar en Grimmauld Place poco tiempo después de que le hubiera dicho que le quería, y al principio todo había sido bastante bueno, los desayunos en la cama, levantarse tarde junto a un cuerpo tibio, las conversaciones frente a la chimenea, incluso el ir a hacer las compras… Pero pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que Harry había pensado, todo empezó a parecer una rutina demasiado agobiante, y eso que se veían únicamente dos fines de semana al mes. No se había animado a  contárselo a Mikel ni a los demás porque todos ellos parecieron muy contentos cuando les contaron que ahora eran novios, formales, exclusivos y todo. Así que el estar encerrado y por ende imposibilitado de ver a Noah durante tres meses le supo a un descanso, aunque sus cartas no daban tregua y si dejaba de contestar alguna la siguiente llegaba mucho más exigente, algunas veces, en casa, habían discutido, básicamente, según decía Noah, por la falta de interés de Harry en la relación, y durante esos tres meses en que permanecieron carteándose aquel reclamo aparecía al menos una vez a la semana. Harry estaba ya convencido de que se había equivocado al aceptar a Noah de esa manera, que esa no era la mejor forma de olvidar… Tal vez al salir pudiera decirle eso a Noah, pedirle que fueran amigos nuevamente, la pasaban muy bien como amigos.

 

Sin embargo cuando salió al fin de la Academia, terminando el primer semestre de su segundo año, no fue directo a casa, decidió pasar primero por un bar mágico donde se encontró a Mikel, que lucía algo cansado pero feliz de verlo de vuelta, intercambiaron algunas noticias; Mikel le comentó que Noah había estado pasando el tiempo con ellos, contando lo triste que estaba por su ausencia, Harry le contó lo que había pasado y ambos mantuvieron una larga conversación sobre la forma como los heterosexuales trataban a los gays y como siempre les querían echar la culpa de todo, hasta que de pronto, Harry no supo como, la conversación derivó en el caso de un paciente que había llegado aquella tarde y que había causado cierto alboroto en el hospital: Draco Malfoy.

 

*****

 

Gael ya se sabía los horarios de Draco de memoria, siempre le parecía admirable la capacidad del chico para organizarse y cumplir con el trabajo, la universidad, sus auditorias en el Ministerio e incluso la venta de algunas pociones por encargo. Trataba de estar siempre cerca, ayudándolo en todo lo posible, sobre todo en conseguir ingredientes, pues a Draco no le gustaba ir al callejón Diagon ni a ningún otro sitio mágico. En más de una ocasión Gael le había dicho que necesitaba salir más, mostrarse ante el mundo pero el chico siempre se negaba en redondo argumentando que tenía cosas mucho más serias que hacer que tratar de socializar con un mundo que no le quería. Fue por eso que en aquella tarde de julio, en que Draco debía volver a las seis de la tarde y no apareció, intuyó que algo extraño podía estar pasando. Esperó a que la clase de la noche, a la que Draco debía asistir, terminara para salir en busca de su amigo.

 

Conocía la dirección donde quedaba el supermercado en el que Draco trabajaba, lo había acompañado un par de veces y, a diferencia de Draco, él sí tenía licencia para aparecerse así que obvió la parte del autobús y en un instante apareció a unas cuantas calles del lugar.

 

Avanzó con pasos rápidos pero a tan solo dos calles supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal: había varios camiones de bomberos y ambulancias muggles llegando y saliendo, una gran cantidad de gente rodeando la calle en donde la tienda quedaba y una gran humareda saliendo del sitio. Corrió lo más a prisa que pudo hasta llegar lo más cerca posible, a través de la barricada formada por cintas amarillas y algunos policías pudo averiguar que al parecer una fuga de gas había hecho volar la tienda, que había una decena de muertos y muchos heridos y que por suerte ya nadie quedaba dentro del local, aparentemente. Finalmente le dieron la dirección de un par de hospitales a donde habían sido trasladados los heridos y de la morgue donde los muertos habían sido llevados. Negándose a pensar en esa última opción tomó un taxi hasta el primer hospital que le habían mencionado, había una gran cantidad de familiares y amigos preguntando por los pacientes y esperó por más de media hora hasta que alguien le confirmó que en ese hospital no había ningún Draco Malfoy registrado.

 

Con el pánico mucho más latente llegó hasta el segundo hospital, donde tuvo que esperar más de media hora hasta que una regordeta y mal humorada enfermera ubicó en el ordenador que Draco Malfoy había sido recogido por sus parientes y trasladado a una clínica privada.

 

Gael sabía que Draco no tenía parientes ni amigos y luego de pensarlo un momento cayó en cuenta de que lo más probable fuera que los aurores lo hubieran ido a buscar y trasladado a San Mungo por el tema del secreto mágico.

 

Le fue difícil averiguar dónde quedaba San Mungo, tuvo que volver a la Universidad y buscar en los libros de información hasta que encontró la manera de ingresar al lugar.

 

Por fin en el lugar empezó a preguntar por Draco y por su estado, las enfermeras lo mandaron de piso en piso hasta que finalmente una le dijo que estaba en el área de Aurores y detenidos. Gael no entendió la razón por la cual podría estar detenido, pero no se quedó a preguntar, y corrió lo más posible hasta que dio con la habitación de Draco; en el último piso. Era un pasillo largo y blanco, en la puerta había un par de hombres con cara de pocos amigos. Tuvo que someterse al pequeño interrogatorio de los hombres, sabía que ellos conocían la historia de Draco y que no podía argumentar ser ningún pariente lejano así que dijo la verdad, que era su amigo y que al menos quería saber su estado. Los aurores, que ahora lo miraban de manera mucho peor, lo hicieron esperar durante mucho rato más en las afueras de la habitación hasta que una enfermera salió, cargando unos cuantos frascos de pociones vacías.

 

La mujer sí era amable y no se negó a darle información e incluso lo dejó entrar, pese a la mirada molesta de los dos hombres de la puerta, aduciendo que el paciente necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara y que si los aurores no lo iban a hacer al menos deberían dejar que Gael lo hiciera.

 

Gael entró a la habitación mientras la enfermera le terminaba de contar que Draco se encontraba fuera de peligro, que sus pulmones habían sido ya limpiados del humo que había aspirado y que las heridas habían sido sanadas, que dormiría al menos unas doce horas más, hasta que todos sus órganos se encontraran funcionando en condiciones óptimas y que si deseaba podía pasar la noche allí. Gael no necesitó que se lo repitieran y se acomodó en un pequeño sofá, delante de la cama de Draco, observándolo dormir, su rostro parecía mucho más pálido que antes, sin embargo el que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo constante y que los hechizos alrededor le indicaran que todo estaba funcionando bastante bien lo hicieron sentirse aliviado. Inspeccionó el cuerpo de su amigo: tenía las manos y los dedos rojos e hinchados, como si se hubiera quemado, una sábana blanca delgada lo cubría hasta el pecho, donde se veían unos cuantos arañones y cortes.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —susurró inútilmente hacia la nada.

 

*****

 

Harry trató de no aparentar preocupación mientras Mikel le contaba que había ocurrido una explosión en un supermercado muggle y que al parecer Draco había estado allí. Que había quedado algo herido y que había respirado mucho humo, que los aurores lo habían sacado del hospital muggle y lo habían llevado a San Mungo, pero al área de detenidos, porque sospechaban que él podía haber creado la explosión.

 

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó Harry tratando de entender el razonamiento de los aurores.

 

—Al parecer usó un hechizo en el lugar, pero honestamente creo que lo debe haber hecho para salir de allí, cualquiera lo haría. No sé mucho al respecto, yo entiendo que ese chico es hijo de Lucius Malfoy y un ex mortífago, aunque Butler, la medibruja que lo atendió, aseguró que no llevaba la marca… aunque claro, este tema lo debes entender tú mejor que yo… supongo que cuando aquel que no debe ser nombrado murió la marca desapareció.

 

—No, Malfoy no tenía la marca… nunca la recibió —comentó Harry —¿Entonces él está bien aunque detenido?

 

—Lo interrogaran mañana que despierte, según sé, hay dos aurores custodiándolo… Ya sabes, en el séptimo piso se creó un ala para aurores y detenidos, es curioso que ambos vayan al mismo sitio…

 

—¿En serio? No lo sabía —contestó Harry tomando en cuenta la información de Mikel y ya planeando como escabullirse por San Mungo, necesitaba ver a Draco, asegurarse de que en verdad estaba bien, que no estaba mal herido y luego… luego seguir de cerca lo que ocurriera con él,  no creía que Draco pudiera volar un sitio muggle a propósito… Pero… — ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy en un supermercado muggle?

 

—Traía un uniforme, dicen que allí trabaja, aunque no lo imagino trabajando allí…

 

—¿Trabajar?

 

—Lo sé, suena raro, pero no creo que estuviera haciendo nada malo, es decir, está bajo libertad de prueba y dicen que ha hecho algunas cosas malas en el pasado pero Malfoy fue el que obtuvo la beca de fabricante de pociones de La Universidad  Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, supongo que debe ser muy capaz para poder llegar a obtenerla, conozco varios que postularon y no se acercaron siquiera un poco a ganar, no creo que quiera arriesgar el futuro que puede obtener con ese título por tonterías como esas.

 

—Sí, la obtuvo en el último año de la escuela.

 

—¿Estudiaste con él? Debe tener tu edad.

 

—Ajá… Escucha Mikel, ya debo ir a casa… ¿nos vemos mañana?

 

—Claro, anda y consuela a Noah que está más que impaciente por verte. Mándale saludos.

 

—Ya… nos vemos.

 

Harry salió con prisas del lugar, solo una idea en la cabeza, ver a Draco; asegurarse de que estaba bien.

 

*****

 

Gael escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, frunció el ceño por la interrupción y miró hacia Draco que aún seguía durmiendo profundamente.

 

No contestó, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un solo tirón, fuera estaban los dos aurores conversando junto a una bruja de mediana edad, Gael la conocía, la había visto un par de veces era Dora Williams, asistente social de la universidad, lucía una túnica clara y el cabello, que por lo general estaba recogido en un moño, suelto sobre los hombros, supuso que la habían pillado fuera de la universidad.

 

—Señor, Eytinge, interesante encontrarlo aquí —dijo la mujer en cuanto Gael cerró la puerta para darle tranquilidad a Draco.

 

—Buenas noches, señora Williams. Estoy cuidando a Draco, él y yo somos amigos…

 

La señora levantó una ceja y le dio una mirada fastidiada antes de asentir y volver hacia los aurores.

 

—Como les decía, Draco Malfoy es estudiante modelo y tiene permiso para trabajar en ese sitio, incluso tengo su horario de trabajo y esta tarde le tocaba estar allí hasta las cinco, así que no veo la razón para que lo tengan detenido, este tipo de publicidad le hace mucho daño a la Universidad, sobre todo porque ustedes no tienen ninguna prueba de que el chico haya volado ese supermercado.

 

Gael, que por un instante se había sentido aliviado de que la mujer defendiera a su amigo se enfureció mucho.

 

—¿Creen que él voló la tienda esa?

 

Uno de los aurores le dio una mirada de desdén mientras que el otro lo ignoró y se dirigió a la señora.

 

—Pues no es nuestra culpa que le den becas de estudios a mortífagos, estaba en la escena del crimen, rodeado de muggles, a los que antes decía aborrecer y el Ministerio tiene derecho a sospechar.

 

—Tal vez a sospechar pero no ha comunicarlo a la prensa, no crea que somos tontos, señor…

 

—Ramsden —se identificó uno de los aurores.

 

—Señor, Ramsden, tenemos contactos y sabemos que de alguna extraña manera la noticia se ha colado al diario “El Profeta” y a “Inglaterra mágica hoy”, y supongo que algunos otros más.

 

—Ellos deben informar ¿no? Que un mortífago ha vuelto a las andadas, para que la comunidad lo sepa.

 

—Él no es un mortífago, es un alumno de nuestra universidad y no tienen porqué tenerlo detenido —defendió la mujer, Gael supo, por su tono de voz, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

 

—Sí, él solo trabaja allí para poder pagar sus gastos ya que ustedes le arrebataron todo lo que su familia tenía, ¿por qué no lo pueden dejar en paz? —intervino Gael.

 

—Ese no es tu asunto —contestó el segundo auror. Gael abrió la boca para replicar pero en ese momento una enfermera caminó hacia ellos y se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación.

 

—Lo siento, debo revisar al paciente —dijo con voz aburrida, ninguno de ellos la tomó realmente en serio, Gael se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar antes de continuar con sus réplicas.

 

*****

 

La enfermera entró a la habitación y se quedó de pie muy quieta, mirando hacia la ventana. Un instante después Harry salía debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, le dio una mirada de disculpa a la enfermera.

 

—Lo siento, sé que no debería hacerlo… —negó con la cabeza, la mujer no podía entender lo que decía, no bajo el hechizo.

 

Pensó que las personas que estaban afuera aún demorarían mucho más en regresar, parecían en medio de una discusión, se preguntó quienes serían y qué tendría que ver con Draco, al cual no se había animado a ver aún, no con la enfermera allí. Levantó la varita y le ordenó con el pensamiento que volviera a la estación de enfermeras, donde la había encontrado, la mujer ni siquiera parpadeó y pronto estuvo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo con Draco.

 

Harry caminó con algo de temor en la habitación oscura, ahora viendo lo que no había querido ver al entrar: el cuerpo de Draco sobre la cama, cubierto apenas con una sábana blanca, y rodeado de hechizos y frascos de pociones. Dejó caer la capa en el piso y avanzó hasta la cama, lamentaba que las luces estuvieran tan bajas como para no poder apreciar lo suficiente a Draco, pero luego de no haberlo visto por dos años aquello bastaba.

 

Con un dedo tembloroso acarició la mejilla, su piel seguía tan suave como antes, aunque su cabello parecía más corto, sus labios estaban apenas rosados, en el pecho había un par de cortes y golpes, los brazos tenían moratones en varios puntos, supuso que por la forma como lo habían jalado para sacarlo de aquel incendio. Recordó entonces la forma cómo en la última batalla lo había sacado de aquel incendio y se preguntó si es que Draco no había rememorado aquel terrible momento que no le gustaba recordar, esperó que no, que lo hubieran sacado antes de que se asustara demasiado.

 

Con sus dedos acarició el hombro y siguió bajando, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba esa piel y lamentando no poder verlo a los ojos, no poder escucharlo, Draco siempre tenía algo que decir, nunca se quedaba quieto hasta conseguir la última palabra, sonrió un poco por ese recuerdo. Sus dedos llegaron a la muñeca y luego hasta los dedos, hinchados y con ampollas, supuso entonces que tal vez había tenido que agarrar o empujar algo muy caliente para poder salir de aquel sitio.

 

Suspiró profundamente y miró todo lo que pudo ver, empapándose de su imagen: de como su pecho subía y bajaba, de como su rostro parecía tan sereno y de la forma como sus labios dejaban escapar el aire lentamente… Un ruido a la izquierda lo hizo girar con rapidez, levantando la varita en posición de ataque, soltó un jadeo cuando descubrió que en la puerta ya cerrada estaba uno de los chicos que había visto afuera discutiendo y que además lo miraba de manera amenazante.

 

*****

 

La enfermera salió unos instantes después mientras la señora Williams seguía diciéndole a los aurores que si no quitaban el título de “Detenido” al señor Malfoy entonces la directora de la universidad, la señora Cassandra Davenant, tendría que ir en persona a quejarse con el jefe de aurores por un tratamiento tan inadecuado.

 

Ninguno de los aurores se inmutó siquiera ante la amenaza y finalmente la señora Williams dijo que no podía hablar con personas tan intransigentes y se marchó dejándole a Gael una tarjeta para que pudiera localizarla en su casa en cualquier momento si es que algo llegaba a cambiar en la situación de Draco o si es que tenía algún problema y advirtiéndole que no debía hablar con ningún periodista.

 

—Y tú, niño, si vas a cuidar a tu… amiguito, mejor métete de una vez, antes que nos desanimemos —le dijo uno de los aurores, Gael no necesitó que se lo repitieran y comprendió al fin en toda su extensión porque Draco detestaba tanto a esos hombres, realmente eran despreciables.

 

Entró a la habitación tratando de no hacer sonido alguno y en cuanto cerró la puerta y giró vio a un chico extraño sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

 

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Ni siquiera van a esperar a que despierte para interrogarlo? —preguntó a la defensiva, importándole muy poco que el chico le apuntara con una varita y caminando hasta la cama de Draco dispuesto a hacer que ese tipo sacara las manos de encima de su amigo.

 

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Harry bajando la varita pero no apartando la mano que tenía sobre el brazo de Draco.

 

—Tú eres el que no debe estar aquí, así que… —Gael se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía el cabello mas largo y parecía mucho más fuerte que antes pero… sí, estaba seguro que se trataba de él. ¿Qué demonios quería ese chico con su amigo? Ya lo había dejado solo demasiado tiempo, no podía permitir que ahora regresara, no cuando Draco tenía una vida copada y sin sobrante de tiempo para ex novios con sentimientos de culpa.

 

—Lo siento, no quería molestar, ¿no sabes quien soy? —preguntó Harry cambiando el tono a uno más calmado.

 

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo? —preguntó Gael cruzándose de brazos —, y suelta a Draco.

 

—No eres de aquí ¿cierto? —cuestionó Harry obviando la orden del chico pero maquinando ya que probablemente ese era el “novio” del que Neville había hablado, y maldición, era demasiado lindo y guapo y eso solo lo hacía sentir mucho más furioso y posesivo —, lo digo por tu acento.

 

—Y tú no deberías estar aquí, así que si no quieres que llame a los aurores de afuera…

 

—De acuerdo, mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy amigo de Draco y…

 

—¿Potter? —interrumpió Gael —¿Potter el que mató a Voldemort?

 

—Definitivamente no eres de aquí, muy pocos se animan a decir ese nombre, a Draco no le gusta hacerlo…

 

—No lo sé, no hablamos de eso —Gael sintió un retortijón más, el chico del que Draco estaba enamorado, al que decía querer y por el que decía valía la pena cualquier sacrificio no era otro más que Harry Potter, empezaba a entender en algo la razón por la cual no estaban juntos, seguramente Potter no podía dejarse ver con Draco, menos con todos los antecedentes que cargaba encima, seguro que sería una muy mala imagen para “El Gran Héroe”.

 

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Harry, sintiéndose amenazado por la mirada que le daba el chico, incluso se había vuelto mucho más ruda.

 

—Sí, lo está, y lo estará más si es que lo dejas en paz, él no necesita que vengas a verlo o a darle migajas de tu tiempo.

 

—Yo no le quiero dar migajas de nada… Hablas demasiado sin estar enterado de nada, ¿sabes?

 

—¿Y tú sabes que es a mi novio al que estás tocando? Y eso no me gusta para nada —. Bien, había mentido, pero no soportaba estar delante de él, no después de saber que era el Grandioso Harry Potter, el que había abandonado a su amigo.

 

Harry lo miró fijamente un instante y luego miró hacia Draco. _Novio_ , había dicho novio, ese chico había conseguido que Draco se mantuviera a su lado, había logrado… lo que él no había podido lograr. Retrocedió un paso y luego otro, alejándose de la cama y sintiendo que se alejaba de Draco también, como una confirmación de que lo había perdido, quizá ya para siempre.

 

—No sabía que él y tú…

 

—Desde hace casi un año —mentía descaradamente, lo sabía, pero ya qué, no dejaría que ese chico se acercara a Draco, le diera esperanzas y luego lo lastimara.

 

—Claro —asintió Harry —¿Cuándo le darán de alta? —preguntó queriendo obtener toda la información posible para volver a casa tranquilo —¿No tiene heridas graves?

 

—Tuvo un corte grande a la altura del hígado, no saben si porque calló contra algo al momento de la explosión o si porque se lastimó al querer salir, respiró mucho humo, pero ambos problemas ya han sido solucionados, realizó un hechizo, un aguamentí, aunque puede haber sido más de uno, con esos aurores nunca se sabe —masculló eso último mirando a la puerta con enojo —. Mañana en la tarde despertará y podrá volver a casa en un par de días más… Él no te necesita, y si eso era todo lo que querías saber…

 

—Yo… —Harry se alejó por completo de la cama de Draco y caminó hasta donde había dejado la capa de invisibilidad, la tomó entre las manos y miró hacia Draco y hacia Gael de manera alternativa —. Supongo que… — resopló y de pronto se sintió demasiado cansado, como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros e hiciera que la espalda le pesara y las piernas se le doblaran. Pese a la mirada de rabia de Gael se acercó hasta Draco y le dio una última mirada, se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de retroceder y ponerse la capa sobre los hombros.

 

—¿Así es cómo entraste? —preguntó Gael asombrado porque el chico tuviera una capa de invisibilidad, sabía que eran muy escasas y caras.

 

—Más o menos… No me dijiste tu nombre.

 

—Gael, me llamo Gael Eytinge, no te mentiré y te diré que me da gusto conocerte…

 

—¿Draco te ha hablado de mí? —esa pregunta, sabía Harry, era solo con deseos de alimentar más su dolor.

 

—Sé que lo conoces, creo que de la escuela, ¿acaso había algo más que decir de ti?

 

Y sí, dolió que Draco no lo haya mencionado, que ni siquiera haya admitido su existencia o la relación que tuvieron. _¿Qué si había algo más que decir de él?_ Él podría llenar libros enteros de cosas que decir acerca de Draco, de los sentimientos que lo ligaban a él…  deseó tener un cigarro a la mano, o tal vez un trago de whisky, eso le haría bien. Se forzó a hablar con tranquilidad pese al nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta:

 

—Me iré si es que abres la puerta por alguna razón y así no sospechan de que la puerta se abrió sola…

 

—Encantado —respondió Gael aliviado de que al fin Potter decidiera irse.

 

—Y, Gael —agregó en el último momento quitándose la capa de encima una vez más —, no le digas que estuve aquí, no quiero importunarlo…

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Harry sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta y la encantó para que apareciera su dirección y la forma cómo llegar.

 

—Si alguna vez… si pasa algo y Draco necesita ayuda… cualquier tipo de ayuda…

 

—No la necesitará —interrumpió Gael con voz cortante, negándose a recibir la tarjeta de manos de Harry.

 

—Uno nunca sabe… si le pasara algo y yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa… incluso si tú necesitaras ayuda…

 

Gael puso los ojos en blanco, ansioso porque Potter se largara de una buena vez, tomó de mala manera la tarjeta y se la metió en el bolsillo, pensando en quemarla a la primera oportunidad.

 

—Demás está decirte que lo cuides mucho ¿verdad?

 

—Sí, está demás.

 

Harry no contestó nada y se metió nuevamente bajo la capa, Gael abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, esperando el tiempo suficiente para que Potter saliera.

 

—Hey, ¿ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Ramsden con voz fastidiada.

 

—¿Por casualidad no irán por café? —preguntó Gael con voz falsamente amable, un gruñido fue la respuesta de ambos hombres —. De acuerdo, yo solamente preguntaba —dijo antes de volver a meterse en la habitación.

 

Permaneció el resto de la noche despierto, recordando con detalle la conversación con Potter y jugueteando con la tarjeta, leyó la dirección muchas veces, incluso el pequeño mapa de cómo llegar. Cuando el sol salió guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y pese a sus iniciales intenciones de quemarla no lo hizo, sin imaginar que esa tarjeta le ayudaría algún tiempo después.

 

*****

 

Harry salió de San Mungo envuelto en una nube de incredulidad, por haber visto a Draco después de tanto tiempo, por la situación en la que lo había visto y por Gael, por ese chico lindo y posesivo al que Draco dejaba que lo llamase novio.

 

Pese a saber que Noah posiblemente lo esperaba desde muchas horas antes, no volvió inmediatamente a casa, estuvo en los bares muggles, bebiendo en exceso, recordando y sintiéndose más miserable a cada momento. Ya el cielo clareaba cuando el barman de uno de esos bares lo puso en un taxi rumbo a Grimmauld Place.

 

Intentó abrir la puerta un par de veces hasta que Kreacher apareció y la abrió mágicamente, en el inicio de las escaleras estaba Noah, mirándolo acusadoramente y Harry no pudo hacer nada más que derrumbarse a sus pies y empezar a sollozar un momento antes de quedarse dormido.

 

Claro que esa última parte no la recordaba, ni Noah se la haría recordar jamás, aunque sí era un recuerdo que Noah tendría muy presente, sobre todo la forma como _su_ Harry llamaba a ese tal Draco. Tendría que investigar un poco más sobre él en el futuro. Seguramente ese era el chico del que Harry había estado enamorado. Aunque por la forma como regresó aquella noche Noah empezó a sospechar que aún estaba demasiado enamorado de él, que pese a todos sus esfuerzos no lograría que Harry lo olvidara.

 

*****


	6. DE VENGANZAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 6: “DE VENGANZAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS”**

_Nunca son tan peligrosos los hombres como cuando se vengan de los crímenes que ellos han cometido._

_Sándor Márai (1900-1989) Escritor húngaro._

 

_Inglaterra, julio del 2001_

 

El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y Harry gruñó fastidiado antes de girarse completamente y cubrirse con la manta, un dolor de cabeza amenazó con aparecer y suspiró tratando de alejarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde; un dolor, lamentablemente demasiado conocido, empezó en sus sienes, martillando en su cabeza, sintió el cuerpo pesado. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que pudo enfocar la vista en la puerta del baño. Del baño de su habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, ni siquiera en cuantos bares y sitios había estado la noche anterior. Al menos, pensó, esta vez había llegado hasta su propia habitación y no a la de un desconocido.

 

—Veo que el niño ya se despertó —dijo la voz, excesivamente chillona para esa hora de la mañana y esa situación, de Noah.

 

Harry gruñó nuevamente y se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas. Seguramente lo que seguiría sería una sarta de reclamos y protestas por no haber llegado la noche anterior a la hora pactada.  

 

—Tengo poción anti resaca, vamos beberla te hará bien —recomendó Noah, aún usando ese tono fastidiado y acercándose a la cama, había estado toda la mañana despierto, tratando de resolver el siguiente paso a seguir.

 

—Eso estaría bien —contestó Harry vencido por el dolor de cabeza y destapándose, Noah le extendió el pequeño vial que bebió rápidamente, tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar por el desagradable sabor y el exceso de alcohol.

 

—Duerme un poco más, cuando quieras desayunar me avisas.

 

—Gracias —suspiró Harry aliviado por haber evitado la discusión, por el momento al menos.

 

Cerró los ojos y sintió como la habitación se oscurecía, seguramente Noah había cerrado las cortinas. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y luego solo silencio. Silencio pesado y abrumante. Silencio que hacía que sus pensamientos y recuerdos afloraran mucho más rápido, mucho más claros.

 

El rostro enojado del lindo novio de Draco; sus palabras, la imagen de Draco sobre la cama. El saber que definitivamente ahora sí lo había perdido, siempre había tenido la idea, la remota y tal vez loca idea de que algún día, por alguna casualidad de la vida, se encontrarían y que entonces ambos ya no serían un par de jóvenes con mucho por vivir sino dos personas que entendían que debían estar juntas. Era lo que Draco había dicho en su carta… era lo que él había creído. Lo que había querido creer.

 

Convencido de que no podría seguir durmiendo salió de la cama y abrió la puerta del armario, cuando Noah se había mudado había tenido que esconder unas cuantas cosas, todas en una caja de madera oscura, en el fondo del armario, solo Harry la podía ver o sacar. Y esa mañana, después de mucho tiempo lo hizo.

 

Se sentó en la cama y vació el contenido: una gran pila de fotos, un par de notas y un pergamino mucho más largo y arrugado. Sus manos fueron directo a ese pergamino, a la carta de Draco…

 

_…Sé que ahora crees que soy cruel, que solo estoy escapando, pero no es así, supongo que soy algo cobarde, pero prefiero serlo a dañarte. A arruinarte._

_Quién sabe, este mundo no es tan ancho como dicen y nos queda mucho tiempo de vida, algún día, en algún momento tal vez tú y yo nos crucemos y tal vez allí las cosas sean diferentes y entonces tú y yo podríamos retomar esto… tal vez._

 

_O tal vez no, pero lo importante aquí, Harry, es que en nuestro momento, durante estos últimos meses en que estuvimos juntos fuimos felices, y eso es lo que quiero que recuerdes de mí, no las peleas o esta carta siquiera, sino que tú y yo tuvimos un tiempo, que lo disfrutamos, que te quise y me quisiste, aunque ahora las cosas no puedan funcionar más… aunque ese tiempo de compartir haya llegado a su fin. Quiero que lo entiendas…_

 

—Pues no —dijo Harry sin animarse a continuar leyendo, arrugando la carta y metiéndola de mala manera en la caja de madera, encima colocó de forma descuidad los demás recuerdos —. No lo entiendo, Draco, no lo comprendo. Debiste saber que no lo haría, que no sabía que había un tiempo limite para nosotros… tú sabías que te quería… que te quiero… Debiste… ¡Debiste saberlo, maldita sea! — exclamó con furia y apretando los puños un instante para calmarse. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y su mirada se detuvo en una foto de Draco: sentado en la parte de afuera de un restaurante, Harry recordó lo mucho que habían reído aquella tarde, antes de tomarle la foto. En un inicio Draco se había negado a dejarse fotografiar, aduciendo que no se le veía bien bajo el sol, pese a todo Harry había logrado tomar la foto y había quedado bastante bien, con un Draco sonriente a pesar de todo, el viento agitando un poco su cabello y con sus ropas muggles que lo hacían ver tan sexy. Draco sí aparecía muy bien bajo el sol, Draco saldría muy bien en cualquier lugar o momento. Acarició con un par de dedos la imagen del Draco sonriente, recordando lo bien que se había sentido durante ese viaje, lo mucho que habían compartido…

 

Negó con la cabeza por sus pensamientos y guardó nuevamente la caja en el armario, se sintió mucho más cansado y se metió a la cama, cubriéndose completamente con la sábana; con la mente en Draco y en cómo estaría ahora y en si es que acaso ya había despertado, se durmió.

 

Cuando un par de horas más tarde Noah entró a la habitación encontró a Harry aún durmiendo, no parecía del todo relajado, pero al menos seguía descansando, después de como había llegado la noche anterior no le extrañaba para nada eso.

 

Aquel día Harry no se levantó, permaneció metido en su cama, en medio de un sueño ligero, recordando a Draco; aún en la noche, cuando Noah se metió en la cama desnudo y se abrazó a él no pudo dejar de pensar en él, fingió dormir por el resto de la madrugada, ignorando las sutiles insinuaciones de su amante y cuando el sol salió una vez más y sintió a Noah alejarse siguió allí, metido en la cama, de pronto el levantarse y hacer algo más que estar allí, pensando en Draco, no le apetecía para nada.

 

*****

 

_Había estado bromeando con Jéremie y Nancy respecto a la fiesta que harían el sábado por el cumpleaños de Javier, un chico que trabajaba en almacén desde hacía varios años, se rumoreaba que podría ascender muy pronto._

_—En serio, chicos, estudiaré —decía Draco en voz queda mientras la cajera, una chica nueva, le cobraba a una clienta una gran cantidad de golosinas._

_—Y además de estudiar para obtener el premio Nóbel de química ¿no haces nada más? —le bromeó Jéremie, que estudiaba administración de negocios internacionales o algo por el estilo, Draco no estaba muy seguro aunque sí de que el chico se lo había dicho antes._

_Draco gruñó suavemente por la broma y terminó de meter los chocolates y galletas en las bolsas plásticas, él por lo general no asistía a las fiestas que organizaban, siempre decía que tenía que estudiar y que no contaba con tiempo libre, aunque sí había ido a unas cuantas, sobre todo de los que mejor le caían, y aún así no las había disfrutado tanto: se dedicaba a anclarse en una esquina con una botella de cerveza en la mano, que no acabaría hasta casi la hora de marchar, conversar con todos los que se le acercaban y negarse a bailar, antes de media noche por lo general ya enrumbaba a casa. Javier era siempre amable con él, varias veces habían compartido el tiempo de descanso y le había ayudado cuando recién había empezado a trabajar, sobre todo con los nombres y la ubicación de las cosas dentro de la tienda. Sí, tal vez no sería mala idea dejarse ver por allí aunque sea un rato, siempre podría excusarse diciendo lo lejos que quedaba su dormitorio o lo mucho que tenía que estudiar._

_La señora cargando dos bolsas llenas de dulces abandonó la caja y a continuación un anciano algo gruñón empezó a meterle prisas a la chica nueva, Draco abrió la boca para decirle a Jéremie que tal vez sí iría a la fiesta por un rato cuando una luz potente iluminó uno de los lados de la tienda, no tuvo tiempo a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, ni siquiera de pensarlo, antes de que su cuerpo fuera impulsado hacia atrás con fuerza. Le pareció e incluso en el futuro no estuvo del todo seguro, de haber escuchado el sonido de una explosión, sintió un ardor en el estómago y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose atontado, para darse cuenta de que se había chocado con uno de los parantes donde estaban los números de atención para despachos y que se había lastimado. Emitió un pequeño ¡Oh! antes de levantar la vista, de pronto todo estaba lleno de un humo negro, mucho más negro de lo que jamás había pensado que el humo podía ser, y luego los gritos… los gritos de gente, de gente que él conocía y gente que él no conocía… pedidos de auxilio, de socorro. Draco solo tuvo una idea en la cabeza. Debía salir de ese sitio. Y lo más pronto posible._

_Un gran calor llenó la habitación y Draco entendió: estaban en un incendio, instintivamente miró hacia arriba, pero no había nadie volando en una escoba para salvarlo. Ahora no había nadie allí para sacarlo. Con toda la fuerza que pudo se impulsó del mueble metálico donde había caído, apenas y fue conciente del dolor de sus manos, solo de que estaba ahora en la sección de verduras, bastante alejado de donde la caja en que ayudaba quedaba._

_El fuego fue mucho más notorio conforme quería avanzar y el maldito humo no lo dejaba ver nada, sin siquiera pensarlo sacó la varita del bolsillo oculto de su pantalón y susurró con voz ahogada: ¡Aguamentí! Una y otra vez, tratando de abrirse camino entre las llamas que parecían llenar todo el lugar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así: apartando llamaradas y dando tumbos, tratando de llegar a alguna de las salidas, sintió que algunas personas lo empujaban y trató de mantener el paso pese a que chocó y tropezó un par de veces hasta que no pudo mantenerse más en pie y cayó nuevamente; el piso húmedo ofrecía cierto alivio sobre sus manos quemadas, se dio cuenta de que posiblemente esos aparatos que arrojaban agua en caso de fuego, sobre los que le habían hablado en una de las charlas de seguridad que le habían obligado a oír estaba funcionando. Sintió cierto alivio. Esas cosas se suponía que apagaban el fuego ¿cierto? Pronto todo estaría frío y no habría más fuego, pero no fue así. El tiempo se le hizo interminable mientras trataba de tomar cortas bocanadas de aire por el ardor que ese humo causaba en su nariz y su garganta cada que respiraba, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, no podía ver más allá de una gran pila de bolsas plásticas coloridas, de alguna golosina, como las que llevó esa señora, pensó. Lanzó un aguamentí más hacia uno de los lados y sin saber bien el porqué guardó la varita de la mejor manera que pudo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, queriendo convencerse de que pronto el fuego se acabaría gracias a esos aparatos muggles que botaban agua._

_Escuchó más gritos, más llantos y llamados, su cuerpo no se quería mover ya, el humo enturbiaba sus sentidos, a lo lejos el sonido de una sirena y más agua sobre su espalda, el “rasguño” del abdomen le ardió un poco cuando se encogió un poco por la sensación húmeda en su espalda y se preguntó si es que no se había hecho daño real. Pese a todo se dio la vuelta completamente, apoyando su espalda sobre el piso y antes de poder colocar una mano sobre la herida y palparla sintió como un par de manos fuertes se cerraban sobre sus brazos, y sí, causaban cierto dolor, pero no importaba mucho mientras existiera la posibilidad de que de esa manera se alejase de aquel aire irrespirable._

_Cuando fue puesto de pie una voz masculina le habló:_

_—¿Puedes caminar?_

_Draco parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de que los ojos no le ardieran, delante de él había un hombre extraño, vestido de amarillo y cubierto completamente._

_—¡Hey! No te duermas —sintió que le decían mientras sus pies eran arrastrados hacia algún lugar._

_—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco con lo último de aliento que le quedaba antes de perder la conciencia…_

 

Draco abrió los ojos asustado, tratando de respirar y tomar todo el aire puro posible, una mano sobre su hombro intentó tranquilizarlo mientras escuchaba la suave voz de Gael:

 

—Tranquilo, ya pasó, ya pasó.

 

Draco inspiró profundamente y asintió tratando de ubicarse: techo blanco, cama blanda, Gael a su lado, el sonido de hechizos de monitoreo, habitación a media luz; estaba hospitalizado, en un lugar mágico, desde luego. San Mungo.

 

—Hubo un incendio —explicó hacia Gael girándose lentamente a verlo, su rostro estaba algo pálido y las ojeras le indicaban que no había dormido mucho. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría ya en ese lugar.

 

—En realidad fue una explosión —corrigió Gael alejándose lo suficiente para servir un vaso con agua. Puso una pajilla y se lo acercó a los labios aún demasiado pálidos de Draco.

 

Draco bebió como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que tenía demasiada sed y el agua se fuera a acabar, hasta que terminó tosiendo. Gael apartó el vaso y le ayudó a sentarse un poco para que de esa manera pudiera respirar mejor.

 

—En un momento más llegará la medibruja que te está atendiendo, tienen un hechizo de rastreo sobre los pacientes ¿sabías? —comentó Gael ayudando a Draco a echarse nuevamente.

 

—Una explosión… —murmuró Draco —. Había fuego y no se veía nada…

 

—Pero ya pasó, ya estás aquí, estoy contigo, estás a salvo.

 

Draco asintió suavemente, claro, ya iba recordando un poco más. En ese momento una medibruja entró a la habitación, detrás de ella dos aurores. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pese al dolor de cabeza que aquello le provocó. _Genial_ , pensó, ahora tendría que lidiar también con los aurores.

 

*****

 

Noah entró a la habitación haciendo más alboroto del necesario, frunció el ceño al ver a Harry aún metido en la cama, con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Era ya el tercer día de vacaciones, de sus tan esperadas vacaciones y Harry no se había levantado para nada más que ir al baño y recoger “El Profeta”. Miró la bandeja sobre la mesa, el vaso de jugo de nueces solo tenía un par de sorbos menos, todo lo demás estaba intacto, igual que el día anterior, o el anterior. “El profeta” estaba tirado sobre el suelo, Noah se agachó a recogerlo, seguía haciendo toda la bulla posible pero Harry parecía, o no escuchar, o no interesarle demasiado.

 

El diario estaba partido por la mitad en el centro, donde un artículo llenaba casi ambas páginas:

 

**_“Draco Malfoy es dejado en libertad luego de no poder comprobarse su participación en la explosión de una tienda muggle”_ **

 

Draco Malfoy.  ¿Ese era el Draco del que hablaba Harry? ¿Por el que había llorado y al que había llamado aquella noche? Por lo general Noah no leía el diario, no le interesaba lo que pasaba en el mundo, nada que no fuera las fiestas de las noches, los buenos restaurantes o Harry le daban curiosidad. Esta vez, sin embargo, pensó que era mejor estar al tanto. Dobló el par de páginas que hablaban de ese chico y luego acomodó el resto sobre el escritorio. Levantó la varita y ejecutó un hechizo de limpieza sobre Harry, que gruñó y se movió un poco antes de quedar nuevamente dormido. No intentó ya abrir las cortinas, sería inútil porque en cuanto lo hiciera Harry recobraría la fuerza supuestamente perdida y las cerraría de nuevo, antes de volver a dormirse. _¿Qué demonios le había hecho aquel chico que lo había dejado en ese estado?,_ se preguntó Noah mientras bajaba las escaleras.

 

—Kreacher —llamó con voz fastidiada.

 

—El señor Noah debe recordar que no puede ordenarle a Kreacher —masculló la voz del elfo apareciendo a varios escalones de él. Noah odiaba ese elfo, siempre lo miraba feo y hacía ruidos escandalosos cuando quería acercarse a Harry en la cocina o en el comedor, que era donde más andaba. No entendía por qué Harry no le daba simplemente la prenda y lo mandaba a la calle.

 

—Ya… vivo aquí por mucho tiempo pero aún así no soy tu amo.

 

—El amo es el señor Harry Potter.

 

—Pues el señor Harry Potter no tomará su desayuno otra vez, será mejor que saques esa bandeja de allí y que no te esfuerces por llevarle nada de almuerzo no creo que coma tampoco.

 

Kreacher incrementó su mirada de odio.

 

—El señor Noah debe recordar que soy un buen elfo y que sé exactamente en que momento llevar o no llevar la comida al amo. El amo está tomando el jugo de nueces en este momento, no sería correcto quitarle la comida, más aún ahora que está enfermo —y dicho eso desapareció.

 

Noah bufó fastidiado e inconcientemente levantó la vista hacia donde estaba la habitación, dudando un poco subió las escaleras nuevamente y abrió la puerta despacio, efectivamente el vaso de jugo de nueces tenía un poco menos de contenido.

 

—Maldito elfo “ _me lo sé todo_ ” —masculló mientras caminaba hacia la  sala y se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás viejos y gastados que Harry se negaba a cambiar.

 

Extendió el diario y continuó leyendo:

 

_El ex mortífago, conocido como el mortífago más joven reclutado, que fuese puesto bajo libertad vigilada, al igual que su madre, en julio de mil novecientos noventa y ocho, estuvo en medio de lo que al parecer se trató de una explosión de gas (es un tipo de combustible que se usa para crear fuego) en una tienda muggle._

_En un inicio los bomberos muggles (encargados de apagar incendios) sacaron a Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba inconciente y con un par de heridas menores, del interior del local junto con los demás trabajadores. En el momento en que era trasladado un grupo de aurores apareció en el lugar al recibir la referencia de una manifestación mágica, tras indagar sobre el paradero de Malfoy lo  pudieron sacar del hospital muggle al que fue derivado y lo llevaron  a San Mungo, donde fue internado en el ala de detenidos del Ministerio, recibiendo todo el tratamiento necesario para su mejoría._

_De acuerdo a la declaración de la directora de la Universidad Mágica De Gunhilda De Gorsemoor,  la señora Cassandra Davenant, Draco Malfoy es uno de sus alumnos becados, con la beca de “Fabricante de Pociones” una de las más difíciles de obtener y que se dan una vez cada dos años. Según la directora Draco Malfoy es uno de sus alumnos modelos, obteniendo siempre los mejores resultados y uno de los promedios más altos en los últimos cien años. “No nos fijamos en su pasado o sus costumbres, solo en su capacidad para desarrollar y crear pociones, y en ese sentido Draco Malfoy es uno de los mejores”  fueron las palabras de la directora, que ocupará el cargo solo unos meses más, pues luego de una vida dedicada a la enseñanza ha decidido retirarse.  La directora también comentó que Draco Malfoy trabaja en aquella tienda muggle para poder solventar algunos gastos que la beca universitaria no puede cubrir. Estos datos fueron corroborados por el Ministerio, que la tarde de ayer no tuvo más remedio que dejar libre a Malfoy, que ya está nuevamente en el dormitorio de su universidad, recuperándose de algunas heridas sin consideración._

_Este sería el primer problema serio en el que se ve envuelto el ex mortífago luego de su juicio en mil novecientos noventa y ocho, donde tanto él como su madre sorprendieron a la opinión pública quedando libres. Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, fue hallada muerta en abril de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, se dice que fue una venganza por parte de algunos mortífagos ya que se corrió el rumor de que la razón por la que tanto ella como su hijo quedaron libres fue porque Narcissa Malfoy ayudó en el último momento de la guerra a Harry Potter._

_Cabe recordar que la condicional de libertad de Draco Malfoy puede ser removida en caso incurra en algún delito._

_Nos parece demasiada casualidad que un ex mortífago esté en el interior de una tienda muggle (a quienes desprecia) en el momento de una explosión y pese a que los aurores informen que no hay pruebas de delito es obligación de este diario mostrarse escéptico._

_Sin embargo este no es el primer escándalo en el que se ve envuelto el ex mortífago, hay que recordar que hace un par de años, cuando aún cursaba el séptimo año en La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, se descubrió que algunos alumnos estaban en contra de su presencia debido a desviaciones de su comportamiento. Se rumora que es homosexual y que además tiene una vida muy disipada, no importándole mostrarse en público cometiendo tales actos, como cuando salió del hospital acompañado de un muchacho extranjero y estudiante de la misma universidad, del que se piensa puede ser uno de sus amantes._

 

Noah dejó el diario a un lado y suspiró cansadamente, la foto mostraba a un chico pálido y rubio, junto a otro de cabellos castaños, además había una foto de Draco en la escuela, seguramente de dieciséis o diecisiete años, tenía que reconocer que era bastante apuesto aunque la última foto lo mostraba enfermo y algo débil. Casi estaba seguro de que la historia de Harry con ese… _ex mortífago_ , como le llamaban, había empezado en la escuela, ¿pero cuándo habría acabado? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué? No se imaginaba a Harry siendo amigo de un tipo tan malo. En la segunda página se mostraba una lista de delitos que incluía la participación en el asesinato del director de esa escuela, Albus Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy era alguien malo, Harry en realidad no podía siquiera gustar de él, sería extraño, contrario a todo lo que Harry solía predicar; siendo un futuro auror y el salvador del mundo mágico. Definitivamente tenía que investigar un poco más.

 

*****

 

Draco dejó a un lado el diario y frunció el ceño mientras Gael le extendía un frasco de poción que le habían dado en San Mungo.

 

—No quiero tomar eso ahora —gruñó.

 

—No se trata de lo que quieras sino de lo que debas —regañó Gael —, y debes tomar esto, no querrás atrasarte más en las clases.

 

—No lo haré —declaró poniéndose en pie, Gael se puso a su lado con los brazos en jarra.

 

—¡Ah, no! —dijo con voz autoritaria, una que Draco no le había conocido hasta que había caído enfermo —. No te levantarás, dijeron por lo menos una semana de reposo y que tomaras las pociones, no estás haciendo ni una cosa ni la otra.

 

—Primero: esas pociones son una porquería, lo sé con solo olerlas y segundo: no pienso quedarme aquí sentado mientras el mundo se sigue moviendo y mi puntaje sigue bajando.

 

—Pero la señora Davenant dijo que tus faltas estarían justificadas.

 

—No me quedaré en cama, Gael, y por si se te olvida, yo no tengo porqué obedecerte —concluyó con voz fría mientras caminaba hacia el armario y sacaba lo que necesitaba para vestirse.

 

—Estás siendo un inconsciente.

 

—Y tú hablando sin sentido —replicó metiéndose en el baño con un sonoro portazo.

 

Gael en el fondo lo comprendía, seguramente estaría furioso por lo que “El Profeta” había escrito sobre él, cosas que Gael ni siquiera había imaginado, su madre asesinada, el siendo molestado en la escuela… además ese Harry Potter, la madre de Draco lo había ayudado a escapar y al parecer Potter lo había ayudado a salir de la prisión ¿Sería así cómo se hicieron amigos? ¿Sería que Potter buscaba cobrar el favor? ¿O tal vez Draco buscaba mostrarse agradecido? Frunció el ceño y levantó la vista a la puerta cerrada. _No_ , pensó, Draco no es ese tipo de personas… además que en la fotografía que guardaba se les veía felices, ese brillo en los ojos de Draco no era fingido, ni de agradecimiento… Era de alguien enamorado.

 

Había pensado en más de una ocasión el decirle que Potter había ido a verlo, pero siempre se arrepentía, temeroso de su reacción al saber que prácticamente lo había echado y que además le había mentido. Aparte de que durante ese par de días los aurores habían estado imposibles, molestando a Draco con preguntas todo el tiempo… Seguramente todo eso era lo que lo tenía de tan mal humor. Suspiró resignado, a él le tocaba aguantarle el mal humor mientras que Potter estaría pasándola bien, disfrutando de una vida sin problemas ni escándalos, siendo el gran héroe que todos esperaban que fuera.

*****

 

Draco dejó que el agua caliente cayera por un buen rato mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, había una cicatriz en uno de los lados de su abdomen, los medimagos no habían considerado adecuado darle ninguna poción para evitar la cicatriz. Seguramente podría intentar usar algo luego, aunque dudaba que tuviera todo el efecto deseado, los golpes en sus brazos y pecho casi habían desaparecido, aunque aún se levantaba en las noches buscando algo de aire, como si de pronto no pudiera respirar, como cuando estaba dentro del incendio… Luego del incendio de Hogwarts no había tenido tiempo de asustarse, había tenido otros problemas más serios, sin embargo ahora, en sus pesadillas, no podía dejar de mezclar ambos recuerdos, dando como resultado terribles escenas en las que veía a sus amigos rodeados de fuego y gritando, podía ver la imagen de Harry volando sobre ellos y cuando extendía la mano para alcanzarlo, él pasaba de largo… como si no lo viera o escuchara… como si ya no existiera. Tal vez era eso: un recordatorio de que lo que antes fue no sería más.

 

*****

 

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde cuando Noah subió nuevamente a la habitación, ésta seguía a oscuras y Harry metido en la cama. 

 

—Harry —llamó, ya harto de estar solo en la casa sin poder acercarse a su novio.  Pero no hubo respuesta alguna —. Escucha, no sé qué demonios te podrá haber pasado para dejarme plantado la noche en que se suponía nos encontraríamos después de tanto tiempo, ni por qué llegaste en ese estado, pero ya me harté de estar aquí dando vueltas como un arrimado mientras el niño duerme la mona más grande de la historia.

 

—Tal vez deberías irte —respondió Harry girándose completamente, Noah fue conciente de que era la primera vez que lo veía despierto en todos esos días.

 

—¿Cómo dices?

 

—Que tal vez deberías irte —el rostro de Harry se mostraba pálido y esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban por lo mucho que brillaban y expresaban se veían ahora tristes, desolados.

 

—Yo no quiero irme…

 

—Y yo no me levantaré, o te adaptas o te vas —resolvió Harry antes de meterse entre las sábanas nuevamente, sabía que estaba siendo cruel y alguien muy malo tratando de esa manera a Noah, que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, estaba harto de ser amable con el mundo, tratar de sonreír y engañarse diciendo que todo estaba bien y que era feliz. Tal vez sería la mejor forma de hacer que Noah se alejara al fin, en ese momento tenía en claro que había sido un gran error el haber pretendido tener una relación con él o con cualquier otra persona.

 

—Lo siento —suspiró Noah, con algo más de temor, quería hacerlo reaccionar, no que lo mandara a su casa —, yo solo quería… lo siento, estaré en la biblioteca o por allí —salió con los puños apretados, maldiciendo aún más a ese tal Draco Malfoy y a cualquier cosa del pasado de Harry que lo hiciera ponerse de esa manera, ese no era el Harry divertido que tanto le gustaba, aquel que estaba en la cama de Harry ahora no era más que un mal impostor.

 

*****

 

—Tenemos una gran lista, ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar con Malfoy? —preguntó Tony mientras hojeaba la cantidad de pergaminos que los chicos de investigación de la MACH le habían entregado.

 

—Porque es un desviado y además mortífago.

 

—No peleamos contra mortífagos, querida —replicó Tony con voz melosa acercándose un poco más a ella —, esa era otra guerra, la de tu maravilloso Harry Potter.

 

—No es por eso —se defendió Ginny ante la mirada desconfiada de Tony —, él es malo y además un desviado. No veo la razón para no ajusticiarlo.

 

—Si me permites, Ginny… —interrumpió Donna con voz algo petulante, en un inicio Donna y Ginny se habían llevado muy bien, hasta que Tony había dejado a Donna por Ginny, entonces ella la había empezado a tratar con más hostilidad, aunque por Ginny y se lo regalaba, Tony era demasiado pomposo y algunas veces hasta ridículo, pero su posición de jefe y por ende ella como favorita, le abría una gran cantidad de puertas.

 

—Por supuesto, Donna —respondió Tony sonriendo de manera coqueta, Donna frunció el ceño mientras Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco, el resto de los presentes en la reunión permanecieron en silencio, siempre era interesante ver una “lucha de poder” entre la ex y la actual amante de Tony.

 

—Draco Malfoy acaba de estar en un incendio muggle, la directora de esa universidad le tiró flores diciendo que es un gran estudiante y una sarta más de cosas… que trabaja para vivir, que solo se dedica a estudiar y portarse bien; casi lo pone como un ejemplo. No sería recomendable atacarlo en este momento porque primero tendríamos que llegar hasta la universidad, y si bien tenemos algunos infiltrados y alumnos colaboradores, ninguno tan cercano para tener el acceso a su dormitorio y quién sabe, tal vez y le hacemos un favor al cretino y solo ayudamos a que su imagen de niño abandonado mejore, supongo que hay gente que aun está de su parte… simplemente no nos conviene.

 

—Donna tiene razón —aportó Didier, un chico mayor que ellos pero que por lo general era bastante gracioso.

 

—De acuerdo —sonrió Ginny de la mejor manera que pudo, Malfoy siempre se le escapaba por los pelos, pero llegaría el día en que no hubieran más excusas y que tuviera que pagar sus aberraciones.

 

—Entonces podemos continuar con la lista que tenemos —comentó Tony con voz satisfecha —, veamos quien es el siguiente de la lista y que podemos hacer con él…

 

*****

 

—Me alegra mucho que ya esté por aquí, señor Malfoy —saludó el profesor Dauenhauer en cuanto entró al aula y vio a Draco en su sitio habitual.

 

—Gracias, señor.

 

—Pensé que lo habían exonerado de las clases por lo menos una semana más.

 

—Sí, pero no me puedo mantener alejado de aquí por más de dos días, además traigo una idea.

 

—¿Una idea?

 

—Una poción, para irritación de la garganta… ya sabe, por el humo —conforme lo fue diciendo se fue sintiendo menos decidido.

 

—Ah, ya veo…

 

—Es que las pociones que probé necesitan algo más y creí…

 

—Por supuesto, espero que me pueda comentar más al respecto luego de la clase, conociendo su capacidad estoy seguro de que será muy interesante.

 

—Claro, gracias, señor.

 

Conforme fueron llegando sus compañeros lo fueron saludando, incluso los que no le hablaban normalmente o los que le caían mal. Fue interesante descubrir que casi asfixiarte en un incendio hace que, de alguna, manera te vuelvas más popular.

 

La clase fue bastante tranquila y lo hubiera sido más sino fuera por el pequeño dolor de cabeza que no quería dejarlo en paz. Luego de que todos salieran el profesor Dauenhauer y él habían conversado un poco y le había dado algunos datos extra que requería para su poción, en el último momento el profesor Dauenhauer le dijo que tal vez era hora de que empezara a patentar sus pociones. Draco anotó que tendría que darse tiempo de averiguar cómo se hacía eso.

 

Al salir del aula Gael, con una mirada de reproche ya lo esperaba, dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación, pero Draco tenía ya otros planes, debía ir a averiguar sobre los demás que habían estado en el incendio, saber que había pasado con sus compañeros, “El Profeta” no había dado ninguna referencia sobre eso, pese a que lo acusaban de haberlo causado no habían especificado las víctimas ni heridos.

 

Finalmente Draco salió de la universidad junto a un refunfuñón Gael y ambos se encaminaron a la estación de buses. Draco se sentía contento de ser ahora muy capaz de moverse en ese entramado de líneas y rutas con bastante soltura, mucho más que Gael, que miraba todo algo desconfiado.

 

La primera parada fue al Hospital central de Londres, donde Perpetua aún permanecía internada, después de preguntar un poco pudieron dar con su habitación. En ella habían un par de chicas cajeras del supermercado, que habían logrado escapar casi sin ninguna lesión, en cambio Perpetua tenía una mano quemada, que requeriría operación y algo de tratamiento, pero fuera de eso y de una licencia por algunos meses, la mujer estaba muy bien, incluso le sonrío a Draco al saber que estaba fuera de peligro.

 

Luego de eso averiguaron que Javier, el chico del almacén había fallecido, junto con cinco compañeros más, todos ellos habían estado en el fondo cuando la fuga de gas se inició, al parecer ninguno lo había notado y continuaron con su trabajo, una chispa ocasionó que el local entero volara.

 

Se quedó hasta muy tarde conversando con Jéremie, que tenía varias quemaduras y cortadas y aún permanecía internado. Cuando ya estaban por irse entró Axel, los demás, que ya lo habían visto desde casi el mismo día del incendio, no se sorprendieron mucho al verlo. Axel pareció aliviado de encontrarlo allí y lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo, comentándole que estaba muy preocupado porque nadie sabía qué había pasado realmente con él. Saludó de muy mala gana a Gael, que no entendía la razón de tal aversión y luego charlaron por un rato más, Axel contándole que ahora se había trasladado a la ciudad donde vivían sus padres, y que había pedido unos días libres en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía allí para poder venir a Londres a visitar a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo.

 

Ya era cerca de las diez cuando Gael lo convenció (con ayuda de los compañeros de Draco) a que volviera a la universidad, Draco recibió una carta de la empresa donde le daban un mes de licencia pagada y donde decían que luego de eso estarían encantados de tenerlo nuevamente entre el personal de la misma tienda, la cual, según le dijeron porque no le apeteció ir a verla, ya estaba empezando a ser reconstruida.

 

—Ese chico, Axel… es muy apuesto —comentó Gael mientras Draco se preparaba para dormir. 

 

—Ajá.

 

—Y parecía muy interesado en tu salud.

 

—Y en la de todos —Draco se terminó de poner el pijama y salió a la habitación, Gael estaba sentado tras su escritorio leyendo un libro.

 

—Anda ya, dímelo.

 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

 

—Que te acostaste con él.

 

—¿Por qué habría de decirte algo así?

 

—Porque soy tu amigo.

 

—Ya, pero no mi paño de lágrimas ni mi colchón.

 

Gael arrugó la nariz —te juntas con muchos muggles, sobre todo con ese Axel, por cómo me miraba juraría que si pudiera matarme con la mirada ya estaríamos en mi funeral.

 

—Mira si eres exagerado —se burló Draco —lo más probable es que no le cayeras bien… como a casi nadie.

 

—A ti te caigo bien.

 

—Mmm… bueno, eso es rebatible.

 

—Ya, ¿no me lo contarás entonces?

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

—Si estuviste con él.

 

—Ah… —suspiró exasperado Draco —Ese es el chico del que te conté aquella vez, con el que había salido…

 

—Oh… —Gael no comentó más nada, recordaba la historia, Draco le había dicho que ese chico era por el que había decidido no salir con nadie, por que no quería lastimar a nadie más, porque no le gustaría que Él, o sea el grandioso Harry Potter, saliera lastimado de esa manera.

 

Gael esperó a que Draco se quedara dormido y pasó mucho rato observando su semblante y comparándolo con el de la fotografía que escondía en el cajón, eran tan distintos esos dos Draco…  Recordó la foto en “El Profeta”, en la que salía con un uniforme escolar, esa también era otra cara, ¿Cuántas caras y cuántos cambios más le haría la vida sufrir a Draco antes de dejarlo en paz y feliz?

 

*****

 

La primera carta fue de Andrómeda, preguntando si se encontraba bien y extrañada por su ausencia, le comentó que Teddy, que ya hablaba, había preguntado por él y si iría pronto a visitarlos. Harry había contestado que todo estaba bien pero que tenía algunas cosas de las cuales ocuparse primero y que pronto iría a saludarlos.

 

Hermione y Ron fueron los siguientes, a ellos prometió verlos el fin de semana siguiente. Aunque en verdad pensaba seguir poniendo excusas hasta que estas se agotaran o sus amigos entendieran que no quería verlos.

 

Noah, que pese a todo no se había marchado ni parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, pasaba las noches con él, siempre acercándose e insinuándose, pero Harry lo rechazaba, simplemente no se le antojaba eso siquiera.

 

Habían pasado ya siete días desde que las vacaciones iniciaron cuando una lechuza que no conocía llegó a Grimmauld Place, la carta iba dirigida a Harry y por lo visto tenía instrucciones de no entregarla a nadie que no fuera él por lo que Noah tuvo que llevarle la lechuza a la cama, Harry se extrañó mucho al verla, el sobre pequeño tenía escrito:

 

_Harry Potter,_

_Número_ _12 de Grimmauld Place._

 

Y debajo el símbolo de los aurores, algo más alertado abrió el sobre para ver que era una carta de Posey, era una nota muy pequeña y parecía haber sido escrita y duplicada.

 

Fue entonces que Harry, ante el asombro de Noah, se puso en pie, se metió al baño, se dio una ducha y vestido con ropa muggle subió a su moto y se fue, dejando desconcertado y hasta cierto punto enfadado a Noah, que curioso por saber qué demonios había logrado lo que él no había logrado en varios días, tomó la nota para leerla, pero no pudo hacerlo, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el pergamino este se deshizo en sus manos, convirtiéndose en una gran ráfaga de humo que se desvaneció dejando en el aire: “Chismoso”

 

Noah pasó el resto de la tarde y la noche bastante enojado mientras esperaba a que Harry volviera a casa.

 

*****

 

Había algo que la Academia de Aurores les había enseñado, que les había dejado muy bien grabado; y eso era que los Aurores son tu familia, tus compañeros son parte de ti y por ende, si algo malo le pasa a uno de ellos es deber de los demás ayudarlo y defenderlo. Harry pensaba en eso mientras avanzaba con velocidad por la carretera, subido en su moto, no había querido volar, el punto de reunión era bastante cercano a Londres y la sensación de asfalto bajo las ruedas, junto con el viento en la cara lo hacía sentir cada vez más despejado.

 

Siguió los letreros de la carretera, en realidad había visto el pueblo al que iba en el mapa más de una vez, después de todo era también parte de su entrenamiento aprenderse los mapas del Reino Unido, tanto muggle como mágico, y además Simak ya había mencionado y señalado Shortlands muchísimas veces, un pequeño pueblo tranquilo y callado entre Londres y Oxford.

 

Le tomó más de una hora llegar, manejando a toda velocidad por las autopistas, seguramente que rompiendo más de una de las leyes de conducir, pero realmente no le importaba mucho, sabía que podía haber ido por la red flú, o en escoba, pero Posey había sido muy claro, “Al modo muggle” eso significaba todo muggle. Y aunque cada vez más preocupado y extrañado, había cumplido con lo pedido, solo esperaba que no fuera otra de las tretas que usaba Posey para divertirse u organizar una fiesta, aunque si hubiera sido así no hubiera utilizado el símbolo de los aurores, eso era lo único que lo había echo salir de la cama, que eso significaba que alguno de sus compañeros estaba en problemas. Simak probablemente por el lugar de reunión.

 

Se inclinó más hacia delante y forzó el acelerador, quemando las llantas en el asfalto, detrás de él un automóvil le tocó la bocina, cuando finalmente lo pasó, las ventanillas bajaron, Harry pudo ver a Chris junto a Amber y en el asiento trasero a Larissa. Los tres los saludaron con las manos en alto, en el fondo se escuchaba una música bastante fuerte y acelerada. Harry pensó que no sería tampoco mala idea tener un auto, después de todo podría serle de utilidad en el futuro, sobre todo para trasladarse cuando nevara o lloviera demasiado fuerte.

 

La entrada al pueblo era un gran arco de piedra antigua, las calles eran anchas y todas las casas eran blancas o de colores pálidos, con un jardín en frente y puertas de madera marrón como entrada. Le recordó bastante a Privet Driver y no le dio pena interrumpir la tranquilidad del atardecer con el sonido de su moto. Recordó las instrucciones que Posey había puesto en la nota, cuatro calles hacia delante contando desde el inicio del pueblo, luego dos a la izquierda, en el segundo callejón hay una pared de ladrillos rojos viejos al fondo, luego murmurar “Circinus”

 

Notó inmediatamente que el callejón era mágico, pues pudo entrar con su moto sin problemas, se sorprendió al ver a alguien más delante de él, como el callejón estaba oscuro le costó algo de trabajo reconocer a Joel, que también llegaba en moto.

 

—¿Sabes que es lo que está pasando? —preguntó algo fastidiado Joel mientras le daba la mano a Harry.

 

—Negativo, solamente recibí la carta de Posey.

 

—Más le vale que no sea otra de sus tontas fiestas porque realmente estaba muy ocupado cuando la carta llegó.

 

Harry sonrió, le pareció una extraña y ajena sensación hacerlo:

 

—¿Cómo se llama ella?

 

—Brittany —masculló Joel levantando la varita y apuntando al muro, Harry, por seguridad y sobre todo costumbre, levantó la varita y se puso en posición de ataque, solo por si acaso.

 

—Circinus —dijo Joel, una luz verdosa inundó el muro un momento antes de hacerlo desaparecer, dejando ver en el interior un gran camino de piedras grises redondas, Joel y Harry se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y luego subieron a sus motos y empezaron a avanzar, esta vez con mucha más cautela, pues no sabían a que atenerse en un lugar mágico.

 

—Nunca estuve aquí… ¿Sabes donde queda la casa de Simak? —preguntó Harry sobre el sonido de los motores.

 

—Lo dice todo el tiempo, Harry, si alguna vez van a Shortlands vayan a casa, al fondo a la derecha, la rosada de tres pisos en la colina —reprochó Joel, Harry frunció el ceño, no lo recordaba, aunque no siempre les prestaba atención a sus amigos, a veces simplemente se distraía.

 

El sonido de más autos los hizo girar, habían avanzado un buen tramo por el camino rocoso, a los lados había casas mucho más grandes que las muggles, con jardines amplios y, Harry supuso, llenos de nomos odiosos y malcriados. Detrás suyo, reconoció el automóvil de Chris y más atrás un auto deportivo de color morado. Harry no tenía que ser tan intuitivo como para adivinar que era Violet, ¿por qué tenía que tener todo en color morado? O violeta, como ella le llamaba, definitivamente era una obsesión, concluyó.

 

Joel soltó una pequeña carcajada y aceleró, dejando atrás a Harry por un instante, antes de que reaccionara y acelerara también, ambos corrieron a mayor velocidad hacia el final de la ancha calle, luego giraron, tal como Joel había dicho, a la derecha, en todo lo alto había una casa de tres pisos, no era tan amplia pero sí se veía imponente sobre la colina, un par de chicas asomaron por uno de los lados de las últimas casas antes del camino hacia la casa de Simak y les sonrieron de manera coqueta, Joel, como siempre respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras Harry simplemente avanzó más a prisa, llevándole la delantera a Joel por el pequeño camino de tierra hacia la colina.

 

No demoraron mucho en poder ver la entrada de la casa donde Posey, junto con muchos más de sus compañeros hablaban, junto a ellos también había dos chicas bastante simpáticas, le extrañó no ver a Simak, siendo esa su casa.

 

—Hay que esperar a los demás —informó Posey en cuanto Harry y Joel dejaron las motocicletas junto a los demás vehículos y caminaron para reunirse con ellos.

 

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó Joel mirando hacia las chicas que acompañaban a Posey.

 

—Ella es Corina, la hermana de Simak —dijo indicándole a la chica rubia de ojos azules bastante simpática, que apenas hizo un pequeño asentimiento, no parecía nada contenta de estar allí —, y ella es Patricia, la novia de Simak —continuó mientras los demás autos llegaban ya.

 

Pronto estuvieron todos formando un gran círculo alrededor de Posey, Corina y Patricia, en la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Simak, Patricia y Corina seguían mirándolos de manera indescifrable.

 

—Alguien atacó a Simak —simplemente informó Posey, un murmullo de incredulidad se extendió por el grupo.

 

—¿Qué quiere decir exactamente atacó? —preguntó Dashiell con aire de superioridad, junto a él Sebastian Leighton y Brian Selick asintieron cruzándose de brazos, como apoyando su pregunta.

 

—Fue cuando regresaba de la Academia —informó Corina —él llegaría en la noche, pero no lo hizo, y él nunca deja de venir porque sabe que nuestros padres se preocupan, entonces como no venía salí a buscarlo, estaba cerca de aquí, al parecer había aparecido en la entrada del pueblo y había decidido caminar hasta la casa… lo encontré en uno de los lados del camino… inconsciente.

 

—¿Le robaron? —preguntó Edwin con una ceja levantada —¿Por qué no los detuvo? No es por nada, pero todos aquí sabemos que podemos detener a alguien si es que nos quieren atacar.

 

—Tal vez no era uno solo… —razonó Harry —¿Le robaron algo? —preguntó hacia las dos chicas.

 

—No —respondió Corina —todas sus cosas y su oro estaban completos, solo… solo lo golpearon y…

 

—Le echaron una maldición —interrumpió Posey antes de que la chica comenzara a llorar —. Simak y yo supuestamente saldríamos ayer a ver una tienda de tatuajes, por eso vine… y lo he visto, aún está inconsciente, tiene muchos golpes y cortes, pero se está poniendo púrpura, los medimagos dicen que no saben qué hacer con él, que no entienden por qué cada vez se pone más y más púrpura, le han dado diversas pociones y hechizos, han detectado una maldición… ¿Qué más hace además de mantenerlo púrpura e inconsciente no lo sabemos bien, pero obviamente no es nada bueno.

 

—¿Quién le lanzaría una maldición? ¿Tenía enemigos? —preguntó Violet hacia las dos chicas, que negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

 

—Sí, sí que tenía —contradijo Norman, que había permanecido callado y con una extraña expresión en el rostro durante todo el tiempo.

 

—¿Enemigos? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Patricia, parecía cada vez más asustada.

 

—¿Ya lo han olvidado? —preguntó hacia Joel, Harry y Edwin —, lo que nos contó sobre Baddock

 

—Él no… —Edwin frunció el ceño —¿él lo haría?

 

—Pues… si ya no está en la Academia… —razonó Joel.

 

—Además recuerden que él no quería que nadie se enterara, que estuvo muy enfadado porque Simak fue por ayuda y porque no lo ayudó a encubrir lo que había pasado —continuó Harry.

 

—Y luego de eso Simak tuvo que decirles lo que había pasado… delatándolo —Edwin se alborotó un poco el cabello, suspirando frustrado.

 

—Y por eso lo expulsaron —completó Joel.

 

—Interesante deducción —intervino Sebastian con el ceño fruncido —, si tan solo supiéramos de qué demonios están hablando.

 

Los chicos se miraron y luego asintieron, era algo que Simak les había revelado confidencialmente, pero si es que era cierto que Baddock lo había lastimado mejor era contar lo que había pasado de una vez, sería un buen inicio para buscar al responsable.

 

Fue Edwin el que les narró toda la historia, los demás escucharon asombrados cual había sido la verdad de lo que había pasado entre ese chico de primero y Baddock. Harry fingió no ver los rostros de desaprobación ni de asco conforme iban entendiendo que el chico de primero al parecer era gay.

 

—Pero Baddock no tenía ningún derecho a golpearlo —dijo Amber con rabia —, si es que ese chico de primero era… como dicen ustedes, le gustaban otros chicos, Baddock no tenía porqué aceptar su invitación y punto.

 

—Yo creo que fue al revés —comentó Harry —, tal vez Baddock quería darle una lección y lo llevó con engaños a ese salón —la mitad del grupo asintió aunque algunos se mostraron escépticos.

 

—El tema es que tenemos a un posible culpable —concluyó Posey sobre la voz de los demás que ya estaban comentando la información recientemente revelada.

 

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Chris que aún permanecía al lado de Larissa y Amber, a Harry le gustó no verlo pegado a Dashiell como ocurría todo el tiempo.

 

 —Pues es simple —comentó Pritchard —, alguien ha lastimado a Simak, debemos ir, buscarlo y hacer que remueva la maldición.

 

—Cierto —apoyó Goldstein —, hacer que nos diga qué le ha hecho y luego entregarlo a los aurores, es un delito y estoy seguro que le espera una buena condena.

 

—¿A los aurores? Aún no tenemos permiso de hacer arrestos —se quejó Larissa. 

 

—¿Por qué no resolvemos luego lo que haremos con él?, ahora lo importante es ubicarlo, necesitamos separarnos en grupos y…

 

—Si me permites, Posey, creo que siendo yo el que tiene mejor calificación en rastreo debería ser yo quien coordine esto —interrumpió Dashiell con voz altanera, a su lado Sebastian, Brian e incluso Violet asintieron.

 

—Pues yo creo que lo debemos poner a votación —opinó Larissa con una ceja levantada, todos los demás asintieron.

 

Al final solo Dashiell, Sebastian, Brian y Violet votaron porque fuera Dashiell el que coordinara todo, Harry se extrañó que Chris, que siempre hacía lo que los de su grupo le decían que hiciera, hubiera votado en contra. Tal vez se habían peleado o algo por el estilo.

 

Rápidamente se organizaron en grupos para ir hacia los sitios donde Baddock podía estar, lo harían todo a la manera muggle para evitar que los rastrearan si es que pasaba algo, Harry fue junto a Posey, Joel y Norman hacia la casa del chico, tenían la teoría de que siendo el último lugar donde buscarían él estaría allí escondido.

 

Baddock vivía en el condado de Staffs, y ya era de noche cuando finalmente partieron, por lo general Harry no manejaba grandes distancias de noche, pero no se opuso a hacerlo junto a sus compañeros; Posey tenía una camioneta antigua, pero hechizada para correr a gran velocidad, Joel y Norman iban en motos y hacían pequeñas carreras con Harry aprovechando que no había nadie en la autopista. Habían decidido no ir a visitar aún a Simak, no había mucho que pudieran hacer allí, en cambio sí podían ir a buscar al responsable de eso y arreglarlo.

 

Harry se sintió contento de tener algo en la mente que lo alejara de Draco y el recuerdo de aquel chico Gael, le gustaba como, pese a que no todos se llevaban bien y pese a las constantes peleas que podía haber entre ellos, el grupo que habían creado se mantenía unido, si era cuestión de defender a uno de ellos eran todos contra el mundo.

 

Ya era muy de madrugada y el aire, pese a ser verano, estaba húmedo y algo frío cuando llegaron a Staffs, una ciudad bastante grande, Pritchard sabía la dirección y se las había dado para que lo fueran a buscar allí, mientras los demás iban a casa de una tía que tenía y que vivía en Herefs y a algunos lugares más, casas de amigos y bares que le gustaba frecuentar.

 

A diferencia de Simak, Baddock no vivía en una ciudadela mágica, solo en una zona boscosa y alejada de la ciudad, así que tuvieron que atravesar toda la ciudad para por fin llegar hasta el lado norte, donde la ciudad terminaba con un grupo de casas pequeñas y viejas y luego recorrer el camino que llevaba hacia el bosque.

 

Ahora avanzaban más lento, mucho más lento y sin hacerse bromas entre ellos, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber allí y es que los bosques, por más inofensivos que sean, de noche no dejan de verse de alguna manera, tenebrosos y macabros. Las luces de las motos y de la camioneta de Posey iluminaban apenas el camino y a Harry le pareció que pasaban horas hasta que pudieron llegar a una casa blanca y grande, le recordaba de alguna manera a la mansión Malfoy, solo que en más pequeña.

 

—Hechizos antidesaparición —murmuró Joel y los demás asintieron y levantaron las varitas, Harry, cada vez que lograba hacer ese hechizo en silencio sonreía, pues le había costado demasiado aprenderlo a hacer no verbalmente.

 

Dejaron los vehículos escondidos unos cuantos metros detrás y avanzaron sigilosamente, la casa debía tener al menos un par de hechizos de seguridad y debían estar atentos a que ninguno les diera o alertara a los ocupantes.

 

Lograron pasar la reja del jardín y luego Posey lanzó un “homeo revelio” dejando ver solo dos personas en la parte superior y una más en la inferior. Era extraño que alguien estuviera en la parte inferior cuando las habitaciones aparentemente quedaban en la parte superior, no les fue necesario pensar mucho para darse cuenta que alguien, en el primer piso, no podía dormir y que tal vez estaría planeando escapar.

 

—Hay que abrir la puerta y entrar, él esta allí —masculló Joel, Posey asintió.

 

—¿No sería allanamiento o algo así? —preguntó Harry tratando de recordar las clases de derecho mágico que les habían dado.

 

—Solo si nos descubren, o acusan —se burló Posey, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando de improviso la puerta se abrió y un par de hechizos cayeron hacia ellos. Por estar conversando no habían notado como una de las marcas azules del Homeo revelio había estado moviéndose.

 

*****

 

Draco abrió los ojos mientras buscaba más aire, nuevamente una pesadilla lo había despertado, dejándole una opresión en el pecho, una muy extraña, esta vez parecía que fuera Harry el que estaba en peligro y no él. Luego de repetirse varias veces que tenía que calmarse se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados. Pasó mucho rato en esa posición hasta que se convenció de que definitivamente no podría dormir otra vez. Suspiró vencido y se puso en pie, el reloj indicaba apenas la cuatro y treinta, al menos podría avanzar con la idea de su poción para limpiar el organismo de personas expuestas a una gran cantidad de humo.

 

*****

 

Harry se lanzó contra el piso y levantó la cabeza un poco, el hechizo le había dado a Posey, que ahora estaba tendido inconsciente a su lado, Joel se había lanzado hacia uno de los lados y también levantaba la varita contra Baddock que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, su silueta se veía imponente desde la posición de Harry.

 

—Supongo que esto confirma nuestra teoría —comentó Joel con algo de burla, Baddock lo miró furioso y levantó la varita para lanzar un hechizo, aunque nunca llegó a realizarlo, antes de terminar de pronunciarlo Harry le había lanzado un petrificus, haciéndolo caer como una tabla en el piso.

 

—Posey está inconsciente —explicó Harry poniéndose en pie mientras Joel caminaba hacia Baddock.

 

—Bueno, éste también y mejor será llevarlo antes de que llamemos más la atención.

 

—Siempre fue muy malo en planeación —comentó Harry dándole una mirada de reojo a Baddock antes de inclinarse hacia Posey —. Enervate.

 

Posey abrió los ojos asustado y se sentó rápidamente, levantando la varita, Harry le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

 

—Ya no es necesario, ya lo tenemos.

 

—Demonios… ¿Me aturdió?

 

—En tu defensa diremos que ninguno lo vio venir.

 

—Pues… gracias, supongo.

 

—Ya, luego siguen dándose las gracias, vamos —pidió Joel haciendo levitar el cuerpo de Baddock, que permanecía con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror.

 

—Tendrás que llevarlo en tu auto —comentó Harry bajando por el camino hasta la altura donde habían dejado las motos y la camioneta.

 

—Será un placer… ¿lo podemos atar al techo? —preguntó con expresión de gusto Posey.

 

—Nos encantaría, pero llamaríamos mucho la atención, en el asiento de atrás estará bien.

 

—Oh, de acuerdo —suspiró con desilusión.

 

Los tres terminaron de acomodar a Baddock en la parte trasera de la camioneta y enrumbaron hacia Berkshire, el lugar donde la casa de Dashiell se encontraba, según había dicho el chico era el lugar ideal para poder realizar el plan que tenían en mente una vez consiguieran encontrar a Baddock.

 

Ya estaba amaneciendo y el cielo tenía diversos colores, se sentía agradable andar a esa hora, pensó Harry y observó, más que divertido como Posey aceleraba y frenaba constantemente, se imaginó el cuerpo inmóvil y petrificado de Baddock golpeando una y otra vez los asientos.

 

*****

 

Harry, desde que había terminado la escuela, e incluso desde que la guerra había acabado, ya los tenía acostumbrados a periodos de tiempo de ausencia, a desaparecer, a no contestar cartas y a encerrarse en sí mismo, sin embargo creían que no era correcto dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, sobre todo porque durante los últimos tres meses había estado escribiéndoles acerca de lo mucho que ansiaba verlos; a ellos, a Teddy y a Andrómeda y sin embargo no había hecho más que poner excusas para aplazar ese ansiado reencuentro desde que supuestamente habían terminado las clases, así que Ron y Hermione, sin esperar más una comunicación de su amigo usaron la red flú y aparecieron en la sala de Grimmauld Place, cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Harry, sino a Noah, que parecía estar más al tanto de Harry que ellos.

 

*****

 

La casa de Dashiell era bastante grande e iluminada por la luz de la mañana, condujeron por el sendero y llegaron a la parte de atrás, en el momento en que Dashiell, Violet, Sebastian y Brian aparecían, ya estaban allí Chris, Amber y Larissa, que lucían desalentados al no haber tenido suerte buscando a Baddock, así que el grupo de Harry fue recibido con bastante entusiasmo.

 

—Mis padres no están, así que nadie nos molestará —informó Dashiell algo pomposo mientras guiaba a todos sus compañeros al interior de la casa —, en la planta alta tenemos una sala de prácticas donde podremos encargarnos de todo.

 

Hacer hablar a Baddock no fue muy difícil, Dashiell, como buen hijo de auror que era, tenía una gran cantidad de Veritaserum en el cuarto de pociones y al no ser ese un interrogatorio legal y no ser ellos aún aurores calificados no hubo problemas con dárselo, o al menos es lo que ellos argumentarían si en algún momento los descubrían.

 

Baddock confesó estar enfadado con Simak por haberlo delatado delante de un superior y haber causado su expulsión, también contó que él le había puesto la trampa a aquel chico, invitándolo a tomar algo en la sala de entrenamientos, porque sabía ya de antemano que era gay y eso era algo que le repugnaba, que tenía la idea de acabar con todos los homosexuales que se le pusieran delante y que esa era una obligación que todos debían tener. Harry se sintió de pronto un poco enfermo, escuchando el odio y la rabia con que hablaba Baddock de los homosexuales y los castigos que merecían.

 

Confesó también el nombre de la maldición que le había aplicado a Simak, los chicos se sorprendieron al saber que esa maldición lograba destruir poco a poco el tejido interno de la persona y que lo hacía de manera tan discreta que era indetectable hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

 

Chris junto a Edwin y Norman partieron rápidamente hacia San Mungo, ya con el contra hechizo y esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Por su lado Pritchard y Emma se encargaron de hacer que Baddock firmara la declaración donde admitía su culpabilidad y para más credibilidad aún, Amber y Vance se encargaron de embotellar el recuerdo del ataque como prueba.

 

Sebastian se comunicó con un tío que tenía en el cuerpo de aurores y que estaba de turno aquella mañana, y le informó que en cuarenta y cinco minutos, en el callejón de entrada de personal del Ministerio, dejarían un paquete para él, y por supuesto que manejara todo con total discreción.

 

Esta vez usaron la magia para llegar a Londres, una gran comitiva de autos, motos y escobas volaron por el cielo de la mañana hacia Londres, hasta el callejón de ingreso al Ministerio, donde dejaron a un todavía atontado Baddock, sujeto por sogas mágicas, con una declaración de culpabilidad firmada en el pecho y una botella conteniendo el recuerdo atada a la muñeca.

 

Observaron desde el cielo como el tío de Sebastian salía, junto a dos aurores más y metían al chico al Ministerio. Habían bloqueado los recuerdos de Baddock, de tal forma que al final no pudiera identificar quienes eran los que lo habían dejado en ese estado y lo habían obligado confesar.

 

Una vez llegaron a San Mungo les dijeron que el contra hechizo había sido realizado a tiempo y que aunque aún tenía que pasar varias semanas en cama, Simak se pondría bien.

 

Luego de discutir con los medimagos y las enfermeras lograron colarse todos a la habitación, Simak parecía adormilado pero pese a eso les dio las gracias por haberlo ayudado, fue una mañana interesante, todos reunidos, riendo y conversando acerca de la búsqueda de Baddock, de todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas. Cerca del medio día, cuando trajeron el almuerzo de Simak fue que notaron que ellos no habían comido nada desde la noche anterior.

 

—Bueno, Hulme al menos estará feliz —dijo Norman mientras todos salían hacia Londres muggle en busca de algo que almorzar.

 

—¿Él, feliz? —se burló Edwin.

 

—Claro, tres meses teniéndonos a un régimen estricto ha tenido sus resultados… llevamos demasiado tiempo sin comer y sin quejarnos, sin contar que toda la misión fue un éxito.

 

—¡Es cierto! —aplaudió Larissa con una gran sonrisa.

 

—Todo lo que yo digo siempre es cierto —replicó Norman pasándole un brazo por los hombros, la chica puso los ojos en blanco aunque no se desprendió de él.

 

—Me refiero a que es nuestra primera misión real…

 

—Esto hay que celebrarlo —exclamó Posey desde varias filas adelante y los chicos aplaudieron, Harry, después de muchos días sonrió ampliamente, el sol del medio día le daba en el rostro y los brazos, haciéndole sentir una calidez reconfortante y realmente sí se sintió con ganas de celebrar un poco.

 

*****

 

—No es tan difícil, e incluso averigüé que puedes usar un pseudónimo, para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas… —explicó Gael. Él y Draco estaban en uno de los jardines de la universidad, sentados en el pasto, disfrutando del sol y del aire fresco, a Draco le provocaba mucho estar allí, le parecía mucho más reconfortante que estar en su habitación, habían varios estudiantes cerca, en parejas o grupos, algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí los miraban con reproche, pero Draco, ya acostumbrado a que lo miraran de todas las maneras posibles, no le daba importancia.

 

—Pseudónimos…

 

—Sí, ya sabes, como “Rey de las pociones” o “Grandioso pocionista”

 

—Esas son marcas de pociones.

 

—Ya, ¿y dónde crees que patentas esas marcas?, no son muchos los que están registrados con pseudónimos en realidad, ya sabes a la mayoría les gusta usar su verdadero nombre para obtener más fama.

 

—Lo supongo… aunque en definitiva no sería mi caso.

 

—Si tienes un par de alternativas puedo ir a verificar mañana si están libres e incluso si te animas podemos registrar tu pseudónimo de una vez, para que nadie te lo gane —comentó Gael obviando el comentario de Draco y tratando de animarlo.

 

—Aún no estoy seguro… además solo tengo un nombre en la cabeza, aunque probablemente ya está tomado.

 

—Ni creas, ¿qué nombre?

 

Draco frunció el ceño y se estiró sobre el pasto, dejando que el sol le diera de lleno en el rostro, dudó un momento más antes de decir:

 

—El Fabricante de Pociones.

 

—Es común…

 

—Es lo que soy, no común, me refiero a Fabricante de Pociones, y soy único así que soy “El fabricante de pociones”

 

—Vaya, que modesto.

 

—Solo reconozco mi talento.

 

Gael puso los ojos en blanco y se tendió junto a Draco.

 

—Debe estar tomado, pero averiguaré y te diré, de todas formas hay que patentar esa primera poción oficial tuya cuanto antes.

 

Draco asintió y por un momento más se quedaron en silencio, tumbados el uno al lado del otro, hasta que Draco se animó a hablar:

 

—Gracias, Gael.

 

—No es nada, es decir, puedo usar la red flú para llegar y…

 

—No —corrigió Draco apoyándose en un codo para mirar a su amigo —, me refiero a gracias por todo, sé que he estado algo imposible estos últimos días y que no tenías porqué aguantarme, o perderte las clases acompañándome en San Mungo…

 

—Ni lo menciones, para eso son los amigos, ¿cierto?

 

Draco sonrió honestamente —Gracias —repitió —, por ser mi amigo.

 

*****

 

El almuerzo se convirtió en cena y para cuando Harry llegó a casa ya eran más de las diez de la noche, había estado bebiendo y bailando con sus compañeros de la Academia, demasiado entusiasmados por haber completado un gran trabajo juntos en tan poco tiempo y además por haber ayudado a Simak a curarse.

 

Pensó encontrarse con Noah furioso al pie de las escaleras, o mejor aún, con una nota de despedida y la casa vacía, pero nunca con las risas en el salón, y eran inconfundibles: una era de Hermione y la otra de Noah.

 

Avanzó despacio y asomó la cabeza, Ron, Hermione y Noah estaban sobre los sofás, conversando y riendo amigablemente. ¿Sería una alucinación por el exceso de alcohol?

 

—Allí estás —exclamó Noah notando su presencia y levantándose para saludarlo, Ron y Hermione también se pusieron de pie.

 

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Harry confuso mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

 

—Tus amigos han venido, justo les decía que habías tenido cosas que hacer, temas relacionados con la Academia y aparentemente medio secretos y que por eso habías faltado a tus promesas de ir a visitarlos, pero que en cuánto llegaras te pondrías al corriente —explicó Noah con una sonrisa tensa hacia Harry antes de alcanzarlo y darle un suave beso en los labios a modo de saludo, en ese momento Harry se sintió agradecido de que Noah lo hubiera cubierto y no delatado.

 

—¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada acerca de Noah, Harry? —reprochó Hermione —, es muy amable, nos ha soportado toda la tarde.

 

—Oh, vamos Hermi, no digas eso —dijo Noah con una sonrisa alegre, Harry notó como Ron puso los ojos en blanco e intuyó que a él no le parecía tan agradable como a su novia.

 

—Ron, Hermione, lo siento, debí escribirles, pero no pude… estuve, como dice Noah en medio de algo…

 

—Ya —desestimó Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro —, te perdonamos siempre y cuando prometas venir a volar conmigo mañana, tengo el día libre.

 

—Por supuesto —sonrió Harry, los cuatro se acomodaron nuevamente en la sala de estar y Kreacher se encargó de abastecerlos de comida y bebidas hasta muy entrada la madrugada, mientras ellos reían y conversaban animadamente, Noah no perdió la oportunidad para tomar la mano de Harry y ratificar su posición de novio.

 

Aquella madrugada, luego de que sus amigos se fueran Harry se dejó besar y llevar a la cama por Noah, sabía, en su interior sabía, que debía dejarlo, terminar con esa relación, pero el miedo a sentirse solo, a no tener alguien al lado que lo abrigase por las mañanas, a que el recuerdo de Draco invadiera todo y lo terminara ahogando, pudo más y no dijo más nada al respecto, ambos hicieron un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar los últimos días y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

*****


	7. EL NUEVO DIRECTOR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD  MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA DE GORSEMOOR

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO  7: “EL NUEVO DIRECTOR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD  MÁGICA DE GUNHILDA DE GORSEMOOR”**

 

_Cuando un hombre se asoma al abismo, se encuentra solo, y en ese momento es cuando se forma su carácter y es eso lo que evita que caiga al abismo_.

 

**De la película** Wall Street

  **Año:** 1987

**Director:** Oliver Stone

 

_Londres, fines de agosto de 2001_

 

Draco llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, no le importó molestar a medio piso con tremenda bulla; una vez dentro pateó el tacho de basura, los libreros, provocando que varios de los pesados tomos dieran contra el piso, y golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que el tintero y varios pergaminos, que eran su tarea de Ingredientes acuáticos de Oceanía, quedaran regados por todos lados para finalmente dejarse caer sobre la alfombra, resoplando con fuerza y sintiendo su corazón agitado por tanta rabia. Estaba furioso, mucho más que furioso. Ya intuía que todo no podía resultar tan fácil como hasta ahora, que el nombramiento de Pierre Colburn* como nuevo director de la universidad le traería problemas, aunque no creyó que tantos.

 

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo hizo girar y mirar enojado; si era alguno de sus compañeros para quejarse por el alboroto más le valía alejarse, no estaba de humor para parecer amable. El sonido se repitió con más insistencia y Draco decidió que lo mejor era callar a quien fuera que quisiera importunarlo en un momento como ese. Se puso en pie, rumiando de rabia, y abrió la puerta de un tirón, dando una mirada amenazante a su desatinado visitante: se trataba de Gael, parecía más serio que de costumbre y, ya como tenía acostumbrado, sin pedir permiso entró, levantó la silla que también había caído al piso y se sentó detrás del escritorio, dándole una mirada de reproche al ver el estado de la siempre pulcra habitación de Draco.

 

—Este no es un buen momento —murmuró Draco dejándose caer nuevamente en la alfombra, necesitaba pensar, idear un plan y rápido.

 

—Ya lo sé, todos lo saben… lo de la beca y Colburn.

 

—Genial.

 

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? En primer lugar ¿por qué te la ha quitado? Es decir, no ha quitado ninguna más, yo aún tengo mi media beca.

 

—Bien por ti, no creo que le quite nada a nadie más, éste, me parece, es un tema personal.

 

—¿Personal?

 

—Forma parte del Wizengamot, formaba parte del jurado… —Draco frunció el ceño y deseó tener un cigarro a la mano para calmarse —, ya te lo conté… lo leíste en el diario.

 

—Ah…

 

—Como sea, él fue uno de los que votó en contra de que me dejaran libre, incluso habló para tratar de convencerlos de que no era sensato dejar a alguien como yo libre.

 

—Pero eso fue antes, hace años, ahora es diferente, no puede venir y quitarte la beca solo porque votó porque te dejaran en prisión. Es injusto.

 

—No me digas, que novedad.

 

—Bien, así no ganamos nada —exclamó Gael con energía tratando de quitar de Draco el tono de resignación con que hablaba —, lo primero que debemos hacer es revisar el reglamento y el contrato mágico que firmaste cuando te dieron la beca y…

 

—Ya lo hice, dice que la universidad puede remover mi beca en caso crea conveniente hacerlo, sobre todo si me he portado mal o bajado mis calificaciones.

 

—¡Pero no has hecho ni uno ni lo otro! —gritó Gael, sintiéndose también furioso por aquella injusticia.

 

—Eso no lo sé… Me ha mandado llamar, esta noche debo ir a su oficina.

 

—¿Crees que querrá negociar?

 

—No tengo nada con qué negociar, supongo que solo se querrá jactar de lo que puede hacer y de cómo yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

—Mierda… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

 

—No lo sé… déjame pensar… —contestó Draco masajeándose las sienes, un dolor de cabeza había empezado y sabía que no se iría muy pronto.

 

*****

 

_En el condado de Yorkshire, en el hogar de William Lamport (28) aparecieron pintas informando acerca del comportamiento homosexual del chico; esta vez, además del llamado de atención, también aparecieron fotografías que muestran a Lamport junto a otros chicos en lo que al parecer son clubes muggles, donde ese tipo de gente se junta, y comportándose de una manera inapropiada._

_Los vecinos están muy enfadados y le han pedido a Lamport que abandone el condado por su mal comportamiento y mal ejemplo hacia los más jóvenes, hubo rumores de violencia de parte de los vecinos hacia Lamport, aunque no es algo que hayamos podido comprobar._

 

Harry dejó a un lado el diario y suspiró cansado, cada vez eran más seguidos los ataques a la gente homosexual, era obvio que ese tal Tony Schafer se la estaba tomando mucho más en serio y no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento serían descubiertos él y sus amigos.

 

—Hay que apurarnos —dijo Noah bajando las escaleras ya listo —, tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

 

—Ya…

 

Se aparecieron en una de las discotecas gay mágicas, donde Mikel, Ethan y Lucka ya los esperaban, los chicos parecían preocupados, conversando en murmullos y no notaron su presencia hasta que Harry y Noah estaban ya al lado de la mesa.

 

Luego de los saludos de costumbre Noah se sentó muy pegado a Harry y ambos ordenaron sus bebidas.

 

—¿Por qué esas caras? —preguntó Noah tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

 

—Ingresaron a Lamport esta tarde en el hospital —explicó Mikel.

 

—¿Entonces sí lo atacaron? —preguntó interesado Harry.

 

—No —negó Mikel con la cabeza —, o no lo sé en verdad… Se suicidó, no pudimos hacer nada por él… simplemente… cuando llegó ya era tarde.

 

—¿Quién es Lamport? —preguntó Noah dándole un sorbo a su bebida multicolor. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, eso detestaba de Noah, su falta absoluta de preocupación acerca del mundo en el que vivía.

 

—Un chico que fue delatado por la MACH el día de ayer, salió en “El Profeta” —explicó de mala manera Lucka.

 

—Oh…

 

—¿Están seguros que se suicidó? Es decir… pudo haber sido, ya sabes un ataque disfrazado y…

 

—Sí, Harry, se suicidó, no sería extraño que lo hiciera, después de todo lo que debe haber tenido que soportar y escuchar… dejó una nota y todo, pidiendo perdón a su familia…

 

—Esto no puede continuar… es decir ¿qué van a hacer?, ¿delatarnos a todos y luego qué? —preguntó Harry cada vez más fastidiado por la situación.

 

—Luego la sociedad nos cerrara las puertas más aún y harán que los que no han sido delatados se asusten y no se atrevan a salir siquiera por miedo a ser delatados también… que tengan miedo de ser gays.

 

—Eso es absurdo, Ethan —replicó Noah —, no pueden encontrar a todos los gays de la comunidad mágica, somos demasiados —dijo abarcando con ambas manos el lugar que ya se encontraba bastante lleno, aunque no tanto como otros días y no con el aire tan festivo de siempre.

 

—Tendremos que defendernos —razonó Harry.

 

—Para hacerlo tendrías que admitir que eres gay, y créeme que muchos no lo harán, perderíamos demasiado… —suspiró Lucka.

 

—Es solo un tonto movimiento que pronto se cansará de molestar —dijo  Noah con algo de aburrimiento.

 

—No lo creo… es decir, llevan más de dos años con esto, al menos ese tal Tony, y su padre estuvo desde mucho antes, se están volviendo cada vez más agresivos… esta vez pusieron fotos del chico con otros chicos…

 

—Eso es porque Lamport, lamentablemente se descuidó demasiado —criticó Lucka con el ceño fruncido hacia Ethan que era el que había hablado.

 

—A mí una vez me siguieron, tenían fotos mías —les contó Harry —y tuve que atrapar al que las tomaba y darle una golpiza…

 

—¿Tenían fotos tuyas? —preguntó preocupado Mikel.

 

—Sí, no sé que pretendían, es decir, les mandaban fotografías y notas a mis amigos, pero luego atrapé al que me seguía y lo puse en su sitio…

 

—¿Ves?, y nada más te pasó, no se preocupen, todo estará bien, se cansarán pronto de jugar a atrapar gays y pasaran a querer salvar alguna especie en extinción —resolvió Noah con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.  

 

Harry no quedó muy convencido, pero no quería seguir discutiendo con sus amigos. Mikel se veía decaído y preocupado y el continuar con el tema solo le haría peor, aunque sí pensó que tal vez ese grupo era algo que tendrían que tomar más en serio.

 

*****

 

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de tocar educadamente la puerta de la oficina de la dirección de la universidad, ahora ocupada por Pierre Colburn, le sorprendió que lo hubiera citado a esa hora y que ninguna de las asistentes que normalmente pulularan por allí se encontraran cerca.

 

Iba preparado para ser insultado, para ser tratado de manera prepotente o cualquiera de sus variantes. Después del juicio había pasado mucho tiempo de alguna manera “aturdido” respecto a lo ocurrido y ni siquiera recordaba exactamente todo lo que había dicho o pasado allí, pero de algo sí se acordaba y era de la cara de Pierre Colburn diciendo que él era un hombre, no un niño y que debió haber abandonado a sus padres y no ceder a las presiones del Lord, que merecía un castigo, pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

 

—Adelante —indicó la voz del hombre y Draco se sintió tentado a escapar, a dar la vuelta y salir de allí, después de todo sabía que no había forma que le devolvieran esa beca, o que obtuviera cualquier tipo de beneficio o ayuda, sabía que estaba entrando a la jaula del león y que lo más sensato era salir antes de recibir un zarpazo, pero no lo hizo, se obligó a abrir la puerta y caminar hacia el interior de la costosa oficina.

 

La oficina era elegante, Draco nunca había estado allí antes, tenía el piso alfombrado de color azul oscuro, las paredes estaban completamente ocupadas por libreros llenos de gruesos tomos, en el fondo, detrás del gran escritorio de roble se veía una gran cantidad de fotografías grupales; cada una con una inscripción el la parte inferior que indicaba el año de la promoción, y allí, sobre un sillón de cuero oscuro, con mirada altanera y una gran sonrisa se encontraba Pierre Colburn, el cabello, ahora más canoso, recogido en una coleta por detrás de la nuca y luciendo una túnica oscura que se notaba bastante fina.

 

—Buenas tardes, Señor Colburn —saludó Draco con toda la cortesía posible.

 

—Señor Malfoy, verdaderamente todo un placer verlo —correspondió el hombre con una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó, mientras señalaba una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

 

Draco se sentó al borde de la silla, cada vez más incómodo por el ambiente y jugando con una de las mangas de su túnica para tener algo que hacer con las manos y no lucir más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

 

—Usted… Usted me mandó llamar.

 

—Así es, al parecer tenemos un tema pendiente… —Colburn se inclinó hacia atrás y agitó una mano distraídamente, una botella de licor y dos vasos, sobre una bandeja, aterrizaron sobre el escritorio —, pero no se sienta usted tan formal, sírvase una copa.

 

—Gracias… pero no bebo —mintió descaradamente, si había algo que sabía que no debía hacer jamás de los jamases era aceptar bebidas o comidas de los demás, de gente que apenas conocía o que podían odiarlo siquiera un poco, habían mil y una forma de esconder veneno en cualquier lugar —. Es porque aún estoy tomando unas pociones… ya sabe, por lo de la explosión…

 

—Claro… la explosión —pese a la negativa de Draco Colburn sirvió en ambos vasos un poco del licor color ámbar y dio un largo trago a uno de los vasos —, justamente eso es de lo que necesitamos hablar.

 

“La beca completa le fue otorgada hace dos años, este sería ya su tercer año, y todos sabemos de las buenas calificaciones que ha conseguido… brillante e inesperado diría yo —dio un sorbo más a su copa, saboreando el licor, aunque Draco no sabía si en verdad saboreaba el licor o el tenerlo allí y poderle decir esas cosas —, sin embargo hay un punto en el contrato de esta beca: usted debe observar un comportamiento intachable durante su estadía en la universidad y lamentablemente no ha sido así, por lo que hemos decidido retirar su beca, pensé que lo correcto es que tuviera una explicación directa.

 

—Disculpe, pero ¿en qué momento no he tenido un comportamiento intachable? Yo no he hecho nada malo —se quejó Draco, sus manos presionaron con más fuerza la tela de la túnica.

 

—Hubieron titulares en julio acerca de una explosión en la cual estuvo usted implicado —explicó con voz calmada, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

 

—Yo no estuve implicado en ninguna explosión, yo trabajaba allí, no fue mi culpa que eso volara y menos que los diarios decidieran hacer de eso un escándalo.

 

—Bueno, en cierta forma sí que lo es, usted es un mortífago, a dedicado varios años a atacar muggles y nacidos de muggles, no es nada extraño que decida volver a las andadas y aunque así no fuera, su reputación lo precede y hace que los demás piensen de esa manera, provocando un escándalo tan grande que la universidad se pudo verse seriamente afectada al dejar en tela de juicio las razones por las cuales estamos dándole una beca a un mortífago.

 

—Yo no soy un mortífago —replicó Draco con los dientes apretados.

 

—Eso no es lo que está en duda aquí, señor Malfoy, lo que estoy haciendo aquí es explicarle la razón por la cual la universidad no continuará solventando sus gastos, es más no tenemos muy claro aún la forma como consiguió esta beca en primer lugar…

 

—Dando un examen, señor, como todos los demás aspirantes, estoy seguro que podrá ver las referencias al respecto en alguno de los archivos —interrumpió Draco furioso, todo era tan injusto…

 

—Pero, señor Malfoy… Draco —dijo el hombre dejando el vaso a un lado e inclinándose hacia delante —, no todo está perdido… aún tienes algunas opciones, puedes pagar tu matrícula antes de que las clases empiecen y continuar con tus estudios, no sería justo que te marcharas justo ahora que faltan ya dos años para que termines la carrera.

 

—Supongo que no tendré opción a una apelación de esta decisión —preguntó Draco, estaba seguro, inútilmente.

 

—Es una interesante pregunta —el hombre se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al escritorio, ante la atenta mirada de Draco —, en realidad siempre existe una forma de conseguir lo que uno quiere… ¿Ves a todos esos chicos y chicas? ellos tenían suerte, tenían alguien que los cuidaba, padres y madres que les daban educación, estoy seguro que todos ellos ahora tienen todo lo que desean… como estoy seguro tú deseas…

 

—Pues… —de pronto tenía la garganta seca, estaba mirando tan atentamente la imagen que el hombre le señalaba, de los chicos y chicas de promociones anteriores sonrientes a la cámara, que no se había dado cuenta de la mano sobre su hombro, se tensó completamente mientras esos dedos como garras se clavaban más en su hombro.

 

—He escuchado cosas de ti —continuó hablando, su voz cada vez más ronca, más grave y, según pensó Draco, más repugnante —sé de tus gustos… te entiendo, comprendo lo que eres… de haberlo sabido cuando estabas en ese juicio, ¿te acuerdas?, cuando tenías apenas dieciocho años…

 

—Yo... yo no…

 

—Aunque claro, ya no se puede hacer nada por el pasado ¿verdad? Solo mirar al futuro… ¿Cuál será tu futuro? Sé que en la tienda donde trabajas, esa que voló, te pueden dar un empleo a tiempo completo… mira, quién sabe, con unos años más podrás ser un jefe de algo… estoy seguro que tienen ese tipo de puestos… no estaría mal, nadie creería que llegarías tan lejos luego de todo lo que te pasó… salvándote de Azkaban y todo eso… —Draco trató de moverse un poco, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, lo que estaba pasando, la mano que estaba sobre su hombro apretó con más fuerza y por un momento Draco pensó que el hombre lo había congelado en esa silla —. Pero, claro, tú eres un muchacho inteligente y ambicioso además, lo sé, y esas son cualidades muy interesantes en un chico apuesto como tú, sangre pura y aún tan joven… —fue entonces que la otra mano del hombre se deslizó por su mejilla, los dedos nudosos y arrugados se sintieron agresivos sobre su piel, como si la quemaran y dañaran, como si la ultrajaran… y eso fue lo que necesitó para que sus piernas y su cuerpo entero reaccionara de una vez por todas.

 

Draco dio un salto, empujando la silla y al anciano en el proceso, retrocedió varios pasos, pese a que no había hecho un gran esfuerzo se sentía agitado y le costaba respirar, si tan solo su corazón dejara de bombear con esa fuerza.

 

—¿Qué demonios es lo que pretende? —pudo preguntar tratando de no dejar ver su pánico, porque era eso lo que sentía: pánico.

 

—Oh, vamos —respondió el hombre completamente tranquilo mientras volvía nuevamente a su silla tras el escritorio —, sabes muy bien lo que pretendo, no te hagas la victima virginal delante de mí, todos saben lo bien que te la montas con ese otro chico… y lo bien que te la has pasado antes… así que solo te digo que seas práctico, ¿quieres tu beca? Yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar de opinión respecto a la beca si es que tú consideras tener un trato más amigable conmigo.

 

Draco apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos.

 

—Yo no soy una puta, ni suya ni de nadie.

 

Colburn se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

 

—Eso dices ahora, ¿qué harás en la calle?; porque es allí donde terminaras, en la calle. Y lo único que te servirá serán esa carita bonita y ese culo, así que tú eliges donde los pones a trabajar, si aquí, para conseguir un futuro mejor o allá fuera, quién sabe, eso sí, en qué acabaras.

 

—Váyase a la mierda, usted y su puta beca, no la necesito para hacer lo que quiero hacer, porque igual lo haré y créame, no será vendiéndome, como seguramente usted llegó a su puesto. Realmente es patético —espetó.

 

Draco se dio la vuelta, sentía sus piernas temblar y que todo a su alrededor se movía lentamente, escuchó la carcajada del hombre pero no se detuvo a seguir discutiendo, no había nada más que discutir, debía salir de ese sitio antes de que las ganas de vomitar le ganaran y quedara como un pobre idiota asustado delante de él.

 

Corrió hacia el pasillo y bajó dando saltos por las escaleras, en la primera planta se cruzó con varias personas que no conocía, supuso que los que trabajaban en la parte administrativa, y no se detuvo hasta que salió del edificio y la frescura de los jardines le invadió las fosas nasales, siguió caminando a pasos rápidos, dándole la vuelta al edificio hasta llegar a los jardines menos frecuentados, una vez allí se dejó caer sobre el pasto, con los puños aplastando la verde hierba, tratando de regular sus respiraciones, tratando de que su mente se aclarara, de que todo dejara de dar vueltas y que sus músculos dejaran de temblar. No había llegado tan lejos ni esforzado tanto como para que un mal nacido ahora le quitara la oportunidad, por supuesto que no.

 

*****

 

La noticia del suicidio de Lamport no fue publicada en el diario, Harry buscó en las noticias varios días, pero no halló nada. Aún así condujo hasta la casa del chico, donde vivía solo desde hacía un par de años, sabía que tal vez se estaba obsesionando con el asunto pero pese a lo que dijeran los demás no pensaba que fueran solo un grupo de fanáticos que pronto se aburrirían y buscarían otras cosas que hacer y eso era lo que más rabia le daba, que nadie a su alrededor parecía querer tomarlos en serio.

 

Llegó a Yorkshire cuando ya era de tarde, antes de entrar a la ciudad se había transfigurado para no llamar la atención pues Lamport vivía en una zona mágica, no le fue difícil hallarla y entrar.

 

La casa de Lamport quedaba al final de una estrecha y silenciosa calle, la parte de afuera parecía haber sido de color blanco, pero ahora estaba casi completamente cubierta de color anaranjado, con letras en color negro y un par de grandes fotografías, Harry se sintió algo enfermo al identificar en una de las fotografías uno de los clubes muggle donde solía ir hasta el año pasado, lo más probable es que se hubiera cruzado con Lamport al menos una vez, y que el chico rondara el mismo círculo que él. En las fotos, mágicas, se le veía desde diferentes ángulos, bailando y besando a otro chico, un muggle supuso, en los clubes oscuros y llenos de humo.

 

Las pintas no decían nada diferente a otras veces: decían que Lamport atravesaba una terrible desviación, una enfermedad vergonzosa pero curable y que era deber de toda la sociedad mágica hacer que se enmiende. Se preguntó si es que había algunos amigos o padres que ya habían intentado curar a sus seres queridos de esa manera y sobre todo cuál sería el tratamiento que usaban. Algo le decía que no debía ser muy agradable.

 

Miró a ambos lados, parecía no haber nadie cerca, lo cual era extraño para ser vacaciones de verano, pese a eso decidió entrar, dejando la moto en el patio trasero. Entró con la varita en alto, quería rastrear al menos si es que habían sido empleadas algún tipo de maldiciones o hechizos especiales, nunca había podido ver de cerca ninguno de los escenarios donde las pintas de la MACH habían aparecido. Y algo le decía que los aurores no se tomaban muy enserio eso tampoco.

 

La cocina, por donde entró, era pequeña y cálida, con una blanca mesa de madera al centro, él conocía casas y departamentos de amigos realmente juergueros y despreocupados, que vivían de discoteca en discoteca y de polvo en polvo, tanto magos como muggles, y ninguno tenía una casa así de… _hogareña podría ser la palabra_ , pensó.

 

Avanzó un poco más hacia la sala, pero no tuvo tiempo de lanzar el hechizo de rastreo de magia antes que una voz lo alertara y lo hiciera girar, con la varita en alto, en posición de ataque, como era ya su costumbre.

 

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —preguntó un chico con voz tensa y la varita en alto, tenía el cabello oscuro y suelto hasta los hombros y vistiendo una camiseta y unos vaqueros negros, a Harry le sonó de algún lugar pero no estaba seguro de dónde —. ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente lo que le han hecho? ¿Qué más quieren? ¿Quemarán su casa también?

 

—¿Qué? No… espera yo no… —Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza, reconociéndolo al fin —. Tú eres el chico de la fotografía, de la fotografía que está fuera donde… — Harry se interrumpió a media oración, comprendiendo al fin —¡Oh… lo siento!

 

—¿Qué sientes? —increpó el chico aún con la varita en alto, Harry vio en sus ojos oscuros mucho dolor, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y se sintió mucho peor aún.

 

—Yo soy gay —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: la verdad —, y también… también estudio para auror… ¿tú eres…?

 

—Mago —contestó el chico con rapidez.

 

—Lo lamento, yo… he estado siguiendo la información de “El Profeta” acerca de los del MACH y un amigo, que trabaja en San Mungo me dijo lo que había pasado y pensé que tal vez, no sé, había… ya sabes, que no lo había hecho él sino que lo habían atacado…  y como nadie más quiere investigar y preocuparse…

 

—¿Y quién te crees tú? ¿El puto niño que vivió o algo así para ir haciéndola de héroe?

 

Harry se sintió sonrojar y agradeció el ser ya tan bueno en eso de transformaciones para no dejar ver ni un solo rastro de su rostro verdadero, o sea del puto niño que vivió.

 

—No… yo solo estaba preocupado, lo siento, verdaderamente lo hago, me iré.

 

—No, lo siento… yo lo siento —masculló de pronto el chico bajando la varita y retrocediendo unos pasos, su voz parecía mucho más quebrada y dolorosa. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar y aunque por lo general no era bueno lidiando con las lágrimas en ese momento no le importó en realidad hacerlo —. No debí ser tan malo contigo, pero es que toda esta gente… ellos tienen la culpa de que William…

 

—Lo sé… por eso quería investigar, porque parece que nadie quiere darse cuenta de que esto está creciendo cada vez más y que pronto ya no solo serán insultos, empezaron insultándolos, delatándolos delante de los vecinos, ahora ponen fotos, cada vez sus frases son más duras, pronto simplemente nos atacaran y cazaran como antes hacían los mortífagos durante la guerra con Voldemort.

 

—No digas ese nombre —chilló el chico, estaba con los brazos cruzados y recostado contra la pared, su cuerpo entero se había estremecido al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

 

—Lo siento.

 

— Él no era malo, William —aclaró —, él no era mala persona ¿sabes? Me refiero a que no andaba todo el tiempo de fiestas, ni era promiscuo, ni… ni se portaba mal, no era infiel, era bueno conmigo; siempre llamaba a sus padres, cada jueves en la noche por medio de la red flú; le escribía a su hermana pequeña cada sábado en la mañana, nunca faltó al trabajo, ni… ni hacía nada inapropiado, no se lo merecía, realmente no se lo merecía… y yo… ahora yo…

 

—Hey… —Harry dudó un instante antes de alcanzarlo y poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico, que pareció sorprendido por un instante antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Harry y comenzar a llorar sonoramente. Harry solo atinó a acariciarle la espalda lentamente, sintiendo su camiseta empaparse por las lágrimas. 

 

—Estamos juntos desde que teníamos diecinueve, juntos descubrimos un montón de cosas, era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi amante… y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin él?

 

—No… no lo sé, tal vez pensar que le hubiera gustado a él que hicieras, ya sabes, no le hubiera gustado que permanecieras encerrado… o que te deprimieras…

 

El chico negó con la cabeza y se pegó más a él, Harry se preguntó si acaso se había estado conteniendo para no llorarlo, de pronto le recordó a Draco y la forma como había actuado cuando su madre había muerto. Poco a poco, de alguna manera, fueron descendiendo hasta el piso, hasta que quedaron sentados y abrazados, el chico aún llorando fuertemente.

 

—A él no le gustaba que llorara, decía que no lo soportaba y he tratado… de verdad que he tratado pero no puedo… ya no puedo.

 

—Estoy seguro que esta vez está bien llorarlo, para dejarlo ir.

 

Harry nunca había vivido algo así, pasó el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche abrazado a aquel extraño que lloraba por aquel chico de veintiocho años, al cual le gustaba el quidditch y era fanático de los Falmouth Falcons, de los cuales no se perdía ningún partido, que había estudiado en casa aunque le hubiera encantado ser de Ravenclaw, que disfrutaba del mar y de pasar tiempo leyendo, un total desconocido al que ya no podría conocer, un chico que ya no podría descubrir nada nuevo, ni siquiera besar a su novio por última vez porque no había soportado la presión, porque sus padres lo habían desconocido y sus vecinos lo habían insultado y echado… Tuvo la extraña sensación de estar reviviendo de alguna manera la guerra, ya no eran sangres muggles los asesinados, ahora eran gays, esta vez corrían peligro sus nuevos amigos, e incluso Draco y su novio.

 

Finalmente pudo buscar hechizos y rastros mágicos en la casa antes de marcharse, pero se sintió desalentado al no encontrar ninguna pista que lo ayudara. Aunque sí le prometió al chico que si en algún momento encontraba algo, le avisaría.

 

*****

 

Draco dejó caer la caja de cartón en el polvoriento piso, lamentando no haber aprendido a hacer los hechizos de limpieza, aunque claro, nunca era tarde para aprender, aunque sería luego, cuando tuviera energías y ánimos suficientes…

 

Miró alrededor con los labios apretados, si bien era cierto que la habitación que había conseguido era más grande que la que tenía en la universidad, no era ni la cuarta parte de bonita.

 

—Esta es la última —informó detrás de él Gael, dejando caer otra caja más que levantó polvo en el piso —. ¿Sabes?, yo podría hacer un par de hechizos de limpieza.

 

—¿Tú podrías?

 

—Lo aprendí a los quince.

 

—¿En la escuela te hacían limpiar? —preguntó extrañado Draco.

 

—¡Claro que no! —reprochó Gael sacando la varita para empezar a limpiar el lugar —, nosotros no teníamos internados, tenías que regresar a casa cada tarde… en el fondo era divertido, teníamos unos autobuses que volaban por el cielo y… —Gael suspiró viendo el poco interés de Draco —. En fin, mamá me hacía limpiar mi habitación todo el tiempo, decía ser mi madre y no mi sirvienta o algo así.

 

—Ah…

 

—¿Quién diría que algún día realmente me serviría haber aprendido a limpiar?

 

—Yo solo aprendí a preparar el desayuno.

 

—Es fácil, lo del hechizo, mi hermano incluso lo hace desde los doce.

 

—¿Les dejan hacer magia a esa edad? ¿En casa, sin controlarlos?

 

—Sí…  para eso están mamá y papá.

 

—Cierto —suspiró Draco, de pronto extrañó a sus padres como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

 

Avanzó por la habitación y se paró delante de la pequeña ventana, viendo hacia la oscura y fea calle, no tenía deseos de seguir viendo hacia el interior de esa habitación que era hasta cierto punto claustrofóbica, aunque esperó acostumbrarse pronto, más le valía hacerlo porque en realidad no tenía de dónde más escoger, todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para siquiera buscar un lugar mejor, además sabía que no se podía dar el lujo de escoger algo mejor.

 

Recordó con cierta tristeza que desde su habitación en la universidad se podían ver los jardines, sin ningún ruido que alterara la calma, en cambio aquí los motores de los automóviles pasando sonaban estrepitosamente.

 

—Hey, todo está bien, solo es un bache más —le consoló Gael llegando a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

 

Draco se recostó suavemente contra él y asintió poco convencido.

 

—Sí, solo un bache más.

 

*****

N. A.:

 

Pierre Colburn: Para los que no se acuerdan muy bien de él, es el que dio más problemas durante el juicio de Draco, argumentando que no se trataba de un niño sino de un hombre y que como tal debería ser condenado a Azkaban a cadena perpetua cuánto menos. 

 


	8. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 8: UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

 

 

_La intolerancia puede ser definida aproximadamente como la indignación de los hombres que no tienen opiniones._

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936)_

_Escritor británico_

_Diciembre del 2001_

 

Harry escuchó el sonido insistente en su bolsillo y suspiró cansado, a su lado Joel, Emma y Amber soltaron risitas burlonas mientras Simak, Edwin y Larissa comenzaron a silbar, ya solo ellos quedaban en el pub; estaban celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad, los demás ya se habían ido a casa, pero Harry no tenía muchos ánimos de irse aún.

 

—Parece que esa chica es realmente insistente, deberías presentárnosla, definitivamente creo que está dispuesta a quedarse contigo pase lo que pase —se mofó Joel hacia Harry, que solo negó con la cabeza y sacó el pequeño aparato del bolsillo, maldiciendo, como cada vez que sonaba, a Lucka por haberse puesto a experimentar en su trabajo con esos teléfonos móviles, logrando crear una versión mejorada para magos y a Noah por querer siempre hablar con él, presionó la tecla de apagado y pronto el teléfono dejó de sonar al fin.

 

—No entiendo —comentó Emma —, si a mí un chico me corta el teléfono cada vez que llamo, por más héroe que sea, no lo seguiría llamando.

 

—No todos piensan así —masculló Harry antes de darle un trago largo a su vaso de whisky. Se sentía ya algo ebrio pero no le apetecía llegar a casa, casi nunca le apetecía ya hacerlo, no con Noah recriminándolo todo el tiempo, ¿en qué momento había dejado que todo se saliera así de control? Ni siquiera servía para ayudar a olvidar a Draco sino que todo lo contrario. Pero tal como decían sus amigos, Noah no pensaba darse por vencido, habían discutido millones de veces y Harry esperaba que fuera el chico el que terminara con él, no quería hacerlo él mismo, le daba vergüenza, la sensación de haberlo usado y desechado, y aunque en su interior sabía que eso era lo que estaba haciendo el admitirlo lo haría sentirse peor.

 

—Anda, ya déjala y vamos a bailar —pidió Amber jalándolo de un brazo y Harry se dejó llevar, no le representaba mucho esfuerzo bailar con las chicas, sobre todo Amber, Larissa y Emma que eran sus amigas más cercanas en la Academia, siempre recordaba con risas lo tonto que se había sentido en el baile de la escuela, la primera vez que había bailado con una chica, aunque claro aquello era completamente diferente, sabía que aún le sería imposible mantener el ritmo en un baile de salón, sin contar lo aburrido que sería.

 

—Ella se enfadará aún más —comentó la chica sobre el sonido alto de la música.

 

—No importa, es algo complicado, ya olvídalo.

 

—Bien… si así lo quieres… pero deberías dejar de ser tan cabrón y aclarar las cosas con ella.

 

—Huy esa boquita, Amber —se burló Harry.

 

—Ya, son ustedes y sus influencias masculinas. 

 

Harry rió del comentario y pronto sus demás amigos estaban ya en la pista de baile.

 

Bebieron y bailaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando por fin Joel se puso tan borracho que Edwin lo tuvo que llevar cargado y las chicas, que por lo general no bebían casi nada, dijeron que se aparecerían en sus casas, Harry se quedó solo, pero no fue directo a casa, se apareció por una de las discotecas mágicas de ambiente; había un DJ, le decían T. J., Harry no sabía su real nombre, nunca se lo había preguntado, no le interesaba en verdad, era un chico bastante guapo, rubio y de ojos claros y siempre estaba dispuesto luego de su hora de salida para irse con Harry.

 

La música sonaba fuerte, pero ya quedaba muy poca gente en el local, en cuanto entró lo vio y le sonrió, T. J. levantó una mano dándole a entender que lo había visto y al poco rato estuvo junto a él, fueron al departamento del chico, que quedaba a solo un par de calles de allí.  Todo fue rápido y rudo, como le gustaba a Harry últimamente, mientras menos ternura hubiera, mientras más lejos lo hicieran llegar era mejor, menos recuerdos y menos dolor.

 

Cuando apareció en su casa era ya cerca del medio día, Noah estaba allí, con el almuerzo preparado y una sonrisa en los labios, esa tarde no hubo reclamos ni peleas, Harry odió eso, prefería las peleas, los gritos, la posibilidad de que por fin se hartara de él y lo dejara…

 

*****

 

—Diecisiete galeones más de las pociones para la gripa —contó Gael mientras Draco tomaba notas en uno de los libros de cuentas que tenía.

 

—Esa fue todo un éxito este mes.

 

—Y aún no acaba, creo que deberíamos preparar más.

 

—Lo haré la semana que viene, ya viene navidad y tendré algo de tiempo libre.

 

—El tiempo libre lo podrías usar para algo diferente —comentó Gael mirando críticamente a Draco, se veía mucho más delgado y ya extrañamente sonreía, obsesionado como estaba en mantenerse en la universidad y los dos empleos de medio tiempo más la fabricación y venta de pociones.

 

—¿Cuánto salió por la poción anti depresión? —preguntó Draco ignorando por completo a Gael, no necesitaba distraerse, habría tiempo, mucho tiempo tal vez, pero después, ya solo le quedaba un año y medio en la universidad, tomaría clases durante las vacaciones para avanzar créditos y poder trabajar más horas durante el ciclo regular, no podía distraerse con nada por el momento.

 

—Quince galeones, creo que con esto completas la matrícula de enero.

 

—Sí… aunque aún podemos juntar más, faltan las pociones antiresaca, esas saldrán luego de la navidad…

 

—Yo…

 

—Sí, no lo he olvidado —interrumpió Draco sacando un grupo de monedas del montón y entregándoselas a Gael —, tú parte por la preparación, sabes que en cuánto pueda te daré más…

 

—No, no es eso, es que… ¿Qué harás para navidad?

 

—Nada, supongo que lo de siempre, me quedaré en la habitación, aún tengo mucho que estudiar… Aunque si quieres puedes venir, tal vez podamos comprar una botella de vino y pasarla conversando… 

 

—Yo… Mis padres me han mandado el oro para que pueda ir a visitarlos, volveré antes de año nuevo.

 

—Oh —Draco frunció el ceño y luego anotó algo más en el libro de cuentas —. Es genial, espero que te diviertas, sé lo mucho que los extrañas y me alegra que las cosas aparentemente mejoren con ellos.

 

—Pero tú te quedarás solo y…

 

—Anda, no seas dramático, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

 

—Eso no quiere decir que sea correcto.

 

—Correcto o no, estaré bien, además, prométeme que te divertirás mucho y que si ves a ese idiota que te molestaba en la universidad le darás una patada en el culo.

 

—Claro… —sonrió Gael, aunque no muy entusiasmado por dejar a Draco solo, se sentía de alguna manera culpable por abandonarlo así.

 

*****

 

Mikel le comentó a Harry al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron en el bar de costumbre, junto a Noah, Ethan y Lucka que había otra chica más que había ingresado a San Mungo, había últimamente una ola de enfermedades entre la comunidad gay, aunque nadie se explicaba el porqué, pues los que sobrevivían, que eran muy pocos, no recordaban haber comido o tomado nada extraño ni haber sido atacados, aunque algunos medimagos le achacaban la culpa a un comportamiento promiscuo y poco honorable. Mikel, que seguía de cerca varios de esos casos, sabía que no era cierto, era más bien como un envenenamiento, uno que iba acabando rápidamente con las defensas del cuerpo, para seguir con la magia y finalmente desencadenar en el colapso del organismo; habían podido salvar a varios, pero no a muchos, aunque ya tenían una forma de curarlos: limpiando su organismo, la mayoría de las veces se demoraban demasiado tiempo en llegar a San Mungo, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

 

—Tenía una novia —comentó Mikel con aire triste, los últimos meses su normalmente animoso carácter había descendido hasta verse siempre deprimido o cansado, en el fondo Harry lo entendía, él tampoco podía estar muy tranquilo, habían chicos y chicas muriendo, desconfianza creciendo entre los gays y la comunidad mágica, los diarios e incluso los aurores se negaban a entender que se trataba de un caso de exterminación, la MACH seguía poniendo letreros delatores en muchos sitios, arruinando vidas y provocando más problemas aún, incluso no dudaban que fueran ellos mismos los que habían encontrado la forma de infiltrar de alguna manera el veneno para ir aniquilándolos poco a poco.

 

—¿Ella no estaba enferma? —preguntó Lucka antes de darle una calada al cigarro.

 

—No, tampoco sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su novia, ella es enfermera privada, no la había visto durante tres días porque tenía que cuidar a un paciente, le extrañó que no contestar a una de sus cartas, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse, al parecer era algo típico entre ellas… cuando llegó a casa la encontró inconsciente, con manchas en los brazos y las piernas y sudando frío, se espantó pues no conocía ninguna enfermedad que pudiera causarle eso y la llevó a San Mungo pero ya era tarde… los padres de la chica también estaban allí, los tres lloraban juntos… ni siquiera la rechazaban, eran felices, no hacían nada malo…

 

—Oh, Mikel —suspiró Ethan pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros y dándoles una mirada de advertencia a Harry y Noah que significaba no más alcohol para Mikel por el momento —, no puedes seguir así, tú sabes bien que no debes involucrarte tanto.

 

—Sí, nada ganas así —contribuyó Harry, Noah a su lado bostezó, visiblemente aburrido y Harry le dio una mirada de reproche.

 

—Ya… —Mikel se soltó de Ethan y medio sonrió —, no te quieras aprovechar de mí porque crees que estoy medio borracho.

 

—Ay, cariño, como si necesitara emborracharte —contestó Ethan en tono burlón, en realidad no eran más que buenos amigos, aunque les gustaba bromear de esa manera.

 

—Anda, Harry, esa canción me gusta, vamos a bailar ¿sí? —pidió Noah en cuanto la música se puso más animada, Harry asintió de mala gana y se dejó jalar hasta el centro de la pista donde varios chicos, ya habituados a verlo allí le pasaron la voz, aquello siempre hacía enojar a Noah, pero más aún la mirada que T. J. le dio a “su novio”.

 

Harry le sonrió a T. J. y lamentó haberse dejado convencer por Noah para ir, esa noche al menos estaba muy cansado por haber pasado toda la tarde jugando con Teddy y conversando con Andrómeda.

 

—Te acostaste con él, ¿cierto? —reprochó Noah con voz molesta, girando a Harry con brusquedad hacia un lado para que dejara de estar a la vista del DJ, Harry solo le dio una mirada aburrida, ni siquiera intentando negar su culpa, después de todo no era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de discusiones— . Eres increíble, ¿no hay forma acaso de que puedas…?

 

—No hagas escenas ¿quieres? —bufó Harry dejando de bailar, Noah cruzó los brazos y le dio una mirada ofendida.

 

—¿No te basto? ¿Qué más quieres?

 

—No es eso… Noah, mejor vamos a casa, no tengo ganas de discutir delante de todos.

 

—Claro, si yo fuera él no te andarías tirando a todo lo que se mueve ¿verdad? Pues te diré algo: por más que se parezca a él no lo es, tu comportamiento da hasta pena.

 

Harry le dio una mirada furiosa, no entendiendo de donde Noah había sacado “él”.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó amenazante tomándolo de un brazo y acercándolo más a él.

 

—Sabes muy bien de que hablo, y suéltame —respondió Noah con los dientes apretados.

 

—Deja de decir tonterías —siseó Harry sin soltarlo.

 

—El que hace tonterías eres tú, metiéndote con cualquiera que se te cruza por el camino como si fueras…

 

—¡Basta! —gritó Harry furioso, sabía que los reclamos de Noah eran valederos, pero no podía decir que sentía realmente culpa por no serle fiel, por lo general eran en Draco en quien pensaba cuando el remordimiento lo invadía.

 

—¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad? —preguntó a pesar de todo Noah.

 

Harry iba a replicar pero Mikel y Lucka llegaron en ese momento para tratar de calmarlos, la noche terminó con Noah marchando a casa furioso y Harry quedándose hasta el amanecer junto a los demás, emborrachándose y, como ocurría siempre, sintiéndose solo y miserable.

 

*****

 

Gael viajaría por traslador, por lo cual le tomaría aproximadamente media hora llegar a casa y otra media hora regresar, pese a la insistencia de sus padres y de Draco quería regresar el veintiocho en la madrugada, aduciendo que tenía muchas pociones que preparar y mucho en que ayudar y que no le apetecía estar más tiempo en casa.

 

La tienda de discos donde trabajaba Draco cerraba ese día veinticuatro muy entrada la noche, esperando compradores desesperados de última hora, Draco tenía que reconocer que se divertía allí, trabajaba junto a Evelyn, una extraña chica de cabellos multicolores, millones de aretes por todos lados y tatuajes, era tan solo un año menor que Draco y decía que no tenía deseos de estudiar, lo que ganaba se lo gastaba asistiendo a conciertos y en más tatuajes, cada vez que sus jefes, los señores Jackson, salían aprovechaba para poner la música mucho más alto y cantar voz en cuello, Draco se había acostumbrado a escuchar todos esos grupos muggles y tenía que admitir que le agradaban, y mucho.

 

Llegó a casa casi a media noche, había una gran tormenta de nieve y lamentó más que nunca no poder aparecerse directamente en la habitación, así que entumido por el frío se metió en la ducha caliente y permaneció allí por largo rato, hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el calor. Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio jaló una caja de galletas y un cartón de jugo, se sorprendió encontrar una caja pequeña de chocolates, leyó la nota, eran de Gael, deseándole una feliz navidad, le pareció extraño que lo hiciera, después de todo Gael sabía que no sería una _feliz navidad_.

 

Sacó los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando, tratando de patentar su tercera poción; le había costado mucho patentar las dos anteriores (una para cicatrices y otra para limpiar el organismo del humo de los incendios) pero aún así no se detendría, mientras más pociones propias tuviera sería mucho más fácil labrarse un camino, además de que no podía prescindir del oro que le daban por usar su poción en los hospitales como San Mungo, no era mucho aún, pues no era realmente conocido, pero sabía que ese era el inicio, además que le había servido para pagar una gran parte de la matrícula. Finalmente el pseudónimo de “El Fabricante de Pociones” no había estado tomado ante el asombro de Gael y Draco lo había adoptado feliz.

 

Era ya muy de madrugada cuando, sin darse cuenta, se había acabado ya más de la mitad de la caja de chocolates que le había dejado Gael y se sintió de pronto mucho más cansado que de costumbre, supuso que era el haber estado trabajando en exceso durante las últimas dos semanas, y recordándose que el día siguiente sería feriado y tendría todo el día para continuar, se tendió en la cama. Se quedó dormido inmediatamente, aunque en un sueño intranquilo.

 

*****

 

Las navidades para Harry se habían vuelto algo diferentes, pasaba la noche del veinticuatro en la Madriguera, donde también iban Andrómeda y Teddy, todos se quedaban allí a dormir y al día siguiente compartían un gran desayuno, mientras conversaban y comentaban los regalos que habían recibido ese año, tal como los años anteriores Kreacher se encargaba de mantener los regalos de Harry en Grimmauld Place y luego enviarlos a una asociación benéfica, pues no dejaban de llenar el salón con cajas multicolores de personas que no conocía.

 

Cuando bajó a desayunar Ginny ya estaba allí, Harry no la había visto la noche anterior, lo cual era bueno, estaban en la etapa en que Ginny quería ser amable con él para tratar de arrinconarlo porque sabía que Harry no le diría nada desagradable delante de sus padres.

 

—Me alegra que estés muy contenta, hermanita —saludó George sentándose junto a ella.

 

—Gracias, me alegra que tú también.

 

—Pues, este año hemos vendido más que el año anterior.

 

—Y el año siguiente venderemos aún más —informó Ron bajando de la mano de Hermione y acomodándose junto a Harry.

 

—Que bien —sonrió Ginny —, quizá este año yo también gane algo más.

 

—¿En el quidditch? —preguntó Bill, que ya estaba en la mesa junto a una muy embarazada Fleur.

 

—Sí, algo así —asintió Ginny, a Harry, no sabía por qué, esa sonrisa le dio un ligero temor, aunque trató de alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo y dedicarse a disfrutar el desayuno antes de tener que partir a casa.

 

*****

 

Draco se removió en la cama, sintiendo demasiado frío, estaba seguro de haber encendido la calefacción y de usar todos los cobertores que tenía sobre él y pese a eso el frío no se iba, ni siquiera tenía energías para levantarse y revisar si es que la ventana se había abierto durante la madrugada o nada, pronto la inconciencia lo invadió.

 

*****

 

Después de desayunar y acompañar a Andrómeda y Teddy a casa Harry se apareció en Grinmauld Place, donde seguramente ya Noah, que había tenido que ir a casa para la cena que ofrecía su padre la noche anterior y el cual parecía realmente agradecido de que el chico marchara de vuelta a Londres casi inmediatamente, ya lo esperaba. Pese a las constantes peleas Noah no parecía claudicar en su deseo de permanecer junto a él, y en cuanto a Harry, debía reconocer, había días en que se sentía aliviado de poder abrazarlo y dormirse en sus brazos, aunque no fuera a él al que imaginaba cuando eso ocurría.  

 

Cuando llegó ya lo esperaba en el sofá, leyendo una revista de quidditch, ambos se besaron y se abrazaron y pasaron el resto de la tarde allí, a la espera de la noche para poder ir al departamento de Ethan, que daría una gran fiesta por Navidad.

 

*****

 

Ginny apareció en el gran salón de reuniones donde ya habían bastantes magos y brujas, en su calidad de novia del líder caminó con pasos altivos saludando con la cabeza a todos hasta llegar donde Tony.

 

—Ya estarás contenta —comentó Tony luego de darle un beso en los labios.

 

—¿Contenta?

 

—Por supuesto, ya ayer se dejó el paquete en casa de Malfoy… bueno en el lugar ese en el que vive… es increíble como puede haber caído tan bajo.

 

—Es un mortífago  y un desviado, qué más se puede esperar de él. ¿Entonces dejaron el paquete?

 

—Sí, para esta hora, si todo ha funcionado de la manera planeada, debe estar cayendo en la inconsciencia, ese chico con el que sale no estará en el país hasta dentro de varios días, Melissa, la de transportes mágicos dijo que había ido a Estados Unidos.

 

—Sí regresa podemos continuar con él también.

 

—Mmm… puede ser, aunque pienso que deberíamos centrarnos en otros…

 

—Pero…  

 

—¿Qué tal el desayuno con tus padres? ¿Se molestaron cuando no llegaste a casa anoche?

 

—Nah, les dije que tenía entrenamiento y que estaba agotada.

 

—Me pregunto cuándo me darás el placer de conocer a tus padres…

 

—Aún es muy pronto —respondió Ginny con una sonrisa tensa, no tenía la menor intención de llevar a Tony con sus padres, por supuesto, en cuanto Harry comprendiera lo riesgoso que era ser gay y volviera con ella, despacharía a Tony y toda aquella agrupación.

 

Tony le dio una mirada desconfiada que Ginny ignoró de la mejor manera posible antes de iniciar la reunión de la tarde, con los planes a seguir para la siguiente semana.

 

*****

 

—No te ves muy contento, ¿no recibiste lo que esperabas está navidad? —preguntó Lucka saliendo al balcón y sentándose junto a Harry, Noah estaba dentro, bailando con unos amigos mientras Mikel conversaba animadamente con un chico que Ethan le había presentado.

 

—Solo pensaba… —comentó Harry dándole una calada al cigarro, no mentía, si pensaba: en Draco, como siempre, solo que con un sentimiento diferente en el pecho, algo como ansiedad, tal vez preocupación.

 

—Pues… deberías dejar de hacerlo, se nota que te hace daño —bromeó Lucka y Harry sonrió de la broma.

 

—En realidad recordaba… navidades pasadas… — _o lo que pasó con Draco luego de las navidades en el último año de la escuela._

—Noah dice que pronto dejarás el internado.

 

—Ni tanto, aún en septiembre podré vivir en casa y asistir medio turno a clases y medio turno a practicar en el Ministerio… parece mentira, como si fuera ayer cuando Dra… —Harry se interrumpió y frunció el ceño, aquel tampoco era un recuerdo en el que le gustaría perderse una noche como esa— . Cuando di mi examen de admisión.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Con un amigo o algo así?

 

—No… nada de eso… recordaba a… a un chico, pero nada… ya déjalo, mejor vamos dentro antes de que Noah piense que también trato de acostarme contigo.

 

—Razón no le ha de faltar —reprochó Lucka.

 

Harry no respondió, sintió un ligero calor sobre sus mejillas, sabía que estaba actuando de mala manera y que incluso sus amigos, que eran tan liberales, lo desaprobaban.

 

—Deberías dejarlo —continuó Lucka tomándolo de un brazo para impedir que Harry regresara a la fiesta— ; a Noah, le haces daño y sé que es un chico demasiado posesivo y que a veces nos saca de quicio a todos, pero no merece que lo lastimes, Harry.

 

—Yo… he tratado, Lucka, en serio, pero…

 

—Pero tal vez no has tratado con la suficiente energía, está claro que humillándolo y engañándolo no harás que se vaya.

 

Harry asintió y juntos entraron a la sala nuevamente, en menos de medio minuto Noah ya estaba prendido a su brazo, achispado por el licor y con ganas de bailar, Harry lo entretuvo un rato hasta que lo convenció de volver a casa, no se sentía de humor para continuar en la fiesta.

 

*****

 

Gael debería tomar el traslador el veintiocho en la madrugada, pero una discusión con su padre y una cancelación de última hora lo hicieron poder regresar el veintiséis en la mañana, antes de ir a la universidad, donde seguía viviendo, decidió pasar por la casa de Draco, para darle un par de recuerdos que le había traído y saber cómo estaba.

 

En cuanto entró a la habitación sintió mucho calor, la calefacción estaba al máximo y en la cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza estaba Draco, supuso que dormido. Le extrañó que estuviera durmiendo a esa hora de la mañana, por lo general Draco estaba en pie antes de las seis de la mañana y no creía que su amigo hubiera salido de fiesta o algo por el estilo, en cuanto trató de despertarlo supo que algo andaba mal: Draco sudaba bastante y estaba muy caliente, pese a que lo zarandeó y lo llamó muchas veces no dio señales de escucharlo, preocupado intentó con un enervate, pero nada ocurrió, de los estantes sacó una poción para la fiebre, pero fue imposible hacérsela beber. A lo único que atinó fue a ponerle compresas frías sobre el la frente, notó que el chico temblara como si tuviera demasiado frío, lo cual era extraño, pues debería tener calor por la temperatura que tenía.

 

Entonces entró en pánico, algo muy malo le ocurría a Draco y no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarlo, no tenía oro para llamar a un medimago (ni siquiera conocía a uno) y sabía que en San Mungo, por ser un ex mortífago, no lo podían admitir, desesperado buscó entre los cajones para ver si encontraba el oro que Draco guardaba, supuso que estaría bien tomarlo para buscar la forma de curarlo, pero tampoco encontró nada, Draco lo guardaba en algún lugar secreto, ya que el lugar muggle donde vivía era muy peligroso y más de una vez habían entrado a robar a los otros departamentos.

 

Desesperado intentó despertar a Draco nuevamente, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que recordó…

 

*****

 

La mañana había sido terrible, sin contar el sentimiento de angustia que tenía encima, había meditado mucho sobre lo que Lucka le había dicho la noche anterior y finalmente le había dicho a Noah que lo mejor era separarse, que lo lamentaba pero que él no era la persona que Noah merecía, que por más que lo había intentado durante tanto tiempo no podía seguir engañándose ni engañándolo, que lo estaba lastimando, que no había forma en que lo quisiera de la manera que hubiera deseado y sobre todo; que había tomado su decisión y que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

 

Fue una larga pelea, hubieron gritos, lágrimas y reclamos de parte de Noah, por la falta de intención de Harry, por la forma cómo siempre lo estaba engañando o prefería irse de fiesta con sus amigos a estar juntos, por la forma tan poco cariñosa en que lo trataba, incluso por lo poco que hacían el amor.

 

Harry soportó todo en silencio, sabiendo que todo era su culpa, y que se merecía hasta el último reclamo. Se había comportado de manera egoísta sembrando en Noah esperanzas que desde un inicio sabía que no podría llenar, había tenido a Noah a un costado como un muñeco al cual abrazar por las noches y con el cual calentarse en las mañanas frías, sabía que le había hecho daño, tal como Lucka le había recriminado la noche anterior.

 

Habían terminado en la sala, frente a la chimenea, Harry sentado sobre el sofá, mirando por la ventana como la nieve continuaba cayendo, no había parado desde la noche anterior, una gran tormenta de navidad, según la prensa, y escuchando ya casi sin escuchar las palabras de Noah, que caminaba de un lado a otro, pronunciando deseos de intentar mejorar, de tratar de ser una pareja mejor, una pareja unida, que eso solo era un bache más que tendrían que pasar.

 

—Noah… lo siento, en verdad lo hago, no sabes cuánto lamento haber malogrado nuestra amistad y en verdad quisiera que fuéramos amigos en el futuro, pero ahora yo…

 

—Harry… por favor, tú sabes muy bien que no superarás eso si es que no lo intentas y en verdad no lo estás intentando.

 

—No sé de que hablas, la otra noche también lo dijiste ¿Qué es lo qué crees que sabes, Noah? ¿Qué has estado averiguando? —preguntó ahora más enfadado Harry.

 

—No creas que soy un idiota que no se da cuenta de… —el sonido del timbre, el timbre muggle, que extrañamente sonaba en esa casa, los interrumpió, Noah miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la entrada de la casa, como si de esa manera pudiera alejar a quien fuera que había osado interrumpir su discusión.

 

Harry miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia Noah, que tenía las mejillas coloradas por la rabia.

 

—No me has contestado, ¿de dónde has sacado tú eso de ese “alguien” —preguntó ignorando el llamado del timbre.

 

—No necesito ser adivino, es más… —el timbre, está vez mucho más largo en insistente, lo interrumpió—. ¿Esperabas a alguien? —le preguntó finalmente Noah.

 

—Si alguien viniera a visitarme usaría la red flú, sobre todo con este frío ¿no crees? —le reprochó Harry caminando ya hacia la puerta, era extraño que alguien lo visitara sin avisar, más aún al modo muggle y mucho más con tremenda nevada cayendo fuera.

 

—Pero entonces que descortés aparecer así sin invitación… —criticó Noah con tono ácido mientras acompañaba a Harry hacia la puerta.

 

—Tal vez es alguna emergencia ¿lo has pensado? —le reprochó Harry mientras abría la puerta. Delante de él, con el abrigo empapado y lleno de nieve, con un gorro de lana oscuro que le cubría hasta las orejas y una mirada preocupada estaba aquel chico, aunque tuviera el rostro prácticamente cubierto por la bufanda y el gorro, Harry no olvidaría esa cara, había tenido sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas, con él, con él y Draco juntos.

 

—Hola —saludó Gael sintiéndose algo tonto ahora por haber recurrido al chico que supuestamente había dañado tanto a Draco.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

—Oh, por todos los demonios, Harry ¿Otro amante? —gruñó Noah mirando a Gael con aire de superioridad.

 

—¿Amante? —preguntó Gael dando inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás.

 

—Cállate, Noah —reprochó Harry sin mirarlo —. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó más suavemente hacia Gael.

 

—Yo… lamentó venir así de pronto, pero…

 

—Sí, es de muy mala educación ¿verdad? —interrumpió Noah cada vez más enojado, no sabía quién era ese tipo ni por qué venía a buscar tan desesperadamente a Harry.

 

—Noah, por favor… —suspiró Harry con aire cansado antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Gael —, lo siento, pasa, te congelarás allí —se hizo a un lado, empujando a Noah en el proceso, para permitir que Gael pasara, sentía demasiado frío pues había abierto la puerta usando solo un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera que no lo abrigaba tanto.

 

—Gracias —Gael pasó y se desprendió del gorro y la bufanda, sentía la mirada de odio que Noah le clavaba y se preguntó por qué Potter, si quería cuidar tanto su imagen de héroe correcto, estaba con un chico que evidentemente era su novio o amante, tan despreocupadamente.

 

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —preguntó Harry mientras Gael terminaba de desprenderse la bufanda y sintiéndose cada vez más impaciente, él le había dado la dirección a Gael, le había dicho que si necesitaban algo viniera, y aunque muchas veces pensó que el chico simplemente había desechado su tarjeta, el tenerlo delante le indicaba que algo malo estaba pasando.

 

—Sí, es Draco, él esta muy mal, no sabía a quien más recurrir… no sé qué es lo que tiene, lo encontré en su habitación, tiene fiebres altas y…

 

—Podrías tratar con San Mungo —interrumpió Noah, con los brazos cruzados, ahora que el chico se había descubierto el rostro y que había mencionado a ese tal Draco, sabía de quién se trataba: era el chico que había salido en el diario junto a la foto de Draco, él que decían era su novio y aunque no entendía cómo Harry podía hablar tan tranquilamente con ese tipo, a él no le hacía gracia que Harry se acercara a Draco.

 

Gael se dedicó a mirar con odio al chico que constantemente le interrumpía.

 

—Él no puede ir a San Mungo, no lo admiten allí —explicó molesto hacia Noah —. Potter, lamento haberte molestado… —se giró para salir, sabiendo que se había equivocado de cabo a rabo buscando ayuda allí, tal vez podría tratar con la señora que empleaba a Draco en la tienda de discos, podría pedirle que le preste algo de dinero y luego tratar de encontrar algún medimago. La mano de Harry cerrándose alrededor de su brazo lo detuvo, tuvo que reconocer que el chico era bastante fuerte.

 

—No, no te vayas, espérame un momento e iré contigo, tengo un amigo que lo puede atender.

 

—No, Harry, ni se te ocurra que me dejarás solo hoy para ir a salvar a Draco —le reprochó Noah. Harry resopló con verdadero fastidio —. Tú y yo estábamos en el medio de algo ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

 

—Gael, lo siento, solo tardaré un minuto espérame en la sala de estar, la chimenea te hará bien —le dijo Harry señalándole la entrada a la sala de estar donde minutos antes había estado discutiendo con Noah.

 

Gael le dio una mirada desconfiada a Harry y a Noah pero finalmente accedió, era lo único que tenía por el momento para ayudar a Draco, tan solo esperaba que no se demorara mucho, no le había agradado para nada dejarlo solo en la habitación. Entró a la pequeña sala y dejó que el calor de la chimenea lo reconfortara mientras esperaba y se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, que Potter lo ayudaría, que conocía a alguien que podría curar a Draco.

 

*****

 

—Noah, no tienes ningún derecho a maltratar a mis amigos de esa manera —le recriminó Harry con voz fría en cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cerró tras él.

 

—Él no es tu amigo, es amigo de Draco.

 

—Ese no es tu asunto. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de Draco?

 

—Lo suficiente como para decirte que no irás a verlo, ese de allí es su novio —dijo señalando hacia la puerta —, ¿es qué acaso te piensas humillar más? ¿Acaso no es suficiente cómo lo lloras cada vez que te emborrachas o cómo lo llamas cuando duermes? ¿Ahora también irás a salvarle el culo sólo porque el novio no sabe como hacerlo?

 

Harry se quedó en silencio, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos temblando de rabia, incrédulo de que Noah supiera tanto, incrédulo y avergonzado de todo lo que le había dicho.

 

—No iras a verlo, él ya no es tu responsabilidad, lo dejó de ser el día que se separaron, y hasta donde yo sé, fue él ¿verdad? El que te dejó fue él… no tienes porqué siquiera preocuparte, dale algo de oro si es que deseas hacer una obra de caridad —continuó hablando Noah con voz firme.

 

—Él… Draco, es… no puedo dejarlo solo, no puedo cruzarme de brazos mientras…

 

—Lo que pasa es que no toleras dejar pasar la oportunidad de salvarlo ¿verdad? De ser su héroe nuevamente, ya lo salvaste de Azkaban una vez y ahora pretendes curarlo para que tenga que estarte agradecido…

 

—No hables de lo que no sabes, no se trata de ser el héroe de nadie, sabes que detesto ser eso…

 

—No, no al momento de poder conseguir los favores de Draco ¿Qué harás? ¿Quitarás a Gael del camino? ¿Le quitarás al novio? ¿O simplemente  jugarás con ellos como juegas con todos los que se te ponen delante? —Noah avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta Harry y lo tomó de los hombros —. Es momento de que dejes de preocuparte por él, preocúpate por lo verdaderamente importante, por nosotros, por nuestra relación, por mí y por ti, yo nunca te dejaría ni lastimaría de la misma manera en que él te lastimó, nunca lo haría…

 

—Tú no sabes de lo que hablas… en verdad que no lo sabes, ni tienes porqué saberlo.

 

—¿Qué crees que no sé? Es un mortífago y un asesino y te abandonó. No necesito saber nada más.

 

—Cállate —siseó Harry sintiéndose de pronto muy ofendido y soltándose del agarre de Noah, insultar a Draco era como insultarlo a él —. No te atrevas a decir nada de él porque no tienes ni idea, ni la más mínima.

 

—Harry… —Noah vio en la mirada de Harry tanta rabia, como nunca antes había visto y dio un paso hacia atrás, conciente ya de que esta vez había traspasado los límites, que la tortilla se le había volteado.

 

—Saldré, con Gael, no sé a que hora vuelva, pero cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí…

 

—Pero, Harry… no puedes…

 

—Sí, Noah, sí puedo, te lo traté de explicar esta mañana, te hago daño porque no te puedo querer de la manera en que sí, lo admito, amo a Draco —Harry dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, sin esperar respuesta de Noah.

 

*****

 

La tormenta estaba cada vez peor, la nieve había llenado las calles y les era difícil avanzar, sintiendo como las botas se hundían en la nieve y el frío les calaba los huesos; pese a eso se mantuvieron firmes, caminando lentamente las cuatro calles que Gael les había informado, los separaba de su destino.

 

Harry se había sorprendido mucho por el lugar al que habían ido a parar, no comprendía qué demonios hacían allí, en esa calle muggle: Wooler Street, un lugar nada agradable; según tenía entendido Draco vivía en la Universidad, tenía una beca, era allí donde debía vivir y no en aquella zona… pensó en dejar las preguntas para luego mientras miraba todo con actitud desafiante. Mikel, por el que habían ido al salir de Grinmauld Place, le daba miradas nerviosas, como preguntando en qué demonios lo había metido, y él trataba de tranquilizarlo con la mirada, aunque en uno de los bolsillos tenía la varita fuertemente sujeta; muggles o no, no podía bajar la guardia.

 

La calle era lúgubre, angosta, con casas de madera a los lados, que parecían crujir y llorar conforme la nieve seguía cayendo, Gael, que caminaba con la soltura del que siempre anda por allí, le señaló una pequeña entrada casi al final de la cuadra. Por la nieve y el frío Harry no había podido preguntar mucho más acerca de Draco, solo sabía que estaba con fiebre y que parecía estar profundamente dormido o tal vez hasta inconciente. Tampoco sabía si aquel sitio era donde vivía Gael, o por qué Draco no era llevado a la enfermería de la universidad.

 

Se detuvieron, al fin, frente a un edificio alto y gris, la puerta era de vidrio, aunque algo sucia y opaca, Gael la empujó y ésta cedió rápidamente, Harry y Mikel se apresuraron a entrar para descubrir las paredes celestes y las largas escaleras de madera a ambos lados.

 

—Lo siento, queda aún en el último piso —se disculpó Gael sin detenerse y encaminándose hacia las escaleras del lado derecho. Harry lo siguió en silencio, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el gran espiral y tratando de calcular cuantos pisos más tendrían que subir.

 

—El Ministerio aún no le deja usar aparición y este sitio es completamente muggle, no creo que haya más magos viviendo aquí…  —explicó Gael algo agitado ya cerca de lo que Harry esperaba fuera el último piso, el quinto. El llanto de un bebé lo hizo sobresaltar, mirando hacia una de las puertas cerradas, le parecía increíble que hubiera bebés allí.

 

—¿Por qué aquí? En un lugar muggle, ¿por qué no está en la universidad?

 

Gael al fin dobló hacia un oscuro pasillo y se encogió de hombros.

 

—Creo que tal vez sería mejor si él te cuenta esa parte… no es que quiera ser malo o misterioso es solo que a él no le gusta…

 

—Entiendo, no hay problema —interrumpió Harry mirando cada vez más ansioso la puerta delante de la que Gael se había detenido, también era vieja y de madera oscura, similar a todas las de ese piso. El chico abrió con su propia llave y Harry trató de no pensar en el significado de eso: tal vez ellos estaban viviendo juntos, ambos juntos en un lugar de mala muerte, pese a que Draco se había negado a vivir con él en Grinmauld Place, un lugar millones de veces mejor. ¿Sería que quería más a ese chico de lo que lo había querido a él? ¿Sería por eso?

 

—Lamento que todo esté tan desordenado, pero es que no tenemos espacio para poner las pociones y hacer las pruebas y por lo general Draco trata de mantenerlo en orden pero… la última semana hemos estado vendiendo mucho, seguro tenía planeado limpiar hoy…

 

—¿Él limpia? —frunció el ceño Harry.

 

—Ya, el que tú no limpies no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan —dijo Mikel con una sonrisa que demostraba cierto alivio mientras se desprendía de su abrigo. 

 

—Yo no… —Harry se detuvo a mitad de su réplica, viendo ahora el cuerpo acurrucado sobre la cama, se preguntó por qué cada vez que se encontraba con Draco debía ser en una situación de ese tipo. Avanzó lentamente, casi con reverencia hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba la cama, era conciente del sonido de sus botas contra el piso e incluso del susurro de la tela de su abrigo frotándose mientras avanzaba a una velocidad que le parecía excesivamente lenta. Antes de que él llegara a la cama ya Mikel estaba junto a Draco y le tocaba la frente. Harry vio lo pálido que estaba, mucho más que la última vez que lo había visto, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y tenía el ceño fruncido, como cuando tenía una pesadilla.

 

—¿Desde cuándo está así? —preguntó rápidamente Mikel descubriéndolo por completo, Harry y Gael soltaron un jadeo casi a la misma vez y Mikel le dio una mirada exasperada —¿Cuánto?

 

—No lo sé… el domingo que me fui en la noche él estaba muy bien, y recién he llegado esta mañana y lo he encontrado así… pero…  pero no tenía esas marcas y no…

 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y luego miró nuevamente el cuerpo de Draco, estaba más delgado de lo que jamás lo había visto, además unas pequeñas ronchas rojas estaban apareciendo a la altura de sus muñecas.

 

—Mierda —masculló Mikel levantando las muñecas del chico y luego, sin preguntar siquiera, le levantó una de las piernas, los tobillos empezaban a presentar las mismas manchas —. Harry… tenemos un problema.

 

—No me digas —replicó Harry, no  importándole que Gael estuviera cerca tomó una de las manos de Draco, se sorprendió de lo heladas que estaban.

 

—Eh… Gael —dijo Mikel dirigiéndose hacia el chico —, abrígalo y ya no le pongas más compresas de agua fría.

 

—Pero…

 

—¿Qué pasa Mikel? —Harry miró a su amigo cada vez más asustado.

 

—Necesito un cigarro, en un momento entramos —Gael le dio una mirada de terror a Harry que solo negó con la cabeza.

 

—Estoy seguro que no es nada —mintió mientras seguía a Mikel hacia el pasillo, sabía que no podía ser así, de lo contrario Mikel no se pondría de esa manera.

 

—Harry… mierda —masculló Mikel encendiendo un cigarro y caminando nerviosamente por el pasillo.

 

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

 

—Primero: es Malfoy, no me dijiste que se trataba de Malfoy.

 

—¿Y eso en qué lo cambia? —contestó Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando enojado a su amigo, negándose a creer que Mikel no lo ayudara solo por tratarse de Draco.  

 

—En nada, si es que crees que por eso no tratare de ayudar, pero al menos debiste decirme donde nos metíamos, no sabía que lo conocieses, es decir que fueses su amigo, incluso recuerdo haberte hablado de él y nunca dijiste nada.

 

—No tenía nada que decir.

 

—Ya… siento que me has engañado, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que está infectado.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Infectado, como lo escuchas, infectado con el veneno, en San Mungo tienen algunas pociones, pero no son para venta, solo para uso interno y están custodiadas, tendríamos que llevar a Draco allí.

 

—Pero…

 

—Pero no tiene derecho a ser atendido —completó Mikel —; lo sé, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan alterado?

 

—Puedo entrar y sacar la poción… bajo mi responsabilidad, sé como entrar, tengo métodos…

 

—No estoy seguro siquiera de que pueda haber o dónde están, te dije que el hospital está tratando de mantener todo en estricto privado.

 

—Yo puedo prepararla —dijo Gael abriendo la puerta de golpe, tanto Mikel y Harry voltearon sobresaltados —. Solo díganme que es lo que tiene. ¿Qué eso de que está infectado?

 

—¿No te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —increpó Harry.

 

—Estoy preocupado por él, no puedes pretender que no intente averiguar lo que ustedes quieren ocultar —reprochó Gael —, más aún si es que yo puedo ayudar.

 

—¿También eres fabricante de pociones? —preguntó Mikel ignorando por completo la discusión entre Harry y Gael.

 

—No, bueno, no las creo pero sé prepararlas, preparo muchas con Draco últimamente, aunque debería preocuparme más de la fabricación de fragancias y perfumes.

 

—Eso nos sirve —dijo hacia Harry con un gesto de alivio —. Mira, necesito ir por unos apuntes que tengo en casa y luego pasar a buscar los ingredientes… espero que el lugar donde siempre compro esté abierto, con esto de darles la semana libre por fiestas…

 

—Yo conozco un sitio que no cierra —comentó Gael —, pero… Eh, ¿Cuánto oro crees que necesitemos para esa poción?

 

Mikel le dio una mirada interrogante a Harry que negó con la cabeza y se metió a la habitación.

 

—Eso no es problema, ya lo veremos luego, primero hay que apurarnos con esto.

 

Harry entró a la habitación y esta vez sí caminó con pasos rápidos hasta la cama, tomó una de las manos frías de Draco entre las suyas y se quedó allí de pie, sintiéndose impotente y sin saber qué hacer, era tan horrible esa sensación…

 

—Gael y yo iremos juntos, espero volver pronto, me dice que aquí podemos hacer la poción… no demoraremos pero estate atento por si te llamo.

 

—Pero ¿y Draco? ¿Acaso no lo harás despertar o algo? —preguntó Harry mirando a Mikel y pasando por alto la mirada resentida de Gael.

 

—No hay nada que le pueda dar, no hasta que terminemos la poción, tenemos suerte, está recién empezando, un día más y sería peor, solo tenemos que tener la poción y estará bien… ya verás —le dio una palmada en el hombro y una mirada que significaba que más le valía explicar luego qué era lo que estaba pasando, que no se tragaba el cuento de “Draco es solo un amigo”

 

—Pórtate bien y no le hagas nada —recomendó Gael casi en la puerta.

 

—Ya, claro, porque pienso montármela con él en cuanto ustedes se larguen —replicó Harry ácidamente.  

 

—¡Oye!

 

—Oh, no —suspiró Mikel jalando a Gael de un brazo —¿En serio es una historia de ese tipo? ¿Qué tal si se baten a duelo luego, cuando Draco esté curado y despierto para verlo.

 

Harry y Gael se dieron una mirada más pero no replicaron, hasta que Mikel lo apuró para marcharse.

 

Harry se quedó solo con Draco, que temblaba y sudaba, revisando a cada instante sus muñecas y viendo como las manchas rojas iban apareciendo poco a poco.

 

*****

 

—¿No sabes como Draco pudo enfermar? —preguntó Mikel cuando ambos llegaron hasta el callejón desde donde Mikel los aparecería en su departamento —¿Tal vez salió a comer con alguien? ¿A beber quizá?

 

—No… él por lo general no come fuera, es decir, y no lo apoyo, pero a parte del comedor de la universidad no come en ningún otro sitio, por lo general en casa come galletas y jugos, no acepta nada de extraños… es algo paranoico la verdad, ni sale de fiestas, ni hace nada mas que trabajar y estudiar.

 

—Paranoico, todos deberíamos serlo en estos tiempos —suspiró Mikel ofreciéndole un brazo a Gael para que se pudieran aparecer.

 

El departamento de Mikel quedaba en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Londres muggle, en lo alto de un edificio, desde donde se podía apreciar una gran vista, aunque Gael no se entretuvo mucho observando los alrededores sino retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente mientras observaba al chico ir de un lado a otro recolectando pergaminos.

 

—Dices que no sale, ¿no hace nada?

 

—Trabaja y estudia, es todo y aún en el trabajo, no anda… ya sabes, con otros.

 

—No lo dudo, Harry debería aprender un poco de él —masculló sacando una mochila y metiendo un caldero grande en ella.

 

—Tenemos calderos, todo lo necesario.

 

—Ya lo sé, pero nunca está de más —Mikel se colgó la mochila a la espalda y le extendió nuevamente el brazo a Gael para desaparecer.

 

—¿Dijiste qué Potter tiene qué aprender de Draco? —preguntó en el último minuto, pero ya la sensación de estarse transportando lo invadió y se pegó lo más posible a Mikel para no caer.

 

*****

 

Harry recorría con la mirada todo el lugar; la pequeña esquina donde un par de hornillas y unos calderos descansaban, el gran estante de madera lleno de frascos e ingredientes, los libros en el piso, haciendo columnas que llegaban hasta la altura del escritorio. Casi podía imaginar a Draco allí: sentado estudiando y frunciendo el ceño hasta muy entrada la madrugada, lanzando las plumas cuando no comprendía algo, aquello siempre le había resultado algo gracioso. Vio el cenicero sobre el escritorio y supuso que ahora también fumaba… una pequeña caja a un lado de éste le llamó la atención, sabía que estaba mal curiosear entre las cosas de Draco, pero lo cierto era que aún quedaba pendiente averiguar cómo es que Draco se había infectado y enfermado.

 

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró hacia Draco, cómo si él lo pudiera oír —, no es que quiera andar de chismoso… ya sabes que soy curioso por naturaleza y además necesito saber cómo demonios fue que… ya sabes, te pusiste así de mal.

 

Harry miró el escritorio, había muchos pergaminos en desorden, reconoció la letra de Draco, algo más pequeña y tal vez apurada, pero era su letra, eran notas de efectos de algunos ingredientes, lo cierto es que no entendía casi nada al respecto. Dejó eso de lado y se centró en la cajita que estaba a un lado y que había llamado su atención en primer lugar: una caja dorada y de madera delgada, la conocía porque era uno de los chocolates de la empresa “Delicatus” lo sabía porque Ron y George habían comentado durante las fiestas que habían hecho un acuerdo con la dueña, una pequeña bruja de casi cien años, para que les vendiera su chocolate en grandes proporciones y a un buen precio para poder usarlo en las diferentes opciones de broma que habían creado para el año siguiente. Según había leído en “El Profeta” era uno de los dulces más comprados y regalados durante esas navidades, aunque la caja dorada, la versión de lujo, era la menos comercializada, le pareció raro que se dieran el lujo de comer ese tipo de chocolates (a diez galeones la caja) cuando no vivían en un lugar nada valioso.

 

Aún quedaban un par de chocolates dentro, pensó en que pese a todo sería un desperdicio el dejar que se echaran a perder, así que buscó entre los pergaminos la pequeña tapita para cerrar la caja, cuando la encontró descubrió que tenía una tarjeta pegada:

 

_“Pasa feliz Navidad._

_Gael”_

 

—Vaya, si que es el rey del romance, ¿no? —dijo sarcásticamente hacia Draco tapando la cajita y dejándola en su sitio, rápidamente, luego de dar una mirada más al lugar se sentó sobre la cama, junto a Draco y tomó sus manos, y allí se quedó, contemplándolo hasta que media hora después Mikel y Gael, conversando acerca de pociones e ingredientes entraron a la habitación.

 

*****

 

Mikel estaba asombrado, él conocía algunos lugares donde conseguir ingredientes a última hora, pero nunca un lugar tan surtido y grande como “La Hierba Verde” que era la tienda a donde Gael lo había llevado tras comprobar que los que él conocía estaban cerrados; estaba en las afueras de Londres y verdaderamente parecía escondido, los atendió una bruja mayor, que parecía estar media sorda pero que sin embargo era bastante amable y atenta, una vez tuvieron todo salieron nuevamente rumbo a el departamento de Draco.

 

—Yo escuché acerca de Malfoy, hace unos años —comentó Mikel mientras caminaban las cuatro calles que tenían que recorrer ya que no podían aparecerse directamente en el departamento —, dicen que tiene uno de los promedios más altos de los últimos años.

 

—De los últimos cien años —aclaró Gael con orgullo.

 

—¿Por qué ya no está allí entonces?

 

—Cosas que pasan… Yo lo llamo un bache más, aunque sé que en realidad es una gran injusticia, él… él es un genio, en serio, y no lo digo porque sea su amigo, lo es y muchos lo saben y creo que eso les da bronca, que a pesar de todo si es bueno en algo y puede hacer cosas grandiosas.

 

—Vaya, envidio a Draco, cualquiera quisiera tener un amigo como tú —sonrió Mikel y Gael se sintió sonrojar ligeramente por el tono y la mirada del chico, pero por suerte ya estaban muy cerca del edificio, así que no le fue difícil cambiar el tema de conversación. Cuando entraron Potter se había sentado en la cama de Draco y le sostenía las manos, parecía realmente preocupado, pero eso no hacía que su aversión hacia él disminuyera.

 

—Así no se va curar.

 

—Ni empeorar y no le estoy haciendo nada, solo cuidándolo —replicó rápidamente Harry.

 

—Ah, que genial, estoy seguro que será entretenido tenerlos por aquí estos días —bufó Mikel mientras dejaba la mochila en el piso y comenzaban a sacar todas las cosas que habían traído.

 

Harry se mordió la lengua para no replicar, recordando que en verdad Mikel le estaba haciendo un favor y continuó observando a Draco en silencio y sin decir nada más, mientras escuchaba como Mikel y Gael preparaban la poción.

 

*****

 

Un par de horas después Mikel vació el contenido del caldero en un pequeño vial e hizo, con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de Harry y Gael, que Draco tragara la poción. Revisó nuevamente las manchas en las muñecas y con la varita hizo varios hechizos de reconocimiento más hasta que afirmó suavemente con la cabeza.

 

—Aún permanecerá inconsciente, puede tardar muchas horas más —informó hacia Gael y  Harry, que ahora permanecían sentados cada uno a un lado de la cama.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo más? —preguntó Harry ganándole la palabra a Gael.

 

—Puede ser hasta mañana en la noche, les recomiendo que descansen un poco… esto aún tiene para rato.

 

—Yo me quedaré cuidándolo —se apresuró a hablar Gael.

 

—Y yo —dijo Harry a la vez.

 

Mikel puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de medio lado mientras recogía algunas cosas que había traído de casa y las ponía dentro de la mochila.

 

—Que bien que tenga tantos interesados en cuidarlo. Tengo que irme, tengo guardia en San Mungo.

 

—Claro… —suspiró Gael sin dejar de mirar a Draco —, y muchas gracias…

 

—Sí, gracias —se apresuró a apoyar Harry.

 

Cuando Mikel se despidió de ellos, dejándoles en claro que podrían ir a buscarlo a San Mungo si es que la fiebre o las manchas aumentaban, ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el cuerpo dormido de Draco.

 

Gael sentía ganas de decirle a Harry la verdad: que en realidad no era ni había sido novio de Draco, seguramente era algo que se descubriría pronto, en cuanto Draco despertara y también era seguro que ambos chicos se enfadaran con él por eso, pero simplemente no agarraba el valor para hacerlo.

 

—¿Crees que hayan sido los de la MACH? —preguntó finalmente Gael, harto del prolongado silencio.

 

—Sí, ellos están haciendo esto ahora, no solo pintan casas y publican fotos, ahora sus ataques son de este tipo.

 

—Mikel me dijo que habían varios que habían muerto así…

 

—Al parecer los tienen vigilados, no me extrañaría nada que en este momento estuvieran vigilándonos.

 

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hacen? En mi país no hay mucho problema con que seas gay, es decir algunos se oponen y te miran raro, pero no es la gran cosa, en cambio aquí desprecian a los gays, les llaman desviados, lo he leído en “El Profeta”

 

—Así es aquí —contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros y sintiéndose mal por vivir en una sociedad tan intolerante.

 

—Lo sé, Draco me lo ha dicho muchas veces… solo que no me acostumbro.

 

—Ya… Gael, ¿Cuándo ibas a volver? Es decir… tú no estabas aquí en navidad, lo cual no entiendo bien… pero dijiste que volviste hoy en la mañana, ¿ese era tu plan desde el inicio?

 

—No… yo tuve que volver antes, en realidad debía volver mañana…

 

—Entiendo… entonces ellos sabían, de alguna manera, que dejarías a Draco solo durante la navidad —aquello lo dijo en tono de reproche, Gael se sonrojó ligeramente, pero a Harry no le importaba causarle incomodidades —. Y calcularon mal pues llegaste a tiempo…

 

—Yo tenía que ver a mis padres y…

 

—Eso no importa, el tema es Draco, la mayoría de los que han sido infectados lo han sido durante periodos en los que se quedarían solos, de tal modo que cuando los encuentran ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo…

 

—¿Tarde?

 

—¿No te lo dijo Mikel?

 

—Para salvarlos… —masculló Gael no queriendo creer que eso le hubiera podido pasar a Draco.

 

—Ajá, muchos han muerto así en San Mungo y creemos que en otros sitios también, magos y brujas que no llegan al hospital… o que cuando los encuentran ya…

 

—“El Profeta” no ha dicho nada al respecto, ni ningún otro diario… ¿cómo pueden ocultar algo así?

 

—Causaría histeria, la gente se volvería loca, además o tienen a alguien metido en el diario que detiene las noticias o simplemente no les interesa, no es muy difícil de creer, después de la forma como nos tratan… —Harry suspiró profundamente y no pudo evitar acariciar la mano de Draco, las manchas rojas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, clara señal de que la infección estaba cediendo.

 

A Gael le asombró que Harry se nombrara entre los gays con tanta soltura, como algo natural y asumido, distaba mucho de las ideas que tenía acerca de él.

 

—Es como si nos estuvieran exterminando silenciosamente…

 

—Eso es lo que hacen y muchos ni siquiera están prevenidos al respecto, no hay información y no podemos pararnos en una esquina a repartir volantes porque ni siquiera sabemos los modos en que lo hacen.

 

—Debe ser una poción ingerida, no es un hechizo.

 

—Pero ¿cómo saber de que manera llega a ellos? Si es así, nadie comerá nada para evitar enfermar.

 

—Cuando Draco despierte podremos preguntarle que fue lo que comió… aunque como ya dije, él nunca come nada de nada.

 

—¿Ya lo dijiste?

 

—A Mikel —aclaró —, que Draco es algo paranoico, que nunca acepta nada de nadie, ni siquiera de los muggles, a veces me asusta, pero sé que en el fondo es porque tiene miedo, aunque nunca lo quiera admitir, y lo entiendo, esos aurores lo tratan como si fuera una basura… ni siquiera puede estar en la universidad —Gael soltó un pequeño chillido de exasperación y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la estrecha ventana.

 

Harry lo observó por un rato en silencio antes de atreverse a hablar, el chico parecía tan preocupado por Draco…

 

—Él las ha pasado muy negras en el pasado, no sé si alguna vez te contó algo, pero no ha tenido una vida ideal, y sé que es ambicioso y que no le importa sacrificar…  —Harry recordó la forma como Draco lo había dejado y tuvo un retorcijón en el pecho —. Hay mucho que no sé de él ahora, supongo que si no está en la universidad es porque alguien hizo algo injusto y lo sacaron.

 

—Aún va a la universidad, aunque realmente creo que lo puede dejar y no pasaría nada, creo que es pura terquedad lo que lo mantiene allí.

 

—Él no lo dejaría, quiere ser un fabricante de pociones, no dejará de lado su sueño, menos después de todo lo que le ha pasado.

 

—Él ya es un fabricante de pociones, es “El fabricante de pociones” —aclaró Gael— patentamos su nombre y un par de pociones y sé que puede seguir solo, sin ayuda de la universidad y un título, gana algo de dinero vendiéndolas ¿sabes? Las hace por encargo, nadie sabe su real nombre, solo su pseudónimo y que es un excelente fabricante… incluso estaba trabajando en una nueva cuando lo dejé… —Gael giró hacia el escritorio de Draco y miró hacia los pergaminos, había avanzado bastante en el tiempo que se había ausentado, le llamó la atención la cajita dorada.

 

—¿Las vende? Eso es genial… me alegra tanto escuchar eso…

 

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó Gael hacia Harry levantando la caja dorada.

 

Harry arqueó una ceja, confundido.

 

—Es tuyo, es tu grandioso regalo por navidad.

 

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no regalo chocolates —exclamó en forma ofendida y dejó caer la caja sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

 

—Espera, ¿no es tuyo? Tiene tu nombre —Harry se puso en pie y volteó la tarjeta donde estaba escrito el mensaje, Gael lo leyó y empalideció de pronto.

 

—Yo no mandé eso, no lo hice. Tiene mi nombre pero no fui yo.  

 

—Entonces creo que al fin tenemos una prueba de lo que los está envenenando —suspiró Harry.  

 

—¿Una prueba? No entiendo ¿Acaso no saben ya que es lo que les hace daño?

 

—Hasta donde sé no.

 

—¿Entonces qué demonios le hemos dado a Draco? Si no es el antídoto…

 

—Cálmate, quieres —protestó Harry dejando la cajita de lado y encarando a Gael —. Es una poción regeneradora, mezclada con una drenadora y no sé que más, pensé que Mikel te lo habría explicado, al fin ustedes entienden de eso, sólo sé que lo que hace es limpiar el organismo y regenerar los órganos dañados, por eso que demora tanto en actuar, ellos no han podido obtener nada para analizar aún.

 

—Entonces… esto es… —Gael le dio una mirada a Draco y luego a la caja de dulces —. Hay que esperar a que despierte, luego hablaremos con él, estoy seguro que podrá sacar algo analizando estos dulces.

 

—Deberíamos llevarlo a San Mungo, los dulces, digo, para que los analicen y…

 

—Claro, con lo interesados que están por salvarle la vida a los homosexuales —reprochó Gael cruzándose de brazos.

 

Harry no respondió, creyó que en el fondo Gael tenía razón, después de todo ni siquiera querían atender a los que llegaban así de enfermos.

 

Ambos se quedaron un rato más en silencio, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, hasta que la madrugada llegó y ambos estuvieron demasiado cansados para seguir en pie y uno a cada lado de la cama, recostados sobre el colchón se quedaron dormidos.

 

*****

 

—¿Crees que salga en los diarios? —preguntó Ginny aún abrazada a Tony y envuelta entre las sábanas.

 

—¿Qué cosa? Es probable que si le pedimos a Dasha que publiquen lo que quieras pueda lograrlo…

 

—Lo de Malfoy, ya sabes, que murió.

 

—Aún no ha muerto —replicó Tony con voz cansada, realmente estaba harto de escuchar de Malfoy, no entendía la fijación de la chica por él, parecía superior incluso a la que sentía por los desviados o por Potter.

 

—Pero lo estará, mañana cuando llegue su amiguito no quedará más que un cadáver que llorar, no sería mala idea que apareciera en los diarios, podrían decir que es una enfermedad de desviados, en el mundo muggle también las hay, serviría de lección.

 

Tony suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Aún es muy temprano para pensar en esas cosas, prefiero dormir otro poco.

 

Ginny no contestó, pero no pudo continuar durmiendo, casi saboreaba el leer la noticia en el diario, el último de los Malfoy muerto; el fin de una familia de mortífagos y el final de un desviado que había inducido a Harry a ese mundo tan espantoso.

 

*****

 

El sonido de algo golpeando lo hizo saltar de un bote, delante suyo Gael parecía también alertado, el sonido se repitió una vez más y descubrieron que era la puerta; que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

 

—Va —contestó Gael estirándose pesadamente y caminando hacia la entrada mientras Harry se dedicaba a mirar a Draco, el color estaba ya regresando a sus mejillas y ya no sudaba, sí, definitivamente era una gran mejoría.

 

—Pero que buenos cuidadores —se buró Mikel en cuanto Gael lo dejó entrar y mirando a Harry con reproche —, así que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 

—Lo siento… estuvimos despiertos hasta muy entrada la madrugada… —se excusó Harry.

 

—Ya, veamos que tal le va a Draco esta mañana —Mikel sacó la varita y empezó a realizar hechizos sobre el cuerpo de Draco, hechizos que emitían diversas luces de colores y vapores, hasta que finalmente sonrió, con cierto alivio.

 

—Ha mejorado… ¿verdad? —dijo Harry algo impaciente.

 

—Sí, lo ha hecho y bastante, eso es bueno, pronto despertará, no le podrán dar nada sólido en unos cuantos días pero estoy seguro que estará bien, la infección ya ha abandonado su cuerpo por completo —tanto Gael como Harry sonrieron aliviados, mientras se dejaban caer en las sillas nuevamente.

 

—¿Cuánto más crees que demore en despertar? —preguntó Gael.

 

—Al menos será en la tarde, si no es en la noche —Mikel bostezó y entonces Harry recordó que había tenido guardia durante la noche —. Yo iré a dormir, de nada sirve un medimago cansado… volveré en la tarde, creo que si calculo bien, para la hora en que despierte.

 

—Gracia, Mikel, no sé como puedo darte las gracias —dijo Harry rápidamente.

 

—Sí, realmente lo has salvado, sin ti no sé que hubiéramos hecho.

 

—Es parte del juramento que hacemos al graduarnos —sonrió Mikel —, y por lo pronto, en la mochila hay unos emparedados, no queremos que ahora ustedes se enfermen…

 

Luego de darle las gracias, Gael se apresuró a sacar las cosas que el chico le indicaba y a preparar algo de café mientras Harry seguía observando a Draco.

 

Mikel tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a Harry mirar a alguien con tanta devoción, entendió sobre los fantasmas del pasado a los que tanto le temía Noah, esos fantasmas se llamaban Draco, se preguntó nuevamente cuál sería la historia de esos dos y sobre todo si es que Draco tendría esa misma mirada para Harry.

 

—Por cierto, Lucka llamó —le dijo a Harry casi en un susurro —, Noah está con él.

 

—Que bueno, que no esté solo, ya sabes…

 

—Me contó lo que pasó, que cortaron.

 

—Sí, bueno, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

 

Mikel negó con la cabeza.

 

—Cierto… es decir, al principio todos estábamos contentos con que decidieran tomarse más en serio lo suyo, pero al final solo estaban lastimándose constantemente…

 

—Lo sé… —suspiró Harry.

 

—Sin embargo, no que critique lo que haces, pero no sé si es buena idea que permanezcas aquí.

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

—Noah también le contó sobre lo que tú sentías por Draco… Aunque claro, eso era algo que ya había adivinado después de ayer, pero…

 

—No tenía derecho a decir nada.

 

—Está dolido, Harry, cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría… además yo solo quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado, no quiero que… ya sabes, te lleves una desilusión.

 

Harry no respondió, claro que Mikel tenía razón, él estaba allí, esperando a que Draco despertara para poder verlo, hablar con él… pero ¿y qué pasaría luego? ¿Qué tal si Draco ya no quería hablarle? Si ya no sentía siquiera algo de cariño por él, era evidente que ahora estaba con Gael, y parecía una relación mucho más estable que la que él tenía con Noah, llevaban además ya mucho tiempo juntos…

 

—Aquí tienes —ofreció Gael interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y pasándole una gran taza con humeante café, que Harry recibió distraídamente.

 

—Gracias…

 

—Bien, vuelvo más tarde, cualquier cosa, Harry tiene mi número de móvil, y Gael, puedes aparecer en mi casa, sin problemas.

 

—¿Qué cosa es un móvil? —preguntó Gael en cuanto Mikel se fue. 

 

*****

 

Las horas se hicieron largas, aunque hablaron mucho, Harry le explicó como funcionaban los móviles y le dejó jugar con el suyo por un rato, también hablaron de lo que estudiaban, Harry no pudo negar que sintió cierto alivio cuando descubrió que Gael aún vivía en los dormitorios de la universidad, aunque se negó a explicarle porqué Draco vivía allí. Se sintió raro al escuchar que aunque en un inicio la intención de Gael era volver a casa ahora tenía planeado quedarse más tiempo en Inglaterra, tal vez hacer una carrera profesional allí.

 

Gael sabía un poco más de la vida de Harry, confesó que tras esa visita había estudiado un poco acerca de él y que sabía que estudiaba para auror, que había vencido a ese tal Voldemort (a Harry le encantaba que alguien dijera su nombre sin estremecerse o temblar de miedo) y también que, obviamente, ni siquiera existía el más leve rumor acerca de su verdadera orientación sexual.

 

Se turnaron para ir a fumar y Gael, diciendo que conocía un lugar cercano fue por la comida, mientras Harry se quedaba junto a Draco, cuidándolo.

 

Draco a cada momento respiraba mucho mejor, el color en su piel estaba completamente restablecido y las manchas habían desaparecido, ahora solo faltaba que despertara.

 

Mikel apareció cerca de las seis de la tarde, trayendo cigarros y un par de envases con comida china, los tres se sentaron alrededor de Draco, hablando en susurros de cosas casi sin importancia, pero sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente. Harry se sentía a cada instante más ansioso, toda la preocupación había vuelto, se suponía que Draco debía ya haber despertado, que debía estar bien, pero no lo había hecho y, pese a que Mikel parecía tranquilo, él no podía estarlo.

 

Gael escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Mikel le contaba acerca de San Mungo, de los casos extraños que había atendido y hasta cierto punto le causaba gracia algunas de las cosas que decía, sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Potter sobre él, se preguntó, como tantas otras veces si es que no era el mejor momento para decirle la verdad, después de todo Potter sí parecía verdaderamente preocupado por Draco, y no le había hecho ya casi ningún reproche ni comentario fastidiado. Abrió la boca para confesar al fin cuando Draco se movió un poco sobre la cama, los tres se pusieron en pie y se acercaron más aún, mientras Draco abría poco a poco los ojos.

 

 

Sentía que la cabeza le pesaba y un sabor amargo y desagradable en la boca, las piernas y los brazos los sentía ligeros, casi como si no estuvieran allí, escuchó voces, pero se sentía demasiado aturdido como para identificarlas. Trató de moverse un poco, quería pedir agua, cualquier cosa que le aliviara la resequedad en la garganta y por fin, luego de lo que le pareció un gran esfuerzo, pudo abrir los ojos, aunque no pudo ver nada en claro, solo manchas y luces, moviéndose de un lado a otro. No tuvo tiempo de asustarse, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de aclararse sintió en los labios algo húmedo y sin pararse a pensar en qué podía ser, bebió todo el líquido que pudo, hasta que terminó tosiendo.  

 

Escuchó su nombre, esta vez más claramente, pero no le pareció correcto, esa voz, la de Harry no era una que pudiera estar allí, no a menos que estuviera soñando; como pudo, se trató de sentar, mientras la tos se iba terminando, unas manos lo ayudaron y sintió algo blando bajo su espalda, cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista vio a tres hombres a su alrededor, Gael, un desconocido y…

 

—¡Demonios! ¿Estoy soñando? —masculló con voz ronca mirando hacia Harry, era Harry, estaba seguro, esos ojos verdes, ese rostro… ese era su Harry.

 

—¿Aún sigues soñando conmigo? —preguntó Harry sintiendo su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza por poder ver finalmente a esos ojos grises que tanto había extrañado; ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

 

Como siempre le ocurría cuando Harry estaba cerca, el resto del mundo despareció, no le importaba ya que Gael o ese otro hombre estuvieran allí, o que no supiera qué era lo que pasaba, solo que Harry estaba delante suyo, mirándolo de aquella manera… como antes, como hace mucho.

 

—Harry —susurró al fin con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó al escuchar esa voz pronunciar nuevamente su nombre, al poder ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos y ese rostro que había extrañado tanto.

 

A un lado Gael y Mikel los miraban en silencio, cada uno meditando que jamás, nunca, habían visto a sus amigos sonreír de aquella manera.

 

*****

****


	9. TIEMPO DE RECUPERACIÓN

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 9: “TIEMPO DE RECUPERACIÓN”**

_Cada dos minutos trato de olvidar todos los momentos que pasamos…_

_Cada dos minutos una eternidad,_

_cada dos minutos sin tocar tus manos…_

_Cada dos minutos pierdo la razón me abandona la ilusión me tropiezo y me caigo_

_cada dos minutos recuperación me despierta en el salón y me levanto despacio…despacio…_

_CADA DOS MINUTOS (VIVIR AL REVéS)_

_DESPISTAOS_

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Im06MfMh5o>

 

 

 

_Londres, diciembre del 2001_

 

Durante mucho tiempo había fantaseado con lo que haría si es que alguna vez lo veía nuevamente, con qué sería lo que le diría, con cómo actuaría delante de él; su mente, a lo largo de esos más de dos años, había creado diversos escenarios y diversas reacciones; a veces se enfurecía y pensaba en todas las explicaciones que le pediría, otras se lanzaba sobre él y lo obligaba a darse cuenta del terrible error que había sido abandonarlo y lo fantástico que sería volver a estar juntos, pero en ninguno de esos escenarios ficticios (y eso que había tenido tiempo de sobra para crearlos) se imaginó una escena como esta: con Mikel pasando hechizos sobre Draco para verificar su mejoría, con Gael, el _novio_ de Draco, mirando preocupado la escena y con él, sin saber qué decir y mucho menos hacer, de pie, a un lado de la cama y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Se sentía tan tonto; tonto porque no era capaz de decir nada después del _“¿Aún sueñas conmigo?”,_ hasta allí había alcanzado su inspiración y era realmente desesperante.

 

 

Draco sabía que debía concentrarse en algo más que en ver a Harry, pero, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto y ahora le provocaba recorrer con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estudiar su rostro, sus gestos y apreciar todos los cambios que se habían producido en él, empaparse de su imagen y de su presencia. Un hechizo que le provocó más frío que los anteriores lo hizo estremecer un poco y volver a la realidad, aquella en la que debía averiguar, a pesar de que la presencia de Harry se sintiera genial, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿por qué Harry y ese extraño estaban allí y por qué él estaba en cama?. Rendido a que tendría que apartar la mirada de Harry se giró hacia Gael con mirada interrogante, aunque el chico habló antes de que él pudiera decir nada:

 

—Vaya, ahora que le prestas atención al resto de los mortales —masculló Gael.

 

—Gael, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Draco evitando hacer una mueca por el fastidio que estaba provocando aquel hechizo sobre él y haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de su amigo.

 

—Fuiste infectado —informó Gael con seriedad.

 

—Infectado —repitió Draco arqueando una ceja; le pareció, tuvo que reconocer, interesante el término e inconscientemente apretó y soltó los dedos de su mano derecha, se obligó una vez más a no girar hacia donde Harry estaba y prestar más atención a Gael y su amigo.

 

—En realidad no estamos seguros de que el término sea infectado, sin embargo es una descripción muy cercana —aclaró Mikel terminando el examen y sonriendo —. Y debo agregar que has tenido mucha suerte, te recuperarás muy pronto.

 

—Gael, en palabras claras… y no quiero toda una historia, solo que contestes mi pregunta. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

 

Gael frunció el ceño y lo miró enfadado, Harry se preguntó si es que normalmente peleaban y si era correcto que esa idea solo lograra animarlo más aún.

 

—Pues… cuando llegué estabas enfermo, no sabía que hacer y no reaccionabas, entonces yo… —Gael le dio una mirada a Harry y luego pareció más avergonzado —. Yo… no encontraba el oro para llamar a algún medimago, dicho sea de paso no conocemos a ninguno y eso es peligroso, mira lo que pasó, si no fuera por Potter que…

 

—Gael —siseó Draco, mirando cada vez más enojado a Gael, ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que ir a buscar a Harry? Peor aún, ¿cómo demonios sabía Gael acerca de Harry?

 

—Lo siento… Potter y Mikel —Gael señaló a Mikel que hizo una pequeña reverencia, aunque Draco no contestó —vinieron y entonces me comentaron que ya habían visto casos como el tuyo en San Mungo y que al parecer es un tipo de envenenamiento, algo que están haciendo esos de la MACH, pero que tú tienes mucha suerte porque llegué a tiempo para detener la…  infección.

 

Draco se sintió ligeramente mareado por la gran cantidad de datos, primero: Gael conocía la existencia de Harry, y además sabía como encontrarlo, segundo: él había sido de alguna manera envenenado, porque eso no era una infección sino un envenenamiento en toda regla, aparentemente, entonces Gael no teniendo que más hacer había ido por Harry y por ese tal Mikel que miraba hacia Harry y Gael con una gran sonrisa, y lo había curado. Le dio una mirada más a Harry, que parecía de pronto algo más fastidiado, antes de dejarse caer un poco más entre las almohadas, se preguntó si el sentirse así de mareado sería solo por haber estado enfermo o tendría que ver con la presencia de Harry y todo lo que Gael le había dicho.

 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó finalmente.

 

—Hora de que descanses —respondió Gael abrigándolo con las mantas nuevamente.

 

—Me refiero a la hora de verdad.

 

—Casi media noche —informó Mikel mirando a su reloj de pulsera —. Y ya debo irme, Harry y Gael tienen las pociones que debes tomar y los horarios, mañana estaré en la mañana de todas maneras para verificar que todo marche en orden.

 

—No creo que sea necesario que…

 

—Ah, los pacientes, siempre creyendo cosas, de todas maneras vendré —interrumpió Mikel sin parecer enojarse —. Nos vemos chicos, traten de no matarse antes de que vuelva, y sobre todo no olviden las pociones de Draco.

 

—Gracias —dijo Draco en último momento, cuando Mikel ya estaba listo para salir —, por curarme.

 

—No hay nada que agradecer —sonrió amablemente Mikel hacia él.

 

En cuanto Mikel salió de la habitación se hizo un pesado silencio, tanto Harry como Draco tenían las miradas bajas y Gael se sentía cada vez más asustado, sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas estallarían, tal vez era mejor confesar ahora, antes de que todo fuera peor.

 

—Yo…

 

—Lamento todo este problema —interrumpió Draco a Gael pero sin mirar a Harry realmente, ¿aún estaría enfadado por haberlo dejado de esa manera? El que estuviera allí no garantizaba que no lo estuviera, Harry no dejaría a alguien en desgracia, ni siquiera a él, estaba en su naturaleza Gryffindor, por más enojado o resentido que estuviera —. En cuánto pueda ponerme en pie veré de pagarte todo esto…

 

—No es necesario que me paguen —replicó Harry rápidamente mirando hacia Draco —. Tú sabes… sabes que yo…

 

—De todas maneras debo pagarte, no quiero que… es decir Gael no tenía porqué buscarte ni… ni nada—bien, mirarlo a la cara y perderse en sus ojos era algo que le provocaba hacer ahora más que nunca ¿Cómo había sido tan frío como para alejarse de él y soportar su ausencia durante tanto tiempo?

 

—Sí, sí debió, le dije que lo hiciera, además, pudiste haber muerto ¿sabes? —respondió Harry con voz un poco apretada, no muy seguro de cómo sentirse por las palabras de Draco.

 

—Supongo que te deberé la vida una vez más —replicó Draco con algo de hostilidad, no quería causarle problemas a Harry, quería además demostrarle que era capaz de salir adelante solo, que no siempre era una damisela en peligro. ¿Por qué nunca conseguía eso?

 

—No, a mí no —reprochó Harry cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose enfadado por ese último comentario, ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan complicado? Sobre todo con eso de andar debiéndole favores a la gente, ¿qué le costaba simplemente aceptar el favor y sonreír? —. Agrádeselo a tu _novio_ , al fin fue él quien me vino a buscar y ayudó a Mikel a preparar las pociones —su voz sonó terriblemente resentida, sobre todo al pronunciar “novio”. 

 

Gael sintió enrojecer y deseó sinceramente haber aprendido como hacerse invisible cuando la mirada curiosa de Draco decayó sobre él.

 

—¿Mi novio? —preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada y esa mirada, demonios, esa mirada de “estás en serios problemas y más te vale correr por tu vida”.

 

—Yo… Escucha Draco, ¿por qué no te calmas, sí? No te sulfures ahora, mira que estás convaleciente y…

 

—¡Ja! —bufó Harry triunfal, entendiendo al fin, el alivio en su pecho fue magnifico —. Ya no es tu novio.

 

—He allí el tema que no entiendo ¿Por qué crees que es o ha sido mi novio? —preguntó medio confundido Draco hacia Harry.

 

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Gael?

 

—Escuchen, ¿por qué no voy a conseguir algo de comida?, Draco necesita comer algo, eso dijo Mikel, y cuando termine de comer y esté más tranquilo podremos hablar los tres ¿sí? —interrumpió Gael la pregunta que ya empezaba a hacer Draco, caminando hacia la puerta.

 

—Pero… —protestó Draco.

 

—Ya vuelvo —gritó Gael dando un portazo al salir y dejándolos solos.

 

*****

 

Ginny, junto a Martin, Amy y Donna, aparecieron en medio de la fría noche enfundados en sus blancos abrigos y caminaron pegados entre ellos las varias calles que los separaban de su destino, para detenerse finalmente en la acera de enfrente de un viejo edificio.

 

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Amy con los dientes castañeándole por el frío —. ¿Esperar una carroza fúnebre? 

 

—No seas ridícula —reprochó Ginny con voz fastidiada —, debe pasar algo; aurores, medimagos o el tonto de su amigo corriendo… —señaló hacia la puerta del edificio, donde Gael salía precipitadamente mientras se terminaba de poner la bufanda. Se alejó por la esquina y luego dobló a la derecha, perdiéndose de vista.

 

—¿Ahora ya nos podemos ir? —bufó Donna mientras prendía un cigarro, previamente hechizado para que los pequeños rastros de nieve que caían no lo mojaran.

 

—Esa no es prueba de que verdaderamente está muerto —meditó Ginny.

 

—Pero tal vez está a punto de estarlo —respondió Martin.

 

—Sigo creyendo que es mala idea, no nos conviene estar cerca de las víctimas, por casualidad alguien nos puede ver y todos estaremos en problemas, más aún en un sitio como éste, no tendríamos excusas para andar en un lugar tan… peligroso y decadente.

 

—Amy tiene razón, Ginny, lo mejor será volver, Tony se puede preocupar y aún tenemos que continuar con las listas y las investigaciones.

 

Ginny miró hacia el edificio con el ceño fruncido y luego a su reloj; pasaba de la media noche, si el muchacho ese había llegado a la hora prevista no había forma de que pudiera hacer nada, por más que fuera a buscar al mismísimo Harry.

 

—Ya… tienen razón, ese ya debe estar por morir.

 

Donna suspiró de alivio y Amy asintió rápidamente mientras los cuatro volvían a caminar las calles necesarias para poderse aparecer. Martín iba detrás, mirando con atención a ambos lados, Tony le había encargado que cuidara a las chicas, sobre todo a Ginny que cada vez parecía más obsesionada con Malfoy.

 

*****

 

Draco y Harry permanecieron un rato más en silencio, cada uno mirando hacia un lado diferente de la habitación, meditando, calculando qué decir, cómo actuar. Fue Draco el primero en hablar:

 

—Gael no es mi novio —sintió salir su voz algo ronca.

 

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones —replicó Harry con voz aparentemente calmada, realmente se sentía de alguna manera mucho más aliviado de que Gael no fuese su novio, aunque en el fondo pensaba en todas las otras explicaciones que Draco le debía.

 

—Pero quiero… —Draco tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire mirando a Harry a la cara, le dolió lo indiferente que parecía a pesar de todo —Yo no he tenido…

 

—Comiste esos chocolates ¿cierto? —preguntó caminando hacia el escritorio para levantar la pequeña caja dorada e interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Draco le quisiera decir, de pronto el pánico por lo que Draco le pudiera decir lo llenó.

 

—Harry… —suspiró Draco apenado, sintiendo la resistencia del chico a escucharlo.

 

—¿Los comiste? —repreguntó Harry aún con la cajita en alto y con voz firme.

 

—Creo que sí, no estoy seguro… —Draco frunció el ceño y se obligó a pensar en algo diferente a tener a Harry tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez —. No lo recuerdo muy bien…

 

—Sí, es uno de los efectos, por eso al final no saben como es que los infectan.

 

—¿Estás trabajando en eso? Pensé que aún te quedaba poco más de un semestre para graduarte.

 

—Sí, aún me queda un semestre y medio para graduarme— ratificó Harry  —. Mikel, el medimago, él ha visto varios casos en San Mungo y no sabe que es lo que los puede estar provocando. Yo he ido a ver algunos de los lugares donde viven los que fueron infectados pero no he encontrado ningún rastro mágico… Ni siquiera en donde dejan los letreros e insultos, ellos al parecer se saben proteger muy bien.

 

—No sale nada de eso en los diarios.

 

—Ya sabes como son, ocultan todo eso porque no les interesa en realidad, el punto es que tal vez estos chocolates tengan la poción o lo que fuera que hace que se enfermen. ¿Recuerdas de dónde salieron?

 

—Ahora que lo pienso no… lo siento.

 

—Según la tarjeta son de Gael.

 

—¡Gael no me envenenaría! —protestó inmediatamente Draco, Harry apretó los labios un poco, fastidiado por la defensa de Draco para con Gael y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso, Gael me dijo que no los había enviado, así que por eso deducimos que alguien, de alguna manera, hizo que estos chocolates llegaran a ti, es más que obvio que fueron los que te causaron la enfermedad.

 

—Ah… Lo siento… no quise…

 

—Está bien —interrumpió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Creo que podría… —Draco apartó los cobertores para ponerse en pie, pero antes de siquiera intentar bajar de la cama Harry ya estaba a su lado, sujetándolo por un brazo y mirándolo reprochadoramente. Su corazón se disparó y sintió su piel hormiguear en el punto en el que Harry lo sujetaba.

 

—Draco, debes descansar —consiguió decir, luchando con la necesidad de estirar la otra mano y jalarlo completamente contra él.

 

—Yo… — _Que genial, el momento preciso para quedarse sin palabras_ —. Iba… ya sabes al baño.

 

—Oh… —Harry todavía no lo soltaba y no tenía deseos de hacerlo aún, tal vez ya nunca.

 

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos se sobresaltaron, Harry lo soltó rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás. Draco aprovechó el momento para terminar de levantarse, tuvo que sostenerse de la cama para no caer.

 

—No deberías levantarte —reprochó Gael dejando una gran cantidad de bolsas sobre la mesa e ignorando completamente el que ambos hubieran saltado por su presencia, inequívoca reacción de que había interrumpido algo.

 

—Necesito ir al baño, ¿acaso no puedo? —protestó Draco sacudiendo sus piernas suavemente, se sentían aún algo entumecidas, como si hubiera estado mucho, demasiado tiempo en cama.

 

—Tómatelo con calma, estuviste inconsciente por quién sabe cuánto tiempo —recomendó Harry mirándolo con atención y listo para sostenerlo en caso cayera.

 

—Solo fue un día —rebatió Draco caminando lentamente ya hacia el baño, le costaba algo hacerlo, aunque recordaba ya vagamente haber estado la noche anterior con mareos y una extraña sensación.

 

—Hoy es veintisiete, mejor dicho veintiocho —corrigió Gael, Draco volteó rápidamente, demasiado rápido para lo débil que estaba, y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por los brazos de Harry que lo sostuvieron.

 

—Debes ir más lento —susurró Harry, apretando un poco más fuerte el cuerpo de Draco, notó lo delgado que estaba y estuvo casi seguro de que lo sintió suspirar quedamente. Un carraspeo a sus espaldas lo hizo alejarse nuevamente de él.

 

—Gracias… —respondió Draco con voz que le pareció demasiado baja antes de terminar su camino hacia el baño.

 

—Aún está convaleciente y no creo que sea buena idea que andes rondándolo y dándole falsas esperanzas, no fue eso por lo que te busqué —reprochó Gael con los brazos cruzados y mirando acusadoramente a Harry en cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró.

 

—Yo no lo rondo ni le doy falsas esperanzas —replicó Harry —. Y no quieras decirme que es lo bueno o malo para él, _novio mentiroso_.

 

Gael abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento ya la puerta del baño se abría de nuevo; Draco caminó lentamente a través de la habitación y decidió que, por una vez, haría caso y se quedaría en cama un rato más — ¿Dijiste veintiocho? No puede ser… ayer era veinticuatro.

 

—¿No recuerdas desde el veinticuatro?

 

—No… o sí, desde la madrugada del veinticinco tal vez… no estoy seguro.

 

—Esa poción te tuvo inconsciente demasiado tiempo —observó Harry recibiendo un envase de comida china de manos de Gael, aunque no comió aún.

 

—Inconsciencia… interesante —suspiró Draco mientras recibía un envase de sopa caliente. Él detestaba la sopa —. ¿En verdad debo tomar esto?

 

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestaron Gael y Harry a la vez, antes de mirarse preocupados, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Genial, ahora hasta hacen eco.

 

—Ya tomate la sopa, ¿quieres? Que tuve que ir lejos a conseguirla —masculló Gael sentándose al otro lado de la cama. La conversación terminó allí, los tres en silencio continuaron comiendo, ya no sabiendo que más decirse y sintiéndose incómodos.

 

*****

 

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que me encantaban los ojos de Harry? —preguntó Mikel, estaba en la sala del apartamento de Lucka, en una mano tenía un cigarro encendido y frente a él, en la mesa pequeña, una copa de vino rojo.

 

—Estoy seguro que fue más de una vez, junto con su encantadora y sencilla sonrisa —replicó Lucka bebiendo de su vino.

 

—Pues no creerás hasta que punto pueden brillar cuando está contento en verdad.

 

—¿Por ese chico que fueron a curar?

 

—Ajá… Draco Malfoy, ¿te suena?

 

—El mortífago del que tanto habla Noah, pensé que era una gran mentira de Harry para apartarlo.

 

—Oh, no, nada de eso, existe, ya está fuera de peligro, claro, pero hubieras visto la forma como Harry lo miraba, la sonrisa que ambos se dieron…

 

—¿No estás exagerando?

 

—No, por supuesto que no, es en serio, realmente creo que esos dos se aman… se aman de amarse en verdad, no como un simple gusto.

 

—Se aman de amarse en verdad… interesante definición.

 

—Oh, no molestes —bufó Mikel —. Esto es en serio.

 

—Ya… entonces el chico está fuera de peligro.

 

—Sí, Harry está allí ahora, no sé cuantos días más pretenda quedarse, pero no parecía querer irse, aunque está también ese otro chico; Gael, creo que le gusta Draco… que son novios o algo así.

 

—Ah… ¿Y cómo Harry va lidiar con eso? Ya sabes como es.

 

—Ni idea —suspiró Mikel antes de darle un sorbo más a su copa de vino —, pero ya te dije, Harry parecía dispuesto a quedarse.

 

Detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo Noah se acurrucaba más en la esquina, escuchando las palabras de sus amigos y sintiendo cómo éstas le destrozaban el alma y el corazón, al final no había podido contra el recuerdo de Draco. Draco había ganado.

 

*****

 

Gael sintió que alguien lo agitaba toscamente y se sentó sobresaltado para encontrarse con la mirada verde y furiosa de Harry.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

—Shh… afuera, ahora —ordenó Harry mientras le indicaba la puerta que daba al pasillo. Gael le dio una mirada a Draco, dormido sobre la cama, y luego se puso en pie, notó que ya era de día, no recordaba en qué momento se habían quedado dormidos.

 

Harry cerró la puerta en silencio, tratando de que Draco no notara su ausencia y se giró hacia Gael.

 

—Ahora sí me dirás por qué demonios me mentiste —increpó.

 

—Yo… Yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación —respondió Gael tratando de parecer calmado, realmente la mirada de ese chico sí que intimidaba.

 

—Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

 

—No estás en un interrogatorio, _aurorsito_.

 

—No me gusta que me mientan.

 

—Y a mí que lastimen a Draco.

 

—Yo nunca lo lastimaría, me acusas sin tener la más mínima idea de…

 

—¿Me dirás que no lo lastimaste antes? —interrumpió Gael —¿Qué no le hiciste daño?

 

—¿Eso es lo que él te ha dicho? —preguntó Harry con voz más suave, con voz dolida.

 

—No es difícil para mi deducirlo, Draco dijo que haría de todo para que seas feliz y supongo que eso fue lo que le dijiste cuando lo dejaste, ¿no es cierto? Que era para el bien de ambos o alguna idiotez como esa.

 

Harry miró hacia la puerta cerrada y luego hacia Gael, se sentía de pronto dolido, herido, casi como cuando había despertado esa mañana y había descubierto que Draco no estaba. El recuerdo de aquella mañana lo sacudió completamente.

 

—Deberías investigar mejor— dijo con voz rasposa —; fue Draco el que me dijo toda esa sarta de estupideces, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera me las dijo… simplemente me las escribió.

 

Y dicho eso simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida; Gael lo observó con la boca abierta, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, no creyendo que Draco hubiera sido el que se había alejado. Había visto la foto de ellos juntos, la forma como Draco la guardaba y la miraba cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba observando. ¿Acaso era verdad?

 

—Potter… espera —llamó pero Harry no se detuvo, desde una de las barandas lo vio seguir bajando, alejándose y desapareciendo.

 

*****

 

Draco abrió los ojos algo extrañado por la oscuridad en el lugar, pudo ver las cortinas cerradas, probablemente ya eran más de las seis de la mañana, hora en que acostumbraba levantarse.

Le pareció extraño estar solo, e incluso estuvo tentado a pensar que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, con Harry cerca, había sido parte de un sueño, pero el grupo de frascos sobre la mesa de noche le dio a entender que aquello no había sido parte de ningún sueño… Sonrió. _Aunque aún siga soñando con Harry_ , se dijo recordando lo que Harry le había.

 

Miró hacia la puerta del baño y se preguntó si es que Harry estaría allí, y si ahora Gael se habría ido y tendría algo más de tiempo para hablar con él, sobre todo ahora que no estaba aturdido ni mareado y que ya entendía casi todo lo que había pasado. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Harry en este momento, si es que acaso había oportunidad de volver a ser amigos, si Harry y él podrían verse más seguido, también quería saber cómo le había ido en la Academia y qué cosas había hecho… Había tantas cosas que le quería preguntar, que le quería contar, por las cuales se quería disculpar.

 

La puerta de la calle se abrió y Draco giró con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual desapareció cuando fue Gael, junto a ese tal Mikel los que aparecieron.

 

—Hola, Draco —saludó Mikel sonriendo muy amablemente —; veo que hoy tienes mucho mejor semblante… es un alivio.

 

—Hola —contestó Draco mirando hacia Gael, que parecía algo avergonzado por la forma como metía las manos en los bolsillos —, yo creo que para la tarde podré levantarme… de todas maneras tengo cosas que hacer —comentó hacia Mikel que ya empezaba a murmurar hechizos sobre su cuerpo.

 

—Sería mejor que no, claro, nadie te lo impide, pero… —Mikel hizo un asentimiento y luego se sentó en la cama de Draco —. Esta poción, veneno, o como deseemos llamarlo, lo que hace es eliminar de tu cuerpo las defensas biológicas y luego eliminar las defensas mágicas, mientras va deteriorando tus órganos, al final el paciente muere por una infección generalizada. Estuviste relativamente cerca, por lo que vimos la infección no se había propagado aún y pudimos frenarla a tiempo, no tuviste más que desgaste de defensas biológicas, apenas un poco de las mágicas, y como llegamos a tiempo no avanzó y por eso te recuperaste relativamente rápido, sin embargo no hay que abusar, recordemos que de todas maneras permaneciste enfermo e inconsciente.

 

—Eliminación de defensas… —masculló Draco acariciando con una mano su barbilla —¿Han pensado que tal vez…? —Gael hizo un ligero movimiento negando con la cabeza y Draco arqueó una ceja antes de levantar la varita que tenía en la mesa de noche e invocar la pequeña libreta y la lapicera que usaba cuando estaba demasiado apurado.

 

—¿Has pensado en algo? Gael me dijo que tú eras “El Fabricante de pociones”, hemos probado en San Mungo tu poción para limpiar el organismo de humo y es realmente buena…

 

—¿En serio? Gracias —contestó Draco sintiéndose mejor por el reconocimiento, aunque no le gustaba que Gael fuera revelando eso por todos lados.

 

—Sí, son geniales. Por otro lado los creadores de pociones de San Mungo aún no dan con lo que puede ser, cuando han intentado estudiar a los afectados ya es demasiado tarde y tienen encima demasiadas cosas, entre deterioro de órganos y demás como para dar con alguna solución.

 

—No lo sé… pero no me huele ya siquiera a veneno, ¿No hay nada escrito sobre esto?

 

—No… no tienen tiempo para hacerlo.

 

—Ajá…

 

—Bien, espero en verdad que puedas pensar en algo… hoy tengo turno en la mañana para trabajar, Gael, ya sabes puedes ir a buscarme al hospital, no hay problema —dijo con una sonrisa hacia Gael, y Draco arqueó una ceja nuevamente, era su imaginación o Mikel le estaba sonriendo a Gael y más aún, ¿Gael se había sonrojado? Vaya eso si que era divertido.

 

—Gracias… por todo, incluyendo por venir hasta acá —agradeció nuevamente Draco cuando Mikel ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

 

—Y nuevamente, no es nada, encantado.

 

—Cualquier cosa yo te busco —dijo Gael mientras lo veía marcharse.

 

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Draco en cuanto estuvieron solos y mientras seguía apuntando unos cuantos datos más en la libreta, hubo un silencio que lo hizo levantar la vista —¿Pasó algo? ¿Harry…? —preguntó un poco más preocupado.

 

—Él… él se fue.

 

*****

 

Teddy atravesó el jardín, encantado con un hechizo para que la nieve no cayera en el y estuviera a una temperatura agradable, con un dragón de peluche en una mano y persiguiendo la pequeña snitch, hechizada para que no volara muy lejos ni tan rápido, mientras Harry, sentado junto a Andrómeda lo veía correr. Era realmente gracioso porque podía hacer su cabello cambiar de color conforme corría y gritaba emocionado.

 

—¡Mira, Harry! —gritó lanzándose sobre la snitch con todo el cuerpo y cayendo sobre el pasto —. La tengo como tú cuando jugaste con Ron.

 

—Sí… así fue —ratificó Harry poniéndose en pie y corriendo para levantar a su ahijado del piso, ahora, a sus casi cuatro años, era bastante más grande y hablador que antes, pero a Harry le divertía sobre todo el poder levantarlo con una mano y hacerlo protestar.

 

—Ya bájame —resopló Teddy mientras Harry lo levantaba en alto —. Ya soy grande, ya sé caminar… mi abuela me enseñó.

 

—Vaya que sí te enseñó —respondió Harry antes de darle un par de vueltas, sabía que a Teddy en el fondo le gustaba eso, aunque se hiciera el que era muy grande para ello.

                                                                                   

—Ya… Harry… voy a vomitar —el rostro de Teddy se puso azul y Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada dejándolo en el piso.

 

—Eres un pequeño tramposo —le regañó Harry mientras le desordenaba el cabello —cuando uno va vomitar se pone verde, no azul.

 

—Ese era verde —protestó Teddy zafándose finalmente del agarre de Harry.

 

—Era azul —corrigió Andrómeda sonriendo hacia Teddy que ya corría hacia el otro lado del jardín.

 

—¿Azul? —gritó Teddy no muy interesado en realidad y esperando porque Harry hechizara nuevamente la snitch.

 

Harry volvió a tocar la snitch con la varita y la hizo volar hasta donde Teddy y su dragón de peluche estaban, pronto el juego empezó de nuevo: Teddy persiguiendo la snitch mientras él se sentaba junto a Andrómeda.

 

—Tendremos que repasar los colores nuevamente —suspiró Andrómeda mientras le extendía un vaso de jugo de calabaza hacia Harry, que aceptó con una suave sonrisa.

 

—Me gusta mucho verlo correr, es increíble la vitalidad que pueden tener algunas veces —comentó observando a Teddy saltar un par de plantas pequeñas con el pobre muñeco dando de botes contra el piso; aquel había sido el primer regalo que Harry le había dado, cuando apenas tenía un par de meses, lo había visto en una tienda muggle y lo había comprado para el niño, Andrómeda había dicho que era muy pequeño como para jugar con eso, sin embargo poco tiempo después Teddy no podía dormir sin el muñeco a su lado.

 

—A veces tienen demasiada vitalidad —dijo Andrómeda algo más divertida —, algún día, cuando tengas tus hijos, verás a que me refiero con demasiada vitalidad.

 

—Sí —Harry miró distraídamente a Teddy, pensando en sus hijos, cuando tenga sus hijos… ¿Cuándo podría tener hijos? Sería tan complicado… se sintió algo desanimado por ello, sin contar aquel otro tema: Draco…  Harry se había marchado de su casa y había salido a la calle sin saber qué hacer, de pronto sintiendo la urgente necesidad de alejarse de él; del dolor que sintió al recordar que años atrás lo había abandonado sin nada más que una horrible carta justificadora. ¿No sería acaso sensato esperar que ocurriera lo mismo si es que volvía a acercarse a él? ¿Acaso no había aprendido ya la lección? Además, ¿qué se supone que debía pasar a continuación?, ¿decirle que lo quería, pedirle que volviera?; ¿esperar que él le pidiera perdón?... Todo era tan complicado y doloroso…

 

—¿Acaso son problemas del corazón? —preguntó Andrómeda poniéndole una mano en la espalda, Harry se sobresaltó por el toque, ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta.

 

—¿Cómo dices?

 

—Sé que no te gusta que la gente asuma cosas contigo, pero en verdad cualquiera pensaría que después de todo lo que has pasado los problemas con una chica serían pan comido.

 

—No es… —Andrómeda sonrió tratando de parecer comprensiva y Harry suspiró vencido, sabía que no podía retenerlo más tiempo en su interior porque probablemente estallaría —. Nadie sabe mucho sobre esto… ni siquiera Ron y Hermione… eh… —¿Draco se enfadaría si se refiriera a él como una “ella”? —, nosotros estuvimos juntos hace tiempo, pero luego… simplemente se alejó, dijo que era lo mejor y que eso haría que las cosas fueran más simples para mí… ya sabes, que no quería causarme problemas… ni…

 

—Harry, ya casi la tengo —interrumpió Teddy dando un gran salto y agitando el peluche de un lado a otro hasta que logró darle a la pequeña snitch; que salio impulsada hacia adelante y por un instante se quedó quieta antes de retomar su huida, Harry y Andrómeda sonrieron hacia el niño, que soltó un grito guerrero y continuó persiguiéndola, ya sin prestar mayor atención a los adultos.

 

—Yo… vi a esta persona hace poco —continuó Harry, no queriendo ya detenerse, deseando sacar todo de su interior —, incluso pensé que tenía un novio pero no era así... y me sentí contento por eso, pero cuando se fue, hace ya tiempo, solo se fue, no dijo nada, me dejó una tonta carta y nada más, y ahora…  

 

—Y ahora ya no sabes si volver a acercarte a ella o dejarlo pasar…

 

—Algo así, sería tonto esperar que… que las cosas fueran como antes, y siempre estará el que se fue de esa manera, pero… —Harry resopló —. ¡Qué complicado que es todo!

 

—A veces en eso de las relaciones las cosas son más complicadas de lo que uno espera…

 

—Supongo, es… —Harry bufó negando con la cabeza —. Simplemente no sé que hacer, por un lado quiero volver a verle a hablarle y que al menos seamos amigos pero por otro…

 

—Aún sientes algo por ella ¿verdad? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

 

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, Andrómeda asintió comprensivamente sin forzarlo a una respuesta, ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento más, escuchando las risas de Teddy, hasta que Andrómeda habló nuevamente, haciendo sobresaltar a Harry:

 

—El abuelo de Teddy, Ted, y yo tuvimos una relación muy extraña, ¿sabes? Él era hijo de muggles y yo pues, toda una sangre pura, afanada por muchos otros sangre puras de familias extremadamente ricas y con ascendencias bastante importante… ya te imaginas como era eso, escoger al mejor partido, eso de estarse enamorando era para los magos y brujas de menor categoría… sin embargo allí estaba yo, una chica casi comprometida no pudiendo dejar de ir comprar a la librería en la que Ted trabajaba, me gustaba mucho, me gustó desde el primer día que lo vi, tenía una sonrisa tan sincera y siempre conseguía hacerme reír… —Andrómeda suspiró suavemente y miró hacia un punto indefinido del cielo.

 

“Creo que lo que más me gustaba era que no le tenía tanto miedo a mi familia, o al nombre que representaba, ni me trataba como los demás,  con tanta hipocresía llena de modales y sonrisas falsas. La primera vez que me invitó a salir me negué, por supuesto, pero eso no lo detuvo, y siguió insistiendo. No fue hasta el quinto intento en que acepté ir con él a tomar el té, supuse que ir a tomar un simple té no estaría mal después de todo, pero nunca pensé que me llevaría a un sitio como el que me llevó, no es que fuera un mal sitio, era una adorable cafetería en las afueras de Preston, yo nunca había ido tan lejos sola, sin mis hermanas, además ya sabes, yo acostumbrada en esa época a frecuentar los lugares más exclusivos, no uno tan humilde como ese, me sorprendió que él no pretendiera halagarme llevándome a un sitio caro o aparentando cosas, que fuera tan honesto desde el inicio… y la pasé tan bien con él aquella primera vez, que no dudé en aceptarle más invitaciones, por supuesto que me escapaba de casa para poder verlo —Andrómeda soltó una pequeña carcajada —. Aún recuerdo  como bajaba en escoba por la ventana de mi habitación, no era muy buena sobre una escoba y además estaba el miedo de que me pillaran… mi padre era muy estricto, más aún que mi madre… 

 

“Luego de unas cuantas citas más, él me besó… — Andrómeda hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando hacia Teddy y Harry no se animó a decir nada hasta que ella decidió continuar —. Con eso me di cuenta, con horror, de que estaba enamorada de él, me asusté y me desaparecí, dejé de contestar sus cartas, de visitar los lugares donde sabía que me lo podía cruzar y de salir de casa incluso, pero él era tan insistente… Un día, mientras paseaba con mis hermanas por el callejón Diagon, se apareció de pronto y pese a la mala mirada que le daba Bellatrix y a la de desdén que le daba Narcissa, no se movió hasta que accedí hablar con él, ya te imaginas todo eso… yo muerta de miedo, y además nerviosa, Ted, al que había tratado de olvidar y al que estaba evitando, no le había importado nada, ni mis hermanas ni nadie con tal de poder hablar conmigo… Antes en medio del callejón Diagon, cerca de Twilfitt y Tatting había una hermosa fuente de piedra, me dio mucha pena cuando la derribaron durante la primera guerra… En fin, al pie de esa fuente, delante de mis hermanas y en medio de la calle, Ted se puso de rodillas y me pidió que me casara con él. Ese no era el protocolo correcto, primero el novio debía hablar con el padre y esperar que él consintiera para luego hablarle a la novia… sé que hacen las cosas diferentes ahora, pero en esa época era así…

 

—¿Y le dijiste que sí?

 

—Sí, le dije que sí, aunque luego Bellatrix dijo que no, que era inaudito, que él era un osado por atreverse a siquiera dirigirme la palabra y me sacó a trompicones de allí, en cuanto llegamos a casa se lo dijo a mis padres, ellos se pusieron furiosos cuando les confesé que en verdad sí había salido con él antes y claro, que estaba enamorada de él.

 

—¿Te prohibieron verlo, cierto? —preguntó Harry cada vez más interesado, nunca había escuchado casi nada de la historia de Andrómeda.

 

—Por supuesto, y que saliera a la calle o mencionara a nadie mis locas ideas de casarme con un hijo de muggles; yo protesté, les dije que era un gran chico y que debían darle la oportunidad, aunque en el fondo solo pensaba en la forma de escapar para poder verlo pronto.

 

—¿Fue muy difícil escapar? Porque sé que desde luego nunca te dieron su aprobación…

 

—Fue difícil, sí, y tras varios intentos lo conseguí… aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer luego, escapar… ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Cómo viviríamos? Una vez que logré salir me empecé a sentir algo aterrada por lo que podría pasar, pero pese a eso fui en su busca. Ted me recibió en su casa, donde aún vivían sus padres, el vivir en la casa del novio, de esa manera era una falta muy grave, mis padres se enfurecieron más aún y decidieron lanzar un ultimátum: o me quedaba con Ted y dejaba de ser una Black y todo lo bueno a lo que estaba acostumbrada, con la amenaza de que sería muy infeliz al lado de él porque no me sabría dar la vida que yo esperaba; o volvía a casa y me comportaba de la manera que ellos esperaban y se olvidaban de todo aquel desagradable asunto.

 

—Ted se debe haber sentido muy feliz cuando lo escogiste.

 

—No… al principio no sabía qué hacer, pese a todo yo quería… o quiero a mis hermanas, sé que tú las conociste, y todo lo que Bella hizo, pero en esa época ellas ya no eran como antes… no las justifico, sobre todo a Bella, solo yo… quería a la antigua Bella, a la que no estaba carcomida por la ambición de poder y su amor enfermizo a Voldemort; y a Narcissa… ella creo que al final hizo lo que pensó que era bueno para su esposo y su hijo, no creo que haya sido tan mala en el fondo…

 

—No… —Harry sintió una leve opresión en el pecho, Narcissa, la madre de Draco, la que lo había salvado de morir en manos de Voldemort, la mujer preocupada por su hijo, por quien Draco había llorado tanto, no podía ser mala en absoluto… —Ella… tú sabes me salvó y yo sé que no era mala.

 

Andrómeda asintió y se arregló el oscuro cabello hacia atrás en un claro síntoma de nerviosismo, según sabía Harry.

 

—En fin… pasaron varios días en los que no sabía qué hacer, y no tanto por el miedo a quedarme sin oro o un gran nombre, esas cosas eran las que menos me preocupaban en realidad; además la familia de Ted era muy amable y yo había descubierto que la pasaba mejor en su casa, ayudando a sus hermanas y a su madre, de lo que me la pasaba en muchas de las aburridas reuniones para tomar té con la gente de la más alta sociedad mágica, sin embargo, el que mis hermanas no me volvieran a hablar, el que mi madre y mi padre dejaran de verme como su hija… Yo no tenía muchos amigos, o mejor dicho ninguno a excepción de Ted y su familia, los demás eran meros conocidos, gente que no me ayudaría, que solo buscaba su interés propio. Mis hermanas en cambio, habían sido mis confidentes y sentía que me estaba quedando sola.

 

—Pero al final escogiste quedarte con Ted y fuiste feliz… tuviste la fortaleza para anteponer lo que sentías por él a todos los otros problemas e inconvenientes —declaró Harry, pensando en Draco y en su egoísta decisión, pero se sorprendió de la respuesta que le dio Andrómeda:   

 

—No —negó con la cabeza —, no fue así de fácil, te dije que tuvimos una relación muy complicada… Yo lloraba y Ted me veía y me decía que me amaba y que todo estaría bien, que me entendía si quería regresar a mi casa, que no me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quería hacer o que me causara tanto dolor… y estuve a punto de aceptar quedarme con él, es más ya lo tenía pensado cuando… el lugar en el que trabajaba Ted fue atacado, solo un herido: Ted.

 

—¿Fue durante la primera guerra con Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No, en esa época no habían más que rumores sobre Voldemort, y no necesité mucha intuición para saber que era mi familia la responsable del ataque… Ted nunca me culpó ni me increpó nada, aunque estuvo internado unos días, pero su familia sí. Dejaron de hablarme y le dijeron a Ted que era una locura que me mantuviera a su lado, que lo correcto era que me fuera a casa, que no era el tipo de mujer que el merecía…

 

—¡Harry! —gritó Teddy interrumpiendo el relato, Andrómeda y Harry aplaudieron cuando el niño volvió corriendo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la snitch en una mano, agitándola feliz.

 

—Ya es hora de entrar, Teddy —informó Andrómeda poniéndose en pie, Teddy hizo un puchero y miró a Harry implorante, aunque no funcionó,  Harry sabía muy bien que si Andrómeda decía que había que entrar no había nada que pudiera objetar.

 

—Vamos, es hora de almorzar ¿no tienes acaso hambre?

 

—¿Luego podremos seguir jugando? —preguntó hacia Harry, que asintió tranquilamente.

 

—Entonces sí —sonrió el niño conforme mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y lo guiaba hacia el comedor.  

 

 

*****

 

Se tapó mucho más con la cobija, a su lado, en la mesa de noche, estaba la libreta y la lapicera en la que había empezado a tomar notas sobre el efecto de la poción que estaba infectando a tantos; ya no le interesaba tanto, simplemente había perdido las ganas de hacerlo, se sentía mucho más cansado y decaído que cuando se había despertado y pensó que tal vez tomar una poción para dormir sería buena idea.

 

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Gael con voz culpable, Draco no contestó, cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Había estado así desde que Gael le dijo que Harry se había ido y que no había dicho cuando iba volver. O si es que iba a volver algún día. Draco intuyó que no. Que Harry no volvería, que después de todo sí seguía enfadado con él, o peor aún, que ya lo había olvidado, que había hecho su buena acción del día y se había marchado a salvar a algún otro chico que necesitase de su ayuda.

 

—Draco… sé que no estás durmiendo… si es que necesitas…

 

—Solo quiero descansar un rato —contestó finalmente con voz rasposa, la noche anterior se había ilusionado, demasiado, con la forma como Harry le sonreía, por la forma como le hablaba, por lo que había sentido cuando lo había tocado. Sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas, tal vez perdón, y hasta había pensado que Harry podía sentir algo por él aún, quién sabe, con algo de tiempo, al menos ser amigos de nuevo, como antes… Era increíble que queriéndolo tanto sintiera que se podía conformar con eso, pero ahora… estaba solo nuevamente, Harry no le había dado la oportunidad de decirle siquiera cuánto lo había extrañado, menos cuánto era que necesitaba su presencia y sus palabras, cuánto lo necesitaba a él; sus discusiones, sus charlas, su simple compañía… Nunca antes el haber dejado a Harry en el pasado le pesó tanto como en ese momento.

 

Gael permaneció sentado a un lado, leyendo uno de los libros para las clases que iniciarían la siguiente semana, sintiéndose completamente culpable de muchas cosas, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Harry, no debía haberlo molestado tanto, menos increparle cosas de las que, tal como le había recordado Harry, no estaba seguro, ni siquiera tenía el más mínimo conocimiento, simplemente había asumido cosas. No soportaba ver a Draco así, sabía que no era por que se sintiese mal, cuando en la mañana había entrado con Mikel, Draco lucía bastante bien, y bastante animado, pero fue enterarse de que Harry se había ido para que cayera en ese letargo. Ni siquiera le había pedido las explicaciones sobre por qué le había dicho a Harry que eran novios o de dónde lo conocía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora para poder ayudar a su amigo?. A quien, debía admitirlo, no había visto sonreír o que los ojos le brillasen de esa manera antes, nunca, solo cuando Harry estaba cerca.

 

*****

 

Comer con Teddy y Andrómeda siempre era una gran experiencia; Andrómeda trataba de enseñarle a Teddy los modales sobre la mesa y Teddy se la pasaba dejando caer la comida y quejándose de las verduras, la mayoría de las veces Harry las desaparecía cuando Andrómeda no se daba cuenta, aunque más de una vez había sido pillado y regañado, en esas ocasiones Teddy sonreía cómplicemente y dejaba de quejarse para no recibir una regañada similar.

 

Luego de que Teddy fuera a dormir la siesta, Harry y Andrómeda se acomodaron en la pequeña sala de estar, con una copa de vino cada uno, Harry se sentía un poco más relajado ahora, escuchar a Andrómeda, hablar y compartir las risas de Teddy lo ayudaban siempre. Además ahora se sentía algo curioso con respecto a lo que había pasado entre Ted y ella:

 

—¿Qué pasó luego? —preguntó suavemente —Digo, si quisieras contarme…

 

Andrómeda sonrió y asintió, le dio un sorbo a su copa antes de contestar:

 

—¿Dónde me había quedado?... Ah, sí, el ataque, en adelante las cosas ya no fueron nada bien… fue como a la semana de que Ted ya estuviera en casa, notó lo infeliz que yo era con su familia ignorándome y tratándome mal y con mi familia enviando lechuzas y elfos para repetirme una y otra vez que el tiempo de decidir terminaba.

 

—¿Entonces…?

 

—Entonces —suspiró Andrómeda —Ted hizo lo último que yo esperaba que hiciera: terminó conmigo, incluso empacó mis cosas y él mismo avisó a Narcissa para que mandara un carruaje. Recuerdo tan bien la escena: él diciéndome que lo mejor para mí era volver porque no soportaba verme infeliz, y yo en la puerta de su casa, con el baúl a un costado, mirando con el corazón destrozado el carruaje y no queriendo creer que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera. En cuánto volví a casa mis padres actuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido y continuaron con la selección de un esposo, yo me pasaba los días enteros metida en mi habitación, no lograba comprender por qué Ted había hecho eso, habíamos llegado tan lejos y sin embargo al final había sido él mismo el que terminó con todo.

 

—Lo lamento… supongo que había una excusa para eso.

 

—Oh, sí, claro que la había… Ted simplemente pensó que me arruinaba la vida manteniéndome a su lado, su familia no me quería ya, mi familia tampoco, yo estaba sola… me costó mucho entenderlo, pero en ese momento, por más que yo lo amaba tal vez no estaba lista para soportar todo eso… A veces es así.

 

—¿Entonces como fue que… ya sabes, que volvieron a estar juntos?

 

Andrómeda sonrío.

 

—Pasó mucho tiempo antes de eso. Mi padre había logrado un compromiso ventajoso, con un francés… Popescu, Pierre Popescu, un conde muy famoso por esa época… Viviríamos en Francia, naturalmente, lejos de Londres, yo tomé la noticia como todo en esos días, sin el mayor entusiasmo; había perdido a Ted, nada me importaba realmente. Se hizo una gran publicidad sobre la boda, una de las más grandes que se realizaría, miles de invitados…mucho oro invertido… —Andrómeda agitó una mano quitándole importancia al asunto —. Ya te imaginas toda la pomposidad de esa época. No fue hasta unos días antes de la boda en que Ted volvió a buscarme. Había pasado ya más de un año y aún así no tenía deseos de salir ni hacer nada, pero tenía que preparar todo para la boda, ya sabes, escoger invitaciones, lo que se serviría durante el banquete, el vestido, etcétera… Fue en una de esas salidas en que Ted apareció, recuerdo tan bien su aspecto, cada pequeño detalle… Yo estaba furiosa. Apareció en uno de los vestidores de una muy exclusiva casa de modas de esa época… supongo que me había estado siguiendo por días y al fin pudo colarse allí. En cuanto lo vi me enoje mucho y le pedí que se marchara… yo lo quería, lo amaba, incluso más que antes, pero habían cosas que pensaba que no se podían solucionar, heridas que no se podían curar, eso pensaba hasta que dijo que me amaba, entonces todo fue tan… Era increíble como con solo eso pude borrar todo el dolor que sentía.

 

—¿Y qué hicieron entonces…? ¿Es decir, lo perdonaste allí mismo?

 

—Sí, pese a mi enojo, mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueó a tan solo unos segundos de mirarlo, y se derrumbó cuando dijo que me amaba.

 

—Vaya…

 

—Nos escapamos en ese momento, simplemente desaparecimos de allí, esa misma noche encontramos un lugar donde casarnos y lo hicimos, mi familia estaba furiosa, pero un lazo mágico de matrimonio ya nos unía, no había nada que pudieran hacer, no supe más de ellos después de eso. Y su familia… le costó trabajo pero al final nos llevamos bastante bien.

 

—No puedo creerlo, ¿así no más? Sin pensarlo mucho ni nada…

 

—No había mucho que pensar, él me amaba, yo lo amaba…

 

—¿Pero después de todo lo que había pasado? De que te había dejado ir…

 

—Nadie es perfecto, estás muy equivocado si piensas encontrar a una persona perfecta, no sería humana, a veces creemos estar haciendo lo correcto y nos equivocamos, fallamos y algunas veces esos errores son irreparables, otras tantas, sin embargo, tenemos la suerte de poder enmendarlos y al final conseguir ser felices.

 

—Supongo que lo que me dices es que debo abrirme a la posibilidad de que algo más pase, que pueda… perdonar.

 

—No lo sé, no sé cual es la historia o las razones por las cuales ella te pudo dejar, o cuánto daño pudo causarte realmente, pero sí sé que cuando estamos enamorados buscamos lo mejor para la otra persona, así eso signifique sacrificarnos, perder cosas importantes para nosotros; tú lo debes entender, tu madre se sacrificó por ti porque te amaba… Y tal vez ella hizo lo mismo. O tal vez no, tal vez simplemente usó eso como excusa para alejarse, no hay forma de que yo lo sepa, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que tú lo tengas en claro.

 

—Yo… solo me dejó una carta —dijo Harry con voz ausente —ni siquiera me lo dijo a la cara… no me dio la opción de defenderme, de darle mis razones para…

 

—¿Aún la extrañas, no? —preguntó Andrómeda con voz suave.

 

Harry simplemente asintió en respuesta y le dio un largo trago a su copa de vino.

 

—¿Y ella parecía feliz de verte?

 

—No estoy seguro… todo fue raro, pero me sonrió —respondió sonriendo un poco más hacia Andrómeda —. Sí, creo que en el fondo le gustó verme.

 

—Allí tienes tu respuesta entonces —concluyó Andrómeda con alegría —.  Nadie dice que te lances nuevamente a una relación con ella o que quieras que las cosas sean como antes, pero al menos sí que trates de darte la oportunidad de ver qué pasa, de redescubrir si aún la quieres y si ella te quiere. Pienso que por alguna razón se cruzó nuevamente en tu camino, tal vez eso quiere decir algo.

 

—Tal vez…

 

*****

 

Gael fumaba un cigarro apoyado contra una de las paredes de entrada al edificio donde Draco vivía, había intentado durante todo el día hacer que Draco reaccionara, que dijera algo más pero había sido inútil, había tomado las pociones en las horas acordadas y había probado algo de comida, pero nada más, y se sentía cada vez más miserable, la idea de ir a rogarle a Potter que volviera parecía a cada instante la más adecuada, sin embargo, luego de la discusión de la mañana no agarraba el valor para hacerlo. Lo más probable es que Potter se negara en redondo, que dijera que ya había cumplido, que había ayudado a Draco y punto, que no quería saber más nada. Y lo peor es que Gael le daba, en cierta forma, la razón.

 

—¿El paciente? —preguntó Mikel delante de él, Gael se sobresaltó, ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

 

—Hola… Está arriba, durmiendo.

 

—Ya veo, está bien sentirse algo cansado, ha sido un gran desgaste de energías y de magia.

 

—Ha tomado sus pociones y parece estar bien…

 

—¿Harry está arriba?

 

—No, él se fue está mañana, antes que tú llegaras y no ha vuelto.

 

—¿En serio? Que extraño, pensé encontrarlo aquí…

 

—No, y tal vez no vuelva.

 

—Oh, ¿se peleó con Draco? —preguntó sinceramente preocupado y Gael negó agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente.

 

—Discutió conmigo… creo que metí la pata.

 

Mikel frunció el ceño y miró hacia lo alto del edificio, como si así pudiera constatar el estado de Draco para luego mirar a Gael, fumando lentamente y con cara de cachorrito apaleado.

 

—Escucha, he tenido un terrible día, ¿no quieres acompañarme a tomar una copa? Estoy seguro que debe haber un sitio por aquí… creo que a ti también te haría bien.

 

—Yo…

 

—Será solo un momento.

 

Gael miró hacia arriba también, Draco dormía, tal como había hecho durante todo el día, era muy probable que ni siquiera notara su ausencia y Mikel tenía razón, una copa no le haría daño.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

*****

 

Harry abrigó un poco más a Teddy y se quedó observándolo por un rato, cuando dormía realmente parecía un pequeño ángel, aunque despierto fuera un pequeño terremoto. Le gustaba pasar días enteros con él, trataba de hacerlo siempre que podía, y se alegraba de haberlo hecho, la paz que le infundía era realmente increíble.

 

—Espero que puedas venir pronto… a él le encanta que vengas, a mí también me agrada.

 

—Claro que lo haré —respondió Harry poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación del niño, Andrómeda lo siguió en silencio hasta la entrada.

 

—Ya sabes, esta es tu casa.

 

—Gracias… por todo —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

 

Harry salió al jardín, por lo general los fines de semana y las vacaciones a esa hora de la noche volvía a casa y se daba un baño para luego, junto a Noah algunas veces, otras solo, ir a algún bar o discoteca y pasarla bien. Esa noche apareció en su casa y Noah ya no estaba, tal como había esperado, se metió en la ducha, tomó un rápido baño, y se vistió para salir, esta vez llevaría la moto, y no iría a ninguna discoteca, sino a Wooler Street

 

*****

 

Era viernes, así que tal como esperaban, el bar estaba reventando de gente; lograron hacerse de una mesa en una de las esquinas y pronto ambos tenían una cerveza delante. Gael se sentía algo extraño allí, no solía salir, no tenía muchos amigos para hacerlo, solo a Draco, quien no salía a ningún lado, recordó que cuando vivía en Estados Unidos solía salir más seguido… sentía que ese tiempo ya era muy lejano.

 

—Entonces… supongo que Harry se enfadó porque…

 

—No he dicho porqué se enfadó —contestó Gael dándole un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

 

—Pues, si no me lo quieres contar no hay problema, parecía como si necesitaras hablar —Mikel se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Gael se removió algo incómodo en su asiento, lo cierto es que sí necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo general era Draco quien lo escuchaba, aunque esta vez no creía que estuviera de humor para hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta un poco antes de hablar:

 

—Se molestó porque le hice creer que era novio de Draco y luego lo acusé de lastimarlo.

 

—Ah… interesante…

 

—Más que eso… no creo que vuelva y Draco está como ido por eso, desde que le dije que no sabía cuando regresaría… he cagado todo en proporciones astronómicas —declaró antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

 

—Vaya concepto.

 

—Es en serio. Draco se enfurecerá cuando descubra que Potter se fue por mi culpa, aunque parecía enfadado cuando supo que lo había traído —suspiró profundamente y le dio otro trago largo a su bebida —. No tienes idea de lo feo que se pone cuando se enoja… Da miedo.

 

Mikel sonrió comprensivamente.

 

—Harry también, es mejor no conocerlo enojado.

 

—Pues yo ya conozco a ambos. Y sí, Potter también da miedo.

 

—Nah —desestimó Mikel agitando una mano de manera despreocupada —en el fondo es un buen chico. No haría nada realmente malo. Ya sabes, es muy noble y todo eso, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

 

—Y Draco no es mala persona, ni alguien cruel, aunque los demás no lo quieran notar…

 

—Ah… sí, el tema mortífago, supongo que algo de eso tiene que ver con que ya no viva en el campus.

 

—Sí… algo, aunque no lo sé bien, creo que sí, el director es parte del Wizengamot, Draco dijo que era de los que se oponía a dejarlo libre… ya sabes, durante ese juicio.

 

—Supongo que la gente no sabe perdonar… o tolerar ciertas cosas y también que si Harry es su amigo es porque conoce verdaderamente a Draco y no cree que sea malo.

 

—¡Y no lo es!

 

—¿A ti te gusta no? —preguntó Mikel tras escuchar la protesta de Gael, que se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada.

 

—No —negó rápidamente Gael, aunque no estaba muy seguro de estar diciendo la verdad del todo, lo cierto es que lo que sentía por Draco aún era algo confuso para él —, él es mi mejor amigo y justamente por eso, porque le quiero, no deseo que nadie le haga sufrir…

 

Por un instante Mikel se quedó en silencio, analizando la respuesta y la actitud de Gael, se inclinó un poco hacia delante para acercarse más al chico:

 

—Harry también es mi amigo y aquí entre nos, creo que ya entendí cual es la razón para que sea tan inestable… creo que tu amigo tiene que ver, lo supe en cuanto se vieron… esa forma de mirarse ¡wow!

 

—Te entiendo, Draco casi nunca sonríe y jamás de esa manera… —confesó Gael sin prestar real atención a Mikel y recordando la noche anterior, cuando Draco había despertado.

 

—Espero que Harry vuelva, puedo ir a buscarlo, hacerlo entrar en razón…

 

—No creo… Potter dijo que Draco… que en el pasado Draco ya lo había lastimado, creo que en realidad se fue por eso…

 

—¿Eso dijo?

 

—Ajá.

 

—Noah, el chico con el que Harry salía, dijo que él estaba herido, que aún quería alguien más, ese es Draco, sin duda alguna.

 

—Creo que lo conocí, estaba en casa de Potter, es un chico muy desagradable.

 

—Por lo general no lo es, aunque si muy despistado… le advertí que estar con Harry era mala idea, se notaba que no funcionaría desde el inicio, pero no entendió.

 

—¿Ya no están juntos?

 

—No… no lo están… —Mikel suspiró y levantó una mano para que la camarera les trajera más cerveza —. ¿Y ustedes generalmente por dónde andan? No los he visto antes en ninguna de las discotecas.

 

—Draco no sale mucho, ya te conté.

 

—Ya, pero ¿y tú?

 

—Pues… ya te dije, no salgo mucho porque Draco…

 

—De verdad te debe gustar Draco —concluyó Mikel con voz seria.

 

—No, en serio no me gusta… es solo mi amigo, y siempre he pensado que sería buena idea que saliera más.

 

—Entonces tienes que juntarte un día con nosotros —dijo Mikel un poco más animado y tratando de animar a Gael, lo cierto era que se veía más lindo cuando sonreía que cuando estaba triste —, es más, podemos convencer a Draco, y si no, no importa, es decir no necesariamente tienen que andar todo el tiempo juntos ¿verdad? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

 

—Pues no…

 

—¿Ves? Será divertido entonces.

 

Gael sonrió y desvió la mirada un poco, sintiéndose extrañamente abochornado por la sonrisa que le daba el chico.

 

*****

 

Harry dejó la moto en un lado de la calle, aplicó todos los hechizos de seguridad anti muggles que se conocía y desabotonando la casaca de cuero subió las escaleras con relativa tranquilidad, en una mano cargaba una gran bolsa de comestibles: jugo de calabaza embotellado y emparedados, aún recordaba cuales eran los favoritos de Draco.

 

Tocó la puerta suavemente, pero al cabo de un rato no hubo ninguna respuesta, volvió a intentarlo y nada pasó, algo más preocupado miró a ambos lados del pasillo y escuchó los ruidos de la mujer con el bebé nuevamente antes de sacar la varita y usar un par de hechizos hasta que la puerta emitió un pequeño crack y se abrió.

 

Dentro todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, no era un cuarto tan grande como para no tener una vista panorámica de lo que había allí con tan solo una mirada: Draco estaba acurrucado en la cama y Gael había desaparecido. _Eso es bueno_ , pensó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido y dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa del escritorio, en cuanto se volteó hacia la cama de Draco descubrió que el chico ya estaba despierto, sentado y mirándolo curiosamente.

 

—Hola.

 

—Volviste —dijo Draco lamentando no haberse arreglado un poco más, seguramente tendría los ojos hinchados y el cabello hecho un desastre por haber pasado el día entero en la cama.

 

—Claro… y traje comida —señaló las bolsas sobre la mesa.

 

Draco sonrió, recordando a Harry y sus canastas de comida, las cuales usaba como bandera de la paz, se preguntó si era lo mismo ahora, un símbolo de tregua entre ambos.

 

—Genial… ahora tengo un poco de hambre.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Has tomado todas las pociones que Mikel te dijo?

 

—Sí, señor, pero justo ahora tengo hambre —protestó apartando los cobertores para ponerse en pie y ayudar a Harry.

 

—Bien, podemos comer ahora, pero no te levantes aún, ayer casi caes y no quiero que te debilites o enfermes…

 

—Me pregunto si algún día dejarás de cuidar de mí de esa manera —suspiró tapándose nuevamente y acomodando las almohadas para sentarse más cómodamente.

 

—No, creo que nunca… —murmuró Harry sacando los emparedados y el jugo de las bolsas, no muy seguro de que Draco lo hubiera escuchado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer ser escuchado por Draco.

 

Pero Draco si lo escuchó y sonrió; siendo honestos, él no querría jamás dejar de ser cuidado por Harry de esa manera.

 

*****

 

Una hora después Gael y Mikel llegaron a la habitación, encontraron a Harry y Draco, ambos con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, sentados sobre la cama, conversando animadamente, Draco tomaba notas nuevamente en aquella libreta mientras Harry hablaba y hablaba.

 

—Vaya, ¿entrevistando al gran héroe? —preguntó Mikel, Draco y Harry, metidos en su conversación no los habían notado llegar.

 

—Que gracioso —masculló Harry.

 

—No lo cierto es que yo trato de trabajar en algo mientras Harry habla, como de costumbre, en exceso, tratando de distraerme —replicó Draco sin levantar la vista de la libreta.

 

—Y en el fondo le encanta, pero se hace el que no —complementó Harry apartándose rápidamente de la cama, justo antes que una almohada llegara hasta el sitio donde antes había estado sentado.

 

—Potter —siseó Draco.

 

—Malfoy… —replicó Harry burlón.

 

—Bien, ya todos sabemos nuestros apellidos, que tal si ahora revisamos a Draco y nos aseguramos de que verdaderamente está bien —masculló Gael, con los brazos cruzados, algo achispado por las cervezas que había tomado antes y por qué negarlo, algo celoso de la forma como ellos dos se llevaban. Harry lo miró fijamente y se sintió sonrojar.

 

—¿Por qué tú y Gael no van fuera un momento? Necesito algo de privacidad —pidió Mikel.

 

—Claro.

 

Harry y Gael salieron en silencio y se pararon uno a cada lado del pasillo, pronto Harry sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar lentamente, esperando a que Mikel terminara y pensando en la forma de deshacerse de Gael para poder seguir hablando con Draco como momentos antes; Harry había decidido que por lo pronto no estaría capacitado de pedir explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado antes, sobre la forma como él lo había dejado, no creía estar listo para escucharlo, y se sintió tranquilo de que Draco al parecer opinara igual, pues rápidamente se habían enfrascado en una charla completamente diferente a esa; Harry le había hablado de lo que habían averiguado de la poción y los efectos, incluso de los chocolates que pensaban envenenados, mientras Draco anotaba cosas, aunque sinceramente esperaba que pronto la conversación se dirigiera a algo más personal, se moría de ganas de contarle a Draco millones de cosas, y de que Draco le contara cosas también. Era increíble conversar con él de esa manera, como cuando eran solamente amigos y compartían las noches en la habitación de “El Hada Hermosa”, casi como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Casi.

 

—Escucha —dijo Gael de pronto, su voz sonaba algo extraña, Harry giró un poco el rostro para verlo con expresión aburrida —; lamento lo de la mañana, tienes razón, no debí pensar o asumir cosas… que en verdad no me incumben —continuó a pesar de la expresión de Harry.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

—Y escuché cuando dijiste que Draco era el que… ya sabes… pero…

 

—Tú lo has dicho, no te incumbe —interrumpió Harry fríamente, apartando la mirada.

 

—Pero, quisiera que no te fueras, yo creo que no deberías irte…

 

Harry no contestó nada, siguió mirando a través de los ventanales hacia la oscura noche hasta que Mikel les dijo que podían pasar nuevamente.

 

*****

 

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un silencio algo pesado, Draco supuso que tendría que ver con el hecho de que Harry y Gael parecieran no soportarse.

 

Pese a todo el primero en declarar que se marchaba fue Harry, Draco percibió la mirada alertada de Gael mientras el chico tomaba algunas de sus cosas para irse, contándoles que tenía la motocicleta afuera y que había tenido un día demasiado largo y que estaba cansado.

 

—No olvides hacer todo lo que Mikel te ha pedido que hagas —recomendó Harry mirando hacia Draco y ya listo para marcharse.

 

—Por supuesto —contestó Draco algo tenso.

 

—De acuerdo —Harry bostezó y sonrió suavemente —, lo siento, jugar con Teddy todo el día siempre me deja agotado.

 

—Claro…

 

—Mañana vendré —declaró cuando estaba ya junto a la puerta, su mirada se dirigió hacia Gael a modo de advertencia y luego hacia Draco que ya sonreía —, si es que no te molesta… ya sabes…

 

—¡Para nada!, es decir… me encantaría que vinieras —completó Draco empezando a sentir lo que parecía un sonrojo. Esperaba no sonrojarse realmente, no delante de Gael al menos.

 

—A mí también me encantaría —contestó Harry antes de ampliar su sonrisa —, te veo mañana.

 

—Genial.

 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró la sonrisa del rostro de Draco desapareció y su mirada se enfocó en Gael, que no se había movido de su lugar; era inútil, lo sabía, si escapaba en ese momento Draco hallaría la forma de encontrarlo y entonces todo sería peor.

 

—Escucha… —empezó a explicar Gael con las manos en alto mientras Draco cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

 

—Exacto, es lo que quiero, escuchar qué demonios pasó.

 

—¿Recuerdas cuándo hubo la explosión en el supermercado? —preguntó suavemente Gael, lo mejor era contar la historia desde el inicio.

 

—¿La explosión? Gael, por favor, no empieces a dar vueltas, ¿qué tiene que ver Harry con eso?

 

—Mucho —se apresuró a aclarar Gael —. Fue allí cuando lo conocí… él fue a verte a San Mungo, se coló a tu habitación mientras yo hablaba con los aurores y…

 

—¿Estuvo en San Mungo? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi? ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme? —reclamó Draco furioso.

 

—Estabas inconciente… él… —Gael negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie caminando hacia la ventana para ver la calle blanca por la nieve y notando que la moto de Potter ya había desaparecido —. Yo pensé… ¡lo lamento! Tú tienes la culpa de todo —increpó girando para mirar a Draco nuevamente.

 

—¿Yo tengo la culpa? Ah, no, ni creas que cambiarás los papeles, no es mi culpa, definitivamente.

 

—Cuando me contaste de ese chico… del que querías y…

 

—Yo no he dicho que Harry fuera ese chico —advirtió Draco con voz baja y amenazante.

 

—Yo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? He visto su fotografía en tu cajón… sé que se trata de él y yo pensé… por la forma como hablaste de él, por las cosas que me dijiste aquella vez, creí que él te había dejado y que por eso aún lo querías y…

 

—¡Merlín, Gael! —exclamó Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello y deseando tener un cigarro a mano.

 

—Cuando él fue a San Mungo y lo encontré tan cerca de ti pensé… —Gael se contuvo de decirle que se había sentido algo celoso —; le dije que no se acercara a ti, pensé que él te había lastimado antes y le dije que eras mi novio para que se apartara… para que no te molestara más…

 

—No tenías derecho a decirle eso… Él se lo creyó, ¿sabes?

 

—Lo sé; de todas formas me dio su tarjeta, me dijo que lo buscase si pasaba algo malo… Yo solo la acepté por librarme de él, no pensaba usarla jamás, ni menos decirte nada porque pensé que te estaba protegiendo y…

 

—Gael —suspiró Draco —, no debiste… no tenías derecho… las cosas que pasaron entre él y yo…

 

—Lo sé, Potter me lo dijo… yo… —Gael se giró hacia la ventana nuevamente, pensando en qué decir.

 

—¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? —preguntó ansioso Draco y olvidando por el momento su rabia contra Gael.

 

—Yo le dije que simplemente no quería que te lastimase como en el pasado —Draco negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, escuchando el relato de Gael —y él me dijo que no había sido así… que tú eras el que había decidido que no debían estar más juntos…

 

—Ya veo… —Y Draco tenía que serse honesto, se sentía decepcionado, había esperado que Harry le confesase algo más a Gael, algo como que tal vez ahora quería estar con él nuevamente, que aún sentía algo por él y que por eso no lo lastimaría, pero no fue así.

 

—¿En verdad tú lo dejaste? —preguntó Gael en voz baja.

 

—¿No te dijo nada más? —preguntó Draco pese a todo.

 

—Sí, que no me metiera en asuntos que no eran míos —masculló Gael torciendo el gesto —Y no me has contestado.

 

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

 

—Ya lo has hecho —suspiró Gael —, contestarme —aclaró —. No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado tú…

 

—Es algo complicado…

 

—Como sea, él ya sabe que no soy tu novio y que nunca lo fui —aquella declaración sonó amarga, pensó Draco, pero no interrumpió a Gael —y parece que no quiere perderte de vista de nuevo… ha dicho que volverá mañana.

 

—Sí… eso ha dicho —suspiró Draco mirando hacia la puerta por donde Harry había salido y pensando en que aquella noche no podría dormir dándole vueltas a todo lo que Gael le había dicho.

 

—Mira —dijo Gael luego de un momento más de silencio y caminando hacia la cama donde Draco seguía recostado y mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación —, pensé… eres mi mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo? —declaró sentándose junto a Draco que giró al fin el rostro para verlo —, en verdad lo eres y no quería… no me gusta que la gente te maltrate, me pareció que ya era demasiado que tuvieras que soportar a los aurores y a todos los que se creen con autoridad moral para juzgarte como para dejar que tu ex, quien por cierto no me cae tan bien, te lastime. Solo pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto y sé que puedes estar enfadado conmigo, tienes derecho, pero solo quería cuidar de ti.

 

—No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, Gael —contestó Draco con voz calmada, parte de su rabia hacia el chico había desaparecido tras la última declaración —, sabes que yo también te consideraba mi amigo y por eso justamente creí que sabrías que no me gusta que asuman cosas respecto a mí, el decirle eso a Harry fue una atribución que nadie te dio.

 

—Lo comprendo… entenderé si es que quieres que me vaya y también si es que no quieres hablarme de nuevo —contestó Gael asintiendo suavemente —, pero que sepas que lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

 

—Lo mejor para mí —repitió Draco recordándose que esa misma excusa había usado para dejar a Harry, porque era lo mejor para él. Se sentía feo cuando la gente hacía cosas creyendo que era lo mejor para uno y sin siquiera preguntar.

 

Gael le dio una mirada nerviosa y luego suspiró vencido, cuando se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse, la mano de Draco se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y lo detuvo.

 

—Supongo que… —dijo Draco con voz calmada —, de todas maneras voy a necesitar quien me ayude con las pociones, ahora que empiecen las clases tendremos mucho trabajo.

 

Gael sonrió algo aliviado y asintió:

 

—Sí, y ya sabes, el oro extra nunca cae mal.

 

—Cierto —aceptó Draco soltándolo al fin.

 

Gael se removió algo indeciso sobre su sitio hasta que negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, dándole un abrazo.

 

—Gracias, de verdad, nunca más haré nada como eso —suspiró aliviado.

 

—Ya, ya… —respondió Draco palmeándole la espalda algo confundido, Gael, si bien era cierto se abrazaba a él algunas veces, nunca lo había abrazado de esa forma —, que me voy a arrepentir.

 

Gael soltó una pequeña carcajada y se apartó de él.

 

—En el fondo yo sé que me quieres —declaró ufanamente mientras se alejaba y tomaba su abrigo del perchero.

 

—Eso aún está en discusión —rebatió Draco a pesar de todo. —¿Te vas ya a la Universidad?

 

—Sí, y mañana me daré una vuelta, probablemente por la tarde o la noche, Potter ha dicho que vendría, después de todo.

 

—En realidad no dijo la hora —comentó Draco frunciendo el ceño y cayendo recién en cuenta de eso.

 

—Como sea, tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que no vendré hasta tarde, descansa, toma todo lo que Mikel te indicó y no hagas ningún esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Cada vez que caigo enfermo te vuelves un mandón —reprochó Draco acomodándose mejor en la cama.

 

—Ya sabes la solución —picó Gael ya en la puerta, listo para salir —, deja de enfermar —dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

 

—Serás —bufó Draco, quedándose solo al fin.

 

Pese a las indicaciones que le habían dado Mikel, Gael y Harry, se puso en pie y aseguró la puerta para luego emplear los hechizos de limpieza que su amigo le había enseñado, dejando todo más presentable para el día siguiente. Después de todo Harry había prometido que vendría.  

 

*****

 

Y Harry había mantenido su promesa de volver, no solo al día siguiente, sino también los que siguieron a ese, por lo general iba un momento en la mañana a saludar y luego salía a visitar a Teddy y Andrómeda o a Hermione y Ron, o a ver algunos de sus amigos, en las tardes volvía nuevamente y se quedaba junto a Draco hasta el anochecer. Incluso la noche de año nuevo la pasó allí, junto a Gael y Draco, brindando con un poco de champagne y unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla antes de, bastante apenado, declarar que tenía que asistir a la casa de los Weasley para la celebración. Draco lo alentó comprensivamente, agradeciendo que haya decidido estar allí al menos hasta media noche.

 

Draco pasaba las mañanas y las tardes estudiando la muestra de la poción que tenía en los chocolates, Gael lo ayudaba algunas veces, cuando no desaparecía argumentando que tenía que hacer algunas cosas misteriosas, y otras lo acompañaba Harry, estudiando y simplemente quedándose allí, en silencio, o conversando durante los descansos para comer, recordándole los horarios para tomar las pociones revitalizantes y recomendándole que no se esforzara demasiado para que curara pronto.

 

Gael tenía que reconocer que no había visto a su amigo sonreír tanto en todo el tiempo que lo conocía como en esos días en que Potter andaba cerca y, aunque aún se sentía algo desplazado y celoso, trataba de no interferir mucho, sin embargo el miedo a que ahora Draco estuviese creándose esperanzas que no serían correspondidas, ya que había sido él quien había abandonado a Potter, lo hacían dudar de que aquella nueva rutina era lo mejor.

 

Por su lado Harry tenía que admitir que retomar aquella rutina fue muy fácil, era como un _deja vu_ de la época de escuela, cuando ambos se refugiaban en la habitación de Draco a estudiar y conversar, y luego a amarse y a quererse… era fácil, porque estar con Draco era simple, podían hablar como dos viejos amigos que se encontraban después de años, como si nunca hubieran perdido la confianza y familiaridad y a la vez difícil, como cuando antes Harry había descubierto que le gustaba Draco y quería besarlo, amarlo y que lo amase, cuando la curiosidad por saber como sería hacerlo turbaba sus noches y sus tardes, haciéndolo perderse en sus pensamientos…  solo que esta vez él ya sabía, sabía a qué sabían sus besos y su piel, sabía lo que eran sus caricias, conocía cada parte de la piel y del cuerpo de Draco, donde volverlo loco, donde hacerlo suplicar por más; y además era conciente de que Draco también lo sabía. Sabía, conocía y extrañaba todo eso.

 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño hacia Harry que lo miraba fijamente.

 

—No —respondió Harry rápidamente apartando la mirada hacia el libro que se suponía debería estar leyendo—. Es decir, pensaba… en las clases —mintió.

 

—Oh, ¿algún tema complicado?

 

—No… leyes mágicas y muggles, ya sabes, no puedes hechizar a un muggle porque te miró feo o no puedes usar el imperius en los magos para convencerlos de que se dejen detener.

 

Draco suspiró dramáticamente.

 

—A dónde llegaremos con tantas restricciones.

 

—Tonto —se burló Harry cerrando el libro, Draco solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta, también sonreía divertido —. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

 

—Bien… he logrado aislar dieciséis de los dieciocho componentes que creo que son y aún sigo maravillado… el genio que hizo esto debe haber dejado alguna pista de su firma por algún lado, aunque no lo encuentro —explicó con ese aire profesional que Harry le había descubierto poco días después de que Draco despertara, cuando estuvo en condiciones de ponerse en pie; tenía un certificado médico (falso, por supuesto, pero necesario) para no ir a los lugares muggles donde trabajaba por una semana y Draco usaba ese tiempo en tratar de averiguar qué era lo que causaba tanto daño, contento por tener al menos un par de muestras en los chocolates que no había comido y viendo la situación como un gran reto que no podía desaprovechar.

 

—¿Firma? ¿Cómo una Z de Zorro? —preguntó Harry, no entendía la mitad, o quizá ya ni la cuarta parte de las cosas que Draco le contaba sobre esa poción, pero le gustaba ese aire tan maduro cuando explicaba las cosas y que combinaba a la perfección con el brillo de sus ojos y el _¡Wow!_ Que salía de sus labios cuando encontraba algo que, según él decía, era fascinante.

 

—¿Si se llama Zorro porque no escribe Zorro en lugar de una Z?

 

—Porque es su firma y sería difícil con… —Harry negó con la cabeza y agitó una mano —. Olvídalo, no te debería estar distrayendo, además ya no tienes mucho tiempo para terminar con eso…

 

—Tiempo, tiempo, ojala pudiera conseguir más tiempo, en tres días debo ya volver al trabajo.

 

—Hablando de eso…

 

—¿Cuándo empiezan tus clases? —preguntó Draco dejando ya de lado los hechizos y pociones que realizaba y que de todas maneras podría continuar más tarde.

 

—El domingo en la tarde —Harry parecía realmente apenado.

 

—Bueno… —Y Draco se sintió algo confundido, o mejor dicho decepcionado… ¿eso quería decir que Harry se iría pasado mañana a estudiar y no volvería? Sabía que tenía libre dos fines de semana al mes, pero supuso que ese tiempo ya estaría agendado, con tantos amigos y su ahijado. Simplemente no había espacio para él en esa agenda ¿y acaso él tenía tiempo para Harry? Con dos trabajos y la universidad.

 

—Yo… —Harry cerró el libro convencido de que no podía seguir fingiendo que estudiaba y mirando a Draco que también lo miraba atentamente —. Hoy ya es viernes y sé que te sientes aún algo débil pero…

 

—No —interrumpió Draco rápidamente —. Son exageraciones de Mikel, no estoy débil ni mucho menos.

 

Harry le sonrió suavemente, parecía mucho más relajado.

 

—Había pensado quizás en salir, dar una vuelta… antes de que terminen mis vacaciones.

 

—Oh… —Draco se sintió apenado, la última semana Harry había pasado casi todo el tiempo allí, saliendo solo para visitar a Teddy y a los Weasley o conseguir comida, había sido muy egoísta al no darse cuenta de que Harry tal vez necesitaba estar con sus amigos o incluso hacer otras cosas, cualquiera de las cosas que acostumbraba hacer por estos tiempos.

 

—Lo siento —suspiró Draco —. Entiendo que quieras salir, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, es decir estás de vacaciones y…

 

Harry frunció el ceño, Draco no le había comprendido.

 

—Contigo, tonto, quiero salir contigo —interrumpió exasperado, Draco le dio una mirada interrogante y Harry sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente, _oh, si, extrañaba la forma en que Draco lograba descontrolarlo y hacerlo sonrojar_ —. Me refiero a que… de todas maneras tú necesitas respirar aires diferentes y en lugar de traer la cena, podemos ir fuera…

 

—Ah… ¿Hoy?

 

—Igual tendrás que comer… podemos ir en mi moto.

 

—Moto —suspiró Draco poniéndose de pie y sacando una camiseta  y unos pantalones vaqueros del armario para poder vestirse en el baño —. Ese artefacto que hace tanto ruido al llegar, claro.

 

Se metió en el baño sin esperar respuesta por parte de Harry, su corazón latiendo demasiado a prisa de pronto, se preguntó si es que era nerviosismo o algo malo con su cuerpo.

 

Se puso la camiseta de mangas largas y los pantalones vaqueros, aplicó un hechizo de calentamiento en la camiseta y observó su reflejo en el espejo, lo hacía mucho más seguido que antes desde que Harry había vuelto a aparecer; acomodó el cabello con los dedos mientras pensaba y se repetía, tal como había hecho en los últimos días: _“Harry ahora es tu amigo, quiere ser solo tu amigo, y tienes suerte de que lo sea después de que lo dejaste de esa manera”._   No quedó muy satisfecho con su aspecto, casi nunca lo estaba, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Cuando salió del baño Harry lucía ligeramente agitado, en una mano sostenía la chamarra de cuero que tanto le gustaba usar y en otra la mochila con los libros y revistas que había traído.

 

—Estaba ordenando todo… siempre que vengo dejo cosas tiradas por todos lados y… —empezó a balbucear mientras terminaba de meter todo en la mochila, estar con Draco seguía alterándolo, mucho más que en el pasado.

 

—Sí, tienes esa muy mala costumbre —se burló Draco mientras recogía un par de revistas del piso.

 

Una vez todo estuvo dentro de la mochila Harry la dejó a un lado de la cama, para llevársela al volver, Draco se puso el abrigo oscuro que su madre le había regalado en la última navidad que habían pasado juntos y Harry la casaca de cuero y ambos bajaron en un extraño silencio las escaleras.

 

Se sentía raro, pensó Draco, después de todo Harry había pasado la última semana en su dormitorio y antes ya había sido así, en la escuela, pero el mostrarse los dos en la calle era algo que no habían hecho mucho, apenas una vez, durante las vacaciones de pascua.

 

—¿Alguna vez te has subido a una? —preguntó Harry mientras desactivaba los hechizos de seguridad, Draco miró a la inmensa (realmente le parecía inmensa) moto y negó con la cabeza, las había visto pasar muchas veces y nunca le habían llamado la atención, solo volteaba a verlas porque producían un estremecedor ruido, de haber imaginado que Harry tenía una probablemente hubiera prestado más atención.

 

—¿Esto no es peligroso?

 

Harry rodó los ojos mientras le pasaba un casco a Draco.

 

—Seguridad ante todo— dijo divertido mientras se montaba a la moto —. Tú vas detrás.

 

—Pero… ¿Esto no es peligroso? —repitió la pregunta Draco poniéndose el casco oscuro y montando de la misma manera que Harry, sus ideas de lo peligroso que podía ser ir a velocidad por medio de la ciudad en un vehículo de ese tipo desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que abrazarse a Harry; desde aquella vez en que casi cae en su habitación no habían vuelto a tocarse y el solo pensar en que pasaría al menos medio minuto abrazado a él…

 

—Draco, en verdad, no es peligroso, es como cuando volabas en escoba, solo que en lugar de volar, ruedas, créeme que tengo manejo de esto y… —las manos de  Draco en su cintura lo interrumpieron, sus manos apretándolo y la increíble necesidad de recostar su cuerpo hacia atrás, hacia el cuerpo de Draco, de que esos brazos lo envolvieran de manera mucho más íntima.

 

—¿Manejas hace mucho? —preguntó Draco por preguntar, por alejar de su mente la idea de apretar a Harry mucho más fuerte, de que sus manos se colaran bajo la casaca de cuero y toda esa ropa que escondía esa piel que, él sabía, se sentiría tibia y agradable.

 

—Dos años… ningún accidente, además tiene algunos hechizos de proximidad y todo eso.  Vamos, estarás bien —consiguió decir Harry antes de encender la moto y pisar el acelerador, provocando que Draco se aferrara mucho más fuerte a él y que la moto ronroneara.

 

Draco se sujetó con fuerza y finalmente Harry hizo avanzar la moto; se movieron en un inicio con cautela por las primeras calles y Draco pensó que eso de andar en moto no era tan peligroso como creía, hasta que, una vez salieron a Rodney Road, una vía de alta velocidad, Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y empezó a correr. Draco no quería pensar en cuánto estaría marcando el velocímetro o en cómo pasaban y sorteaban autos con, según creía él, demasiada imprudencia, así que simplemente se pegó lo más que pudo a Harry apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del chico y trató de disfrutar el paseo, aunque le fue muy difícil y le pareció interminable hasta que finalmente Harry decidió entrar por una calle que no conocía y la velocidad bajó considerablemente hasta que se detuvieron por completo.

 

En cuanto la moto se detuvo Harry sintió a Draco alejándose por completo y de un salto estaba ya en la acera, sacándose el casco. Se veía algo más pálido y pensó en si es que el viaje al fin no había sido mala idea.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—Bien —resopló Draco.

 

—Oh —dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida mientras se deshacía de su casco y miraba a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no hubieran muggles para poner los hechizos de seguridad.

 

—¿Oh, qué?

 

—Que te has asustado —contestó Harry con una sonrisa, al parecer de Draco, demasiado ufana.

 

—No, no lo he hecho.

 

—Sí, sí lo has hecho. Te da miedo.

 

—En lo absoluto, Potter —contraatacó Draco cruzándose de brazos y arrastrando las palabras, no se había dado cuenta que extrañaba eso de arrastrar las palabras hasta ese momento —. Es algo que no asusta y muy simple, yo podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

 

—Claro, y estrellarte con lo primero que se te cruce.

 

—Fue solo una expresión, me refería a que…

 

—Ya, Malfoy —dijo cantando su nombre de manera burlona —. Si quieres, un día de estos te enseño a conducirla y ya veremos qué tan bueno eres.

 

—Como siempre, mejor que tú —declaró Draco siguiendo a Harry hacia la entrada de lo que parecía un muy pequeño y modesto restaurante.

 

—Ya… vamos mejor, realmente estoy hambriento —contestó Harry empujando la puerta de cristal, el ambiente cálido los envolvió rápidamente, mientras ambos se acomodaban en una de las mesas del medio.

 

Draco observó todo con atención, las mesas de madera que parecían rústicas, al igual que las sillas y la barra del fondo, las lámparas colgadas del techo, dejando todo a media luz… Era un sitio muy acogedor.

 

—¿Cómo así conoces este sitio? —preguntó mientras un hombre muy atento les entregaba un par de enormes cartas del menú.

 

—Ah… no sé, un día andaba por aquí, tenía hambre y entré.

 

—¿Y sueles hacer eso?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Andar por ahí, sin nada más que hacer…

 

—En vacaciones, normalmente, por lo general los fines de semana libres ya tengo planes.

 

—Ah…

 

—Aquí sirven una carne muy buena —le comentó Harry sonriendo amablemente.

 

Pronto ambos tenían un plato de comida delante y una gran jarra de limonada, se pasaron mucho rato conversando y contándose más cosas aún, más de lo que les había pasado. Draco le habló de Jocelyn y de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, tanto del supermercado como de la extraña chica de la tienda de discos y Harry le contó mil y una aventuras que había tenido durante su educación. No fue hasta que notaron que estaban solos y que llegaba la hora del cierre del restaurante que dejaron de hablar.

 

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, Draco se sentía mucho más confiado en la moto y tuvo menos sobresaltos pese a que Harry manejó mucho más rápido, ya que no habían autos en las calles por lo tarde que era.

 

Cuando ambos subieron a la habitación de Draco, éste estuvo tentado en pedirle a Harry que se quedara, argumentando que era muy tarde para regresar solo a casa por las avenidas vacías y solitarias, pero ese fue el momento en el que Harry decidió comentarle que se iría volando a casa para llegar mucho más rápido.

 

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y Harry con la promesa de volver al día siguiente y tal vez salir nuevamente.

 

Luego de ver por la ventana, (escondido tras la cortina) como Harry arrancaba la moto y se elevaba hacia el cielo, Draco se metió en la cama, sintiéndose más confundido y feliz. Confundido porque aún no sabía que hacer con respecto a Harry, con los deseos que sentía por él, con los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y feliz porque lo tenía de vuelta, en calidad de amigo, pero allí estaba, hablando como antes, contándose miles de cosas, casi como al inicio… Realmente sabía que no podía pedir más.

 

*****

 

Kreacher apareció en la sala mientras Harry dejaba la casaca de cuero sobre el perchero.

 

—El amo ha vuelto.

 

—Sí… me daré un baño y me iré a dormir, estoy muerto. ¿Todo bien por casa?

 

—Sí, señor, todo bien, ninguna llamada, ninguna visita, ninguna alerta de la red flú.

 

—Genial. Escucha, cuando estabas en Hogwarts, preparaban unas galletas de avena, yo llevaba bastante de las cocinas en el último año ¿Las recuerdas?

 

—Sí, Kreacher las recuerda, por supuesto.

 

—Genial, prepara unas para mañana por favor, saldré cerca de las once, una gran canasta ¿de acuerdo?

 

—¿El señor no saldrá esta noche? Kreacher ya tiene preparada la poción para el día siguiente de las fiestas.

 

Harry bostezó y se estiró sin ningún recato mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

—No, Kreacher, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

 

Kreacher hizo una reverencia y observó a su amo subiendo las escaleras con cansancio, no comprendiendo qué era lo que pasaba, no había noche libre en que su amo no saliera hasta el amanecer, sobre todo estando en vacaciones, pero éstas casi ya acababan y llevaba días sin hacerlo. El elfo se encogió de hombros. Seguramente era debido a la ausencia de ese tal Noah. Desde que él se había ido el amo no había vuelto a salir ni a volver enfermo o triste. Mejor así. No le agradaba para nada ese tipo y prefería a su amo sonriente y sano.

*****


	10. ¿Y QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA?

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPITULO 10: ¿Y QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA?**

_Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

_Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_

_Amy Whinhouse_

_Esta noche eres completamente mío_

_tú me das tu amor tan dulcemente_

_esta noche, la luz de la amor está en tus ojos_

_me amarás mañana?_

Londres, enero y febrero del 2002.

 

Gael bostezó escandalosamente por cuarta, tal vez quinta vez en la mañana, era algo temprano, pero no tanto y Draco no se explicaba el porqué. Después de la conversación que habían tenido acerca de Harry y las disculpas de Gael por haber mentido las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a ser casi como antes, con excepción de las prolongadas ausencias de Gael. En un inicio imaginó que se debía al querer dejarlo solo con Harry durante más tiempo, pero el llegar muerto de sueño era un claro indicativo de que en realidad algo más estaba pasando allí.

 

—Gael, si no vas a prestar atención arruinarás el ensayo y no tenemos muchos de estos ingredientes como para equivocarnos de esa manera —regañó Draco mientras agitaba la varita para que las raíces de Xylosma se fueran moliendo mientras lo  miraba reprochadoramente.

 

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gael —, sí estoy poniendo atención, no arruinaría algo tan importante.

 

—Ya…

 

—¡En serio! —protestó al ver la mirada incrédula de Draco.

 

—Dije que ya.

 

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó suavemente Gael observando a su amigo.

 

—Sí, porque no he dormido durante varios días para dar con esta fórmula y no quiero que se arruine.

 

—Qué no se arruinará. No soy tan inconsciente.

 

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan cansado? —preguntó luego de un momento de silencio, su tono parecía indiferente, mientras lo miraba de reojo, pero realmente estaba preocupado. No era el comportamiento habitual de su amigo.

 

—Puedes… pero eso no garantiza que te lo contaré —contestó Gael, dándole una de las respuestas que solía darle Draco cuando hablaban de un tema que no quería.

 

—Que original —suspiró Draco bajando la intensidad al fuego del caldero —. Escucha… no te diré que no me importa lo que haces porque sí lo hace, pero no por fiscalizarte ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Harry y Mikel hablan de un ataque mucho más hostil a los homosexuales del que sale en los diarios, y no quiero que te metas en líos o que te lastimen.

 

—No… —Gael negó con la cabeza y se preguntó si es que Draco se habría dado cuenta, aunque lo más probable era que si Draco supiera algo fuera porque Harry se lo hubiera dicho y de haber sido así entonces se lo hubiera dicho de frente. No, Draco no sabía —. No tienes que preocuparte, créeme que aprendí bien la lección en casa y tendré mucho cuidado.

 

—De acuerdo. Sigamos, Harry llegará cerca del medio día y quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.

 

—¿Te das cuenta que sería tu tercera poción? —preguntó Gael no queriendo molestar a Draco con el tema de Harry, últimamente era casi imposible llegar a casa de Draco y no encontrarse con el chico. Gael se preguntaba, al igual que Mikel y también ese tal Ethan, cuándo sería que las cosas terminarían de pasar entre ellos.

 

—Recién la tercera —aclaró Draco —. Se necesita mucho más para ser alguien de nombre, así que hay que darnos prisa, además, tú sabes que no soy muy solidario que digamos, pero si es por darle un buen golpe al cretino que creó tremenda barbaridad, mientras más pronto le paremos la mano, mejor.

 

—Sí, señor —replicó Gael con voz firme mientras continuaba trabajando. Estaban allí desde las ocho de la mañana y la poción iba muy avanzada ya, faltaba poco para tenerla lista, luego el problema sería probarla en casos reales, aunque tal vez Mikel podría ayudar con eso.

 

Durante las siguientes dos horas Draco trabajó en silencio, en un silencio ya habitual para Gael, que trabajaba con él normalmente, Draco exigía concentración, es decir que ya no le hablaran ni molestaran, apenas y lo mínimo para pasarle alguna cosa o consultar algo importante.

 

Cuando la poción se puso de color rosa chillón Draco frunció el ceño y con un par de dedos presionó su frente, Gael dio un paso hacia tras y ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

 

—No lo entiendo… —murmuró Draco agitando la varita sobre la poción, invocando un hechizo en voz baja, una nube de vapor turquesa subió desde la poción hasta afuera, mostrando una gran cantidad de ingredientes y el orden en que habían sido aplicados. Draco la observó en silencio, sin moverse, completamente absorto en el análisis.

 

—Tal vez al final deba ser rosa —masculló Gael esperando no tener la culpa de que la poción haya salido diferente a lo esperado.

 

—No lo sé… —Draco había encontrado en la poción envenenadora una gran cantidad de ingredientes que no conocía muy bien y que no eran europeos, se había sorprendido por eso, pues significaba que los que la estuvieran fabricando de alguna manera tendrían que haber traído las cosas de fuera y sobre todo, lo más importante, que el fabricante de esa poción (si es que no era una poción antigua y copiada) quería ponerle las cosas difíciles a quien intentara encontrar el antídoto. Tal vez era alguien que había estudiado fuera o incluso que no fuera inglés. Aunque sabía que los aurores no se interesarían en lo más mínimo por eso de igual forma lo tenía anotado en su diario de notas. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano esa información le ayudaría.

 

—Pienso que hay que probarla, el color que dedujiste fue eso, una simple deducción, tal vez te equivocaste en eso.

 

—O tal vez nos equivocamos en la fabricación —suspiró Draco volviendo a leer sus notas, comparándolas con lo que el hechizo indicaba.

 

—Vamos, Draco, tente algo de fe.

 

—Me la tengo, Gael, solo que también soy realista —murmuró Draco mirando hacia sus notas, todo parecía estar en orden. Tal vez Gael sí tenía razón. El primer punto para ver si tu poción estaba correcta era el color, pero no siempre quería decir que estuviera incorrecta si no salía del color que esperabas, eso se los repetía el profesor Dauenhauer una y otra vez.

 

—De acuerdo, haré el hechizo de prueba —decidió Draco luego de ver que nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, excepto ese extremadamente chillón color rosa.

 

—Sabes… aún sigo pensando en probarla en nosotros mismos, bueno, en mí mismo, no creo que sea recomendable que enfermes de nuevo y…

 

—Y ya te he dicho que no, Gael —interrumpió Draco apartando todos los apuntes del escritorio y dejándolos caer sobre la silla para tener la mesa desocupada.

 

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

 

—Claro, poción para no dejar cicatrices, para no dormir, para limpiar el organismo, nada de eso era letal, ¿qué tal si no sale bien y luego pasa algo más grave?

 

—Pero Mikel puede…

 

—No me perdonaría que te pasara algo por un error mío.

 

—Gracias —contestó Gael mirándolo, según pensó Draco, conmovido.

 

—Si pudiera tomarla yo lo haría —continuó Draco más calmadamente, era cierto que antes probaban las pociones en ellos, y que está vez, si pudiera, no dudaría en probarla en él mismo, pero no en Gael, no podría cargar con que algo malo le pasara a su amigo por un error en su trabajo —, pero como he sufrido sus efectos hace muy poco la prueba no sería provechosa… la probaremos de la manera teórica y luego se la daremos a Mikel para que la pueda administrar en los pacientes que ingresen… si es que puede, sino ya buscaremos la forma.

 

—Sí querrá, está desesperado por no poder ayudar a todos los que ingresan al hospital, dice que cada día son más y… —Gael se detuvo ante la mirada escrutadora de Draco y sintió sonrojarse.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y luego hizo levitar el caldero contenedor de la poción para la cura hasta el escritorio. Gael trató de ponerse al corriente y pasó al escritorio el pequeño frasco que contenía la muestra que Draco había podido aislar.

 

—Debemos usar solo un poco —informó Draco mirando fijamente los movimientos de Gael y pensando en hablar con Harry de eso más tarde, si ese amigo suyo, Mikel, se estaba metiendo con Gael más le valía hacerlo con cuidado porque si lo lastimaba tan solo un poco tendría a un mortífago furioso con el cual lidiar. No soportaba que lastimaran a nadie, menos a Gael.

 

—Sí —Gael acercó un frasco vacío y lo llenó con la poción de Draco, una vez tuvo ambos frascos frente a frente, se sentó en la cama de piernas cruzadas, con una libreta en la mano para tomar apuntes; generalmente Draco podía solo, pero algunas veces estaba él tomando apuntes también, solo por si a Draco se le pasaba algo por alto. Además moría de curiosidad por ver como su amigo conseguía vencer al homofóbico ese y tan solo en una semana y media. 

 

—¿Listo? —preguntó Draco levantando la varita y ya sin mirar a Gael, ni a nada más que ambos frascos de pociones delante de él.

 

—Dale, el inicio de un gran éxito.

 

—Siempre eres tan cursi —se burló Draco antes de agitar la varita y aislarse del mundo. 

 

A Gael le encantaba hacer eso, o ver hacer eso, mejor dicho, mucho más que probar las pociones en su propio cuerpo; era la simulación del trabajo de la poción, pocos podían hacerla, se requería de una gran concentración y de mucho dominio; se enseñaba en la universidad durante el tercer año y los profesores no exigían que los alumnos la pudieran hacer, pero sí que manejaran toda la información al respecto, pasos a seguir, hechizos que se podían conjurar, campos de protección y aislamiento que se debían crear... Gael no podía hacerla, siempre terminaba distrayéndose por algo, pese a que Draco le había intentado enseñar muchas veces. En cambio Draco, cuando Gael lo conoció en segundo año, ya la manejaba y a la perfección, decía haber aprendido solo de los libros y Gael le creía, Draco era así.

 

La poción venenosa tenía un color gris enfermizo, uno de los peores colores para pociones, según le había explicado Draco, y se extendió saliendo como un gran vapor gris hasta flotar sobre la cabeza de Draco, inmediatamente, bajo otro movimiento de la varita del chico, el antídoto: la poción rosa, se elevó convertida en vapor de un color mucho más chillón aún. Ambos vapores permanecieron flotando uno frente a otro durante algún rato.

 

Gael se movió incómodo mientras veía a Draco mover los labios casi imperceptiblemente, seguramente indicando el inicio de la segunda parte de la simulación. Pronto el vapor gris empezó a tomar una forma, humana y pequeña, como la silueta de un cuerpo; algo negro comenzó a crecer desde el medio, desde donde estaría el estómago, Gael anotó innecesariamente ese dato, pues Draco ya le había dicho que estaba casi seguro que el ataque no empezaba en la sangre, como creían los pocionistas de San Mungo, sino en el estómago.

 

El cuerpo de vapor gris fue tornándose cada vez más oscuro, siempre predominando la oscuridad del abdomen y Gael se preguntó si es que había algún problema con la poción, pero no podría hacer la pregunta directamente hacia Draco, porque no lo escucharía, y además no podía distraerlo.

 

Unos minutos después Draco agitó la varita y una segunda silueta de vapor gris se formó en lo alto de la habitación, Gael no comprendía mucho qué era lo que su amigo estaba probando ahora, así que se dedicó a tomar más notas, todas las que pudiera para luego poder conversarlo con él.

 

Pasó algún tiempo más mientras veía como la sombra negra, que representaba el efecto negativo de la poción, iba creciendo sobre ambas siluetas hasta que la poción rosa comenzó a cubrirlas a ambas, apenas traslucida, parecía no causar ningún efecto sobre toda esa oscuridad.

 

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una voz a su lado, Gael se sobresaltó y se cubrió la boca con las manos innecesariamente, igual había soltado un gritito. Miró primero hacia Draco que parecía no haber notado nada y luego hacia Harry antes de soltar un suspiro profundo.

 

—Demonios, me asustaste. ¿Cómo entraste?

 

—Soy estudiante para auror, tengo mis métodos, toqué varias veces y nada… —respondió Harry no perdiendo de vista a Draco y no entendiendo qué era lo que estaba pasando.

 

—Insonorizamos la habitación, Draco dijo que llegarías antes del medio día pero…

 

—Son más de las doce —explicó Harry dejando una enorme canasta a un lado de la cama y sentándose junto a Gael que ya había recuperado su libreta y miraba nuevamente hacia las proyecciones de Draco, donde la sombra rosa ya había cubierto completamente la sombra negra del abdomen de la segunda silueta gris y ahora rayos delgados y rosas se extendían hacia los brazos y piernas, la primera sombra proyectada aún no lograba ser dominada por la poción.

 

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó nuevamente, en un susurro esta vez, entendiendo de alguna manera que no debía hacer mucha bulla.

 

—Draco simula el efecto de la poción y el antídoto, es un proceso que parece que nos tomará mucho más tiempo del que planeó así que te sugiero que tomes una revista y te quedes en silencio, no querrás ver a Draco furioso por interrumpir o distraerlo.

 

—Ya lo he visto molesto antes, no es la gran cosa —refunfuñó Harry sintiéndose un poco excluido.

 

—Ya… solo guarda silencio, luego te explicamos como funciona todo ¿sí? —replicó Gael.

 

Harry se cruzó de brazos y no le contestó, en lugar de eso miró hacia Draco nuevamente, parecía estar completamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba alrededor; agitando la varita de un lado a otro y con los labios apretados, la mirada fija en esas siluetas grises; pensó que era una buena oportunidad para poder mirar a Draco sin que nadie lo interrumpiese. Apoyó la espalda en el cabecero y se dedicó a observar: su cabello rubio ahora no tan largo como antes, pero sí lo suficiente para caer sobre su frente, esa mirada y ese rostro que había descubierto, ese que ponía cuando estaba concentrado, serio y sexy; sus brazos tensados hacia los lados, sus piernas, ocultas bajo el ancho pantalón que, sin embargo, se ajustaba a la altura de las caderas, justo donde la espalda terminaba y se iniciaba la curvatura de sus nalgas… Podía estar más delgado, sí, pero no menos sexy, era mucho más sexy y excitante que en la escuela incluso, pensó Harry.

 

Finalmente la sombra rosa consiguió acabar con todo el vapor gris de la segunda silueta y Draco soltó un jadeo apenas audible mientras ponía atención a la primera silueta, la que había dejado más tiempo bajo el efecto de la poción, el antídoto rosa estaba ya dominando la oscuridad y el veneno, pero de manera mucho más lenta. Era como una carrera, la poción rosa tenía que llegar antes de que la negra se apoderara de todo. Luego de un rato más, en que Draco registró la forma de trabajo del veneno, finalmente funcionó; la sombra rosa se apoderó del cuerpo gris y el veneno se desvaneció por completo.

 

Agitó la varita una vez más y tanto la muestra del antídoto como la del veneno volvieron dentro de los frascos, mientras él soltaba un suspiro de alivio mucho más audible y se giraba hacia Gael, se sentía sumamente cansado. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry, sentado junto a Gael en su cama.

 

—Hola —saludó lentamente.

 

—Hola —respondió Harry con una sonrisa —. Eso ha sido impresionante.

 

—¿Desde qué…?

 

—Demasiado tiempo —interrumpió Gael —. Tengo las notas, ¿ves que al fin sí funcionó?

 

—Sí —asintió Draco jalando un par de pergaminos de la silla y comenzando a escribir rápidamente pese a que se sentía aún algo agotado por el trabajo realizado —. Hay que tener cuidado con los tiempos, aunque según veo podemos hacer que funcione incluso hasta cuatro días después de tomada, cinco si es que el paciente tiene buena salud.

 

—¿Funcionó? ¿Eso era la poción que creo que era? —preguntó Harry mirando hacia Draco.

 

—Ajá —masculló Draco, ocupado en anotar un par de datos más —. La recuperación puede demorar hasta una semana, pero funciona hasta varios días después de tomar el veneno, además no deja daños en el sistema inmunológico y no deja al paciente débil… no como la poción drenadora que están usando ahora y… —en ese momento levantó la vista hacia Harry, que lo miraba de esa manera, con ese brillo en los ojos y con esa sonrisa, como cuando habían estado en la escuela y había recibido la carta de aprobación de su beca. Con orgullo, con ese orgullo que hacía que el corazón se le encogiera y el estómago le diera mil vueltas.

 

—Te felicito —dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

 

—Gracias —pudo contestar Draco luchando con todas sus fuerzas con ese impulso de saltarle encima y besarlo hasta la saciedad.

 

—¿También notaste cómo protegía los órganos vitales? —preguntó Gael sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, revisando sus notas.

 

—Eh… sí —respondió Draco apartando la mirada de Harry con mucho pesar y volviendo a sus notas —. El veneno está hecho para hacer sufrir, el corazón es lo último que toca, sin embargo si el veneno llega hasta allí no creo que la poción pueda hacer mucho ya.

 

—¿Dolor?

 

—No, gracias —suspiró Harry, Draco y Gael levantaron la vista hacia él, Gael como si recién recordara la presencia de Harry y Draco confundido. Hasta que Gael entendió la broma y soltó una pequeña carcajada, seguida por la de Draco.

 

—De acuerdo… nos falta solo un poco… Lo siento —se disculpó Draco —, además dijiste que llegarías como al medio día y… —se interrumpió al ver el reloj de pared que marcaba poco más de las cuatro y media  —. Rayos, lo siento, no me di cuenta que fuera tan tarde… si quieres podemos ir a comer como habías dicho o…

 

—Está bien, en serio —contestó Harry y luego recordó la canasta con galletas de avena que le había traído. Como tenía hambre y supuso que Draco y Gael también, creyó buena idea hacerla aparecer en ese momento. Se agachó hacia un lado y se levantó entregándole la gran canasta a Draco —. Si me invitas una estaremos a mano.

 

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Draco soltando a un lado el pergamino y metiendo las manos en la canasta, obteniendo un gran atado de galletas —. Son… ¿son esas?

 

—Sí, esas mismas —contestó Harry mientras tomaba una que Draco le ofrecía, Gael hizo lo mismo, no tan animado. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de Gael así que no le dio mayor importancia y se centró en la expresión de absoluto placer que hizo Draco al dar la primera mordida, sintió como la garganta se le secaba al ver ese gesto y apartó la mirada para no parecer tan evidente.

 

—Gracias… son… —Draco le dio otra mordida a la galleta antes de explicarle a Gael —. Estas galletas las preparaban en la escuela, eran mis favoritas, no las probaba desde hace más de dos años.

 

—Son buenas —admitió reticente Gael —. ¿Podemos continuar? Tengo… tengo que salir luego a hacer un par de cosas y no quiero retrazarme.

 

—Claro, lo siento —respondió Draco mientras continuaba explicando los efectos de la poción y comparando notas con Gael.

 

Harry se quedó en silencio, simplemente observando la escena y comprendiendo a medias lo que decían, mientras comía de las galletas que Draco había dejado en el centro de la cama para que todos las compartieran.

 

*****

 

—No está muerto —informó Sam en cuánto entró a la sala de reuniones, traía un file enorme y lo agitaba de un lado al otro, Ginny, que estaba en ese momento de pie junto a Tony, frunció el ceño confundida mientras Tony se interrumpía y giraba a ver al hombre.

 

Sam Byrds era un mago bajito, de unos cincuenta años, que poseía una tienda de venta de ingredientes para pociones en uno de los cruces del Callejón Diagon, su participación era muy importante, pues los ayudaba a traer los ingredientes que requerían para poder seguir adelante con su limpieza de homosexuales. Parecía agitado y resoplaba furiosamente mientras avanzaba las filas de chicos y chicas reunidos allí, hasta llegar a la altura del altillo, donde Tony ya se inclinaba para poder recibir lo que el hombre traía.

 

—Lo han visto, en la calle, merodeando con ese tal Gael cerca de “La hierba verde”. No está muerto, esa es la razón por la cual “El Profeta” no ha publicado nada aún.

 

—Ya veo… ¿Existe la posibilidad de que no haya tomado la poción? —preguntó Tony hacia Wilson Garfunkel, que permanecía sentado a un lado del altillo, con un libro bastante gordo sobre plantas mágicas en Oceanía entre las manos.

 

—Si no está muerto, no tomó la poción —respondió el hombre sin interés y con aquel acento extraño que Ginny no toleraba —. Ninguna de mis pociones falla, o ha fallado por sí sola, aún no la ha tomado.

 

—¿Podemos mandar otro grupo para que deje una nueva poción? —preguntó Ginny hacia Tony que negó con la cabeza. 

 

—No, mejor encarguémonos de otro caso, Malfoy, si es que no ha tomado la poción aún, lo hará pronto, y si no ya se verá en el futuro.

 

Ginny quiso objetar, pero sabía que no sería conveniente, tenía casi el manejo de media organización, no necesitaba perder su dominio ahora, tenía planes a futuro y no podía estropearlos por ser impaciente.

 

—Bien, como iba diciendo —dijo Halifax, un hombre de apenas treinta años, bastante alto y fornido, con el cabello oscuro y extremadamente corto que había estado hablando antes de la llegada de Sam —, hay un tipo: Baddock, está por salir de prisión en un par de meses más, está en el lado de baja seguridad.

 

—¿Por qué nos importa un ex prisionero? —interrumpió Ginny mientras miraba aburrida al hombre. Sabía que era un auror, un Auror guarda, dedicado a Azkaban durante los últimos tres años.

 

—Es un ex estudiante para Auror, le tendieron una trampa: un chico gay lo emborrachó y quiso propasarse con él, ahora busca venganza, le han arruinado la vida, solo pregunta qué puede hacer él por nosotros.

 

—Un ex alumno para auror, ¿Qué año?

 

—Segundo, Tony, tú sabes lo difícil que es llegar a ese punto.

 

—No tanto si es que Potter sigue allí —masculló Tony y Ginny se contuvo nuevamente por dar algún comentario. Claro que Harry debía estar allí, y pronto terminaría y sería uno de los mejores, era lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de él, después de todo.

 

—¿Por qué no lo entrevistamos cuando salga? —opinó Donna, sentada en la parta baja del altillo —. Así sabremos si nos es útil o no, después de todo un humano, cegado solo por el deseo de venganza tiende a ser menos inteligente —dijo con voz, al parecer de Ginny, ligeramente burlona, mirando hacia ella que solo endureció la mirada un poco más, no queriendo demostrar que ese comentario la fastidiaba.

 

—Bien, eso me parece bien, ¿tú que dices? —preguntó Tony hacia Ginny que rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Dona tiene razón, primero veamos que ofrece y si nos puede servir o no.

 

*****

 

Salieron de la casa de Draco cuando el cielo, ya de por si gris por el invierno, se ponía más y más oscuro. Gael sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Draco por la motocicleta y los despidió con una mano mientras se alejaban antes de caminar en dirección opuesta.

 

Por el frío de la noche ambos iban realmente abrigados y habían convocado hechizos para calentarse. Al igual que las noches anteriores Draco dejó su cabeza descansar de lado sobre el hombro de Harry, envolviéndose en recuerdos de tiempos mejores, en tiempos de cuando estaban juntos mientras avanzaban por la carretera.

 

Pararon en el mismo restaurante de la primera noche y pronto ambos se refugiaron en el interior. Pese a haber hablado sobre muchas cosas durante los últimos días había un tema que para Harry no quedaba del todo claro:

 

—Entonces… —dijo con un poco más de seriedad, seriedad que hizo que Draco se pusiera alerta —, ¿me contarás por fin que haces viviendo en ese sitio en lugar de la universidad?

 

—Oh, es que amo el vecindario —se burló Draco antes de darle un trago a su cerveza, la ceja levantada de Harry le indicó que no estaba realmente de humor para bromas. Suspiró pesadamente, le había contado a Gael y Jocelyn que la beca había sido removida por el nuevo director basándose en el pequeño escándalo que se había armado tras la explosión del centro comercial y eso también le dijo a Harry, solo que casi había olvidado que Harry, a pesar del tiempo, lo seguía conociendo como nadie.

 

—¿Estás seguro que solo eso fue lo que pasó? —preguntó inquisitivamente Harry, no creyendo del todo esa explicación.

 

—Sí… por supuesto, al menos es lo que ese tipo me dijo.

 

—No creo que… es decir, sería un loco si basara en solamente eso su decisión.

 

—Pues tal vez lo sea —resolvió Draco con voz algo dura, lo que le indicó a Harry que no debía insistir más.

 

—Eso es injusto, se la tomó contigo, estoy seguro que hay una forma de protestar o de apelar —agregó pese a todo.

 

—No, es su decisión, no hay nada que se pueda hacer y francamente, Harry, no me apetece seguir hablando de eso… Vamos, estoy bien, no me va mal, tengo trabajo y me alcanza para pagar la universidad,  para comprar los ingredientes, hacer pociones y aún me queda algo de oro extra.

 

—Yo podría… ya sabes, prestarte algo de oro para que no tuvieras que trabajar tanto y…

 

—De ninguna manera —interrumpió Draco con voz firme —, no permitiré que me mantengas.

 

—Podrías devolvérmelo en cuanto termines la Universidad y… —la dura mirada que le dio Draco le dio a entender que esa no sería una solución viable.

 

—Yo puedo solo, Harry —dijo Draco, no quería ser el mantenido de Harry, ni que le prestara oro, hasta ahora había podido hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie y el orgullo, por más que quisiera a Harry, no le permitiría aceptar algo así.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Harry, y luego de un momento de silencio agregó: —¿Y si yo me encargo? Aún tengo contactos, sería muy simple.

 

—No, no lo sería, sería ponerte en evidencia, más de la que ya te has puesto, dicho sea de paso, con todos esos amigos que tienes… cualquiera podría hablar y delatarte.

 

—No lo harán, Draco, es un tema diferente, además hacer pagar una injusticia no tiene nada que ver con el tema de que seamos amigos. Está mal que te traten así.

 

Draco no contestó nada, pensando en el término “amigos”; aún dolía pensar que eran solo amigos y que era por su culpa.

 

Harry jugueteó con su comida, sabía que había algo más allí y que probablemente Draco no lo contaría fácilmente, sin embargo, esa era su última noche de vacaciones, al día siguiente tendría que volver a la Academia, y no lo vería al menos en dos semanas, no quería desperdiciar la noche de esa manera.

 

—En dos semanas, si nadie hace nada tonto estaré fuera nuevamente —dijo tratando de parecer casual.

 

—Lo sé… Me imagino que extrañaras las clases y a tus compañeros.

 

—Algo… hay momentos en que me pregunto qué demonios hago allí.

 

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, más relajado  y agradeciendo  que el momento incómodo hubiera terminado.

 

—Te entiendo… a mí también me pasa, sobre todo en época de exámenes, es cuando más pociones vendemos y aún así tengo que estudiar y trabajar. Supongo que al final, valdrá la pena.

 

—Debe valerlo… o eso espero —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Yo volveré al trabajo el martes, y el miércoles recién inician las clases en la universidad, así que aún podré terminar con la poción, tal vez puedas hablar con Mikel para que la pruebe cuando crea necesario.

 

—Cierto… Mikel se mostró muy interesado por la poción, casi lo había olvidado, quería juntarse contigo un día de estos para hablar… Es más, ¿Qué tal mañana? Almorzaríamos todos juntos, con Gael y Mikel, y podrían hablar.

 

—Genial. Dicho sea de paso hay un tema del que te quería hablar, respecto a Mikel.

 

—¿Es malo? —preguntó extrañado mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

 

—No lo sé, llámalo primero y luego te digo.

 

Harry llamó a Mikel, que le preguntó dónde demonios estaba y le contó que todos habían quedado para ir a “Octans” en un rato más y que por supuesto todos lo extrañaban y deseaban que fuera. Harry miraba de reojo a Draco que comía silenciosamente y simplemente dijo que no sería posible, aunque en el fondo le hubiera encantado ir con Draco no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno para su salud, además le daba cierto temor encontrarse con Noah, o con algunos de sus otros amigos y que Draco se llevara una muy mala impresión de él.

 

—En el apartamento de Mikel, mañana, ¿qué tal si paso por ti a eso de la una? —propuso una vez colgó el teléfono.

 

—No hay problema —Draco terminó su botella de cerveza y se inclinó hacia delante —. ¿Mikel está saliendo con Gael?

 

—Eh… ¿Qué? —preguntó algo descolocado Harry, viendo la preocupación en la mirada de Draco y sintiendo algo pesado en el corazón, su mente repitiéndole que la preocupación de Draco no eran más que celos.

 

—Me escuchaste, ¿están saliendo? ¿O quedando para follar? O como quiera que le llames.

 

—No lo sé —replicó Harry a la defensiva —, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Gael si tanto te preocupa?

 

—Porque no me lo diría, por eso te lo preguntó a ti —respondió Draco rápidamente y sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

 

—Pues ya te contesté, no lo sé.

 

—¿Te has enfadado? —preguntó Draco algo alarmado y hablando en susurros.

 

—No. Y no es mi problema que es lo que hacen Mikel o Gael.

 

—Pero mío sí, no quiero que lastimen a Gael, él nunca sale con nadie, es decir, en casa, en Estados Unidos, tuvo una mala experiencia y aquí no ha estado con nadie y no quiero que Mikel lo use y luego lo deseche.

 

—¿Por qué crees que Mikel podría hacer algo así? —reprochó Harry, la rabia subiendo por su garganta —. No todos usan a la gente y luego la botan.

 

Draco se sonrojó, sintió su respiración agitarse y se quedó sin palabras, con una mano presionando fuertemente el borde de la mesa; he allí el primer reclamo de Harry, después de tantos días estaba allí y aunque había pensado mucho en lo que respondería no podía, no podía enfrentar esa mirada de reproche, esa mirada dolida.

 

—Creo que… —farfulló Harry levantando la mano para que le trajeran la cuenta —. Lo siento, creo que debemos volver, ya es tarde de todas formas.

 

Draco asintió, pensando en que apenas eran las nueve de la noche, hizo el intento de pagar esta vez la cuenta pero Harry no lo dejó, como no quería provocar una discusión más simplemente lo dejó pagar y pronto ambos estaban en las afueras del restaurante, caminando hacia la moto. Finalmente no se pudo contener más:

 

—Harry… Lo siento, no te enfades ahora conmigo.

 

—No estoy enfadado.

 

—Lo estás, te conozco y sé que lo estás.

 

—No, Draco, no me conoces, porque no me ves desde hace más de dos años. Y no estoy enfadado, si quieres que tu _amiguito_ no se ande enredando con nadie ve y díselo a él, yo no soy colchón de nadie para ir viendo quién se acuesta con quién.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry para hacerlo girar y que lo encarara, pero Harry lo empujó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, su mirada era furiosa.

 

—¡Y no me toques! No lo hagas —siseó cada vez más furioso. Era justo lo que necesitaba, que Draco le pidiera andar cuidando a Gael. ¡Por todos los demonios!

 

—Harry… No… escucha, tenemos que hablar y…

 

—No, sube a la moto para poder irnos.

 

—No tienes que llevarme, sé perfectamente como regresar a casa yo solo —declaró tercamente y cruzándose de brazos.

 

—No lo harás, es tarde y está a punto de nevar así que sube a la moto.

 

—No me puedes obligar.

 

—En verdad sí puedo, y no lo quiero hacer, así que sube y deja de llamar la atención.

 

A regañadientes, viendo la gente que los miraba de manera curiosa, Draco subió a la moto, delante suyo Harry lo imitó, se sintió incómodo abrazándose a él mientras avanzaban por la autopista, dándole vueltas a qué hacer o decir para que Harry dejara de estar enfadado con él.

 

Harry corrió a mucha más velocidad de lo necesario, sentía a Draco tenso detrás del él, pero no le importó, el correr era algo que lo calmaba, el dolor por saber de las preocupaciones de Draco por Gael aún estaban allí, pero la ira y la rabia fueron desapareciendo conforme avanzaban hasta que finalmente llegaron a la calle donde Draco vivía. Solamente sobre paró la moto, no se detuvo por completo, Draco bajó lentamente y se puso a su altura, mirándolo con esa expresión que normalmente podía hacer su corazón derretirse, pero su corazón estaba demasiado ocupado procesando aún el dolor como para derretirse por él.

 

—Escucha —dijo Draco lentamente —, lamento esto, no quiero que acabemos la noche peleados ni mucho menos.

 

—No lo estamos —contestó Harry fríamente —, mañana a la una estaré por aquí, ya sabes escuchas la moto y bajas.

 

—Pero…

 

—Te veo mañana —interrumpió haciendo sonar un poco más la moto  antes de marcharse, dejando a Draco de pie, bajo el frío cielo y mirándolo dolido.

 

*****

 

Llegó a casa y caminó hacia su habitación, por un momento estuvo tentado a vestirse y salir rumbo al sitio donde sus amigos la estaban pasando tan bien, pero al final decidió que no, que no necesitaba eso en ese momento, quería silencio y tranquilidad, no encontrar un cuerpo atractivo en el cual desfogar toda su frustración, además, de alguna manera, desde que Draco había vuelto a aparecer, se sentía como un traidor cuando tan solo pensaba en eso.

 

Se sirvió una copa de whisky, subió las escaleras y se sentó frente a la ventana abierta, con un hechizo que evitaba que el aire frío se colara hacia el interior de la habitación, encendió un cigarro y miró a las estrellas por largo rato, hasta que finalmente agarró valor para poder leer la carta de Draco nuevamente. Llevaba regular tiempo sin hacerlo.

_…Quiero que te conviertas en un gran auror, que disfrutes de la vida y que siempre sonrías, que recuerdes que yo te quiero. Lo hago, y mucho, aunque ahora deba apartarme para verte realizar cosas importantes, para verte brillar a lo lejos, me conformo con eso y espero que no intentes buscarme, que no intentes hacer esto más difícil porque, aunque he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, sé que este no lo es, que esto es correcto y lo mejor. Ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz si continuamos con esto… No me busques, no me extrañes, y si es posible para ti, en algún momento olvidar, no lo resentiré, al contrario, me sentiré aliviado._

_Draco._

 

Harry dejó caer la carta al piso y se quedó mirando hacia la nada, recordando los momentos que antes había vivido con Draco, el viaje que habían hecho juntos en vacaciones, las noches que compartían en la habitación de la escuela, los secretos susurrados en la oscuridad. No había forma de que pudiera ser feliz sin él, lo había intentado por dos años y no lo había conseguido, nunca había sido ni una décima de feliz que en ese corto tiempo y si ahora las cosas eran diferentes y no podían ser como antes, sabía que al menos durante los últimos días había sido feliz con eso, con Draco a su lado, conversando y contándose cosas, compartiendo el tiempo juntos, y si eso era lo único que podía obtener de él, sería suficiente, tendría que ser suficiente.

 

*****

 

Draco dio vueltas en su habitación, no le parecía tan pequeña y claustrofóbica desde que se había mudado allí; sobre la cama el morral con las notas y apuntes y un par de muestras de la poción ya estaba listo, había avisado a Gael por red flú alquilada en un local mágico cercano esa misma mañana de la reunión y luego había vuelto a su habitación a esperar impaciente, porque en realidad, pese a que Harry había dicho que llegaría, no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera así.

 

El reloj apenas marcaba las doce y media, se sentó tras el escritorio y encendió un cigarro mientras trataba de concentrarse en la lectura de uno de los libros de la universidad, aunque su atención estaba en la calle y en el sonido de los pocos autos pasando, esperando que el ronroneo de la moto se dejará escuchar, hasta que al final, faltando pocos minutos para la una lo escuchó. Asomó la cara por la ventana para estar seguro de no haberse equivocado y sintió su corazón acelerándose cuando vio a Harry en la acera, sobre la moto, también miraba a su ventana y lo saludó con una mano, podría ser la distancia pero juró que lo había visto sonreír. Apresurado salió y bajó hasta el tercer piso antes de recordar que debía llevar el morral.

 

Finalmente cuando llegó a la acera lo hizo resoplando por todo lo que había tenido que correr.

 

—Hola ¿Estás bien? —preguntó extrañado Harry.

 

—Hola… si, fantástico —respondió, algo confundido por la nueva actitud de Harry, parecía que ya no estaba enfadado sino tranquilo, como en los últimos días.

 

—Bien, vamos, que Mikel vive lejos de aquí.

 

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en usar el autobús, o un auto al menos? — preguntó mientras se abrazaba a él, contento de que las cosas parecieran estar bien entre ellos nuevamente.

 

—No sería divertido, aunque sí he pensado en comprar un auto, tal vez de aquí a dos semanas, cuando tenga descanso, me puedas acompañar a ver algunos.

 

—Oh, demonios —se burló Draco, aunque no pudo evitar el alivio al escuchar que Harry planeaba verlo durante su descanso —. Será uno de esos autos pequeños y muy veloces ¿cierto?

 

—Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? —contestó Harry mientras hacía ya arrancar la moto.

 

Draco solo puso los ojos en blanco y se aferró a Harry lo mejor que pudo para emprender el viaje.

 

*****

 

El departamento de Mikel quedaba en el este de Londres, en una de las zonas más exclusivas del distrito de Marylebone, un gran edificio en  Gloucester Place. Aparcaron la moto en uno de los estacionamientos de la calle y un portero bastante rígido les abrió la puerta, ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, donde había un pequeño pasillo de pisos blancos brillosos y paredes de un celeste muy claro, solo habían dos puertas, pronto Harry llamó a la del apartamento A.

 

Draco le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Gael en cuanto les abrió la puerta, el chico parecía algo nervioso, sin embargo los saludó y los hizo pasar.

 

Dentro un par de chicos que no conocía los saludaron amigablemente, Draco se preguntó si es que Harry o Gael no les habían hablado ya de él antes.

 

—Harry, hasta que al fin nos permites verte —dijo Lucka extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

 

—Las discotecas andan muy aburridas sin ti —continuó Ethan.

 

—Que escandalosos —masculló Harry, no quería que Draco se enterara de la cantidad de cosas que había hecho durante ese tiempo, al menos no de que había andado de discoteca en discoteca durante casi todas las noches —. Él es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

 

—Hola —respondió Draco cortésmente extendiendo la mano para saludarlos. 

 

—Hola, nos han hablado de ti, yo soy Lucka y él es Ethan.

 

—Sí, realmente esperamos que ya estés mejor.

 

—Sí, lo estoy… —murmuró Draco sintiéndose raro entre tanta amabilidad.

 

—Hola chicos, lamento la demora, el almuerzo estará listo pronto —saludó Mikel saliendo por una puerta blanca del fondo.

 

—No hay problema, no había tráfico así que llegamos rápido.

 

—Oh… ¿Te trajo en esa moto suya? —preguntó hacia Draco que asintió con pesar —. Déjalo, le gusta presumir de lo rápido que puede ir.

 

—Yo te ayudo con lo que te falta —se apuró a decir Gael yendo rápidamente hacia Mikel.

 

—Una vez Harry y yo casi chocamos en esa moto —comentó el chico que le habían presentado como Ethan.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco ahora más interesado en saber a cuántos chicos Harry andaba subiendo en ese artefacto del demonio.

 

—Eso no es cierto —protestó Harry jalando a Draco para sentarse en uno de los sofás, el contacto se sintió tan familiar y tan cotidiano que Draco no protestó ni se sobresaltó; los cuatro se sentaron en los sofás mientras unas copas de vino flotaban lentamente hacia ellos.

 

—Sí, sí, señor, así fue —se quejó Ethan —. Fue una tarde en que habíamos salido a volar con Mikel, Lucka y… —la mirada que le dio Harry fue suficiente como para no mencionar a Noah —bueno, entonces Harry quería, creo, batir algún record de velocidad y corrimos por la autopista del oeste, en un principio todo iba bien, siempre y cuando no me soltara, claro —dijo soltando una carcajada que secundó Lucka y que Draco trató de imitar —, entonces un camión apareció de la nada, creo que el chofer había perdido el control, no nos dio por poco y patinamos sobre el cemento durante, lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, Harry al fin aplicó un hechizo para frenar sin salir volando…

 

—No fue una eternidad —corrigió hacia Draco —. Y no fue mi culpa… en todo caso nadie salió herido ni nada.

 

—No, que va, solo me llevé un susto de muerte.

 

—Al menos ya no sube a las motos —le dijo Lucka a Draco como si fuera una confidencia.

 

—Draco no se anda quejando, no es tan lloricas como tú —reprochó Harry, Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—Ya… pero porque no me queda de otra, espero que con el auto te vaya mejor.

 

Pronto los cuatro se entretuvieron en una charla acerca de los autos y la velocidad y varios temas más, hasta que el almuerzo estuvo listo.

 

Draco se sorprendió de lo bien que le caían esos chicos, además del hecho de que Gael parecía conocerlos ya un poco más. No fue hasta después del almuerzo que las cosas se enseriaron un poco, cada uno con una copa de vino en la mano, volvieron a la sala, donde Draco, con cierto orgullo expuso los efectos de la poción venenosa que estaba siendo aplicada a los gay y de los efectos secundarios de las pociones drenadoras que ahora estaban usando en San Mungo para luego mostrarles su creación; junto con Gael explicó como funcionaba y que ingredientes necesitaban.

 

—Eso es genial, podremos probarla en los pacientes que ingresen —dijo Mikel mirando a contra luz uno de los frascos rosados que Draco le había entregado —. ¿Por qué es tan rosada?

 

—No lo sé… es decir, debería ser más clara, en teoría, pero no siempre las pociones actúan de acuerdo a la teoría.

 

—¿Pero ya está probada? —preguntó Lucka tomando otro de los frascos.

 

—Sí, Draco hizo un simulador.

 

—¿De pociones? —preguntó Mikel hacia Draco.

 

—Ajá.

 

—¿Pero no estás apenas en tercero?

 

—Sí, claro que lo estoy.

 

—Increíble. Hay muchos de los fabricantes que trabajan en San Mungo que no pueden hacerlo.

 

Draco trató de no mirar a Harry fijamente, pues sería capaz de perderse en su mirada de orgullo una vez más.

 

—Seguro que allí puedes conseguir trabajo —comentó Gael. Draco y Mikel negaron a la vez, y él no preguntó el porqué.

 

Draco no supo como, pero de pronto, de ser solo el creador de esa poción, pasó a formar parte de “el equipo”, como lo denominaba Ethan, al parecer ellos seguían de mucho más cerca lo que pasaba con la MACH y con la comunidad gay, pese a que no habían obtenido resultados positivos aún, querían mantenerse al tanto para poder ayudar en lo que fuese necesario; le dieron un teléfono móvil mágico, para que pudiera usarlo incluso dentro de la universidad y para que lo pudieran contactar en caso necesitaran más poción o cualquier tipo de ayuda. Draco ya no se sorprendió tanto de que Gael también tuviera uno.

 

—No es mucho lo que podemos hacer, entre ser discretos y mantenernos ocultos para no ser blanco de la MACH, pero al menos tratamos de mantenernos al corriente y ayudar en lo que se pueda —le explicó Lucka.

 

—Sí, la misma sociedad nos mantiene aislados y esa es la razón por la cual la MACH puede atacarnos tanto, creemos que pronto empezaran con ataques más duros —continuó Mikel.

 

—Esperamos que tú quieras ayudarnos, sabemos que tienes un horario muy apretado, pero de vez en cuando esperamos poder contactarte.

 

—Claro… está bien —comentó Draco mirando con curiosidad el pequeño aparato.

 

—Los usamos solo entre nosotros —le comentó Harry —, es mucho más simple que tener lechuzas de un lado a otro. Aunque no lo puedo tener durante las clases, en ese caso una lechuza bastará.

 

—Sí, son más rápidos además —comentó Lucka con una sonrisa orgullosa, Draco había escuchado como el chico había modificado aquellos artefactos muggles para que tuvieran mucho más funciones y funcionaran en algunos lugares mágicos y pensó que se trataba de alguien verdaderamente muy listo.

 

Draco sonrió en respuesta, aunque se sintió algo decepcionado de no poder comunicarse con Harry por ese medio durante las siguientes semanas en que ya empezaban las clases.

 

*****

 

Lamentó que tuviera que irse tan rápido, realmente la estaba pasando genial con Draco y los demás conversando animadamente, pero por más famoso héroe de guerra que fuera había algo que no podía hacer, y eso era llegar tarde a la Academia. Sobre todo si no quería permanecer tres meses más encerrado entre esas paredes y ahora, con la posibilidad de ver a Draco de cuándo en cuándo al menos, era algo que no soportaría.

 

Retomaron el camino a baja velocidad, Harry disfrutando de tener a Draco sujeto a él de esa manera y tratando de alargar el tiempo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

 

Frenaron frente a su casa, el cielo estaba gris aunque podía jurar ver un pequeño destello del sol queriendo asomarse en medio de lo que aún debería ser invierno.

 

—Bien… —dijo Harry jugueteando con sus llaves mientras Draco aún permanecía de pie frente a él.

 

—Gracias… la pasé bien —respondió Draco —. Supongo que debes volver ya…

 

—Sí, son algo estrictos con eso de llegar puntuales.

 

—Lo imagino… —Draco acomodó mejor su morral, solo por hacer algo con las manos —Creo que nos veremos por allí en algún momento…

 

—Ajá, yo vendré a verte en mis días libres, tal vez podamos salir a comer o tomar algo… Si es que estás de acuerdo, claro.

 

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco rápidamente.

 

—Hasta luego entonces… —masculló Harry sonriendo un poco más.

 

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Draco, algo le decía que no era posible que se alejase de Harry tan fácilmente, no cuando su cuerpo entero pedía a gritos que se quedara junto a él, que acariciara su mejilla y lo besara… el sonido de la moto arrancando lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

 

—Cuídate mucho —agregó Harry agitando una mano y acelerando, apenas llegó a la esquina antes de dar la vuelta, Draco, aún permanecía de pie en la acera, observándolo.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Draco caminando hacia la moto que aún se acercaba.

 

—¿Te puedo escribir? —preguntó Harry en voz alta para que se le escuchara sobre el sonido de la moto.

 

—¿Con Alba?

 

—Sí, dicho sea de paso, sigue siendo tuya.

 

—Oh, pobre lechuza traumada…

 

—Creo que ya está recuperada….

 

—Aún podemos seguir compartiéndola, no creo que tenga lugar en casa para cuidarla apropiadamente —contestó Draco evocando al ave y lo mucho que le gustaba.

 

—De acuerdo, te entiendo… ¿Puedo escribirte entonces?

 

—¡Claro que puedes! —replicó Draco con una amplia sonrisa, imitada por la de Harry que asintió y dio la vuelta nuevamente. Draco lo observó hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina antes de subir de vuelta a su habitación, se sentía mucho más contento y tranquilo.

 

*****

 

Aún el cielo estaba claro cuando desapareció de su casa y apareció en el callejón cercano a Mews Street, un instante después, antes de salir del callejón, Emma y Amber aparecieron sonrientes.

 

—Vaya, hoy has llegado temprano —le dijo Amber.

 

—Yo siempre llego temprano —se quejó Harry mientras les señalaba la salida para comenzar a avanzar hacia la Academia. Harry no entendía por qué no les permitían usar la gran cantidad de chimeneas que había en el edificio para regresar en lugar de aparecerse por las cercanías y caminar hasta allí.

 

—Me pregunto qué nuevos planes tendrán para nosotros este mes —preguntó Larissa con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya divisando las grandes rejas de entrada.

 

—Pues… cada vez somos menos, si continúan así no tendrán ninguna promoción que entregar al Ministerio —informó Harry.

 

—Bueno, siempre los tendrán a ellos —señaló Amber a Dashiell, Sebastián, Brian y por supuesto Violet que bajaban caminando por la calle contraria, con las cabezas en alto y apenas murmurando.

 

—Sí, son el ejemplo de lo que es un auror —masculló Amber.

 

—No sean así, que saben que son muy buenos en el fondo —dijo de pronto Joel saltando sobre la espalda de Harry y haciendo que trastabille hacia delante.

 

—¡Demonios, Joel!

 

—Sí, muy buenos debajo de toda la arrogancia —completó Simak con una sonrisa burlona hacia el grupo de Dashiell —, por cierto Harry, andas muy descuidado.

 

—No te diste cuenta que te saltaría encima —recriminó Joel pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y apartándolo un poco de las dos chicas — ¿Qué diría Vleck si te viera?

 

—Oh, ya déjenlo en paz, y compórtense —protestó Larissa, Harry solo negó con la cabeza, sin intentar siquiera soltarse del agarre de sus amigos.

 

—Déjalos, ya veremos en los ejercicios quién está distraído y quién no.

 

—¡Y Potter ha hablado! —exclamó con burla Simak, Harry y los demás continuaron riendo y bromeando hasta el momento de registrarse en la puerta, en donde mejor era no reír, es más, mejor era no demostrar ninguna emoción y pasar lo más a prisa posible.

 

Cuando estuvieron en el jardín casi chocan con el grupo de Dashiell, que miraban hacia cierto punto lejano, Harry, al igual que los demás miraron en la misma dirección y se quedó en silencio viendo el gran lago de aguas negras que se extendía ahora en uno de los lados.

 

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Posey, al parecer recién llegando junto a Vance y Pritchard.

 

—Un lago —dijo Brian con voz petulante.

 

—Vaya, volviste más observador de las vacaciones —masculló Goldstein a lo que Brian solo bufó en respuesta. Harry giró para darse cuenta de que mientras habían estado mirando absortos el lago sus demás compañeros estaban ya allí, la clase completa observando en silencio el enorme lago.

 

—¿No creerán…? —empezó a preguntar Geraldine con voz que demostraba temor.

 

Nadie respondió y luego de un momento más siguieron avanzando hacia los dormitorios, ya en completo silencio.

 

*****

 

Draco miró por la ventana, empezaba toda una semana llena de tempestades y tormentas de nieve, según había dicho el tipo del clima que comentaba en la radio y que a su jefa de la tienda de discos le gustaba poner por las noches. Recordó entonces la carta que Harry le había enviado el día anterior; cerca de la media noche Alba había tocado a su ventana. Draco se sintió contento de verla, la acarició y alimentó luego de desatar la carta de Harry. Cuando le había dicho que le escribiría no pensó que así de rápido.

 

Aunque no era mucho lo que decía, para Draco era suficiente:

 

_Hola Draco,_

_Te cuento la última maravillosa idea de nuestros queridos profesores, un lago en mitad de los jardines, practicaremos persecución, encubrimiento y hechizos bajo el agua._

_Espero que tú estés bien._

_Harry._

—Sí no espabilas pronto volarás algo —susurró Gael a su oído, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

 

—Qué cómico, sobre todo porque estamos en una clase de evolución de las plantas, donde nada vuela.

 

—Ya… pero llevas así toda a mañana ¿qué te pasa?

 

—Nada.

 

—Claro, nada y apuesto a que ese nada tiene algo que ver con Potter.

 

—No molestes.

 

—Sí… es Potter ¿verdad? —susurró más bajo aún evitando que el profesor los escuchara.

 

—No. Molestes —respondió con los dientes apretados y Gael sonrió con burla.

 

—Ah… Potter —suspiró Gael, Draco no se contuvo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

 

—¡Hey!

 

—Ya cállate, que no me dejas escuchar —recriminó cada vez más molesto, logrando finalmente callar a Gael y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sobre lo que el pobre de Harry estaría haciendo en ese momento.

 

*****

 

Una vez, cuando había estado en cuarto curso, había temido meterse al gran lago porque estaba lleno de criaturas que no conocía, que no sabía si eran buenas o malas, o si eran agresivas o amigables, porque tenían a sus amigos sumergidos y tenía solo una hora para rescatarlos, porque casi no sabía nadar. Durante el año de búsqueda de los horcrúxes, cuando había seguido al patronus de Snape, se había sumergido en esa agua helada para recoger la espada, y aunque estaba helada y sentía que su piel y sus pulmones pronto estallarían, estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por el horcrux que de alguna manera tiraba de él hacia abajo tal vez hubiera podido entrar, sacar la espada y luego salir a flote. 

 

Pero esta tarde, justo cuando ya empezaban a caer los inicios de una nevada, sentía que ninguna de esas experiencias valían para darle el valor de entrar a ese lago oscuro y tenebroso. Era el primer ejercicio dentro del lago, lo usarían al menos por medio semestre y ya se le hacía demasiado cuesta arriba pensar en tres meses más de prácticas, y eso que no habían iniciado aún la primera.

 

—Demonios —masculló Simak detrás de él —, está nevando.

 

—Que observador —dijo Joel, que se abrazaba a sí mismo, Harry pensó que se veía mucho más aterrado de lo que jamás lo había visto.

 

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? —preguntó inútilmente Norman.

 

Harry solo negó con la cabeza, recordando la nota de Draco. Había llegado cerca de las seis de la mañana, en el fondo le había hecho reír, casi podía imaginar el tono burlón de Draco al decir aquello en voz alta. No entendía muy bien por qué había tenido el impulso de escribirle apenas se enteró de la forma de entrenamiento para esos días, pero sí estaba feliz de recibir una respuesta tan pronto.

_Harry…_

_Sí son aurores capacitados, ¿Por qué no usan un hechizo de calentamiento? Hasta yo sé hacer algunos, tal vez te los pueda enseñar a la vuelta._

_Por cierto, parece que nevará, eso dicen las noticias muggles, evita estar tanto en ese lago, no vayas a pescar una neumonía o un fuerte resfriado._

_Yo estoy bien, vuelvo hoy a estudiar y trabajar, estaré atento por cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar Mikel o cualquiera de tus amigos._

_Que tengas suerte_

_Draco_

—¡Potter, que no tenemos todo el día! —gritó la voz del profesor Vibrad. Harry dio un respingo y pensó que fue lo mejor estar distraído, pues de un salto se metió al lago sin sopesarlo mucho; el agua estaba tan o más helada que aquella madrugada en el bosque, aunque con el hechizo de aletas que había aprendido hacer pudo avanzar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar al otro extremo en una respetable cantidad de tiempo; luego de eso se formó junto con sus demás compañeros de clase, aplicando uno de los hechizos que Draco mencionaba y maldiciendo el frío y la nieve que empezaba a caer.

 

*****

 

Draco se reintegró rápidamente al ritmo que tenía antes, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía a Alba apareciendo cada dos o tres días, con mensajes cortos de Harry, por lo general cerca de la media noche, las cartas eran breves, apenas contándole cosas cómo que le había ganado a cierto chico demasiado creído en una prueba o que se aburría a mares haciendo las guardias porque no había ningún ataque o simulación de ataque.

 

Draco no comprendía cómo podía realmente gustarle eso; lo mantenían despierto toda una madrugada cuidando un inexistente edificio, lo metían al lago helado para recoger tontos cofres vacíos o para aprender a camuflarse en el agua y perseguir de esa manera mejor. Como si es que en verdad fueran a perseguir a alguien bajo el agua helada, o no fueran capaces de usar hechizos de calentamiento para evitar morir de hipotermia.

 

Además de contestar a cada carta de Harry a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, ahora también tenía que dividir su tiempo con Mikel, quien le llamaba de vez en cuando para poder juntarse y darle los informes de cómo iba la poción en algunos pacientes que habían aceptado probarla fuera del servicio del hospital, y hasta ahora no había tenido más que resultados positivos. La primera vez que habían probado la poción había sido en una chica de dieciocho años que había decidido huir de su casa junto a su novia, otra muchacha de diecinueve años, pero antes de que eso ocurriera misteriosamente la chica había caído enferma, los padres, aterrados con las consecuencias de la enfermedad no habían dudado en aceptar la propuesta de Mikel, que les había explicado las pocas posibilidades de curar a su hija con la poción de San Mungo y la mucha fe que le tenía al nuevo antídoto.

 

Draco se había pasado aquella madrugada despierto; esperando a que Mikel le diera una respuesta sobre el estado de la chica y sobre como había ido todo, fue Gael quien apareció en su casa para decirle que todo estaba bien y que la chica se había salvado. Es más, que los padres querían conocer al que estaba fabricando esa poción “milagrosa”. Draco, obviamente ya acostumbrado al rechazo de la gente, se negó en redondo y al final Mikel les tuvo que explicar que no podían revelar su identidad pero que se hacía llamar “El Fabricante de pociones” A Draco le gustó eso, un pseudónimo diferente a Mortífago. Harry le había escrito felicitándolo y diciendo lo contento que estaba por él.

 

Gael era otro que había cambiado algo, Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero no era tonto y estaba casi seguro de que lo más probable es que tuviera que ver con Mikel, aunque no se animaba a volver a tocar el tema con Harry, menos por carta, no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo, pero si estaba preocupado porque no quería que nadie lastimara a Gael como había pasado anteriormente.

 

*****

 

Entre más cartas, pruebas, clases y ejercicios, las dos semanas que a Harry le parecían iban a ser interminables, terminaron con una clase especialmente severa con la profesora Conklin; de disfraces, muggles y mágicos, la mujer estaba empeñada en hacerlos cambiar de apariencia mucho más rápido de lo que un parpadeo dura, o al menos esa había sido la consigna al inicio de la clase. Por supuesto que no había llegado tan lejos, sobre todo al momento de transformar la ropa que tenían puesta o el rostro sin un espejo a la mano, pero al menos sí podía reconocer que lo estaba haciendo bastante rápido.

 

Cuando aquella noche salió de la Academia, junto a sus demás compañeros se sintió impaciente, mucho más impaciente de lo normal, tenía que ir con ellos, no podía faltar a esa reunión, lo sabía, pero realmente moría, y sí, se sentía tonto y ridículo, pero era cierto, moría de ganas por ver a Draco.

 

Durante todo el tiempo estuvo algo tenso, bebió un par de cervezas y bailó un poco con Emma y con Larissa; cerca de las diez, que era la hora en que sabía, Draco volvía a casa esa noche, se levantó y, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, ya que siempre era de los que se quedaba hasta casi el final, se marchó. Salió a la calle, el viento corría frío aunque ya no había amenaza de tormenta de nieve, llegó a uno de los callejones para luego desaparecerse, rumbo a la casa de Draco.

 

*****

 

Llegó resoplando por el  frío, tiró el morral al piso y corrió a darse una ducha caliente, luego de eso se sentó a estudiar, en su última carta Harry le había dicho que trataría de pasarse esa noche a saludar. Trataría. No había certeza en que lo hiciera y Draco se repitió durante todo el día que existía la posibilidad de que Harry finalmente no llegara, que tal vez se entretuviera bastante con sus amigos, lo suficiente para no llegar esa noche y que si era así no pasaba nada, que aún podrían verse el sábado, o el domingo y sobre todo, que Harry no tenía ninguna obligación de visitarlo.

 

Pese al nerviosismo logró concentrarse en el texto que leía, mientras tomaba notas en un viejo pergamino, se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. No había escuchado llegar a la moto de Harry así que no podía estar seguro de quién se trataba.

 

No pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando vio que no era otro más que Harry.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry entrando a la habitación, con una bolsa en la mano y la mochila colgada al hombro —¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó mirando hacia la lámpara encendida sobre el escritorio.

 

—No… claro que no, ya terminé.

 

—Fantástico… Traje algunas cosas, pensé que tal vez podíamos comer algo y tomar unas cervezas… afuera hace mucho frío.

 

—Claro, no hay problema —aceptó recibiendo la bolsa que Harry le entregaba —. Supongo que lo último que quieres ahora es sentir frío, sobre todo después de dos semanas de haber pasado sumergido en ese lago…

 

—Ah —suspiró Harry dejando la mochila caer al piso y sentándose sobre la cama —. Definitivamente se pasan los días pensando la mejor manera de torturarnos.

 

—¿Nadie renunció? —preguntó recordando la historia que Harry le había contado sobre los tres meses de detención.

 

—No… después de todo ya estamos a solo un semestre de acabar la carrera, no creo que nadie más abandone, por más helada que el agua esté.

 

Se pasaron el resto de la noche conversando y riendo, bebiendo las cervezas que Harry había traído, hasta muy entrada la madrugada, en que ambos reían sonoramente acerca de alguna broma estúpida.

 

En algún momento de la noche Harry se había dejado caer en la cama, y poco rato después Draco lo había imitado y, uno junto al otro, aún conversando en susurros, finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

 

*****

 

—¿Noah tampoco está? —preguntó esa mañana de sábado Hermione a Kreacher, ella y Ron habían ido a ver a Harry para invitarlo a desayunar ya que el chico se dejaba ver cada vez menos.

 

—No, él ya no vive aquí desde hace mucho —informó el elfo, parecía muy contento al respecto. Ron, no podía negarlo, también, Noah no le dejaba de caer mal, siempre tratando de acaparar a Harry, de andarlo tocando a cada instante delante de ellos y de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, sin contar las peleas que sabían que tenían siempre.

 

—¿Harry y él han roto? —preguntó Hermione mirando alrededor, como si Noah o Harry fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento.

 

—No lo sé, el amo no informa a Kreacher de esas cosas o le autoriza a andar divulgándolas.

 

—Supongo que tampoco sabes a que hora volverá… —suspiró Ron obviando el tono resentido que había usado el elfo.

 

—No, tampoco, el amo no ha llegado anoche y hoy en la mañana tampoco se ha comunicado conmigo.

 

—Vamos, Ron, seguramente está entretenido con sus amigos…

 

—Claro… con sus otros amigos —masculló Ron siguiendo a su novia por la red flú, tendrían que visitarle luego.

 

*****

 

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, con la clara sensación de una caricia en su mejilla, sin embargo se decepcionó mucho cuando se encontró solo en la cama, sin Draco.

 

Se sentó y observó el lugar con atención, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la comida o las latas de cerveza de la noche anterior, y tampoco de Draco. El reloj de pared le decía que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, entonces recordó que Draco trabajaba ese día, en realidad Draco trabajaba todos los días.

 

Se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas, pero antes de salir descubrió una nota pegada  a la puerta.

 

_Harry,_

_Gracias por lo de anoche, la pasé realmente bien, esta mañana tenía turno temprano en el supermercado y no quería despertarte, supuse que estarías cansado._

_Pásala bien,_

_Draco._

 

Harry arrancó la nota de la pared y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, decidió volver a casa, tendría que ducharse y desayunar algo antes de poder ir a ver a Teddy, tal vez sería buena idea ir a ver a Ron luego, hacía muchos días que no sabía nada de él.

 

Dio una mirada más a la habitación y se encaminó a la calle, donde había mucha más gente transitando de un lado a otro, le costó mucho trabajo poder desaparecerse sin ser visto por alguno de los muchos muggles que pasaban por allí.

 

*****

 

Draco se reprendió por enésima vez en la mañana, no podía seguir así, pensando en Harry y en lo bien que se veía, en lo mucho que extrañaba besarlo y acariciarlo, en hacerlo suyo, si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez más bastaría para que fuera feliz por el resto de su vida, pero sabía que no, que todo era demasiado complicado, que por ahora Harry aún estaba dolido con él, se le notaba, sobre todo en aquel reclamo en el restaurante un par de semanas antes.

 

Había pasado cerca de media hora observándolo dormir, acariciando casi con temor sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios, repasando con lentitud la cicatriz de su frente y recordando cada centímetro de piel, hasta que había tenido que levantarse e irse a trabajar.

 

Dudaba que lo pudiera ver durante el resto del fin de semana, pero al menos habían tenido una noche y eso bastaba por el momento.

 

*****

 

Sin embargo, aquella noche, cuando regresó a casa cerca de la media noche, totalmente agotado, Harry ya lo esperaba dentro, luego de disculparse por haber forzado la puerta y con una gran sonrisa le dijo que había traído la cena que, según le contó, había preparado Kreacher, su elfo doméstico. Incluso había traído una pequeña mesa y dos pequeñas sillas para colocar en el centro, para que pudieran comer.

 

Draco le reprochó sus malas costumbres de andar entrando a sitios que no eran suyos, tal como en la escuela y pronto ambos estuvieron riendo, recordando cosas y hablando de cosas nuevas, Harry le contó de su visita a Andrómeda y de Teddy, de Ron y de Hermione y más cosas de la Academia de aurores.

 

Tal como había pasado la noche anterior se quedaron hasta muy tarde conversando y Harry, una vez más se quedó a dormir allí, a la mañana siguiente Draco no entraba a trabajar hasta la tarde así que pudieron desayunar en una cafetería cercana, para luego encontrarse con Mikel, Gael, Ethan y Lucka, que andaban muy contentos por el éxito de la poción de Draco, aunque algo molestos porque cada vez eran más los afectados por ese envenenamiento y ni la prensa ni las autoridades parecían querer tomar mayor interés.

 

Draco, que era más despistado para esas cosas, no notaba los movimientos sutiles o las formas en que Mikel y Gael se trataban, mucho más íntimos que antes, sin embargo Harry sí, parecía que entre ellos había algo más que sexo y diversión, Harry nunca había visto a ninguno de los amigos con derecho a roce de Mikel actuar de esa manera y no podía negar que le extrañaba y preocupaba. Pese a la discusión que había tenido con Draco por eso, antes de irse se llevó a Mikel a un costado.

 

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó en voz baja, observando a Draco, Ethan, Lucka y Gael, que habían formado un círculo y conversaban tranquilamente a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

 

—¿Hablando contigo?

 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —aclaró apuntando con la cabeza a Gael.

 

—Ah… Pensé que el que te gustaba era Draco.

 

—No… —Harry parpadeó y miró a Mikel asombrado.

 

—Todos lo saben, se nota —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Ya… y también se nota que hay algo entre tú y Gael.

 

—Y si se nota ¿para qué preguntas?

 

—Porque te conozco… y no digo que esté mal, es decir sería hipócrita decirlo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te enredes tanto con él.

 

Mikel sonrió.

 

—¿Me conoces? Es decir que crees que…

 

—Gael pues… se está haciendo ilusiones, es algo que todos pueden ver, y no quiero que luego esté sufriendo.

 

—Esas son ideas de tu Draco.

 

—No es mi Draco —se quejó Harry en voz un poco más alta, los otros chicos voltearon a verlos y Draco le lanzó una mirada interrogante mientras Mikel sonreía complacido —. Escucha…

 

—No, escucha tú —le interrumpió Mikel bajando la voz nuevamente —, Gael no es un niño, es grande y sabe lo que hace y lo que no hace, y es su problema, nadie está jugando con nadie si es lo que te preocupa, las cosas claras desde el comienzo, si me conoces sabrás que es así.

 

Harry suspiró, claro que sabía que era así, Mikel era directo y no ocultaba malas intenciones y sobre todo era honesto al momento de meterse con alguien, solo esperaba que Gael lo tuviera claro también.

 

Draco fue el primero en despedirse de ellos, alegando que tenía que entrar a trabajar en muy poco tiempo, luego siguió Harry, que argumentó que tenía que ir a preparar algunas cosas para la Academia, después Lucka y Ethan, que sabían que hacían “mal cuarto” se marcharon rápidamente, prometiendo encontrarse más tarde para tomar una copa, hasta que solo quedaron en mitad de la calle Gael y Mikel.

 

—¿Te apetece ir a mi casa? —preguntó Mikel mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo por la calle.

 

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó algo extrañado Gael, pensando en que luego tendría que quedarse hasta mucho más tarde para terminar con algunas tareas si es que aceptaba la invitación de Mikel.

 

—-Ajá, tal vez luego podamos ir juntos para encontrarnos con Lucka y Ethan —respondió Mikel encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—Claro —sonrió Gael y Mikel le devolvió la sonrisa mientras señalaba hacia un pequeño callejón a unos cuantos metros.

 

En cuanto se aparecieron en el departamento de Mikel, este empujó a Gael contra una pared y comenzó a besarlo con fuerza; Gael, acostumbrado y, por qué negarlo, más que ansioso, respondió al beso con igual intensidad, las manos de ambos se metían entre los abrigos y las ropas, tratando de quitar todos aquellos obstáculos de su camino.

 

—Vamos a mi habitación —susurró Mikel sobre sus labios con voz ronca.

 

Gael asintió y se dejó jalar de una mano por el camino que se conocía ya de memoria, una vez en la habitación las prendas volaron por todos lados hasta que ambos cayeron desnudos sobre la cama, besándose y acariciándose con prisas.

 

Mucho tiempo después Gael se dejó caer vencido sobre el colchón mientras sentía a Mikel salir de su interior y depositar un beso en su espalda para luego acomodarse a su lado.

 

—Vaya… eso ha estado genial —resopló Mikel mientras buscaba la varita que había quedado tirada sobre la cama y convocaba un cenicero y un cigarro.

 

—Sí que lo ha estado —suspiró Gael dándole un beso en los labios antes de girarse por completo y pasar las manos bajo la cabeza, sonriendo relajadamente.

 

Por un momento más ambos se quedaron en silencio, Mikel fumando y Gael observando el techo; recordó que la primera vez que Mikel lo había besado sabía a tabaco y a menta, desde entonces no podía ver a nadie fumando sin recordar ese primer beso, en las afueras de una discoteca muggle, a los pocos días de conocerlo, la primera vez que lo llevó a conocer los sitios donde los magos y brujas gays se juntaban para pasarla bien.

 

Se giró hacia un lado y le quitó el cigarro a Mikel para luego dar una calada, mientras el chico acariciaba su pierna con algo parecido al cariño, aunque Gael podía estar seguro que no era cariño, no era lo que habían acordado en un inicio. Al principio se había sorprendido de la honestidad de él, de decirle que lo que buscaba era pasarla bien, que le gustaba y que pensaba que ambos podían tener buenos momentos juntos pero nada más, luego del shock inicial Gael había aceptado gustoso, también le gustaba Mikel, aunque no estuviera muy claro en sus sentimientos respecto a Draco sabía que debía empezar a salir más, después de todo no se podía pasar la vida estudiando solamente.

 

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Potter? —preguntó finalmente Gael rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

 

—Ah… —Mikel suspiró y se giró un poco más para encarar al chico —, me preguntó si es que tú y yo estábamos quedando.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Gael frunciendo el ceño, no le hacía gracia que precisamente Potter, el que decía que no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida, estuviera indagando sobre la suya.

 

—Sí, aunque creo que más bien lo hizo porque Draco se lo pidió —comentó Mikel sin dejar de mirar a Gael atentamente, este se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

 

—¿Tú crees que fue Draco quien le dijo que preguntara?

 

—Ajá… —Mikel se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama nuevamente —¿Aún te gusta, no? —preguntó, no supo bien por qué, en un murmullo.

 

—¿Draco? No… claro que no, ya te dije, él es… solo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo —respondió Gael sin mirarlo a la cara.

 

—Ah…

 

—Y olvídalo, Potter, ni Draco, tenían por qué preguntar —concluyó Gael girándose hacia Mikel nuevamente.

 

Mikel le dio una mirada extraña y un instante después se abalanzó sobre él, atrapando su cuerpo contra el colchón.

 

—Creo que fue suficiente descanso —murmuró Mikel con voz ronca antes de comenzar a besar a Gael, que se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

 

—Sí —respondió agitado Gael en cuanto Mikel se apartó de sus labios y comenzaba a besar su cuello con bastante rudeza —suficiente descanso…

 

 

 

*****

 

Luego de ese fin de semana, Harry tuvo que volver a la Academia, donde las clases eran cada vez más exigentes y duras y los horarios más restringidos, se la pasaba extrañando a Draco y contando los días que faltaban para los descansos y poder verlo al fin, se carteaban, incluso algunos días seguidos, contándose pequeñas cosas, deseándose suerte en exámenes y pruebas, para luego encontrarse el segundo viernes del mes, luego de que las clases terminaran, algunas veces se quedaban en casa de Draco, otras iban donde Mikel, que aún no soltaba prenda sobre lo que ocurría con Gael e incluso iban a algunos bares y restaurantes. Así fueron pasando dos meses más, en los que los amigos de Harry casi apostaban a cuándo las cosas terminarían de pasar, ya que se notaba que no podrían pasar mucho más tiempo sin ponerse las manos encima.

 

Ambos tenían que admitirse que el deseo entre ellos se hacía mucho más palpable conforme el tiempo pasaba, cada reencuentro luego de las dos semanas obligadas de separación parecía más intenso, hasta que aquella noche Draco no se pudo resistir más:

 

Draco le había estado explicando los alcances de la poción y la idea de Mikel de poner algún tipo de aviso donde pudieran advertirles sobre el envenenamiento masivo del cual estaban siendo víctimas y Harry había estado escuchándolo a medias, perdido en su voz y sus movimientos, hasta que de pronto Draco notó la falta de atención.

 

—¡Harry! —protestó cerrando un libro de golpe, Harry se sobresaltó y lo miró culpablemente.

 

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

 

—Nada.

 

—Vamos.

 

—Nada, en serio, déjalo, no importa.

 

—Anda… no seas inmaduro.

 

—No soy inmaduro, Potter —dijo arrastrando las palabras y poniéndose de pie, luchando contra la idea de saltar sobre Harry y besarlo y amarlo hasta que no pudieran más —. Y ya es tarde… mañana tengo que trabajar.

 

—Ya… —Harry se sentía ligeramente decepcionado y frustrado, una parte de su mente, la que le gustaba mirar a Draco a todas horas y en todo momento, le decía que era el momento, que podía tener lo que quería, que Draco accedería; sin embargo estaba la otra mitad, la sensata, la que le decía que tuviera cuidado, que una vez ya le había roto el corazón y que en realidad nunca había podido reponerse, que le recordaba a qué se arriesgaba si intentaba cualquier cosa. Lentamente se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la cama, recordando que ya era hora de irse.

 

Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó a Harry, posando una mano sobre su hombro para detener sus frenéticos movimientos por recolectar libros y revistas.

 

—¿Estás seguro que no te dieron un mal golpe en la Academia? andas distraído —preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

 

Harry se sonrojó, no se había percatado de la cercanía de Draco, de esa mano sobre su hombro, de ese aroma… de tantos recuerdos cercanos.

 

—Yo…

 

Draco ladeó la cabeza, apreciando el sonrojo de Harry, sus labios rojos, sus brillantes ojos verdes…  y no, no pudo más, lo jaló con fuerza por la cintura con la otra mano a la vez que sus labios se pegaban a los del chico, en un beso necesitado y ansioso, lleno de deseo.

 

Harry cerró los ojos al cálido contacto, maravillándose de que el sabor de los labios de Draco fuera el mismo, de que ese beso fuera exactamente igual a los besos del pasado, a los besos de Hogwarts… apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco y suspiró suavemente, casi rendido por completo, cuando un pensamiento, un recuerdo poco adecuado, llegó a su mente… una mañana, una cama vacía y solo una carta de despedida. Abruptamente rompió el beso y se lanzó hacia atrás, alejándose todo lo posible de Draco, que lo miraba algo agitado y de manera indescifrable.

 

—Harry… yo —Draco sintió como la sangre le subía al rostro, había besado a Harry y, por un instante o quizá dos, había saboreado lo que eran sus labios una vez más, antes de ser rechazado.

 

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó en un murmullo, mirando acusadoramente a Draco.

 

—Yo pensé… lo siento, lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo si es lo que quieres… solo… lo hice sin pensar —se disculpó contrariado, quería acercarse a él nuevamente abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, pero sobre todo pedirle que no se vaya.

 

—¿No pensaste? —farfulló Harry, Draco tuvo la sensación de que estaba mucho más molesto que ofendido —. ¿No pensaste en lo que eso significaba?

 

—No entiendo…

 

—En lo que significaba que me besaras —aclaró Harry, la furia ahora creciendo en su interior, Draco sabía, debía saber lo que sentía por él y ya una vez en el pasado había destrozado su corazón y se había marchado sin pensar en él y en esos sentimientos, ¿y ahora, qué pretendía?, ¿hacer lo mismo?

 

—-Tú… es decir me gusta estar contigo y extraño…

 

—¿Qué? ¿Follarme?

 

—¡No! Yo no he dicho eso —aclaró Draco rápidamente —. Yo te quiero… ya sabes, como antes —confesó.

 

—¿Y cuanto duraría está vez? —increpó Harry.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Ya sabes, esta vez cuánto duraría, ¿unos meses más hasta que termine mi carrera? ¿Un año hasta que tú termines la tuya? ¿Cuánto Draco? No es difícil para un genio como tú contestar a eso.

 

—Yo no puedo contestar eso…

 

—¿No puedes, o no quieres?

 

—Harry… escucha…

 

—¡No! —negó rápidamente Harry —No quiero escucharlo, no quiero oírte decir que me quieres o que te gusto siquiera, no si no eres conciente de todo el daño que me puedes causar al hacerlo.

 

—Yo no… Yo no haría nada para hacerte daño —protestó Draco inseguro.

 

—Ya lo has hecho antes… ¿qué te detendría ahora de lastimarme?

 

—Nunca ha sido mi intensión hacerlo —declaró Draco caminando un par de pasos hacia Harry pero se detuvo cuando éste retrocedió rápidamente, alejándose más de él.

 

—Te fuiste —susurró Harry en voz baja y dolida —me dejaste sin siquiera preguntar si estaba de acuerdo.

 

—Fue por tu bien —aclaró rápidamente Draco —porque no quería que te vieras envuelto en…

 

—Mentiroso —interrumpió Harry sin levantar más la voz —fue por tu propio bien, porque no tenías el valor de apostar por nosotros, en arriesgarte… tomaste el camino fácil.

 

—¿Fácil? —increpó Draco, en cierta forma dolido porque Harry no entendiera que no había sido simple para él, que no comprendiera que cada día que se habían mantenido lejos había sido doloroso —¿Crees que fue fácil el irme y apartarte de mí? ¿El no verte o abrazarte… el no escucharte?

 

—Aparentemente no te costó mucho, ¿verdad?, simplemente te largaste…

 

—¡No fue así! —protestó Draco.

 

—¡Claro que lo fue!

 

—Harry… —suspiró Draco tratando de calmarse —, yo te quiero, en serio que lo hago y entiendo que puedes estar furioso por lo que pasó antes y que no quieras tener ya nada conmigo ahora, pero, tal vez…

 

—¿Tal vez? Tal vez qué, Draco —interrumpió Harry agitado. Su mente repitiéndole una y otra vez que saliera de allí, que ya había sufrido suficiente, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por no lanzarse a sus brazos, por besarlo y creerle, como le había creído antes, cuando estaban en la escuela.

 

—Podríamos… —Draco dio una patada al piso y resopló fastidiado, sintiendo que perdía miserablemente ante los reclamos de Harry —. Escucha, podríamos intentar...

 

—Intentar —bufó Harry —. Aún no me has contestado… ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Intentarlo hasta cuándo?

 

—¡Hasta cuándo, hasta cuándo, Harry, por todos los demonios, no puedo contestar eso, no puedo decirte hasta cuándo!

 

Harry negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios parecía mucho más triste que antes, mucho más inseguro.

 

—Sí puedes… pero no lo harás, porque no sabes sentir, no sabes lo que yo siento por ti, dices que lo haces, que me quieres, pero no es así…

 

—¡Por supuesto que sé lo que sientes y que te quiero!

 

Harry negó nuevamente con la cabeza, encarándolo finalmente:

 

—Si lo sabes, si verdaderamente te has puesto a pensar en eso, sabrías cuánto me dolió que te marcharas de esa manera, cuánto luché por no ir a buscarte, por tratar de recomponerme, de sonreírle a todo el mundo y decirles que estaba bien cuando por dentro sentía que me caía a pedazos, sabrías que lo que hiciste me supo a traición, a la peor de todas, y sobre todo sabrías que no podría soportar una vez más eso, el dejarme estar a tu lado para luego marcharte solamente porque crees que es lo correcto. Así que te pregunto una vez más: ¿Hasta cuándo?

 

Y Draco no supo que contestar, se quedó de pie, observando a Harry, procesando sus palabras, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable, más cruel y miserable, imaginando a Harry sufriendo, sufriendo por algo que él mismo había provocado… ¿Acaso era justo que arrastrara a Harry a eso nuevamente? ¿Acaso podía contestar esa pregunta?

 

Harry se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, de gritar y de destrozar todo, sabiéndose perdedor, sabiendo que no encontraría allí la respuesta que deseaba y, peor aún, que tal vez Draco nunca se la daría. No dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a Draco. Bajó las escaleras con pasos irregulares, de pronto se sentía mareado y cansado; las piernas le temblaban y pensaba que en cualquier momento podría caer, la idea no lo dejaba de animar, caer inconsciente significaba alejarse del dolor, del sufrimiento y sobre todo de la verdad.

 

Fuera, en la calle, corría un viento helado, esa noche había llevado su motocicleta, incluso había pensado en que tal vez sería una buena noche para enseñarle por fin a Draco a manejarla. Pero eso no sucedería, nada con Draco sucedería. Se montó sobre la moto y se sujetó al timón, sin embargo, le fue imposible arrancar y allí se quedó, sintiendo el viento helado golpear su rostro y llevarse las lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado, estaba derramando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba llorando, por Draco, llorando como no lo había hecho antes, como no lo había hecho cuando lo dejó…

 *


	11. POR SIEMPRE: UNA PROMESA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 11: “POR SIEMPRE: UNA PROMESA”**

 

 

_Then one day_

_from my infinite sadness you came and brought me love again_

_Now I know_

_That no matter what ever befalls I’ll never let you go_

_I will hold you close, night and day_

_Because love is the saddest thing when it goes away_

_Astrud Gilberto - Once I Loved_

_Entonces un día_

_Desde mi infinita tristeza viniste y me trajiste de nuevo el amor_

_Ahora sé_

_que no importa lo que suceda nunca, nunca te permitiré marchar_

_Voy a abrazarte, día y noche_

_Porque el amor es la cosa más triste cuando se va_

 

_Londres, Febrero del 2002_

 

Harry se había ido, había cruzado la puerta y se había marchado y tal vez nunca volvería, todo porque él no había sido capaz de darle lo que pedía; lo que deseaba y necesitaba; una simple respuesta que ayudara a sanar todas las heridas que él mismo había provocado en el pasado. Una sola respuesta; el estar nuevamente al lado de Harry dependía de una sola respuesta.

 

No se movió, permaneció allí, mirando el espacio vacío que era el lugar donde Harry había estado minutos antes, mirando lo que sería su futuro: un lugar vacío, un espacio sin ningún encanto ni sentimiento, un espacio lúgubre, donde nada ni nadie encajaría sino era Harry.

 

Lo había perdido…

 

_No,_ se corrigió; lo había alejado, apartado de su vida por segunda vez…él siempre estaba alejando a Harry, a Harry que siempre estaba allí, tal como estuvo la primera vez para él, entregándose a él, dedicándose a él y entonces lo había apartado; no quería verlo sufrir, no importaba lo que él sufriera y ahora… ¿ahora no había visto las consecuencias de eso? ¿No lo estaba haciendo sufrir ahora? ¿No estaba acaso sufriendo él?

 

¿Hasta cuándo? había preguntado Harry, ¿Hasta cuándo lo amaría? ¿Hasta cuándo sería lo más importante de su vida? Su todo… su punto de retorno, su norte, su hogar…

 

Entonces supo la respuesta… entonces entendió. Entendió y tuvo miedo, porque supo qué era lo que estaba perdiendo.

 

_Tenía que encontrarlo._

 

Ese fue su pensamiento inmediato. Tenía que encontrarlo y decírselo, averiguar si es que no era ya demasiado tarde, si es que lo había perdido ya, definitivamente.

 

Grinmauld Place quedaba a una hora en autobús y ya era más de media noche, pero no le importó; solo tenía una idea en la mente: buscar a Harry y decírselo.

 

Cogió al vuelo el abrigo oscuro del perchero y salió dando un portazo, mientras corría por las escaleras sentía su corazón desbocarse, latiendo apresuradamente.

 

_Tenía que encontrarlo_.

 

El pánico lo llenó por completo, mucho más que tantos años atrás cuando su padre lo había encontrado con Yarik y lo alejaron de su lado. Más incluso que cuando estuvo encerrado en esa celda, esperando por sentencia. Esto era mucho más grande, mucho más importante. Tenía que hallarlo y pedir perdón, rogar si fuese necesario. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que responder a su pregunta.

 

Saltó las últimas gradas al primer piso y el viento helado que se colaba por la puerta abierta de la calle le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndole recordar que quizá debió haber tomado también la bufanda y los guantes, pero no le importó, el frío no era importante. Solo Harry. Solo Harry y encontrarlo.

 

A solo unos pasos de la salida se detuvo en seco, viendo en la oscura noche la motocicleta aparcada, tal como Harry la había dejado horas antes, cuando había llegado. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Harry estaba sobre ella, completamente quieto. Tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de acercarse lentamente.

 

Sus pasos resonaban sobre el pavimento, pero aún así Harry no se movió, no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba allí, mirando hacia el frente y con los dedos crispados sobre el timón. Con algo de temor levantó una mano y le acarició la cabeza, sus dedos enredándose en el largo cabello oscuro, fue entonces que Harry reaccionó y giró a mirarlo, parecía completamente vencido, con los ojos algo rojos y húmedos. Él nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro ni lo había visto llorar, lo había visto de muchas maneras, pero jamás de esa forma. El solo pensamiento de hacerlo sufrir hasta ese extremo lo hizo sentir peor. Harry no le dijo nada, clavó sus ojos en él, su mirada era interrogante, ansiosa y quizá hasta de súplica.

 

Harry se quedó quieto y conteniendo el aire, esperando que Draco dijera algo, cualquier cosa que lo alejara un poco del terrible hoyo oscuro en el que se estaba sumergiendo, cualquier cosa que ayudara a que sus heridas sanaran…

 

—Para siempre —dijo con voz ronca, mientras se inclinaba un poco más, lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura —. Si me lo permites, me quedaré contigo para siempre —repitió en un susurro.

 

Harry suspiró suavemente, aquellos dedos en su cabeza acariciándolo de manera tierna, como antes… pero a la vez diferentes, la mirada y las palabras, todo era diferente ahora. Fue él esta vez el que acortó la poca distancia entre ellos, el que lo besó, despacio y lentamente; saboreando sus labios, saboreando sus palabras, disfrutando de ese _para siempre._ Creyendo en ese para siempre.

 

Las farolas apenas iluminaban la silueta de ambos; Draco inclinado hacia adelante, con una mano sosteniéndose del timón, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry, mientras su otra mano acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca, sus labios, danzando de manera conocida, anhelada y familiar. De manera correcta.

 

Les costó separarse, pero cuando lo hicieron ambos se miraron a los ojos, no necesitaban decirse mucho más, no por ahora al menos; Harry confiaba en él, en ese para siempre y Draco creía firmemente en que así sería, en que lo que sentía por Harry definitivamente sería para siempre, ni siquiera la muerte podría acabar con eso. Nada podría. Era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado grandioso. Y era suyo, suyo y de Harry, un sentimiento poderoso, único y de ellos solamente.

 

Draco lo tomó de la mano, recién notando lo fría que estaba y pensando en el tiempo que Harry había pasado allí, bajo el viento helado, y lo instó a levantarse.

 

—Vamos… hace frío —le dijo mientras lo llevaba al interior del edificio.

 

Harry se aferró a esa mano tibia y siguió a Draco, caminando casi como en un sueño, casi como en sus miles de sueños, donde se encontraba con Draco y, tras mil y una situaciones, siempre regresaban juntos, tomados de la mano, juntos, justo como ahora, como en ese momento, como en esa realidad. Porque debía ser real. Ningún sueño podría igualar a eso.

 

Apretó sus dedos contra los de Draco y éste volteó y le sonrió, Harry devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera. No era un sueño, Draco había vuelto, había dicho que sería por siempre… como debía ser.

 

*****

 

Henry Astley, de veintiún años, caminaba de regreso a casa, había cumplido su turno de ocho horas de trabajo en una pastelería cercana; le gustaba mucho su empleo, trabajaba decorando los pasteles que vendían y aquella noche había tenido que dejar listo un pastel de bodas, blanco y grande, con la cantidad suficiente de adornos para parecer sutil. Había sido un diseño propio y estaba feliz de que aquella señorita muggle lo eligiera, era el primer diseño que elegían de los que él había propuesto.

 

Se apretujó un poco más en el abrigo oscuro, el viento helado de febrero le daba de lleno en la cara y se reprochó no haber tomado el autobús para ir a casa, pensando que no haría tanto frío en realidad.

 

Cuando llegó a la esquina de la calle donde vivía vio a un par de sujetos extraños caminando en dirección contraría, hacia él. Henry estaba acostumbrado, de más joven, a que algunos lo molestaran, ya sea en la escuela privada a la que había asistido en primaria, o en la institución en la que sus padres le habían hecho estudiar su educación mágica, todos sabían que era gay y aquello siempre había sido razón suficiente para ser sometido a burlas, insultos y bromas desagradables, y por ese tipo de cosas es que podía presentir, casi intuir, cuando un par de idiotas homofóbicos se acercaban. Aunque iba vestido de muggle (el mundo muggle era lo mejor para vivir si querías vivir en paz y ser gay), no dejaba algunas costumbres, y en el bolsillo de su abrigo, con la mano enguantada, aferró su varita. Sabía que era ilegal que hiciera magia delante de los muggles, pero era un tema de supervivencia, un par de buenos trucos lo habían salvado antes y esperaba que ahora también.

 

Estaba equivocado.

 

Conforme se acercaron descubrió que no se trataban de dos hombres sino de un hombre y una mujer, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, las mujeres no eran agresivas en ese sentido, o al menos no había visto ninguna hasta ese momento, y se relajó completamente; pensó que todo estaba bien mientras la chica y el chico pasaban de largo, uno a cada lado, se reprochó  que a veces era demasiado paranoico con ciertas cosas.

 

No vio venir el primer golpe.

 

Un golpe en la espalda, uno muy doloroso, lo hizo gritar con fuerza mientras sentía como si su piel se abriera y quemara. El segundo hechizo, porque para ese momento ya estaba seguro que se trataba de un hechizo, lo hizo dar de espaldas contra el piso, se arqueó gritando por el ardor del cemento contra la herida abierta; un tercer hechizo le dio de llenó en el pecho, apenas pudo distinguir un mechón de cabello pelirrojo antes de perder el conocimiento.

 

Ginny y Caleb, un muy animoso nuevo miembro de la MACH, llegaron hasta la esquina y con un par de movimientos de varita levantaron el campo de protección que evitaba que los vecinos escucharan los gritos y  desaparecieron, no rumbo al cuartel, sino rumbo al departamento del chico.

 

—¡Eso ha sido genial! —exclamó el chico casi dando saltos de emoción.

 

—Y se pondrá mejor —apoyó Ginny sirviéndose una copa de vino de la mesita bar que había en un extremo, había estado allí ya al menos una decena de veces y conocía todo de memoria.

 

—No entiendo por qué Tony no aprueba esto, es lo mejor que podemos hacer —comentó el chico sacando una cerveza del pequeño bar.

 

—Lo hará con el tiempo… más aún cuando vea lo efectivos que son… —Ginny dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa pequeña y caminó lentamente hacia Caleb; había encontrado en él una buena válvula de escape para su relación aburrida y monótona con Tony. Caleb era un amante mucho más apasionado y un hombre mucho más manipulable, además de que prometía mantener en secreto sus encuentros. En conclusión alguien conveniente para la mayoría de sus planes.

 

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo? —susurró Caleb dejando la cerveza a un lado y acariciando lentamente el cabello suelto de Ginny.

 

—El suficiente… además, atacar de esa manera… limpiar el mundo de esas escorias siempre me pone de muy buen humor.

 

*****

 

La tibia piel de Draco se sentía reconfortante y acogedora sobre la suya. Harry se dejó llevar por el cariñoso beso en los labios mientras sentía su piel estremecerse por las suaves caricias de Draco sobre su cuerpo, recordando cuánto había extrañado eso, ser de él de esa manera, la forma tan particular que tenía Draco de revolver su mundo.

 

Draco abandonó sus labios y empezó a besar sus mejillas, su cuello, bajando lentamente, lamiendo el hueso de la clavícula, recorriendo cada pedazo de piel, cada centímetro, no quería dejar un solo rincón sin besar o adorar, sin recordar.

 

Harry gimió suavemente cuando esos dientes mordieron una de sus tetillas, arqueándose y presionando un poco más los dedos en los hombros de Draco, que no se detuvo y siguió torturándolo de esa manera un rato más, hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo con la otra tetilla, sus manos bajando lentamente ahora por las caderas, presionándolas y soltándolas y logrando hacerlo sentir ansioso, mucho más ansioso a cada momento.

 

—Draco… —pidió casi en un susurro con su voz ansiosa, mientras levantaba un poco más las caderas, tratando de que su erección entrara en contacto con algo, con cualquier parte del rubio para así aliviar su gran excitación.

 

—Despacio… —pidió Draco subiendo nuevamente hasta sus labios —. Tenemos toda la noche…

 

—Pero… —Harry fue interrumpido por otro beso, de esos que lograban poner su mundo al revés y olvidar hasta su nombre.

 

Draco, complacido por el estado en el que aún podía tener a Harry, bajó nuevamente, su lengua trazando pequeños caminos por el pecho y el abdomen, recorriendo el cuerpo que tanto amaba, y reconociendo los cambios realizados en todo ese tiempo: Harry ahora era mucho más musculoso, su pecho y su abdomen estaban mucho más marcados que antes, incluso sus brazos eran mucho más gruesos y fuertes, recorrió con un par de dedos algo temblorosos el dibujo de dragón que había descubierto sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, asombrándose de encontrar un tatuaje en su piel… sus manos bajaron hasta las fuertes piernas, recorriéndolas con lentitud… El Harry del pasado le encantaba, pero este le fascinaba. Dio una mordida en el hueso que une la cadera con la pierna y Harry se agitó debajo de él, gimiendo mucho más alto.

 

Harry sintió las manos de Draco sobre sus muñecas, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, mientras ese cuerpo, cada vez más caliente, subía mordiendo y besando, y se preguntó si es que uno podría morir de ansiedad de esa manera, necesitaba a Draco con urgencia, con la urgencia que dos años de ausencia te pueden dar y Draco no parecía dispuesto a apresurarse. Gimoteó pidiendo mayor velocidad, agitando sus caderas contra Draco, buscando mayor placer.

 

—Quiero probar todo de ti —masculló Draco antes de morder suavemente la parte interna del codo de Harry, que siguió gimiendo, cada vez más alto —. Todo… —susurró mordiendo el otro codo y Harry se derritió bajo ese toque, bajo esa lengua que continuaba jugando sobre su piel, bajo esos labios y esos dientes… gimiendo y pidiendo más, perdido en todas las sensaciones que Draco causaba, las cuales, aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado, eran muchísimo más intensas que en el pasado…

 

 

*****

 

_La noche de hoy fue ingresado en la sala de emergencia un chico de veintiún años presentando golpes y signos de haber sido hechizado, sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de los medimagos fue las grandes cortadas en la espalda; creadas con un hechizo, según creyeron algunos expertos, de magia negra ya que las heridas no podían cerrarse, se intentaron muchos hechizos, incluso los que bordeaban lo ilegal, también pociones de todo tipo, ni siquiera congelar el cuerpo sirvió para detener la gran hemorragia, en menos de dos horas (un tiempo excesivamente largo si se trata de un paciente desangrándose) murió, hasta el último momento permaneció inconciente aunque registramos que sí sentía dolor provocado por los hechizos._

_La espalda del paciente presentaba laceraciones, con bordes irregulares, como si hubieran utilizado un cuchillo caliente para abrir la piel. Lo escrito en la espalda no tiene relevancia con el caso, ya que no es eso lo que al final acabó con la vida del paciente, sino el hechizo aplicado._

_El paciente en cuestión vivía en una zona muggle de departamentos, no tenía mucho contacto con su familia o sociedad mágica desde varios meses atrás. Se desconoce la razón del ataque._

 

Gael levantó la vista y miró hacia Mikel, que estaba sentado en el suelo, al pie del balcón, con las ventanas abiertas pese al frío que hacía fuera, fumando y mirando hacia la nada.

 

—¿Las palabras que…?

 

—La palabra —interrumpió Mikel —; gay.

 

—¿Son ellos verdad? Los de la MACH.

 

—¿Quién más?

 

—Lo siento… —masculló Gael dejando el informe que Mikel había traído del hospital en la cama y caminando descalzo hasta sentarse junto a él, con algo de timidez pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro del chico y apretó un poco. Mikel soltó un pequeño suspiro y se apoyó completamente en él, ambos permanecieron en silencio, fumando y mirando hacia la oscura noche.

 

Aquella fue la primera vez, luego de tres meses, en que se juntaron y que no terminaron en la cama, solo se quedaron allí, Gael sosteniendo a Mikel, tratando de reconfortarlo y Mikel pensando en que tal vez se estaba enamorando un poco de ese Gael tan comprensivo y preocupado. De ese Gael que podía hacerlo sentir mejor con tan solo su compañía y su silencio.

 

*****

 

Las piernas de Harry rodeaban la cintura de Draco, apresándola, y con los talones presionando y exigiendo más velocidad, sus manos estaban ancladas a los hombros, aferrándose a la carne de la mejor manera posible, tirando de él hacia sí para que no haya el más mínimo espacio entre ellos, para que sus pieles se unieran, como siempre debía ser, y no se separasen más.

 

Draco empujó una vez más con fuerza, sus piernas temblando, apoyado con una mano sobre la cama y con uno de sus brazos sujetando a Harry en el aire, abrazándolo, mientras un nuevo estremecimiento le llenaba el cuerpo, los labios de Harry estaban ahora sobre su hombro, mordiendo y lamiendo de manera desesperada mientras sentía en su abdomen la erección de Harry, húmeda, endurecerse más ante cada roce, no se detuvo, siguió embistiendo, deleitándose de la forma como Harry se sujetaba y gemía, por la forma como ambos perdían el control de esa manera.

 

Harry presionó con más fuerza sus dientes contra la piel de Draco y ahogó un grito al tiempo que sentía que estaba siendo catapultado hacia el placer absoluto; Draco golpeando en su interior, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más dentro y la imperiosa necesidad de no apartarse de él, de seguir prendido y adherido a él.

 

—Dios… —masculló Harry sintiendo esa corriente de placer iniciar en sus huevos y en la planta de sus pies.

 

—Sí… Harry —gimió Draco levantando un poco más a Harry, sintiendo como el interior del chico lo apretaba cada vez más —. Dioses… no…

 

—Te quiero…  —declaró Harry con voz ahogada y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, aspirando profundamente el olor tan particular de su cabello y de su piel, ese que solo podía sentir cuando estaban allí, juntos haciendo el amor, esa mezcla de Draco y sexo, esa mezcla tan perfecta…

 

—Oh… —Draco se sintió perder en las palabras, en la sensación de Harry atrapándolo, en el cosquilleo en su cuello y, por la fuerza del orgasmo que ya llegaba, no pudo sostenerse más de la cama y se dejó caer, abrazando con fuerza a Harry a la vez que embestía una vez más, el placer recorriendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. —Te amo… Harry…

 

La respuesta a esa confesión se ahogó en su garganta, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba una vez más, su erección apretada entre ambos cuerpos expulsando con fuerza su semilla, sintió a Draco entrar una vez más con fuerza en él, haciéndolo estremecer aún más y un líquido caliente en su interior.

 

—Sí… te amo —repitió Draco enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y respirando agitadamente, temblando.

 

Las piernas de Harry cayeron a los lados, resentidas y temblorosas, sus dedos acariciaron lentamente la espalda sudorosa mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer que aún se expandía por su cuerpo, del reconfortante peso de Draco sobre él y de la tibieza de su piel… 

 

—Yo también te amo, Draco —respondió al fin con voz ahogada.

 

*****

 

—¿No te parece muy tarde para llegar? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta, haciéndola sobresaltar, Ginny giró y miró hacia Tony con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Tuve cosas que hacer —respondió con firmeza y recordándose una vez más que Tony era la mejor forma de vengarse de Malfoy y hacer recuperar la cordura a Harry y que solo por eso lo aguantaba.

 

—¿Cosas cómo atacar a alguien? —le reprochó Tony ya de pie y tomándola de un brazo.

 

—Yo no he atacado a nadie —protestó Ginny tratando de soltarse.

 

—Oh, por favor, las letras en la espalda; tiene tu firma, _cariño_.

 

—¿Y si sabes que he sido yo para qué preguntas?

 

—Para estar seguro, te he dicho mil veces que no debes actuar sola.

 

—No dije que fuera en nombre de la MACH.

 

—Pero es lo mismo, tú eres parte de nosotros, cualquier cosa que hagas será en nombre de la MACH.

 

—No seas tan exagerado —bufó Ginny soltándose bruscamente de Tony y tratando de pasar hacia el otro lado del salón, Tony la sujetó con más fuerza.

 

—Estoy hablando en serio —replicó, perdiendo ya todo rastro de moderación y con los dientes apretados, sus dedos sobre la piel del brazo de Ginny se sintieron mucho más fuertes todavía.

 

—Me estás lastimando —se quejó Ginny mientras trataba de soltarse.

 

—Y tú deshonrando a MACH —continuó Tony sin soltarla ni dar muestras de querer hacerlo.

 

—Tony…

 

—Tenemos un problema, en realidad por eso te esperaba, habrá una reunión al amanecer y necesito que todos estén aquí, así que ve con Donna, Amy y Janeth a enviar los avisos, ya luego hablaremos tú y yo —finalmente Tony la soltó y caminó hacia el otro lado del salón, dándole la espalda, la curiosidad pudo más que el dolor de su brazo o la amenaza de la última declaración.

 

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

 

—Creo que si tú quieres actuar sola y tener tus secretos, yo tengo derecho a tener los míos —comentó Tony de vuelta con la voz pomposa.

 

Ginny se mordió un labio maldiciendo la discusión que habían tenido, pues ahora le sería más difícil tener información de primera mano.

 

—Oh, vamos, Tony —susurró la chica acercándose lentamente a él, ella sabía como manejarlo, o al menos eso esperaba.

 

—Ve con las otras chicas, te enteraras en unas horas, al amanecer —replicó Tony esquivando sus caricias.

 

—Pero…

 

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, Ginny, en serio —interrumpió Tony saliendo finalmente hacia la puerta lateral, en cuanto la abrió Ginny vio apenas por un instante al profesor Wilson Garfunkel, junto a sus dos asistentes, no parecían nada contentos. La puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo y Ginny suspiró frustrada, tendría que encontrar la forma de hacer las paces con Tony pronto, él era su mejor fuente de información, no podía apartarse de él y perder eso.

 

*****

 

Una paz plena invadió el cuerpo de Harry, cerró los ojos y pudo haberse quedado dormido de no ser por la sensación de Draco saliendo de su interior y luego esos labios sobre su cuello nuevamente.

 

—Mmm —gimió quedamente mientras esos labios seguían acariciando los puntos exactos.

 

—¿Estás bien? Creo que te he dejado inconsciente —comentó Draco, medio en burla medio en serio; sintiéndose aún asombrado de la intensidad del momento que acababan de compartir y no creyendo del todo que Harry estuviera allí a su lado de esa manera tan íntima.

 

—¿Te has vuelto un presumido acaso? —preguntó Harry con voz cansada pero siguiéndole en algo la broma a Draco, que seguía jugando con su lengua sobre su piel.

 

—Nah, simplemente digo la verdad… ¿Sabes? Hay algo que extrañaba mucho… —murmuró con voz suave y soplando sobre el húmedo cuello de Harry, sintiendo como toda su piel se erizaba y disfrutando de eso.

 

—¿Algo además de esto? —preguntó Harry volviendo a acariciar con sus manos la espalda de Draco y cerrando las piernas un poco más entorno a las caderas del chico, sintiéndose mucho más recuperado del orgasmo anterior y deseando más aún. Solo esperaba que Draco captara el mensaje.

 

—Sí —Draco le dio un beso en los labios y sus manos bajaron lentamente por el torso desnudo, Harry suspiró suavemente y entonces sus dedos se clavaron sobre el hueso de la cadera y presionaron de una manera que él ya sabía. Harry se retorció de risa mientras trataba de separarlo de su cuerpo—. Extrañaba lo fácil que es hacerte cosquillas —declaró Draco con voz entrecortada sobre las carcajadas de Harry.

 

—No seas… cabrón —resopló Harry mientras Draco insistía con el tema de las cosquillas, hasta que encontró la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para dominar su propia fuerza y, aún entre carcajadas (suyas y de Draco), presionó más fuerte sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco.

 

—Vamos que es divertido… —siguió burlándose Draco antes de sentirlo; Harry lo atrapó con sus piernas, con fuerza, con mucha más fuerza de la que creía podía tener y antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo estaba siendo empujado a un lado y su espalda daba contra el colchón, abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la mirada brillante de Harry.

 

—Ahora soy mucho más fuerte, Malfoy —retó Harry tomando con sus manos las muñecas de Draco y llevándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo, presionándolas sobre el colchón.

 

Y Draco tenía que admitir que era cierto, cuando iban en la escuela podía decirse que estaban casi igualados, sin embargo él ya había registrado esos “pequeños grandes cambios”, esos que había notado desde que la primera vez que lo había vuelto a ver y que había confirmado mientras lo desvestía y amaba; Harry ahora era mucho más musculoso que en la escuela, muchísimo más, y tenía todos los músculos marcados de una manera que a Draco se le antojaba sexy, sobre todo cuando lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose y gimiendo para él. Su mirada se detuvo en el dragón tatuado sobre el lado izquierdo, ese que había descubierto poco antes, mientras desnudaba a Harry, lo había asombrado, pues no imaginaba que fuera del tipo al que le gustaran los tatuajes, pero había estado demasiado ocupado amándolo como para cuestionarlo sobre eso.

 

—Y distinto —dijo finalmente Draco, su boca secándose de pronto, su cuerpo casi rogando que Harry le demuestre lo fuerte que era ahora.

 

—¿Y te gusta lo que ves?— preguntó Harry en voz baja.

 

—Imposible que no —respondió Draco, inconscientemente pasando la lengua sobre los labios, ansiando demostrarle cuánto le gustaba ahora, el agarre en sus muñecas se aflojó un poco y aprovechó para librar una mano y acariciarle lentamente el pecho. Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras sentía esos dedos detenerse en el dragón tatuado sobre su piel.

 

Entonces Harry lo besó, con urgencia y con renovada ansiedad, su lengua invadiendo su boca, recorriéndola completamente, sus dientes mordiéndole los labios, hasta que un gemido se perdió entre las bocas de ambos, cuando Harry se apartó de él lo dejó deseoso de más, de tener esa boca así para siempre, besándolo y mordiéndolo, imponiéndose y marcándolo, no pasó mucho más tiempo antes de sentir esos labios ahora bajando tentativamente sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza, Draco dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y permitió que Harry lo siguiera mordiendo de esa manera que lindaba con el dolor, mientras las manos del chico ahora bajaban más aún, pellizcando sus tetillas y bajando por el abdomen.

 

Harry enredó sus dedos en la mata de vello rubio y luego bajó hasta la renovada erección de Draco, acariciando el miembro con una mano, lentamente, mientras su lengua seguía bajando poco a poco por el torso y él retrocedía un poco, finalmente se sentó completamente y disfrutó de ver a Draco sonrojado, con la frente perlada de sudor, con el cabello desordenado y pegoteado sobre los lados del rostro, los labios hinchados y rojos y respirando agitadamente, su mano se afianzó más sobre la erección y la acarició con mucho más fuerza, Draco se arqueó y gimió apretando sus manos entre las sábanas.

 

—Harry —gimió Draco cuando esa mano ganó mayor velocidad, respirando entrecortadamente levantó la vista, la mirada intensa de Harry parecía poder ver más allá de lo físico, era como si desnudara su alma, y se sintió tímido por ello.

 

 —Te deseo tanto… —susurró Harry apretando un poco más la base del miembro de Draco antes de soltarlo y retroceder un poco más en la cama.

 

—Y yo… —afirmó Draco levantando las caderas para indicarle a Harry que no se detuviera, sin embargo las caricias se interrumpieron por completo, las manos de Harry sobre sus piernas le indicaron que se girara, y él así lo hizo.

 

Harry recorrió poco a poco con besos húmedos la espalda de Draco, besándola y adorándola, mientras lo sentía agitarse debajo de él; sus manos acariciaron las nalgas y lo sintió estremecerse, gimiendo mucho más fuerte; sus besos bajaron más aún, por la columna, hasta la ligera elevación de las caderas, entonces mordió con fuerza y las caderas de Draco se levantaron, mientras el chico gemía algo que no alcanzaba a entender, sus dedos fueron separando las nalgas mientras se colocaba un poco más detrás.

 

Draco sintió las ligeras mordidas sobre sus nalgas mientras un par de dedos presionaban en su entrada suavemente, apenas ejerciendo un poco de presión y sin entrar aún, levantó más las caderas y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sobre sus rodillas, con el pecho sobre la cama y sujetándose de las sábanas. Realmente había extrañado ser de Harry de esa manera.

 

Harry extendió la mano y usando un hechizo no verbal atrajo la varita que estaba tirada sobre el suelo, con una mano acarició el muslo de Draco antes de presionar la punta de la varita en su interior.

 

La sensación del hechizo lubricante le hizo apretar un poco su interior, gimoteando mientras una ráfaga de ansiedad lo llenaba. Deseaba tanto que Harry se apresurara.

 

Harry presionó un dedo en su interior, deleitándose de la estrechez y lo caliente que se sentía, con la otra mano acarició los testículos mientras besaba distraídamente la espalda baja, hasta que Draco, gimiendo, empezó a empujarse contra ese dedo, haciendo que su propia erección diese un tirón más de premura.

 

Se sentía abierto y expuesto, deliciosamente expuesto y abierto, ansioso y listo.

 

—Harry…  por favor solo… —un giro en los dedos de Harry, combinado con una mordida sobre su nalga derecha lo hizo arquearse y gemir —. ¡Ah…Merlín!

 

—¿Listo?

 

—Tú… —otra mordida más y Draco perdió por un instante la ilación —. ¿Tú qué crees?

 

—Que sigues siendo un ansioso.

 

—Culpa tuya —rebatió Draco. Los dedos abandonaron su interior y eso lo hizo sentir repentinamente vacío.

 

Harry convocó un hechizo lubricante sobre su propio miembro y se acarició un poco apenas, sabiéndose demasiado excitado, mientras que con la otra mano jalaba a Draco un poco por las caderas.

 

Draco giró a ver a Harry; sobre la cama, apoyado sobre sus talones y retrocedió un poco, acomodándose de la misma manera, quedando en el regazo de Harry, las manos sobre su cadera lo guiaron hasta que pudo sentir la punta de la erección de Harry refregándose contra su entrada, ambos gimieron de anticipación.

 

Entonces Draco se empujó, tan lentamente como pudo, sintiendo su interior ardiendo por la intromisión mientras las manos sobre sus caderas presionaban mucho más fuerte, cuando por fin lo tuvo completamente dentro ambos se quedaron quietos, sentía el cálido aliento de Harry sobre su cuello, resoplando, mientras su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando un poco más a sentir a Harry en su interior.

 

—¿Estás…? —Harry le dio un beso más en hombro antes de con su lengua lamer el cuello expuesto, Draco jadeó y se arqueó un poco —. ¿Puedo moverme…?

 

—Demonios, sí —suspiró Draco, sintió las manos de Harry guiarlo hacia arriba y empujarlo hacia abajo una vez más, mientras Harry volvía a su hombro, solo que esta vez ya no besándolo sino mordiéndolo, provocando que todas sus sensaciones se dispararan, pronto se encontró a él mismo levantándose y empujándose sobre Harry con fuerza, mientras éste levantaba las caderas para darle el encuentro.

 

—Estás tan estrecho… Dioses, tan increíblemente caliente… —gimoteó Harry empujando a Draco hacia adelante. Draco, entendiendo el cambio que Harry quería, apoyó las manos y rodillas sobre la cama, con Harry aún en su interior.

 

—Mmm…. Harry —gimió cuando Harry empezó a embestir con un poco más de fuerza, apretó un poco más las sábanas y levantó las caderas, tratando de hacer que Harry por fin rozara su próstata.

 

—Draco… no tienes idea de… ¡Oh, Dios! —gruñó Harry enderezándose completamente y cerrando los ojos, sus caderas empujándose en diferentes ángulos.

 

Y entonces Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y un grito muy fuerte y escandaloso escapó de sus labios, a la vez que su espalda se arqueaba completamente, un tirón en su erección y un gran placer estallando en el interior de su cuerpo.

 

—¡Sí, Draco! —gimió Harry empujándose nuevamente contra él, los chillidos y la forma como Draco se retorcía y empujaba contra él eran realmente calientes, excitantes y más que suficientes para catapultarlo hacia un nuevo orgasmo.

 

—Harry… ¡Oh, mierda! Por todos los dioses, no pares —consiguió mascullar Draco entre gemidos, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, la cama chirriando y los resoplidos de ambos llenaron la habitación. Draco dejó caer su cuerpo contra el colchón, una de sus manos serpenteando hasta su erección, caliente y pulsante, lista para llegar al final.

 

—Draco… eres tan… perfecto —resopló soltando una de las caderas de Draco y buscando en el frente alcanzar la erección del rubio, sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Draco y ambos comenzaron a masturbarlo mientras la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba más aún.

 

—Harry… no podré —el placer lo hacía arquearse y empujarse sin ningún control —. Ya no…

 

—Yo… yo tampoco —gimoteó Harry.

 

Draco estaba perdiendo el control hasta de sus propios movimientos, la mano de Harry apretó un poco más su erección y bastaron un par de caricias solamente para sentir como el orgasmo llegaba, fue apenas conciente de Harry derramándose en su interior y de sus dientes sobre su espalda mientras lloriqueaba y apretaba las sábanas con una mano.

 

Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre la espalda de Draco, resoplando y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco aún agitándose debajo suyo.

 

—Harry… —suspiró Draco vencido ya por la fuerza de los espasmos en sus músculos y dejándose caer con Harry sobre él.

 

—Draco… —replicó Harry dándole un par de mordidas en la nuca antes de apoyarse con las manos sobre el colchón y salir de él con lentitud, Draco emitió un pequeño gemido y se giró para encararlo.

 

—Verdaderamente… te quiero —suspiró Draco apartando un par de mechones oscuros del rostro de Harry y pasándolo por detrás de la oreja —. Te amo.

 

—¿Verdaderamente lo haces? —preguntó Harry atrapando esa mano y llevándola hasta sus labios para luego darle un beso cariñoso.

 

—Lo hago… he sido tan tonto… lo lamento, creo que no sé por donde empezar a disculparme… —Draco se acercó más a él, sus piernas entrelazándose y sus respiraciones mezclándose. Draco era conciente de que no le alcanzaría la vida para pedir perdón por haberlo dejado antes, por haberlo abandonado sin siquiera darle opción a replica y aunque muchas veces se había reprochado por ser el causante de su propio sufrimiento, ahora era conciente del gran dolor que había provocado en Harry y aquello era peor que su propio sufrimiento. —Perdóname, yo solo quería…

 

—Dijiste… —interrumpió Harry negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no quería recordar más aquello, era demasiado doloroso para hacerlo, prefería centrarse en el presente, y en el futuro, ese futuro que incluía a Draco en su vida. Cerró los ojos y trató de dominar un poco sus propias emociones —. Dijiste que ahora sería…

 

—Para siempre —completó Draco con seguridad, acariciando con una mano lentamente la mejilla de Harry, que asintió, sus labios apretándose suavemente.

 

—Para siempre…

 

—Si me lo permites.

 

—¿Cómo crees que no podría permitírtelo?

 

Draco no respondió, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry no se lo permitiera, lo besó lentamente, sellando de esa manera su silenciosa promesa, la mano de Harry sobre su cadera se presionó un poco más, cuando por fin se separaron ambos se miraban con un gran entendimiento, no necesitaban más disculpas, ni más promesas, ya tenían lo que necesitaban, lo que querían. Ya se tenían el uno al otro.

 

*****

 

Como casi nunca ocurría, esta vez había una gran cantidad de magos y brujas, de todas las edades, reunidos en el salón. Por lo general se trataba con grupos pequeños, sin embargo, el que se haya llamado a todos hacía que Ginny sintiera que algo importante y no necesariamente bueno estuviera pasando. Le había dicho a Donna y Amy que Tony le había prohibido decirles que era lo que pasaba, para así salvar lo mal que se vería que no tuviera nada de información al respecto. Ahora esperaba, sobre la tarima, sentada junto a Donna la llegada de Tony, mientras todos los asistentes parloteaban alegremente.

 

Finalmente Tony apareció unos minutos después, lucía serio, mucho más serio de lo que Ginny lo había visto en el pasado; venía seguido del profesor Garfunkel y sus dos ayudantes, que también lucían una expresión grave y hasta enfadada, finalmente todos tomaron sus posiciones en la tarima, Tony se puso a su lado y no le dirigió siquiera una mirada mientras la sala se quedaba en silencio.

 

—Buenos días —empezó Tony, a pesar de todo usando aquel tono pomposo —, gracias a todos por venir tan temprano y con tan poca anticipación, lamentamos haberlos hecho venir así de rápido pero era realmente importante darles unos cuantos alcances de lo que hemos descubierto anoche.

 

Ginny suspiró ansiosa mientras el profesor Garfunkel se removía inquieto en su asiento.

 

—Como todos ustedes saben, desarrollamos una poción para ir eliminando a aquellos miembros inadecuados de la sociedad, aquellos que deshonran la naturaleza humana y hemos estado trabajando en ello durante más de un año y con mucho éxito… hasta hace poco —un murmullo preocupado llenó la sala, pero Tony no se detuvo y continuó hablando —. Hemos descubierto que uno de ellos, un mortífago, para colmos, ha encontrado la manera de invertir el proceso, la forma como lo ha conseguido aún es un misterio, aunque tenemos algunas sospechas… —un murmullo mayor llenó la sala. Tony levantó las manos pidiendo silencio.

 

—Tenemos sospechas de que pronto podrían rastrearnos, si es que han logrado la poción que el profesor Garfunkel nos dice, pueden poco a poco ir llegando hasta nosotros… y todos sabemos que no queremos eso, no aún al menos, queremos mantener privacidad sobre nuestras identidades, así que trataremos de no usar la poción a menos que sea un caso de emergencia extrema, mientras tanto buscaremos otra forma de continuar con nuestra tarea de limpieza.

 

—¿Pero entonces que haremos? No podemos dejar que esos asquerosos se salgan con la suya… —protestó una bruja anciana desde el final del salón.

 

—No, no podemos —convino Tony —, pero tampoco debemos exponernos, no aún al menos…

 

—¿Por qué no somos más directos y los atacamos de frente? —opinó Caleb que estaba en una de las filas de adelante.

 

—Tenemos que tener cuidado, no es tan simple, la sociedad no entiende nuestra dedicada labor —explicó Tony.

 

—Podemos hacerlo, es decir, es más fácil evitar que rastreen hechizos que pociones —continuó alegando Caleb de la manera en que Ginny le había enseñado. La chica no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía mucho más a gusto atacando de esa manera que sembrando pociones y esperando a que estas surtieran efecto y si es que las pociones ya no eran seguras tendrían que empezar con los hechizos.

 

—Podríamos, pero no simplemente por atacar, podrían descubrirnos, si lo hacemos será de una manera mucho más planeada —contestó Tony, Ginny sabía que estaba cediendo.

 

—Pero aún tenemos posibilidades de mejorar la poción —se quejó el profesor Garfunkel.

 

—Estoy segura de que sí —intervino Ginny antes de dejar a Tony hablar —¿Pero cuánto tiempo nos tomará y sobre todo cuánto nos costará?

 

—Unas semanas… no lo sé —replicó el hombre, parecía cada vez más enojado —, pero no habrá precio, esto es una cuestión de honor, nadie puede desbaratar mi poción.

 

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco por los comentarios y el orgullo herido del hombre mientras la sala rompía en murmullos nuevamente.

 

—De acuerdo —se hizo escuchar la voz de Tony, todos se silenciaron nuevamente —; vamos a planear qué hacer, lo que queríamos era que supieran porqué nos deteníamos en la repartición de pociones; planearemos la estrategia de ataques mientras el profesor Garfunkel termina de mejorar la poción y en cuanto tengamos todo listo convocaremos una nueva reunión.

 

La sala asintió, parecían abatidos, Ginny sonrió sin ningún tipo de recato, ya estaba, sería mucho más fácil aplicar hechizos ahora, con algo de suerte se podría encontrar con Malfoy y podría atraparlo. Con suerte, quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

 

*****

 

Lo despertó la sensación de unos labios recorriendo su cuello, suave y lentamente, mientras una mano se abría paso bajo las sábanas hasta su semi erección, y una cálida piel abrigaba su espalda, gimió suavemente cuando esos labios mordieron un poco más fuerte.

 

—Me preguntaba a que hora te levantarías —susurró Draco en su oído.

 

—Pues… ya me desperté —suspiró Harry, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a empujarse contra la recién descubierta erección de Draco.

 

—Eso veo —respondió Draco apretando un poco más su mano contra la erección de Harry y sintiendo la suya enterrarse entre las cálidas nalgas de Harry, el deseo de empujarse apoderándose de él.

 

—Realmente… ¡Oh, sigue! —gimió cuando Draco empezó a poner mayor velocidad en sus caricias —. Realmente eres insaciable.

 

—Nuevamente… tu culpa —Draco soltó a Harry, que gimió desconforme y maniobró lo suficiente para hacerse de la varita.

 

—Draco…

 

—Shh… no seas protestón —regañó haciéndolo poner de lado nuevamente, con su varita presionando en su entrada mientras se sostenía con una mano del colchón.

 

—Yo no… —se detuvo cuando sintió el hechizo lubricante trabajando en su interior, se arqueó y con una mano atrapó la pierna de Draco, jalándolo hacia él.

 

—Te amo… —susurró Draco dejando la varita a un lado y empujando contra la entrada de Harry, de un solo golpe se sintió completamente absorbido por esa estrechez tan cálida.

 

—mmm sí… sí —suspiró Harry apretando más aún la mano contra la pierna de Draco y dejando caer la cabeza un poco más atrás, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Draco contra su cuello.

 

—¡Merlín!… —gimió Draco moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás nuevamente, en respuesta Harry se agitó contra él y gimió nuevamente —. ¿Así…? ¿Así está bien?

 

—Sí… ¡Oh, Draco! Sí —Harry se apretó un poco más contra Draco sintiendo como entraba y salía lentamente de él, en cada ocasión golpeando su próstata de manera lenta y excitante, sabía que si Draco aumentaba la velocidad en tan solo un instante se terminaría corriendo, sobre todo con los besos que Draco le daba en el cuello y hombro.

 

—Adoro cada centímetro de ti… ¿Sabes?

 

—Draco…

 

Draco se elevó un poco más, apoyando una mano sobre la cama y su otra mano soltó la cadera de Harry para luego ir más hacia adelante, hacia la erección roja y húmeda, apresándola con fuerza y masajeándola rápidamente.

 

—Draco… por favor… —pidió Harry aunque no estaba realmente seguro de lo que pedía, Draco en respuesta agitó sus caderas con mucho más fuerza, mientras esa mano se movía más y más rápido.

 

—Adoro besarte… que estés aquí —susurró sobre su oído, la mano de Harry sobre su pierna se clavaba en su piel dejándole seguramente huellas mientras el interior de Harry se apretaba más y más y su erección se endurecía hasta lo imposible entre sus manos.

 

—Draco… yo… ¡mierda! —masculló finalmente, viniéndose entre los dedos de Draco, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre el colchón, sintiendo a Draco lloriquear y correrse en su interior.

 

Draco se abrazó a él con fuerza, sintiendo su piel estremecerse y su cuerpo agitarse, hundió su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry y suspiró profundamente, llenándose de su olor, de sus suspiros, de la forma como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de él, como sus pieles adheridas por el sudor no se querían despegar.

 

—Te amo —dijo Harry con voz queda, aún sin soltar la pierna de Draco.

 

—Y yo, mucho.

 

*****

 

Gael abrió los ojos y se estiró suavemente sobre la cama, sintiéndose algo adolorido por haber pasado casi toda la noche sentado contra la pared y abrazado a Mikel, le extrañó no encontrarlo en la cama, se sentó de golpe y entonces se dio cuenta de que Mikel estaba nuevamente sentado en el piso, junto al balcón, pero está vez no miraba hacia la nada, miraba hacia él.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gael con algo de cautela, desde que lo había conocido había comprendido lo fácil que era de alterarse y de entristecerse, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ver pacientes y gente herida, aunque nunca lo había visto tan devastado como la noche anterior, en el fondo tenía que admitir que estaba hasta algo asustado.

 

—Bien —respondió Mikel con un pequeño suspiro antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la cama —. Te veía dormir.

 

—Eso es algo… extraño ¿no crees? —preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo sentarse junto a él.

 

—No del todo… —Mikel se metió en la cama junto a Gael y entrelazó una mano con la de él —. No del todo después de haber descubierto algo interesante…

 

—¿Interesante?

 

—Interesante —ratificó Mikel antes de darle un profundo beso a Gael.

 

Gael se sujetó del brazo de Mikel y se deshizo bajo el beso tan imponente que Mikel le estaba dando.

 

Cuando por fin se separaron Gael lo miró interrogantemente, pero Mikel no dijo nada más, simplemente lo empujó sobre la cama y lo besó nuevamente; Gael no entendía qué podía haber descubierto Mikel, pero los labios tibios sobre los suyos y esas manos despojándolo de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa fueron suficiente para alejarlo de esos pensamientos, al menos de momento.

 

Mucho rato después, mientras Gael observaba a Mikel dormir, pensó en que sería bueno ir preparando algo de desayunar, pues el chico tendría que entrar a trabajar pasado el medio día y no era bueno que fuera comiendo apresuradamente, además de que eso lo ponía de muy mal humor… fue entonces que frunció el ceño y es dio cuenta de algo:

 

En un inicio, cuando habían empezado a quedar, supuso que sus salidas se limitarían a tres o cuatro citas, unos tragos y mucho sexo, sin embargo, tres meses después, se dio cuenta de que pasaba casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía en la universidad en el departamento de Mikel, ya no solo entre sus sábanas, sino también cenando, conversando, desayunando, haciendo las compras juntos… incluso Mikel le había dicho que podía llevar sus libros y estudiar allí con tal de que se quedara un rato más. Gael no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento; su vida había cambiado radicalmente, a veces no veía a Draco más que en la universidad o cuando tenía que ayudarlo a preparar las pociones para la venta, su vida ahora giraba en torno a Mikel, al Mikel que le había advertido desde el inicio que sería una relación a corto plazo, disfrutar hasta la saciedad y luego, si se podía, ser buenos amigos.

 

Pero él, Gael, había descubierto esa mañana de domingo, mientras la pálida luz de invierno entraba por la ventana, alumbrando apenas la habitación, mientras el cuerpo desnudo de Mikel dormitaba desnudo a un lado, que tal vez, o mejor dicho que era muy probable, que hubiera roto esa regla, que se estuviera empezando a enamorar de Mikel, de quien sabía no debía enamorarse, de quien sabía no se enamoraría de él.

 

 

Un miedo aterrador se apoderó de él y se puso en pie de un salto, Mikel se removió sobre la cama pero no despertó; algo más aliviado Gael se puso en movimiento y recogió sus ropas del suelo, así como los libros y todo lo que en algún momento había podido traer y dejar allí. Se vistió rápidamente y caminó hasta la sala, sonrió tontamente recordando que en realidad no tenía que salir corriendo, que incluso Mikel había modificado sus protecciones para dejarlo aparecerse en caso él llegara y no hubiera nadie en casa. Suspiró y le dio una última mirada al lugar antes de aparecerse en un callejón a varias calles de la universidad; tenía que estudiar, ya pronto vendrían los exámenes y tendría la mente ocupada, no le sería tan difícil olvidar lo bien que se sentía estar con él, lo buen y dedicado amante que era, lo ingenioso de sus comentarios, ni lo bien que olía. Superaría eso y luego, tal vez, después de un tiempo, cuando las circunstancias hicieran que se tuvieran que ver no sería tan incómodo hacerlo.

 

*****

 

—Es domingo —informó Draco luego de que ambos permanecieran en la cama en silencio, acariciándose lentamente.

 

—Lo sé… ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

 

—A las dos —Draco suspiró, empezando a sopesar las posibilidades de quedarse con Harry y no ir a trabajar.

 

—Yo a las cuatro —Harry se removió un poco en la cama y pegó su cabeza al pecho de Draco, disfrutando de escuchar los latidos rítmicos de su corazón y de sentir su aroma. Aroma de Draco… ¿qué más necesitaba para ser feliz?

 

—No quiero moverme de aquí. Nunca —comentó Draco acariciando el cabello ahora más largo de Harry.

 

—Eventualmente tendremos que hacerlo ¿sabes? —respondió Harry dando un beso sobre el pecho de Draco.

 

—Eventualmente… pero no quiere decir inmediatamente.

 

—Quiere decir pronto.

 

—Pronto… Aún tenemos tiempo.

 

Cuando por fin salieron a la calle era ya cerca de la una, ambos morían de hambre así que se montaron en la moto y Harry condujo hasta las cercanías del supermercado donde Draco trabajaba esa tarde; buscaron un pequeño restaurante a solo un par de calles y ambos disfrutaron de un pequeño gran almuerzo, riendo y conversando. Draco lamentó que no podría ver a Harry en dos semanas más, si antes se le habían hecho largas esas dos semanas ahora le parecían mucho más cuesta arriba aún.

 

—En unos meses, que termine este semestre ya no estaré internado —le consoló Harry —. Estaré en casa, aunque tenga horarios complicados será más fácil.

 

Draco suspiró suavemente —Pronto serás un auror.

 

 —Sí… Y esa no es razón para que pienses siquiera por un momento en dejarme —advirtió Harry, medio en serio, medio en broma. Draco se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

 

—No he pensado dejarte, te lo prometí, ¿verdad? —Harry asintió —. No podría hacerlo, nunca más —declaró con seriedad.

 

—Yo tampoco podría dejarte… —contestó Harry apretando un poco su mano sobre la de Draco.

 

Draco suspiró —Solo pensaba en que será complicado… ya sabes, por lo de los aurores y eso…

 

—Todo estará bien, Draco, no arruines el momento pensando en eso.

 

Draco sonrió, dándole la razón a Harry, no debía preocuparse por esas cosas, no por ahora al menos.

 

—Así que… ¿ahora te gustan los tatuajes?

 

—Ah… el dragón —suspiró Harry con una sonrisa, ya se le hacía extraño que el chico no preguntara por eso—. Es que… tenemos cierta teoría, en la Academia y…

 

—¿Teoría?

 

—Nos gustan los tatuajes —afirmó finalmente Harry.

 

—¿Les gustan los tatuajes? ¿A quienes les gustan los tatuajes? —preguntó sintiéndose de pronto algo desplazado.

 

—A mi promoción… es… —Harry se sonrojó un poco, cuando se lo había hecho, un año atrás, junto con sus otros compañeros, le había parecido una idea bastante razonable, sin embargo ahora, al explicarla en voz alta le parecía, hasta cierto punto, estúpida.

 

—¡Oh, por Dios! —resopló Draco —. Dime que no te lo hicieron mientras estabas borracho o algo así.

 

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

 

—Ah…  ¿entonces?

 

—¿Prometes no reírte?

 

—Me conoces, sabes que si es algo tonto reiré.

 

—Pues entonces no te digo nada —Draco arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros y Harry suspiró fastidiado —. De acuerdo, es solo que decimos que si alguna vez nos llega a pasar algo, ya sabes una misión fallada y nos matan o desfiguran podrán reconocernos por nuestros tatuajes.

 

—Eso es… —Draco palideció ligeramente ¿no había posibilidades de que cosas así pasaran, cierto? Es decir, ya no estaban en guerra… nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de Harry herido o muerto en una misión.

 

—Es tonto, lo sé —Harry se asombró del cambio en Draco, esperaba una burla, no que se quedara sin palabras —. No parecía tan tonto cuando fuimos un gran grupo el año pasado a hacérnoslo.

 

 —¿Y qué…? —tonto se sentía él, no tenía que preocuparse de que a Harry le pasara algo. Simplemente no sería así, no estaban ya en guerra, nada tenía porque pasar —¿Qué Dragón es?

 

—Un Hébrido Negro —Harry miró fijamente a Draco, que parecía aún ausente y siguió hablando —, son los más agresivos…

 

—Sí, lo sé… ¿Por qué un Dragón?

 

—Porque… pues, tuve que enfrentar uno en El torneo de los tres magos y en Gringotts…

 

—Ah… esa historia —suspiró Draco interrumpiéndolo —, escuché algo al respecto pero me pareció simplemente no creíble, no te imagino sobre un dragón escapando con… —se detuvo al ver la expresión de Harry —. ¿En verdad…?

 

—Sí —respondió Harry con voz firme, nunca antes Draco le había preguntado sobre ese episodio, aunque se sintió ligeramente ofendido de que Draco pensara que no era capaz de ese tipo de cosas —. Por supuesto que sí, escapamos de Gringotts en un dragón, uno ciego que de alguna manera nos salvó de morir hechos pedacitos por un grupo de enfurecidos duendes.

 

—O sea, ¿Tú, Granger y Weasley montaron un dragón y salieron volando de Gringotts?

 

—No fue tan simple como lo dices, pero sí, esa es la idea…

 

—Vaya… nunca le di mucho crédito… aunque ahora que te conozco mejor, no creo que sea tan imposible. ¿Así que por eso te tatuaste un dragón en el pecho?

 

—Y por ti —agregó ligeramente más envalentonado.

 

—¿Por mí?

 

—Tú nombre también significa Dragón ¿No es así?

 

—Sí, pero…

 

—Y tatuarme Draco en el pecho les haría sospechar…

 

—¿En serio? ¿Por mí? —preguntó asombrado.

 

—Por ti, como todo lo que hago, siempre lo hago pensando de una u otra manera en ti.

 

—Harry… —dijo Draco sonrojándose un poco y no sabiendo que agregar a eso.

 

Cerca de las dos de la tarde ambos salieron del restaurante y Harry se ofreció a caminar con él las cuatro calles que le faltaban para llegar a su trabajo, Draco, algo más cohibido ahora, teniendo a varios de sus compañeros cerca, aceptó, pero caminó con la mirada gacha, mientras Harry le repetía que le escribiría en la noche y que se verían en dos semanas.

 

—Por esa puerta entro —comentó Draco señalando a unos metros la puerta custodiada por Phill —; él es Phill, el guardia de seguridad que te digo que le da miedo a todos.

 

—Tiene cómo… ¿En verdad es así de musculoso? —preguntó mirando de reojo a los brazos, cubiertos por la camiseta delgada, pese al frío que hacía, del hombre; era simplemente inmenso.

 

—Parece… no se me ocurriría buscarle la bronca…

 

—Ni a mí —convino Harry antes de mirar nuevamente a Draco, aún no se había ido y ya sentía que era injusto que no pudiera verlo en dos semanas, después de todo el tiempo que habían tenido de separación —. Te voy a extrañar.

 

—Y yo, pero serán solo dos semanas… y nos escribiremos.

 

—Te amo —Harry se acercó a Draco y lo tomó de los hombros, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, pero no se detuvo y siguió acercándose a él.

 

—Harry… espera estamos en… —no pudo continuar, los labios de Harry callaron los suyos, se resistió al beso durante seguramente un segundo, tal vez menos, antes de que sus brazos rodearan la cintura de Harry y lo pegaran a su cuerpo, sus lenguas uniéndose y separándose, persiguiéndose y pidiendo más. 

 

Cuando por fin se apartó Harry sonrió, Draco estaba sonrojado y acalorado.

 

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

 

—Tonto —bufó Draco —. Estamos en la calle.

 

—Ya lo sé —Harry lo jaló y le dio un beso suave, apenas un roce de sus labios —; y te ves increíblemente encantador así de abochornado y sonrojado.

 

—Idiota —replicó Draco acomodando su abrigo, solo por hacer algo con las manos, rehusándose a girar y ver hacia la puerta de su trabajo, seguramente Phill y algún otro había visto la escena.

 

—Pese a tu escaso sentido del romanticismo, te amo —declaró Harry en voz más alta, con una amplia sonrisa. Draco no se resistió mucho más.

 

—Yo también —se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Cuídate, no dejes que ese tal Dashiell te gane o que te castiguen.

 

—Y tú duerme un poco, no te quedes hasta tan tarde estudiando.

 

—Ese sí que es un gran consejo.

 

—Te veo en dos semanas —dijo finalmente Harry apretando su mano suavemente antes de darse la vuelta.

 

Draco lo observó alejarse hasta que Harry giró nuevamente y le sonrió, solo entonces se permitió voltear y caminar hacia la puerta de entrada a su trabajo.

 

Draco sabía que la sonrisa tonta que debía tener en el rostro no se le quitaría en mucho tiempo, decidió que eso no le importaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta custodiada por Phill, que parecía extrañamente serio.

 

—¿Qué tal Draco?

 

—Hola Phill…

 

—Veo que tuviste un buen fin de semana.

 

—Algo así…

 

—Lo digo por la mordida en el cuello —comentó el hombre con una ceja levantada, Draco llevó automáticamente la mano al cuello para descubrir que estaba cubierta por la bufanda, mientras Phill rompía en carcajadas.

 

—Serás…

 

—Ya… es divertido, si hasta te vino a dejar al trabajo y todo.

 

—Phill —advirtió Draco.

 

—¿Qué? En tanto tiempo que te conozco no te he conocido a nadie, así que ahora que ya te lo conozco debo aprovechar.

 

—Debo entrar a trabajar —replicó Draco con voz triunfante.

 

—Pero aún nos queda el receso y la salida… y toda la semana —Phill finalmente se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

 

Draco resopló fastidiado y por fin pudo entrar, no había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Phill volvió a oírse, haciéndolo girar —. Y Draco… En verdad te felicito, parece buen chico.

 

La sonrisa se le amplió, debería poder hacer algo contra esos ataques de sonrojo y sonrisas bobas.

 

—Lo es —respondió a pesar de todo, antes de entrar a los vestidores.

 

*****

 

 


	12. ENTRE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE RECUERDOS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 12: ENTRE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE RECUERDOS**

**_Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!_ ** _  
**Pablo Neruda** )_

 

 

 

_Londres, mayo del 2002_

 

_En la esquina de Temple Place y Victoria Emb Ankment, a las 10 de la noche…_

_Sabes que te extraño._

_H._

Draco suspiró mirando alrededor, estaba en el lugar que Harry le había indicado, como era una zona que él no conocía muy bien había tenido que tomar el metro (cosa que él detestaba, se sentía demasiado encerrado en esos subterráneos llenos de gente) y un autobús para llegar y lo había hecho con mucha anticipación; así que mientras esperaba se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro, observando a la gente que pasaba. Había convencido a Gael y Mikel de que lo dejaran ir solo, después de todo no había forma en que nadie supiera a dónde iba y luego estaría con Harry así que no habría problema.

 

Se obligó a no seguir mirando hacia su reloj y se dedicó a mirar el River Thames hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura, su primer impulso fue retroceder y tratar de zafarse a la vez que volteaba, lo recibieron unos ojos brillantes y burlones.

 

—Ese es mi chico, siempre a la defensiva —se burló Harry, que había, luego de la Academia, ido con los chicos al bar por un par de cervezas, para luego aparecer en su casa y dejar sus cosas, darse una ducha veloz (en momentos como esos agradecía que en la Academia le hubieran enseñado lo realmente rápido que podía ser en bañarse y cambiarse cuando era necesario) coger su moto y llegar casi a tiempo, apenas unos minutos pasados de las diez.

 

—Tonto, te pude haber golpeado —protestó Draco sonriendo feliz por la presencia de Harry, al fin, después de dos semanas que le habían parecido demasiado largas y cansadas.

 

—Claro… tú con tus bracitos que solo están acostumbradas a cargar pequeños calderos —continuó bromeando Harry.

 

—Aún te puedo ganar en muchas cosas, Potter —contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras. Harry no dijo más nada, jaló a Draco y le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de abrazarlo.

 

Como le solía pasar cuando estaban en público, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y se tensó un instante antes de que los labios de Harry le hicieran perder nociones y vergüenzas y correspondió al beso para luego abrazarse fuerte a él, aspirando su aroma y disfrutando de su calor.

 

—Cómo te he extrañado —suspiró con la nariz enterrada en el largo y suelto cabello de Harry.

 

—Y yo…

 

*****

 

—¿Entonces dejará de jugar? —preguntó Hermione hacia George y Ron, que estaban en la tienda de bromas del callejón Diagon, ya cerrando después de un buen día de ventas.

 

—Eso es lo que ha dicho —comentó Ron mientras terminaba de hacer algunas anotaciones en el libro de cuentas.

 

—Pero no preguntes por qué, ni nada —aconsejó George inmediatamente después —; mamá le ha preguntado por carta pero ella ni siquiera parece dispuesta a contestar.

 

—Pero… ¿Tu papá tampoco ha podido averiguar nada? —continuó preguntando Hermione.

 

—No… ya sabes, se ha vuelto muy extraña, ahora ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive, en el complejo para deportistas de las Holyhead Harpies ya no, definitivamente —explicó Ron cerrando al fin el libro de cuentas y estirándose escandalosamente sobre la silla.

 

—Tal vez tenga problemas… —masculló Hermione mirando con reproche a Ron, que la ignoró completamente.

 

—No pienses eso, solo necesita tiempo, tal vez la botaron del equipo y no lo quiere decir, yo tampoco lo querría decir si sucediera, además, ella ya es grande, un adulto y todo eso —comentó George ya cogiendo su abrigo.

 

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Ron ya poniéndose en pie.

 

—Sí, le prometí a Angelina que hoy la invitaría a cenar.

 

—Ah… ¿No pasas mucho tiempo con Angelina? —se burló Ron dándole un ligero codazo.

 

—Solo somos amigos —contestó George sin mucho humor —. Traten de no hacer mucho escándalo, no quiero que luego los vecinos se quejen por el alboroto— picó justo antes de jalar la puerta para salir.

 

—¡George! —gritó Ron horrorizado sonrojándose violentamente mientras Hermione solo le daba una mirada asesina, una carcajada fue la despedida de su hermano mientras los dos se quedaban al fin solos.

 

 —No le hagas caso —aconsejó Hermione tomando la mano de su novio para llamar su atención.

 

—Es un idiota —dijo Ron aún sonrojado, Hermione le sonrió amablemente mientras ambos subían hacia el segundo piso, donde quedaba el departamento que George y Ron compartían.

 

—¿Has sabido algo de Harry? —preguntó Hermione mientras comenzaba a buscar en los estantes algunas cosas para preparar algo de comer y Ron abría una botella de vino y buscaba las copas.

 

—No desde la semana pasada, pero sé que tiene mucho que hacer, incluso le escribió a Andrómeda diciendo que no podría visitar a Teddy hasta el domingo al medio día y solo un momento, al parecer no dispone de más tiempo libre este fin de semana.

 

—Oh… ¿No sabes que será? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, Harry ni siquiera le había escrito a ella y sentía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

 

—No, pero mi padre me comentó que Kingsley había dicho que Harry tenía que asistir a la ceremonia esa que quieren hacer para celebrar la caída de tú ya sabes quién y que Harry se había negado completamente, al fin tuvieron que sacar su nombre de la lista de invitados y héroes de guerra.

 

—Pobre Kingsley, a ese paso ya no tendrá quien quiera ir a su ceremonia —razonó Hermione, tanto ella como Ron habían rechazado también dichas invitaciones, al igual que Harry no se les apetecía siquiera recordar ese día.

 

—No entiendo como cree que de verdad participaríamos en algo así.

 

—¿Sabes? Tal vez Harry se está encerrando por eso… ya sabes, malos recuerdos y todo eso…

 

—No, él ya no hace eso —contestó Ron sirviendo ya el vino y alcanzándole una copa a su novia.

 

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Hermione, quién creía que cada día que pasaba conocía menos a su amigo.

 

Ron no pudo decirle que lo estaba, con Harry ya no estaba seguro de casi nada.

 

*****

 

Pese a la necesidad se obligaron a separarse, Draco podía jurar que llevaba horas abrazado a Harry y aún así le pareció un tiempo insuficiente, se dieron una sonrisa abochornada por ese comportamiento y rápidamente se pusieron en movimiento.

 

—Traje mi moto —comentó Harry dirigiéndolo hacia el sitio donde había dejado aparcado el vehículo.

 

Draco suspiró, fingidamente resignado, lo cierto era que ya le encontraba cierto gusto al artefacto aquel.

 

—¿Te dio tiempo para ir a tu casa a traerla?

 

—Sí —Harry le pasó un casco oscuro, el que rápidamente Draco se colocó mientras Harry ya montaba en la moto —. Quería que fuéramos a comer a un sitio que conozco y el autobús sería muy lento.

 

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Draco mientras se abrazaba a Harry y sentía el rugido de la moto encendida; apretó un poco más los brazos en torno a la cintura del chico y pegó su pecho a la ancha y fuerte espalda, suspirando imperceptiblemente, ¡Dios, cuánto lo había extrañado!

 

—No es la gran cosa, solo que se me apetecía comer allí —contestó Harry antes de hacer avanzar la moto.

 

La moto se movía entre los autos a gran velocidad, pronto salieron hasta una autopista, el viento era mucho más helado, pese a la casaca que Draco tenía puesta podía sentir el viento colarse y enfriarle la piel.

 

No anduvieron mucho más tiempo antes de detenerse en una especie de boulevard lleno de luces y establecimientos, la música sonaba fuerte y se escuchaba a la gente reír y conversar por la angosta calle.

 

Harry aparcó la moto en un extremo y luego de darle un ligero apretón al brazo de Draco se despegó de él. Entraron a un pequeño restaurante de luces fuertes y mesas de colores chillones, una música bastante acelerada sonaba desde el fondo

 

—¿Pizza? —preguntó Draco en cuanto una chica sonriente les trajo el menú.

 

—Pizza —suspiró Harry —, he pensado en pizza varios días…

 

—Definitivamente eso de la Academia de aurores te pone raro —comentó Draco.

 

—Cierto —aceptó Harry —, es que apenas y he podido comer algo decente en estos días…

 

—Y son unos explotadores —reprochó Draco.

 

—Además recordaba el día que fuimos a comer pizza, ¿te acuerdas?

 

—¿Cómo no? Fue divertido… parece que hubiera sido hace siglos —comentó Draco rememorando su viaje de vacaciones de pascua, cuando aún estaban en la escuela.

 

—A veces pienso que sí, que fue hace siglos —suspiró Harry.

 

Draco se entretuvo leyendo las variedades de pizzas y pastas que servían allí, no recordaba que hubiera tantas, cuando sintió la mano de Harry tomando la suya y apretándola con algo de fuerza. Elevó la mirada, preocupado y sorprendido, para encontrarse con la verde e intensa mirada de Harry.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente mientras dejaba el menú a un lado, para prestarle total atención a Harry.

 

—Yo… no deseo arruinar nada, y sé que nos dijimos esto por carta, pero realmente quiero que sepas que lamento mucho la forma como… no debí abofetearte ni menos insultarte…

 

—Oh…

 

—Lo siento —aseguró Harry con voz firme —, lo hice sin pensar, estaba tan molesto y… es algo que no volveré a hacer, ¿me crees, verdad?

 

—Harry —suspiró Draco entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry y mirándolo seriamente —yo te creo… y sé que estabas molesto —negó con la cabeza —; durante estos días en que no pudimos comunicarnos pensé en lo qué se sentiría estar en tu lugar, Mikel me contó lo feo que se vio todo… como pensaron que yo… —se encogió de hombros, no quería mencionarlo en voz alta —y luego recordé lo horrible que fue cuando me enteré finalmente de que Yarik había muerto y realmente lamento haberte hecho pasar por algo así —declaró lo que no había sido capaz de poner por carta —supongo que al menos debí decirte qué era lo que iba a hacer… supuse que te opondrías, por eso no te lo dije.

 

—Por supuesto que me opondría, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurre andar probando pociones que no necesita en ese momento —contestó Harry.

 

—Nosotros probamos la mayoría de las pociones que hacemos —le corrigió Draco arqueando una ceja —y no es que estemos locos o algo por el estilo.

 

—Eso es debatible —rebatió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Claro, como yo creo que pasarse horas en un lago congelado para sacar una caja vacía que solo tiene mi nombre puesto es algo tonto e inútil —respondió Draco endureciendo la mirada, intentó soltarse de la mano de Harry, pero este lo apretó con más fuerza.

 

—Esto es estúpido —decidió Harry agarrando más fuerte la mano de Draco y mirándolo a los ojos.

 

—Pues… —Draco estaba ya dispuesto a dar una respuesta respecto a cuál de los dos era en realidad el estúpido, pero se contuvo, después de todo la idea no era pelear.

 

—Entiendo esto: a mí no se me ocurriría andar probando pociones, ni siquiera para la alergia, si es que no es realmente necesario que las tome, pero para ti es algo corriente y normal; sin embargo piensas que el entrenamiento que hacemos es absurdo, y yo discrepo de eso, sé que parece inútil pero también sé que es algo que me servirá en el futuro, algo que es necesario que aprenda, y esa es la forma de hacerlo. Tenemos dos puntos de vista diferentes; ahora tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello.

 

Draco bajó la mirada un momento y luego suspiró lentamente, volviendo a juguetear con sus dedos entre los de Harry:

 

—De acuerdo… es decir, tienes razón; lo lamento, haber probado la poción sin decirte nada, y prometo que si alguna vez tengo que hacer algo así te lo diré.

 

—¿No me dirás que nunca más probaras algo así de peligroso? —preguntó Harry ofendido.

 

—Sabes, he pensado en que eso de ser Auror es mucho más peligroso de lo que yo creía —contestó Draco, descolocando completamente a Harry, que no esperaba esa declaración —, quiero decir, tendría que estar esperando noticias sobre si la misión salió bien, si no te hirieron o lastimaron, si no te dejaron irreconocible o algo así, todo el tiempo…

 

—Pero… —Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado —, es lo que yo quiero hacer… es lo que escogí como trabajo y puede que sea un poco peligroso pero…

 

—¿Poco? —interrumpió Draco —; poco peligroso es cuidar dragones, tú irás tras los malos todo el tiempo, si alguno llega a atraparte, a lanzarte un hechizo… ellos no están de juegos, ellos tiran a matar.

 

—¡Y yo soy bueno en lo que hago! —rebatió Harry rápidamente, medio ofendido porque Draco pensara que lo podían atrapar fácilmente.

 

—También yo, Harry —contestó Draco con voz más calmada, llegando al punto al que quería llegar.

 

—De acuerdo —suspiró Harry suavemente —ya entendí… Pero ¿no hay forma de que no probaras las pociones…?

 

—Podría decirte que no, ¿sabes?, que no lo haré más y todo eso, para que estés tranquilo y esta conversación termine, pero no lo haré, no te mentiré ni ocultaré cosas, así que no, no dejaré de trabajar de la manera en que trabajo normalmente, pero prometo no probar nada tan peligroso como lo último, a menos que sea de vital importancia y antes de hacerlo te lo diré y te daré todas las explicaciones del caso.

 

Harry agachó la cabeza un poco, meditando acerca de lo que Draco le decía, supo que su novio tenía razón, después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se había lanzado él hacia el peligro sin pensar en los demás? Y peor aún, si llegaba a ser auror menor o mejor aún, prior, ¿no tendría que andar en esas misiones que Draco consideraba peligrosas? ¿No sería injusto que le pidiera a Draco dejar de hacer esas cosas cuando él se exponía mucho más?

 

—Creo que aún nos queda un poco más que saber el uno del otro —dijo al fin sonriendo tímidamente.

 

—Y eso es interesante, ¿verdad? —sonrió Draco, suspirando contento de que aquel incómodo y pesado momento hubiera terminado.

 

—Mucho, ¿pedimos ya la comida? Muero de hambre.

 

Draco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, soltando la mano de Harry y tomando nuevamente su menú.

 

—No me sorprende, en ese sitio te matan de hambre.

 

—Cierto —aceptó Harry viendo también ya en su menú.

 

Al final pidieron una enorme pizza con muchos ingredientes para ambos y un gran vaso de cerveza helada para cada uno, ambos se enfrascaron rápidamente en las noticias de las dos semanas que habían pasado, en como Draco finalmente había renunciado a sus dos trabajos muggles, y lo feliz que había estado cuando al día siguiente de renunciar al supermercado, en su último día oficial de trabajo, sus compañeros le habían hecho una pequeña despedida, con pastel incluido, hasta Perpetua se había manifestado triste por su pronta ausencia. Los señores Jackson, los dueños de la tienda de discos y Evelyn, le habían dado una hermosa tarjeta de despedida cargada de muy buenos deseos. Draco tuvo que admitir que nunca pensó que se encariñaría tanto con ellos y que extrañaría aquellos empleos, pero que sabía que no podía tener más tiempo para seguir trabajando si es que quería tomar en serio el proyecto de la Fábrica que estaba montando con Gael. Harry le habló de casi todo lo ocurrido durante las clases, guardándose por el momento el tema de las clases de oclumancia y legerimancia que no había podido seguir.

 

No fue hasta que Draco terminó de devorar el último trozo que Harry pareció ponerse más serio, pidió dos enormes vasos más de cerveza y luego suspiró sintiéndose algo nervioso.

 

—¿No se supone que no debes beber tanto si vas a conducir? —le preguntó Draco con un ligero tono de reproche.

 

—Ni que fuera una gran cantidad, además no habrá problemas, esta noche regresaremos volando.

 

—¿Volando?

 

—Hace mucho que no lo haces, ¿cierto?

 

—Años, casi he olvidado como se siente, aunque no creo que sea lo mismo en una moto, abrazado a ti. ¿Estás seguro que no es irresponsable hacerlo?

 

—Nah… tiene un hechizo de ubicación, me llevará a casa, así que no te alteres tanto…

 

—Yo no me altero.

 

—No, que va —se burló Harry y Draco frunció el ceño.

 

—Potter…

 

—Ya, lo siento… —Harry retomó el tono serio nuevamente —. Escucha, hay algo en lo que he estado pensando…

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Yo creo que tal vez en tu habitación las cosas deben estar algo apretadas, con tantos ingredientes y cosas…

 

—Sí —suspiró Draco —, realmente creo que falta poco para que termine sacando la cama…

 

—Y entonces yo… en mi casa hay mucho espacio, en la parte baja tiene unas mazmorras que casi nunca uso y que si las arreglamos serían un laboratorio estupendo…

 

—¿Quieres que haga las pociones en tu casa?

 

—No. Bueno, sí, pero en realidad quisiera… —Harry jugueteó con el borde de su vaso sin animarse a levantar la vista, repitiéndose una vez más de que si Draco le decía que no, no debía resentirse —; quisiera que vivieras allí, conmigo.

 

—Oh… yo… —A Draco la proposición le había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que tan pronto Harry le pidiera vivir con él, sobre todo luego de la discusión pasada o de lo que había pasado en la escuela.

 

—Sé que llevamos juntos poco tiempo —empezó a explicar rápidamente y casi sin respirar y sin mirarlo realmente a la cara —y que no estaría en casa más que dos veces al mes, pero solo sería por los siguientes meses, luego estaría siempre y es más seguro, ya sabes, entraron una vez a tu casa y te envenenaron y me sorprende que no lo hayan intentado de nuevo, así que me sentiría menos preocupado si sé que te quedas allí, la casa tiene muchas protecciones, incluso podría hacerla inmarcable una vez más, ya sabes, para que nadie la encuentre y todo eso… Gael y tú estarían más cómodos trabajando en un sitio más amplio, sería más fácil para almacenar cosas y… —la mano de Draco deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos sobre el borde del vaso lo hizo detenerse y levantar la mirada.

 

—Harry —dijo con voz, muy a su pesar, temblorosa.

 

—No tienes que contestar ahora mismo, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo y cuando estés listo pues ya sabes que…

 

—Harry —reiteró con voz más firme —¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿De qué estaremos bien así?, ¿qué estamos listos para vivir juntos?

 

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Pero no te quiero presionar porque…

 

—De acuerdo, si tú estás seguro yo también lo estoy.  

 

—Te puedo dar acceso para que entres cuando quieras y vayas viendo si te adaptarías a vivir allí y…

 

—He dicho que de acuerdo —recalcó Draco presionando su mano más fuerte sobre las de Harry.

 

—Además está Kreacher, creo que te adora o algo así y… —Harry se detuvo al ver la mirada y la sonrisa de Draco, procesando al fin sus palabras —¿Has dicho que…?

 

—Que de acuerdo, que si tú estás seguro entonces quiero hacerlo —Draco asintió con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a su respuesta, esperando que ahora sí Harry lo entendiera.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry queriendo cerciorarse de que no estaba entendiendo mal.

 

—Ajá… ya sabes, Kreacher me adora —se burló Draco, Harry le dio un golpe muy suave sobre la mano.

 

—Tonto.

 

—Vamos, no te pongas celoso, es solo un elfo —siguió burlándose Draco soltando a Harry y dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

 

—Eso que dices es asqueroso —protestó Harry aunque sonriendo.

 

—Sí, tienes razón…

 

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo te mudarás?

 

—Espero que no esperes que esta misma noche.

 

—Pues, no, esta noche no… aunque espero que sí te quedes hoy, y mañana, si es que puedes, claro

 

—Dalo por hecho —contestó Draco rápidamente, de todas formas ya había dejado el trabajo adelantado y a Gael encargándose de los pendientes para poder pasar todo el tiempo posible con Harry.

 

Harry levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta mientras Draco terminaba el contenido de su vaso y lo miraba fijamente.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry notando la mirada de su novio.

 

—¿Por qué ya no vas a bailar?

 

—¿Cómo dices?

 

—A bailar, o a las discotecas, con tus amigos, como antes.

 

—Ah… —Harry frunció el ceño no entendiendo a qué venía esa pregunta de pronto, extrañaba salir a divertirse un poco, sí, pero no tanto como extrañaba a Draco.

 

—No recuerdo que hayas dicho haber ido una sola vez desde diciembre que apareciste en mi casa.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros en el momento que la camarera trajo la cuenta.

 

—No lo sé… no me ha provocado, creo.

 

—Déjame pagar esta vez.

 

—Pero…

 

—Déjame, Harry, nunca me dejas pagar nada.

 

Harry cedió y Draco dejó unos cuantos billetes muggles sobre la mesa antes de salir con Harry del lugar.

 

—Lo único que digo es que si quieres salir alguna vez con tus amigos… ir de discotecas, como hacías antes, puedes hacerlo, es más, debes hacerlo, no quiero que dejes de hacer las cosas que te gustan solo por mí —continuó Draco una vez ambos estuvieron ya caminando hacia la moto aparcada.

 

—No es eso… Ahora estoy muy ocupado y el ir a bailar o salir con mis amigos a tomar unas copas no es tan importante para mí como lo es estar contigo —explicó Harry mientras le pasaba el casco a Draco.

 

—Pero…

 

—Apenas y disponemos de cuatro días al mes para vernos, no los quiero perder con mis amigos, quiero disfrutarlos contigo…

 

—Yo también quiero pasar el tiempo contigo —respondió Draco —pero no quiero acapararte ni nada de eso… es más si ahora quisieras ir y…

 

—No, esta noche no, está noche necesito pedirte algo.

 

—¿Además de que me mude contigo? —preguntó dejando de lado el tema del poco tiempo que Harry pasaba ahora con sus amigos y centrándose en la nueva petición de su novio.

 

—Sí —Harry trepó a la moto y Draco lo imitó abrazándose a él —. Esta noche y mañana, y hasta el domingo si es necesario, necesito que me enseñes oclumancia y legerimancia.

 

Draco abrió los ojos como plato y no supo qué decir; la moto de Harry rugió y ya por puro instinto se sujetó a él con más fuerza; avanzaron por la avenida que habían llegado, saliendo a la carretera mientras Draco le seguía dando vueltas a cómo demonios Harry sabía que él sabía oclumancia y legerimancia.

 

*****

 

Aquel verano había sido espantoso, no tanto como el verano en el que volvió a casa luego de fallar con su misión, pero sí había sido uno de los peores veranos de su vida, se había sentido rabioso, furioso y sobre todo humillado.

 

Su padre estaba preso en Azkaban, arruinado, su reputación, el nombre de su familia, todo estaba arruinado, se habían convertido en una burla para los demás, en un ejemplo de lo que les podía pasar a los mortífagos, y peor aún, todo había sido por culpa de Potter. De Potter y el viejo “come caramelos de limón”

 

El Lord no había tardado en comunicarse con él, en decirle cual era el precio para que su padre quedara libre y para que se pudiera convertir en un mortífago. Honestamente no le pareció tan complicado cuando se lo dijeron, el resentimiento que tenía hacia cualquiera del lado de Potter era tal que hubiera aceptado si le hubiesen pedido que matara al mismo Potter también.

 

Sin embargo, conforme los días iban pasando la rabia de alguna manera conseguía desplazarse poco a poco, dejando en su lugar un terrible sentimiento de pánico, de ansiedad y de terror.

 

Fue cuando ya faltaba cerca de un mes para regresar a la escuela; su madre había estado alrededor de él, poniéndolo más nervioso, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no tenía que hacerlo, que debería haber otra forma de lograrlo, que alguien más podría hacer el trabajo por él, pero Draco no había querido escuchar, no podía hacerlo, sabía que esa era su responsabilidad, ahora que su padre no estaba él era la cabeza de familia y era su responsabilidad cuidar de su madre y también lograr que su padre saliera libre. Entonces su madre, ya resignada a que Draco no cedería, o que no tenía escapatoria, había hablado con Bellatrix.

 

En un inicio su tía Bella le había caído bastante bien, odiaba a Potter, a Dumbledore y adoraba al Lord, compartían las mismas ideas de la pureza de la sangre y de lo importante que era limpiar de una vez por todas el mundo mágico, devolver a los sangre sucia a su lugar, lejos de su comunidad, ser mago era algo que no cualquiera debía ser y era el momento, junto al Lord, de conseguirlo.

 

Durante varios días, ante la atenta mirada de su madre (ella parecía querer tener vigilada a su tía Bella todo el tiempo aunque Draco no se explicaba la razón), su tía le enseñó como proteger su mente de las miradas imprudentes, como evitar, dado el caso, que Dumbledore o algún otro quisiera ver sus pensamientos y sus planes, sabía que el vejete era un experto en la materia y no querían correr ningún riesgo, lo último que necesitaban era que lo expulsaran de la escuela, o peor aún, que lo enviaran a Azkaban junto a su padre. También le enseñó legerimancia, decía que era un arma muy útil y que en cualquier momento la podía necesitar.

 

Practicaron mucho, su tía parecía muy entusiasta en querer entrenarlo, siempre le decía que sería un gran mortífago, que con un poco de persistencia, sobre todo luego de realizar tan importante misión, sería uno de los que ocuparía el círculo de honor del Lord. Y Draco le creyó, durante un tiempo se entusiasmó ante la idea, antes de que las amenazas del Lord comenzaran a ser tan persistentes, antes de que se diera cuenta de que había demasiado en juego, antes de comprender lo malvado que podía ser el Lord y lo terrible que podía ser el asesinar a alguien.

 

Cuando el verano terminó era capaz de proteger su mente y someter las mentes de los demás, había incluso visto la mente de su tía Bella, lo cual había sido una visión demasiado perturbadora, una mezcla de oscuridad y celdas grises combinada con muertes, sangre y algo de locura. Quizá fue allí que su tía empezó a desagradarle un poco, comprendiendo al fin el porqué su madre no los quería dejar solos. Pero tenía la mente tan ocupada en idear una forma de cumplir con su misión que dejó de lado los sentimientos hacia Bellatrix.

 

Desde que la guerra había terminado, e incluso antes, desde que Yarik había estado a su lado, había dejado de practicarla, no estaba seguro de que tan eficiente podía ser ahora, ese era uno de los usos de la magia que habría preferido olvidar, junto con las imperdonables y los hechizos de tortura que aprendió por esos días, sin embargo ahora Harry lo había hecho recordar y peor aún, le pedía que se los enseñara…

 

 

Esta vez entraron por el garaje, en cuanto la puerta se abrió las luces se encendieron y el ronroneo del motor de la moto de Harry se detuvo, llenando todo de un vacío silencio. Tan tenso como estaba, prácticamente saltó de la moto en el momento que pudo, quitándose el casco lo más rápido posible y buscando la puerta de acceso hacia la casa, cuando por fin la ubicó Draco caminó hacia ella, pero la mano de Harry sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

 

—¿Pasa algo?

 

—No.

 

—Draco, escucha… si no quieres, ya sabes, enseñarme… —empezó a explicar Harry, había pensado en Draco como su tabla de salvación, nunca habría pensado que el chico se negaría, aunque claro, no pensaba obligarlo.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que cómo lo sabes. Que sé hacer eso, ¿cómo lo sabes?

 

Por un instante Harry lo miró confundido, hasta que recordó, lo sabía porque lo había espiado, pero nunca se lo había dicho, nunca le había contado aquello. Se sintió enrojecer ligeramente mientras lo soltaba, Draco ya no parecía muy dispuesto a irse y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente y esperando una explicación.

 

—Yo… —Harry miró desesperado hacia la puerta —. Te lo contaré, pero mejor entremos y pongámonos cómodos. ¿Te parece?

 

Draco resopló pero aún así siguió a Harry hasta la cocina, inmediatamente Kreacher apareció con un ligero “ _pop_ ”.

 

—El amo ha regresado —saludó haciendo una reverencia, miró hacia Draco y sonrió —; el señor Malfoy también.

 

—Hola, Kreacher —dijeron los dos a la vez, lo cual le causó, pese a todo, algo de gracia a Draco.

 

—¿Desean los señores que les sirva algo?

 

—Té estaría bien —pidió Harry mirando interrogante hacia Draco que asintió suavemente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de madera, Harry lo hizo delante de él, algo lejos, le pareció a Draco, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada.

 

Durante un par de minutos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Kreacher hacía levitar todo el servicio de té, una tetera humeante y un pequeño plato con galletas de avena. Draco se abstuvo de saltar sobre ellas, por lo menos por un rato, hasta que Harry le explicara todo.

 

—¿Necesita algo más el amo?

 

—No… o sí, Kreacher, escucha, Draco vivirá pronto aquí, conmigo, quiero que lo trates bien y que lo ayudes en todo lo que puedas ¿de acuerdo?

 

Harry estuvo seguro de que Kreacher se estaba conteniendo para dar saltitos mientras asentía enérgicamente, mirando hacia Draco con ojos brillantes.

 

—Sí, Kreacher obedecerá al señor Malfoy también, Kreacher estará feliz de servir a un Malfoy.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja hacia Harry que solo se encogió de hombros, mientras Kreacher hacía una última gran reverencia y desaparecía, el silencio se extendió nuevamente, roto únicamente por Harry poniéndole azúcar a su taza de té.

 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco no conteniéndose más.

 

—Lo siento —contestó Harry rápidamente y anticipándose a cualquier discusión —Yo… lo lamento, fue hace mucho, cuando estábamos en sexto, la noche de la fiesta de Slughorn, ¿la recuerdas?

 

—¿La fiesta de Slughorn? —preguntó Draco en voz baja —. Pero yo no fui a la… Ah… —dijo recordando finalmente —; me atraparon en el pasillo y Snape me llevó a su despacho…

 

—En esa época yo sabía que tramabas algo y te seguí, lo había hecho antes y esa noche también te seguí, usaba la capa de invisibilidad y quería saber qué planeabas, creía que estabas confabulado con Snape y escuché su conversación, o parte de ella…

 

—Escuchaste cuando él quiso meterse en mi mente… escuchaste que lo bloqueé —suspiró Draco, comprendiendo al fin.

 

—Sí. Lo hice y pensé que ya te lo había contado… Este semestre nos están obligando a practicar eso, pero por varias razones no puedo dejar que nadie vea mis recuerdos… por Voldemort y por…

 

—Y porque eres gay, tu secreto dejaría de serlo —continuó Draco por él.

 

—Pensé que tú podrías enseñarme, he hablado con el profesor y ha accedido a que no practique con mis compañeros, lo cual de por sí ya me da muchos dolores de cabeza, pero de todas maneras debo hacer el examen en unos días y si no paso no me graduaré.

 

—Entiendo.

 

—Pero no te quiero obligar… es decir, entenderé si me dices que no puedes y no preguntaré la razón, creo que Hermione me puede ayudar a estudiar…

 

—¿Y que pasará si ella me ve en tus recuerdos? —preguntó Draco un poco más relajado, aunque ahora tomando en cuenta algo que no había considerado últimamente. Los otros amigos de Harry.

 

Harry apartó la mirada un instante, pareciendo entretenido en la forma de las galletas de avena, no sabiendo qué responder a eso, se había acostumbrado a mantener cierta distancia con sus amigos en cuanto a con quienes se acostaba, sus amigos solo habían conocido a Noah y porque habían llegado en el momento menos adecuado, sin embargo Draco… a él no lo podía ocultar, por muchas razones, porque era a quien amaba en verdad y porque era quien se mudaría con él. Tal vez no lo podría ocultar del mundo tampoco. Esas eran cosas en las que definitivamente no había pensado antes.

 

—Harry —llamó Draco —, no te estoy pidiendo que le digas de lo nuestro a nadie, solo que consideres que puede pasar.

 

—Lo sé, lo siento…

 

—Deja de decir lo siento, siempre te andas disculpando —protestó Draco.

 

—Es que tienes razón en que mis amigos deben saber sobre esto…

 

—¿Te sientes listo para hacerlo? —preguntó Draco adelantándose un poco en su asiento, esperaba que Harry respondiera que no, porque honestamente, él no se sentía listo.

 

—Pues… —Harry no sabía que contestar a eso aún.

 

—Practicaré contigo, no quiero que repruebes —interrumpió Draco viendo la confusión en el rostro de su novio y queriendo concentrarse en algo más importante de momento.

 

—¿De verdad lo harás?

 

—Ajá…

 

—Pero hay algo que  no hemos tomado en cuenta —dijo Draco algo menos animado, se le había olvidado por completo —no puedo usar mi varita… aún tengo la visita obligada al Ministerio y…

 

—Ah… eso —Harry sonrió comprensivamente hacia Draco, que incluso se había sonrojado un poco —pues, una de las cosas que ya me enseñaron a hacer en la academia es el hechizo de limpieza que le hacen a tu varita cada vez que la visita termina.

 

—¿De verdad lo sabes hacer? —preguntó asombrado Draco.

 

—Sí, claro que sé.

 

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —se quejó Draco pensando en las cosas que podía hacer si es que Harry limpiaba su varita, claro, no podría aparecerse o cosas así, pero sería de gran ayuda.

 

—No lo preguntaste… sinceramente no había pensado en que sabía hacerlo hasta que pensé en pedirte que me ayudaras con esto…

 

—Entonces no habrá problemas con que te ayude —decidió Draco al fin.  

 

—Pero escucha —advirtió Harry —solo se puede limpiar toda, es decir, tendrás que hacer algunos hechizos para que los aurores no noten nada diferente.

 

—Entendido, no hay problema.

 

—Genial. Entonces…

 

—¿Deseas empezar justo ahora? —preguntó Draco dándole una mordida a una de las galletas de avena.

 

—Pues… solo tenemos hasta el domingo en la mañana para… —Harry no terminó de hablar, antes de siquiera notarlo Draco había levantado la varita contra él.

 

—Legemerins —Draco sintió el poder del hechizo bajar por su brazo y extenderse por su varita; rápidamente llegaron a su mente imágenes claras y nítidas, como una película en marcha rápida, Harry, siendo pequeño, corriendo para alejarse de otro niño; uno regordete y rubio, un perro enorme ladrando, una mujer siendo inflada y elevándose por el cielo, un perro gigante y negro, parecido a un Grim, mirándolo fijamente, Lupín abrazándose a Black, su padrino muerto, una sala a media luz en algún lugar antiguo, gente gritando, Black cayendo hacia atrás, hacia lo que parecía un velo enorme, lo que al parecer era la oficina del director destrozada, rabia fluyendo desde algún lugar, una carpa antigua, con nieve alrededor, un ciervo plateado corriendo…

 

Harry se sujetó del borde de la mesa y luchó lo mejor que pudo hasta que finalmente, sin saber como, cayó hacia un lado, dándose de rodillas contra el piso, su corazón agitado y su mente aún confundida entre tantos recuerdos.

 

—¡Harry! —chilló Draco poniéndose en pie y corriendo a su lado, con algo de temor lo tomó de un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, Harry se tensó un instante antes de levantar la vista, parecía algo enojado.

 

—No me avisaste —masculló sentándose nuevamente en la banca. Draco se sentó a su lado, parecía algo preocupado, aunque él se sentía demasiado humillado por haberse mostrado así de débil ante él.  

 

—Quería ver que tan rápido podías sacarme de tu mente —se excusó bastante avergonzado, no le había gustado hurgar en sus recuerdos, se sentía como un invitado no grato.

 

—No me digas.

 

—Lo siento… si quieres que te enseñe… tendré que ver esas cosas y…

 

—¿Y qué piensas?

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco confundido, no sabía si le preguntaba acerca de los recuerdos que acababa de presenciar.

 

—De mis defensas, ¿qué piensas de ellas?

 

—¿Honestamente? —Harry asintió con la cabeza y Draco suspiró —: son un asco, necesitas practicar un montón.

 

—Gracias —rumió Harry poniéndose de pie, Draco lo miró atónito ¿se había enfadado con él?

 

—¿Dónde vas?

 

—Vamos —corrigió Harry tomándolo de un brazo e instándolo a seguirlo —, a las mazmorras, tengo una sala de entrenamientos allí, para practicar, solo tengo hasta el domingo, ¿recuerdas?

 

*****

 

La imagen de un Harry algo más joven, en algún tipo de bar con muchas luces de colores, un chico bastante apuesto acercándose a él y besándolo de manera incitante, un gemido ahogado entre las dos bocas _—Si no fueras gay no me habrías dejado besarte así…_

Draco se sintió empujado, literalmente, hacia atrás en el momento en que la imagen de Harry se desvanecía, parpadeó tratando de ubicarse mientras veía a Harry al otro extremo del cuarto de prácticas mirándolo preocupado.

 

—¿Él era Fabio? —preguntó Draco sin querer darle importancia al asunto y tratando de sonar calmado.

 

Harry, agitado, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y cansado asintió torpemente.

 

—Lamento que hayas visto eso…

 

—No tienes porqué… Era muy guapo y mayor que tú.

 

—Algo mayor…

 

—Escucha, ¿por qué no tomamos un pequeño descanso?, creo que ambos lo necesitamos —propuso Draco caminando hacia Harry, era ya muy de madrugada y ambos habían practicado por horas.

 

—Preferiría que no, pero si tú quieres descansar…

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un instante, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no estaba tan cansado aún.

 

—Sigamos entonces… Legemerins…

 

Esta vez Harry estuvo mucho más preparado, sintió la fuerza de la magia de Draco queriendo entrar en su mente, pero apretó un poco más los puños y luchó lo más que pudo contra el hechizo, hasta que no pudo más…

 

La imagen de Harry, con una oscura túnica de gala, sentado bajo un cielo que se oscurecía cada vez más, delante de él una tumba blanca, Draco la conocía, era la tumba de Dumbledore, las manos de Harry temblaban y un gran dolor lo embargaba, tardó solo un instante más en darse cuenta de que Harry leía la carta que él le había dejado…

 

Está vez no esperó a que Harry lo expulsara, sino que se apartó, mirando hacia Harry con culpabilidad.

 

Harry, algo más sonrojado, apartó la mirada y se sentó sobre el piso, con las piernas cruzadas.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Está bien, creo que cada vez lo domino mejor… sabía que verías mis recuerdos cuando…

 

—No —interrumpió Draco sentándose junto a él —, lamento haberte hecho eso, causado tanto dolor.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza, negándose a ver a Draco, el dolor de aquel día había vuelto, y se sentía avergonzado de que Draco lo viera.

 

—Ya estás aquí… estamos juntos.

 

—Pero igual lo siento —Draco acarició con un par de dedos la mejilla de Harry —. Siempre lo lamentaré.

 

—No lo hagas —dijo rápidamente Harry girando hacia él —; ya no… quién sabe, tal vez necesitábamos crecer un poco más antes de seguir juntos…

 

—No… ese tiempo, todo el que estuviste lejos de mí, no hice más que reprocharme lo que había hecho, no sabes cuantas noches me dediqué a pensar en si lo que había hecho era o no correcto, en si realmente estarías bien…

 

—Draco… —suspiró Harry mientras se abrazaba a él.

 

—Te amo… sabes que ahora es diferente, ya no temo más, ya no me alejaré de ti —continuó Draco, sintiendo que Harry necesitaba escuchar eso en ese momento y dejando pequeños besos en la porción de piel a su disposición.

 

—Lo sé —afirmó Harry antes de separarse un poco para besarlo —. Lo sé… —dijo nuevamente separándose apenas del beso.

 

Las manos de ambos, ansiosas, se encontraron a medio camino, tratando de tocarse lo más posible, mientras sus labios seguían danzando juntos, tratando de obtener el control, sus lenguas persiguiéndose y presionándose la una con la otra, pronto ambos estaban ya en el piso, la camiseta de Harry estaba fuera de su pantalón y las manos de Draco exploraban toda esa piel tibia mientras Harry enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Draco y se dejaba besar y acariciar.

 

Draco se apartó apenas lo necesario para desprender a Harry de su camiseta y desprenderse él mismo de su sudadera, ambos, con el torso desnudo se abrazaron nuevamente sobre el piso, el contacto de sus pieles los hizo exhalar un suspiro de alivio; Draco no se entretuvo mucho besando el cuello y rápidamente bajó hacia el pecho, dejando un reguero de saliva, pasando primero con su lengua, circundando los pezones para luego morderlos y dar un especial beso al dragón tatuado al lado izquierdo, Harry se agitaba y retorcía bajo sus toques de esa manera que a él tanto le encantaba, siguió bajando más aún, hasta la cintura de los pantalones, y entonces se detuvo nuevamente, para arrodillarse a un lado y comenzar a deshacerse de ellos, Harry levantó las caderas para dejar que Draco removiera tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior, bajando todo hasta los tobillos.

 

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que traer botas? —protestó Draco medio divertido mientras se inclinaba un poco para poder desatarlas.

 

—Son… son más cómodas para… —Harry resopló fastidiado por el estorbo y agitó la varita rápidamente—. Mejor.

 

—¡Harry! —chilló Draco quedando desnudo, su ropa había desaparecido junto con los pantalones y las botas de Harry.

 

—Anda, ven y no seas tan protestón —dijo Harry divertido jalando a Draco de un brazo para que subiera nuevamente, Draco aceptó gustoso, sus cuerpos, ahora completamente desnudos, entraron en contacto, sus erecciones rozándose con el suave movimiento que ambos hacían, arrancándoles suspiros y pequeños gemidos.

 

Fue Harry quien se apartó está vez, empujando a Draco a un lado para luego gatear hacia abajo, acostándose en sentido contrario al chico y apreciando la rosada y húmeda erección de su amante. Antes de siquiera pensar en metérsela a la boca sintió las manos de Draco sobre su cadera y una húmeda boca alrededor de su polla, gimió fuerte por la sorpresa y se aferró a una de las piernas de Draco antes de inclinarse para poderlo tomar con su boca.

 

Draco sentía la lengua de Harry jugar alrededor de su polla, esa boca apretando solo lo suficiente, subiendo y bajando acompañado del aire que daban los gemidos ahogados de Harry y haciéndolo sentir mucho más excitado a cada momento, su propia boca moviéndose a velocidad, ansiosa y deseosa de más, una de sus manos acariciando los testículos y tanteando suavemente la entrada, el cuerpo de Harry estremeciéndose mucho más, hasta que Harry se apartó de él, con un gemido profundo y ahogado.

 

—Draco… si no me follas ahora mismo…

 

Draco, a pesar de todo sonrió con malicia y se inclinó nuevamente sobre Harry, relegando su placer por un momento y concentrándose en el de Harry, que gimió y se retorció ante sus atenciones.

 

—Draco… no… mira que… —Harry trató de sujetarse de algo, pero el piso no tenía nada de que agarrarse y Draco se había alejado lo suficiente para quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas, se sentía demasiado cerca del punto sin retorno ya —Voy a…

 

—¿Qué te lo impide? —preguntó apartándose de la erección de Harry apenas un momento, asegurándose de que su aliento golpeé el glande al hablar mientras una de sus manos se colaba bajo los testículos y presionaba un poco más hacia el interior de la entrada de Harry.

 

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —lloriqueó Harry cuando esa boca se volvió a hacer de su erección, el dedo en su interior giró de manera que Draco ya sabía, lograba excitarlo, y entonces perdió cualquier noción de control, sus caderas se agitaron contra la boca de Draco con bastante brusquedad mientras sentía el placer recorriéndole toda la espalda. Gritó profundamente mientras se descargaba completamente en la boca de Draco que siguió lamiendo y chupando por un momento más antes de apartarse, con una sonrisa engreída y una mirada brillosa.

 

Draco sonreía complacido, si había algo que disfrutaba era proporcionar placer a Harry, saber que Harry gemía por y para él, solo para él, saber que podía descontrolarlo… sentirse al mando.

 

—Te advertí —jadeó Harry con voz entrecortada mientras jalaba a Draco sobre él.

 

—Y te escuché —replicó Draco antes de besarlo en la boca, podía sentir su ya más que necesitada erección contra la cadera de Harry e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no comenzar a refregarse mientras lo seguía besando con lentitud, las manos de Harry pronto se aferraron a su espalda y sintió una de las piernas de Harry levantarse y agarrarse a sus caderas.

 

—Draco… —suspiró Harry inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras el chico volvía a besarlo y morderlo, sintiendo su deseo renacer con fuerza.

 

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó medio divertido Draco sintiendo la renacida erección de Harry contra su abdomen.

 

—¿Qué esperabas? Han sido dos semanas muy largas.

 

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se apartaba por completo de él.

 

—Voltéate —pidió y Harry lo obedeció al instante, quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas.

 

Draco, de rodillas, detrás de Harry, acarició con lentitud la espalda, sintiéndolo estremecerse por el toque, se inclinó hacia delante y sintió su polla entre las nalgas calientes de Harry, y a Harry empujarse contra él mientras ambos soltaban un pequeño gemido. Entonces comenzó a besar, lentamente, bajando por la nuca hacia la columna, con sus manos sujetando las caderas de Harry y sintiéndolo gemir mucho más fuerte conforme iba bajando. Con una de sus manos se hizo de los testículos y los acunó mientras su lengua llegaba al fin de la espalda.

 

—Oh, Draco —lloriqueó Harry dejando caer su cuerpo hacia delante y levantando más las caderas.

 

—Me excitas tanto —jadeó Draco sentándose sobre sus piernas y pasando la lengua un poco más abajo, la forma como Harry se removió por esa mera caricia hizo que su erección diera un tirón de ansiedad.

 

—¡Merlín! —empezó a híperventilar Harry mientras sentía la lengua de Draco pasando nuevamente sobre su entrada, apretó los puños y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos, tratando de contenerse, de no acariciarse a si mismo.

 

—No… —suspiró Draco, soplando sobre la ahora húmeda piel alrededor de la entrada de Harry —, no te detengas… sigue gritando… me gusta escucharte gemir así —pidió con voz ronca y ansiosa, un instante después su lengua se presionaba nuevamente sobre la entrada, apenas insinuando una penetración, fue recompensado con una gran sarta de gemidos y lloriqueos de parte de Harry.

 

—Me vas… me vas a volver loco —protestó Harry empujando sus caderas ya sin ningún tipo de pudor contra el rostro de Draco, esa lengua jugueteando sobre y dentro de él.

 

Draco acarició con una mano el muslo interno de la pierna de Harry y subió un poco más hasta hacerse, con algo de dificultad, del hinchado y húmedo miembro, lo apretó un poco y Harry gritó mucho más fuerte, entonces, satisfecho con el estado en que lo había dejado, se apartó, jalando la varita y presionándola rápidamente sobre la rosada entrada de Harry.

 

—Sí… demonios… sí —jadeó Harry empujándose un poco más contra la varita y sintiendo el efecto del hechizo lubricante en su interior.

 

—No tienes idea de lo caliente que te ves así —le dijo Draco con voz ronca mientras se pegaba más a él y con una mano guiaba su miembro hacia la entrada de Harry —. Tan jodidamente caliente —reiteró empujándose un poco en el interior.

 

—Por favor… te necesito —pidió Harry levantándose y apoyándose con las manos en el piso.

 

Draco no respondió, se empujó fuerte contra él, todo el caliente y estrecho pasaje de Harry apretándolo y absorbiéndolo.

 

—Ahh… —lloriqueó quedándose completamente quieto por la intensidad de las sensaciones, su gemido hizo eco al de Harry.

 

—Muévete —demandó Harry —. Muévete.

 

—Dios —masculló Draco irguiéndose por completo y apretando las caderas de Harry con fuerza, salió casi por completo de él para luego volverse a empujar, la espalda de Harry se arqueó de manera deliciosa.

 

—Sí… Draco… sí —gimió Harry empujándose contra Draco mientras este volvía a empujar contra él, pronto lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, con un ritmo rápido y sus gemidos y gritos, cada vez más altos.

 

—Harry… —Draco pasó una mano al frente y sujetó la erección de Harry, moviendo su mano de abajo hacia arriba, tratando de concentrarse en no perderse en el orgasmo eminente.

 

—Mmm… no puedo… ya no… —Harry se dejó caer un poco más hacia delante, descansando sobre sus codos y bajando la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la mano veloz de Draco acariciándolo apenas un instante antes de cerrar los ojos mientras una punzada de placer le nacía en los huevos y subía rápidamente por su miembro —. ¡Draco!

 

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! —gritó Draco con fuerza agitándose por última vez contra Harry, dejando escapar toda su semilla en el interior del chico mientras su mano era bañada por aquel líquido caliente, manchando el piso y también el pecho de Harry.

 

—Oh, Dios, eso ha sido genial —suspiró Harry dejándose caer sobre el piso que ahora parecía mucho más frío.

 

—Tú puedes llamarme Draco —replicó Draco dándole un perezoso beso en la nuca y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

 

—¡Oh, que original! —se burló Harry hablando con voz entrecortada.

 

—Lo sé —. Draco se apoyó sobre sus manos y salió lentamente de Harry, para luego dejarse caer a un lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad aún, de reojo vio a Harry voltearse también, su pecho brillaba por el sudor.

 

Harry, aún demasiado cansado tanteó sobre el piso hasta encontrar la mano de Draco y entrelazó los dedos, suspirando feliz.

 

*****

 

No fue hasta el sábado en la tarde, luego de entrenar desde muy temprano, en que Harry pudo al fin bloquear por completo a Draco.

 

Draco se sintió aliviado, aunque no se lo dijera a Harry; primero porque pensaba que no les alcanzaría el tiempo para concluir con las prácticas y segundo porque no le gustaba ver los recuerdos de Harry, y es que muchos de ellos eran de Voldemort: de la noche que mató a Cedric, o de la forma como había querido poseerlo en el Ministerio la noche que murió Sirius, otros eran recuerdos muy íntimos, uno de Harry y Ron abrazados, Ron llorando por algo, momentos de la batalla final. Aunque también estaban el otro tipo de recuerdos que no le gustaban, como Harry con ese Noah, o con algún otro chico, incluso con Mikel. Tras ese recuerdo Harry le había querido explicar que eso era pasado y que ahora eran buenos amigos, Draco le creyó, no tenía sentido ponerse celoso de figuras del pasado, aunque no podía negar que sí le molestaban un poco.

 

—Ahora falta el Legeremens —dijo Draco sentándose en el piso junto a Harry, que parecía agotado —. Pero si gustas podemos descansar un poco…

 

—No, está bien, necesito terminar con esto rápido, casi no queda tiempo —contestó Harry antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios.

 

Draco se apartó con una sonrisa.

 

—Oh, no, señor, ni lo piense —reprochó mientras se ponía en pie y jalaba a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo —, anoche hiciste exactamente lo mismo y ya viste cómo terminó.

 

—Pero pensé que la habías pasado bien anoche —respondió Harry con un puchero.

 

—Sí, pero ahora vas a entrenar —advirtió Draco divertido mientras levantaba la varita para protegerse —. ¿Sabes ya hacer el hechizo?

 

—Sé la teoría —contestó Harry con voz  más seria y levantando la varita también, Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento y entonces Harry apuntó hacia él:

 

—Legeremens.

 

*****

 

En un inicio Draco había podido bloquear los ataques de Harry, débiles aún por la falta de práctica y durante el resto de la tarde y noche del sábado Harry se sintió frustrado por no poder desarmar las defensas de Draco, pero el domingo en la mañana, con el tiempo corriendo en contra se dedicó a entrenar con mucha más fuerza, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

 

La primera imagen que pudo obtener fue la de Draco en el entierro de su madre, pero esta vez visto desde la perspectiva del chico, sintiendo toda la pena y la rabia, el sentimiento de quedarse solo… de no tener ya más nada en el mundo.

 

Desde ese momento Draco había estado taciturno y más callado, pero aún así levantando sus defensas contra Harry, recordando como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, esa etapa de su vida, cuando su madre se había ido.

 

La mañana transcurrió de esa manera, con Harry sintiéndose culpable por hacer que Draco recordara cosas malas de su vida; vio a Yarik y vio la escena de cuando Lucius los había encontrado juntos, sintió el pánico de Draco, la ansiedad por información, la forma como todo su interior se quebró cuando su tía Bella le había dicho que Yarik estaba muerto, las amenazas y castigos del Lord, la ansiedad en las celdas del Ministerio…

 

—Creo que ya es suficiente —opinó finalmente Harry, luego de presenciar la explosión muggle del supermercado donde había trabajado Draco.

 

—Estoy bien… no es nada que tú ya no supieras —protestó Draco, mientras agitaba la muñeca distraídamente por hacer algo con las manos, algo perturbado por tantos recuerdos.

 

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta… ya sabes, mirar…

 

—Vamos, ya falta poco para la una, una última vez antes de que te vayas —lo animó a pesar de todo Draco.

 

Harry suspiró pesadamente y estuvo a punto de negarse, pero no lo hizo, sabía que si lo hacía Draco se ofendería, pensando que le tenía pena o lástima. Finalmente apuntó la varita hacia Draco y susurró el hechizo, esta vez las defensas de Draco lo detuvieron con más insistencia, pero Harry no se dejó empujar fuera e impuso mucha más fuerza hasta que de pronto se encontró mirando la escena de Draco sentado en una silla, en una lujosa oficina, un hombre mayor, que se le hacía conocido estaba tras él…

 

_—En realidad siempre existe una forma de conseguir lo que uno quiere… ¿Ves a todos esos chicos y chicas?, ellos tenían suerte, tenían alguien que los cuidaba, padres y madres que les daban educación, estoy seguro que todos ellos ahora tienen todo lo que desean… como, estoy seguro, tú deseas…_

_—Pues… —sintió el asombro de Draco ante la mano sobre su hombro, su garganta seca, su corazón acelerándose._

_—He escuchado cosas de ti —continuó hablando el hombre con voz ronca y muy cerca de Draco  —; sé de tus gustos… te entiendo, comprendo lo que eres… de haberlo sabido cuando estabas en ese juicio, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando tenías apenas dieciocho años…_

_—Yo... yo no…_

_—_ _Aunque claro, ya no se puede hacer nada por el pasado ¿verdad? Solo mirar al futuro… ¿Cuál será tu futuro? Sé que en la tienda donde trabajas, esa que voló, te pueden dar un empleo a tiempo completo… mira, quién sabe, con unos años más podrás ser un jefe de algo… estoy seguro de que tienen ese tipo de puestos… no estaría mal, nadie creería que llegarías tan lejos luego de todo lo que te pasó… salvándote de Azkaban y todo eso…  —el corazón de Draco se disparó y sus músculos luchaban por moverse, mientras el hombre continuaba hablando y presionando una mano sobre su tembloroso hombro —. Pero, claro, tú eres un muchacho inteligente y ambicioso además, lo sé, y esas son cualidades muy interesantes en un chico apuesto como tú, sangre pura y aún tan joven… —fue entonces que la otra mano del hombre se deslizó por la pálida mejilla, acariciándolo con algo de tosquedad, Draco dio un salto, empujando la silla y el hombre finalmente se alejó de él, el pánico era aún mayor._

_—¿Qué demonios es lo que pretende? —su voz sonaba agitada, entrecortada._

_—Oh, vamos —dijo el hombre completamente tranquilo mientras volvía nuevamente a su silla tras el escritorio —Sabes muy bien lo que pretendo, no te hagas la victima virginal delante de mí, todos saben lo bien que te la montas con ese otro chico… y lo bien que te la has pasado antes… así que solo te digo que seas práctico, ¿quieres tu beca? Yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar de opinión respecto a la beca si es que tú consideras tener un trato más amigable conmigo._

_Draco apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos —Yo no soy una puta, ni suya ni de nadie._

_El hombre sonrió encogiéndose de hombros —Eso dices ahora ¿Qué harás en la calle? Porque es allí donde terminaras: en la calle y lo único que te servirán serán esa carita bonita y ese culo, así que tú eliges donde los pones a trabajar, si aquí, para conseguir un futuro mejor o allá fuera, quién sabe, eso sí, en qué acabaras._

 

—Suficiente —rugió Draco dejándose caer en el piso agotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, no había querido que Harry viera eso, jamás, era demasiado humillante.

 

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de haberse mantenido en el recuerdo pese a lo mucho que Draco empujaba por sacarlo de allí, miró hacia él: sobre el piso y con la cabeza gacha, y una ola de ira que no sentía hace mucho tiempo subió por su pecho.

 

—Lo mataré —declaró apretando los puños.

 

—¡No! —gritó Draco levantando la vista al fin, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas y respirando aceleradamente.

 

Harry vio lo avergonzado que estaba, aunque no entendía la razón, Draco no era el que tenía que estar avergonzado.

 

—Él… ¿él te hizo algo? —preguntó tratando de parecer más comprensivo, no quería asustar a Draco y quería conseguir toda la información posible. Se arrodilló delante de Draco y lo miró a los ojos —¿Qué pasó luego?

 

—Nada pasó luego, Harry, en verdad, lo mandé a la mierda y salí de allí…

 

—¿Fue por eso que te quitaron la beca?

 

—Déjalo, eso ya pasó —dijo Draco tratando de parecer calmado y poniéndose en pie —. Debes bañarte para ir a ver a Teddy.

 

—Draco… —llamó Harry alcanzándolo —; espera… No… ¿Estás seguro que nada más pasó?

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños con fuerza.

 

—Si estás pensando que yo me acosté con el imbécil de Colburn…

 

—¡No! —interrumpió Harry rápidamente, registrando aún así el nombre para investigar luego —. Jamás se me ha pasado eso por la cabeza, pero ese hombre… me asustó, parecía tan… asqueroso y te tocó y…

 

—Sé lo que pasó, gracias —replicó Draco —; y no, no pasó nada más, me mudé de la universidad y muy a su pesar me matriculé y sigo estudiando allí así que no se salió con la suya ¿lo puedes dejar ya? Eso es algo que nadie sabe y de lo que no quiero hablar —dijo para luego salir rápidamente del salón de prácticas.

 

Harry se quedó un rato más allí, ese idiota había molestado a Draco, lo había querido comprar, había querido que se acostara con él a cambio de mantenerle la beca, era un tipo repugnante y por más que Draco dijera que lo dejara no lo haría, encontraría el momento y la forma, pero no lo dejaría así no más, nadie molestaba a su Draco de esa manera y seguía andando muy campante por el mundo.

 

*****

 

Draco caminó lentamente hasta la habitación, su mente dándole vueltas a todos los recuerdos que había sido obligado a ver esa mañana, no se lo reprochaba a Harry, después de todo había sido él quien había aceptado practicar con él y quien lo había animado a continuar, solo que llevaba tanto tiempo, metido en tantas otras cosas que ya nunca pensaba en esos tiempos. Recordaba como antes pasaba bastante tiempo pensando en eso, en lo que había pasado, en su madre y en Yarik y en el vacío que habían dejado en su vida, y se sintió algo malo por no recordarlos ya tanto como debía.

 

Además estaba la humillación de Colburn, tenía que asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera nada malo o tonto, al menos sabía que durante las dos semanas siguientes Harry no tendría tiempo para hacer nada de eso, tendría pruebas y su mente estaría muy ocupada en eso.

 

Se desprendió de la camiseta y de los pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior, una ducha sería ideal, una tibia ducha antes de volver a su habitación a seguir preparando pociones, estudiando y además organizando todo para poder mudarse en dos semanas, cuando el fin de semana libre llegara, tal como le había prometido a Harry.

 

—¿Draco? —llamó Harry desde la puerta con voz algo tímida.

 

—Pasa… es tu habitación —respondió Draco que estaba de espaldas a él y volteando solo un poco la cabeza para poder verlo.

 

—No es mi habitación, es nuestra ¿recuerdas? —corrigió caminando hacia él, Draco se había quedado quieto, solo en ropa interior y de espaldas a él.

 

—Aún no me he mudado…

 

—Es nuestra —confirmó Harry posando sus manos sobre los hombros tibios y desnudos de Draco, que soltó un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa pero que no se movió.

 

—Lo sé —suspiró Draco mientras Harry bajaba lentamente de sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos desnudos.

 

—Y te amo —murmuró Harry besando el cuello suavemente, Draco se estremeció bajo su toque y se inclinó hacia atrás, pegando su espalda desnuda contra su pecho, aún cubierto por la camiseta.

 

—Y yo —contestó Draco mientras las manos de Harry acariciaban sus muñecas y sus manos para luego pasar al pecho, con la ternura que tenía Harry siempre para con él.

 

Harry se dedicó a besar lentamente el cuello y la nuca, mientras sus manos acariciaban casi sin tocar el pecho y abdomen de Draco, escuchándolo jadear y arquearse suavemente contra él, finalmente una de sus manos bajó más aún, acariciando sobre la tela de la ropa interior la ya notoria erección, Draco chilló un poco más fuerte por la sensación y refregó sus caderas contra las de Harry, sintiendo la dura tela de los vaqueros contra su trasero.

 

—Harry… —llamó con voz ahogada cuando la mano de Harry se coló bajo su ropa interior y se colocó sobre su ya muy excitado miembro.

 

Harry no respondió, empezó a mordisquear el cuello mientras su mano subía y bajaba suavemente, Draco levantó una mano y atrapó su cuello, girándose lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y darse un beso torpe mientras seguía refregándose contra esa mano que no se decidía a actuar.

 

Finalmente Harry, con una mano, le bajó la ropa interior con inusitada rapidez, solo un poco, lo suficiente para permitirle acariciarlo, mientras la otra se hacía finalmente de su duro miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo con movimientos bastante lentos, Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y suspiró empujando sus caderas contra ese puño, tratando de ganar mayor velocidad, con ambas manos se sostuvo hacia atrás, atrapando las caderas de Harry y pegándose contra ellas.

 

—Mmm… Draco —jadeó Harry sobre su oído, soplando muy suavemente, Draco se arqueó contra él y gimió entrecortadamente —, te deseo…

 

—También… también yo —pudo contestar Draco finalmente, entre los espasmos de placer que le provocaba la lengua de Harry recorriendo lentamente su oído —. Vamos… desnúdate…. 

 

Sin soltar la erección de Draco, aunque sí bajando un poco las caricias, pasó la otra mano por el abdomen de Draco y lo empujó un poco, ambos caminaron con pasos torpes a través de la habitación hasta dar con la cama, donde giró a Draco y lo hizo acostarse en ella mientras él hacía volar su ropa por todos lados y Draco se terminaba de deshacer de la ropa interior, en medio minuto Harry ya estaba sobre Draco, acariciando y besándolo mientras sus manos bajaban por la erección y más abajo, apretando suavemente los testículos antes de acariciar la fruncida entrada.

 

—Oh, Draco… no sabes como es que me pones —declaró Harry apartándose de Draco y arrodillándose en la cama, Draco abrió las piernas y las flexionó, apoyando los pies sobre el colchón, luciendo, lo sabía, descaradamente abierto hacia Harry que le acarició con lentitud el interior de sus muslos.

 

Harry no perdió mucho más tiempo e invocó la varita, presionándola contra Draco hizo el hechizo de lubricación y luego la dejó caer a un lado, jaló por los tobillos a Draco, hasta que sus pies quedaron sobre sus hombros y se presionó contra él.

 

Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, apretando las sábanas con las manos y empujando para dejarlo entrar, estaba el fastidio inicial luego de dos semanas de inactividad, pero aún así eso no superaba al placer que sabía sentiría.

 

—Caliente —masculló Harry en cuanto pudo entrar por completo, jadeando y sujetándose de las piernas de Draco.

 

—Harry… —gimió Draco cuando Harry removió sus caderas en círculos contra él, presionando en su interior su próstata, se aferró mucho más fuerte a las sábanas mientras sentía el peso del cuerpo de Harry sobre él y su cuerpo doblado casi en dos.

 

Harry apoyó las manos contra el colchón, a ambos lados del cuerpo de Draco y se inclinó un poco para besarlo, Draco levantó la cabeza y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso bastante eufórico, sus lenguas jugueteando y sus dientes mordiendo; se separaron cuando Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de comenzar a moverse.

 

Draco se sujetó a los hombros de Harry y comenzó a empujarse al mismo brutal y veloz ritmo que Harry le imponía, escuchó los murmullos ahogados de Harry, mientras él jadeaba también, frases inconclusas, interrumpidas por besos rápidos, la habitación entera subió de temperatura mientras se escuchaba como sus cuerpos chocaban cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que Draco no lo soportó más y una de sus manos soltó a Harry y se metió entre ambos cuerpos, cuando al fin pudo tocar su erección se arqueó completamente, estaba mucho más caliente y ansioso de lo que esperaba, le tomó apenas tocarse unas cuantas veces antes de sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse y perder la noción de sus movimientos mientras el fuerte orgasmo llegaba a él.

 

Harry se siguió empujando contra él, disfrutando de todo ese cuerpo apretándolo y acogiéndolo hasta que se corrió, casi al mismo tiempo que Draco, con un gemido ahogado. Se desplomó sobre Draco, que se las ingenió para dejar caer las piernas a un lado, sintiendo su miembro aún presionado por los espasmos de su novio.

 

Draco suspiró profundamente, apretando a Harry contra él, deseando que nunca saliera de él, que nunca tuviera que apartarse, hasta que fue la misma naturaleza la que hizo que Harry se deslizara con lentitud de él. Sintió la respiración pausada haciéndole cosquillas sobre el cuello y con una mano le apartó el cabello de la frente, para poder ver sus ojos. Estaban abiertos y además tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

 

—Pensé que te habías dormido…

 

—No, solo disfruto del momento. Te voy a extrañar.

 

—Y yo… —suspiró Draco, dándole un beso en la frente, muy cerca de la cicatriz —. Dos semanas me parecen tanto tiempo.

 

—Solo serán un par de meses más.

 

—Lo sé, pero igual me parece mucho —protestó haciendo un ligero puchero que hizo que Harry soltara una pequeña carcajada.

 

—¿Sabes que no te veo hacer esa mueca desde la escuela? —dijo apoyándose con ambas manos sobre el colchón e impulsándose hacia arriba para rodar hacia un lado. Draco gruñó por la falta del calor de Harry sobre su piel y rápidamente se acurrucó contra él.

 

—Yo no hago muecas, Potter —reclamó con voz adormilada.

 

—Sí que las haces, y muchas, y muy divertidas —se burló Harry apretando a Draco más fuerte entre sus brazos.

 

—Oh, ya calla… —masculló Draco, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que podía estar y en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo porque alguien lo agitaba por los hombros, abrió los ojos, sintiéndose aún somnoliento para ver a Harry ya vestido y bañado, sentado a su lado, sobre el piso estaba la mochila que llevaba para la Academia.

 

—¿Qué hora es?

 

—Apenas las dos, prometí pasar a saludar a Teddy y Andrómeda un momento antes de ir a la Academia.

 

—Cierto —recordó estirándose perezosamente sobre la cama, notando recién la sábana que lo cubría.

 

—También aproveché y ya dejé tu varita en blanco, debes ponerla a trabajar un poco para que no noten nada extraño.

 

—No hay problema… Lamento haberme quedado dormido.

 

—No… siempre es divertido verte dormir —declaró Harry acercándose un poco más a Draco, que lo jaló con los brazos para besarlo —Te voy a extrañar —dijo en cuanto el beso terminó.

 

—También yo… escríbeme sobre cómo te va con esas pruebas.

 

—Claro que lo haré, y tú me cuentas qué tal te va todo con los contratos y la universidad.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

—Y cuídate —pidió Harry un poco más serio.

 

—También tú.

 

—Nos vemos —Harry se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso más en los labios, como cada fin de semana en que se separaban, lamentando tener que irse.

 

—Anda, dos semanas pasan rápido —le animó Draco tampoco queriendo apartarse de él.

 

—Sabes que no es cierto —Harry le removió el cabello para despeinarlo aún más, sabía que a Draco le molestaba mucho eso y el chico emitió un pequeño gruñido de protesta, Harry por fin se puso en pie y tomó la mochila del piso —. Te quedas en casa.

 

Draco solo asintió mientras Harry salía de la habitación, dejando todo silencioso; se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama y se abrigó con la sábana, la cama aún olía a Harry y aunque sabía que pronto debería levantarse también para ir a seguir trabajando, se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo aquel aroma que asociaba con la felicidad.

 

*****


	13. EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE UN GRAN SECRETO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO TRES: “CAMINOS”**

**CAPÍTULO 13: “EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE UN GRAN SECRETO”**

_“No permitas que destruyan tus ilusiones. Es preciso saber lo que se quiere; cuando se quiere, hay que tener el valor de decirlo, y cuando se dice, es menester tener el coraje de realizarlo”._

_Georges Clemenceau_

 

 

_Londres, julio del 2002_ : _Últimas vacaciones de la Academia de Aurores; antes de iniciar el entrenamiento en campo, la última etapa de instrucción._

Las cosas iban realmente bien, o al menos esa era la conclusión de Harry para cuando el semestre en la academia de aurores terminó; había aprobado con excelentes calificaciones las pruebas finales y más aún, ante la incrédula mirada de su profesor y compañeros de clases había demostrado ser uno de los mejores en Oclumancia, no permitiendo que nadie entrara en su mente, y en Legilimancia, pudiendo leer la mente de casi todos sus compañeros, había encontrado que Graham Pritchard era un contrincante particularmente duro, pero lo que más placer le dio fue el vencer a Dashiell, quien presumía dominar estas artes desde que era un adolescente. Luego de ser vencido, Dashiell se mostró furioso y mal humorado, en el fondo todos sabían ya lo mal perdedor que era y a Harry no le sorprendió mucho aquella actitud.

 

Y no solo todo iba bien en la Academia; en casa –y le encantaba pensar así: “en casa”- las cosas iban mejor aún, pues Draco había terminado de pasar sus cosas a Grimmauld Place al siguiente semana libre que tuvieron, y pasaron muchos buenos ratos, junto a Gael e incluso Mikel, acondicionando las mazmorras para que pudieran trabajar allí.

 

Draco y Gael estaban cada vez más ocupados, trabajando hasta muy tarde en el laboratorio para poder cumplir la gran cantidad de pedidos que llegaban, incluso Draco estaba pensando presentar un examen de adelanto para poder graduarse mucho más rápido, pues el ritmo de las clases y del trabajo lo dejaban agotado, aunque feliz, según podía ver Harry.

 

Incluso la MACH parecía haberse detenido, frenando sus ataques, o eso era lo que creían, pues Mikel, que era el que siempre se mantenía informado por trabajar en San Mungo, no tenía ya casos de ataques como antes.

 

Harry trataba además de repartir su tiempo entre Hermione, Ron, los Wesley, Andrómeda y Teddy y Draco, lo cual era bastante agotador; cuando por fin terminó la Academia se sintió aliviado de tener un poco más de tiempo libre: al menos unas cuatro semanas hasta de que iniciaran las prácticas en campo, pero estaba seguro de que aún así sería todo mucho más simple de ahora en adelante. 

 

Aquella mañana, la segunda libre que tenía, había decidido ir a visitar a Teddy y Andrómeda mientras Draco rendía ya el último de sus exámenes del semestre. Había descubierto también que si antes, en la escuela, Draco le parecía obsesivo a la hora de estudiar, esa obsesión se había multiplicado por cien ahora que estaba en la universidad, pese a no tener ya la necesidad de mantener el primer lugar por la beca, Draco seguía siendo el que tenía el mejor promedio en, Harry ya no sabía a ciencia cierta, cuantos años de historia en la universidad. Aquellos exámenes lo habían mantenido alejado del cuerpo de su novio durante los dos días que ya llevaba libre, aunque Harry estaba ansioso por besarlo y amarlo, no protestaba y no decía nada mientras Draco se desvelaba estudiando, ya que sabía que luego tendría tiempo de sobra para pasarlo junto a él.

 

Algo que lo preocupaba un poco, pese a que todo parecía estar saliendo tal como él había querido, era la insistencia de Ron y Hermione por ir a verlo o pasar más tiempo con él, en el fondo él sabía que sus amigos se olían que guardaba un secreto, lo sabía por las conversaciones que tenía con ellos, por la forma insistente en que le preguntaban como iba su vida amorosa y si es que no había alguien por allí dando vueltas, ratificándole su apoyo incondicional, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión, cuando se enteraran de su relación con Draco, aquel “apoyo incondicional” flaquearía o incluso desparecería.

 

—En septiembre pienso ponerlo ya en un jardín de niños… necesita estar con más niños de su edad. Bill y Fleur me han recomendado un sitio muy bueno, donde estudia Victorie, es muy cómodo además, pues permiten el ingreso por chimenea —le comentó Andrómeda, ambos estaban sentados en el jardín, disfrutando del sol de verano que ya empezaba a asomarse, mientras Teddy daba vueltas con su nueva escoba, de la cual ya tenía mejor dominio.

 

—¡Yo no quiero ir donde va Victorie! —gritó Teddy pasando cerca de ellos —. Victorie es aburrida.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Llegará el momento, enano, en que las niñas dejaran de parecerte aburridas.

 

—¡No! —chilló Teddy mientras Andrómeda soltaba una carcajada —, las niñas siempre están molestando.

 

—No le hagas caso —dijo finalmente Andrómeda —; los niños no son siempre compatibles con las niñas, no a esta edad al menos.

 

_“En algunos casos nunca”_ pensó Harry aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

 

—Claro.

 

—Las niñas son aburridas —protestó Teddy pasando cerca de ellos nuevamente.

 

—No, claro que no lo son, ¿verdad, Harry? —reprochó Andrómeda —, a Harry sí le caen bien las niñas.

 

—¡Noooo! —chilló Teddy, distrayéndose demasiado hasta casi caer de la escoba, un modelo más grande que el que le habían regalado originalmente, y mirando a Harry como si aquello que dijera Andrómeda fuera una blasfemia. 

 

—Teddy, si no tienes cuidado tendrán que volverte a tu escoba anterior —recomendó Harry sintiéndose en parte aliviado por no tener que contestar, o eso creía él.

 

—Es que _lita_ dijo que a ti te gustan las niñas, anda dile que no.

 

Andrómeda soltó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras Harry empezaba a enrojecer, Teddy, detenido en su vuelo lo miraba con ojos ansiosos.

 

—No, realmente no me gustan —contestó arrugando la nariz. Teddy soltó un grito de alegría y salió volando rápidamente hacia un lado del jardín, intentando hacer piruetas, mientras Andrómeda sonreía.

 

—Los niños… —suspiró contenta y Harry estuvo a punto de replicar que en verdad a él no le gustaban las niñas, o las mujeres, para ser más claros, pero se abstuvo. El jardín, con Teddy dando vueltas alrededor, no era el mejor lugar para mantener esa conversación que él sabía debía mantener tarde o temprano, aunque esperaba, realmente que fuera tarde, mucho más tarde.

 

*****

 

Draco remojó la pluma en el tintero con impaciencia y resopló fastidiado mientras la nueva pregunta aparecía en el pergamino amarillento del examen, el aula estaba en completo silencio, los pocos alumnos que quedaban ya en ese semestre, los más esmerados y estudiosos, debía reconocer Draco, estaban todos, al igual que él, en un profundo y laborioso trabajo, era el último examen del curso, y luego al fin podría respirar aliviado, llegar a _casa_ (aún le costaba algo de trabajo decir “a casa”, cuando ese lugar pertenecía a Harry), atrapar a Harry contra el primer mueble que encontrara cerca y follarlo hasta la inconciencia, no importaba cuantos contratos de pociones y cuantas investigaciones más tuviera que hacer durante las vacaciones, estar tanto tiempo sin Harry y estudiando lo había dejado ansioso hasta niveles que ni él mismo había imaginado.

 

Se removió en su asiento un poco y suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente, por un instante no recordaba el uso de uno de los ingredientes pero, por suerte, rápidamente la información llegó a su mente y pudo continuar con la evaluación.

 

Durante ese par de meses le había dado vueltas a la alternativa de presentar el examen para obtener el título, tenía entendido de que era uno muy exigente y que no muchos habían logrado aprobarlo. En caso de no aprobarlo no pasaba mucho, podía continuar con sus estudios, aunque no tendría opción a una nueva oportunidad para presentarlo, pero él se conocía, sabía que no le gustaba fallar ni perder y tenía, en el fondo debía admitírselo, miedo de no dar la talla; además temía que Colburn de alguna manera influyera en aquel resultado. Se había cruzado con el hombre un par de veces desde que se había mudado de la universidad y siempre él le había dado una mirada burlona, como preguntándole hasta cuándo podría aguantar estar allí sin tener que correr a sus brazos. Aquella decisión, la de tomar el examen era algo que tenía que meditar muy cuidadosamente aún.  

 

La evaluación terminó y, ante el suspiro exasperado de algunos de sus compañeros, los pergaminos desaparecieron, dejando las mesas libres y a todos en silencio por un instante, hasta que la profesora Halicarnaso les indicó que podían retirarse. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en pie, creando un poco más de alboroto mientras sacaban los libros y comenzaban a revisar las respuestas que habían dado. Luego de contestar a las preguntas de un par de compañeros pudo al fin salir, caminando a prisa hacia la salida, donde ya Gael lo esperaba; el chico había terminado sus exámenes la mañana anterior y esa misma tarde había llevado sus cosas al departamento de Mikel.

 

—¿Qué tal te fue?

 

—Espero que bien —respondió Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el sol de verano —. Mañana tendré ya todos los resultados ¿Y tú?

 

—Por favor, ¿dudas acaso de mi capacidad? —se burló Gael mientras sacaba un pergamino con sus resultados y se los pasaba a Draco, ambos caminaban ya por la desierta calle, la idea era llegar al apartamento de Mikel, que quedaba más cerca, y luego trasladarse por red flú a la casa de Harry. En la universidad habían chimeneas que podían usar, pero a Draco le daba pánico que alguien escuchara la dirección a donde se dirigía, pese a haber cambiado la dirección en el Ministerio, aún continuaba siendo paranoico. Además que disfrutar un poco del sol y de un paseo no era mala idea, sobre todo después de haber pasado tantos días encerrado estudiando.

 

—Vaya, te felicito —sonrió sinceramente Draco mientras devolvía el pergamino con las excelentes notas de su amigo.

 

—¡Jo!, lo mismo dijo Mikel, empiezo a creer que realmente se asombran de que aprobara todo.

 

—Nah, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, todos sabemos que algo de inteligencia has de tener en esa mollera tan dura —se burló Draco, Gael arqueó una ceja fastidiado pero luego, al no surtir ningún efecto en Draco soltó el aire lentamente, ambos ya en la estación de buses.

 

—Esta noche iremos a celebrar —anunció con voz ceremoniosa —, y esta vez no tienes escapatoria para no ir, Harry está libre y ya terminaste los exámenes.

 

—Yo no pongo excusas —replicó Draco mientras el autobús hacía un ruido agudo al frenar y las puertas se abrían.

 

—Sí, sí lo haces, y sigo pensando en que te haría bien divertirte, después de todo, aunque tengas el carácter de un viejo mago de ciento treinta y cinco años, no eres tan viejo.

 

—Yo no tengo el carácter de un viejo ma… —se interrumpió cuando notó que una chica, sentada cerca de ellos, los miraba curiosa —. Cómo sea, solamente utilizo mejor mi tiempo, en lugar de ir de fiestas como al parecer sólo sabes hacer tú últimamente.

 

—Huy, sí —suspiró Gael guiñándole un ojo a la chica que aún seguía observándolos divertida —; y mira cuantas materias reprobé, tú lo que no quieres es pisar el terreno de Harry, no creas que no me doy cuenta.

 

—¿El terreno de Harry? —bufó Draco incrédulo.

 

—Sí, su terreno, como si Harry se metiera a ayudarte a hacer pociones…

 

—Interesante que compares una profesión con irse de tragos con los amigos…

 

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

 

—No, Gael, no lo sé.

 

Gael resopló fastidiado.

 

—Bien, sabes muy bien lo mucho que le gusta a Harry irse de fiestas, lo mucho que ha andado por esos lugares cuando no estaba contigo y estoy más que seguro, lo mucho que ha hecho por allí, y tienes miedo de que si Harry va vea que se divierte y de lo mucho que pierde estando contigo…

 

—Eso es ridículo —interrumpió Draco empezando a fastidiarse.  

 

—O —dijo más fuerte Gael sobre la interrupción de Draco —que Harry descubra lo aburrido que eres, que no sabes bailar o beber y no quiera ir más contigo, entonces tendrás que quedarte en casa, noche tras noche, haciendo pociones hasta la madrugada, esperando a que Harry vuelva y buscando pruebas de que no ha hecho nada malo, pasando hechizos de… —conforme hablaba su tono de voz subía y subía mientras su gesto burlón se hacía mucho más pronunciado, hasta que Draco lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza.

 

—Calla —chilló Draco —. La gente nos está mirando.

 

—Será porque me andas pegando, ¿de donde te salió lo agresivo?

 

—Del mismo sitio que a ti lo exagerado, ¿has estado ingiriendo sustancias ilegales o alucinógenas para hablar de esa manera?

 

—Ja, si hasta haces bromas —se siguió burlando Gael, pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando al fin llegaron a la estación en que debían bajar, como la calle, por el sol que había salido, estaba más llena que de costumbre, no hablaron mucho más durante el resto del camino, hasta que al fin llegaron al departamento de Mikel. De Mikel y de Gael, se corrigió Draco.

 

—Bien, supongo que te veré mañana en la tarde para empezar con el trabajo nuevamente —dijo Draco a modo de despedida, no quería perder más tiempo allí, seguramente Harry estaría por llegar y realmente quería poder verlo, abrazarlo y tocarlo, después de haber estado alejados durante tantos días.

 

—De acuerdo, pero piénsatelo, eso de ir en la noche, Harry siempre se anda negando y yo soy el que tiene que escuchar lo mucho que lo andas aislando, Lucka y Ethan siempre se andan quejando cuando salimos y lo cierto es que ya me aburren. 

 

Draco, que ya tenía una mano metida en el frasco de polvos flú se detuvo en seco y giró para ver a Gael con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Qué has dicho?

 

—Sabía que te enojarías —suspiró Gael dejándose caer sobre el sillón más cercano —. Solo te digo lo que…

 

—Espera, ¿creen que Harry ya no sale con ellos porque yo soy el que le dice que no lo haga?

 

—Pues… siempre dicen que lo llamaron y que dice que tiene planes contigo, que encantado la próxima vez y…

 

—Ya veo —masculló Draco girándose hacia la chimenea nuevamente.

 

—Draco, espera, no te vayas aún… lamento haber dicho que eres un mago aburrido y que…

 

—Nos vemos en la noche —interrumpió Draco antes de meterse a la chimenea y decir con los dientes apretados —: Al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

 

—Huy, creo que metí la pata —replicó Gael en voz alta.

 

—Ya lo creo, cariño —dijo Mikel apareciendo por el pasillo, vistiendo apenas un boxer oscuro y ceñido, Gael se perdió en mirar lo sexy que era por un instante antes de preguntar.

 

—¿Estuviste escuchando?

 

—Nah —contestó Mikel agitando una mano y sentándose junto a su novio —, pero si tú dices que metiste la pata, yo te creo —declaró con una enorme sonrisa, a lo que Gael le dio un golpe en el brazo.

 

—Oh, eres tan idiota.

 

—Ja… ven que te enseño lo que puede hacer un idiota —replicó Mikel jalando a Gael sobre él, se alegró de que el chico no le preguntara que hacía en casa tan temprano y que no notara que supuestamente esa mañana tenía guardia, no estaba de humor para hablar de esas cosas, no al menos por el momento.

 

Gael no replicó, ni tampoco se defendió, simplemente se colocó sobre Mikel y se dedicó a besarlo y tocarlo lo más posible… ¡cómo lo volvía loco ese hombre!… quién lo hubiera creído, que por ir a pedir ayuda a Potter. O mejor dicho Harry, se corrigió, como tantas veces le había corregido Draco, encontraría a Mikel.

 

*****

 

Draco cayó sobre el piso de la sala, toda la casa estaba silenciosa, suspiró algo fastidiado y decidió tomar una ducha, era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer por el momento, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de hacer nada más, no había terminado de salir de la sala cuando escuchó el inconfundible ronroneo de la moto de Harry.

 

—Bien, será antes del baño entonces —se dijo, no sin algo de molestia antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá, Harry entró apenas un instante después, con el casco bajo el brazo y con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al verlo.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry dejando sobre otro de los sofás el casco y acercándose a Draco —¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? ¿Qué tal estuvo el examen?

 

—Bien —contestó Draco luego de que Harry le diera un beso en los labios y se sentara a su lado, inmediatamente Draco se puso en pie y caminó hacia la chimenea que acababa de usar, apagándola con la varita, el clima estaba muy caliente ya como para mantenerla encendida mucho tiempo —. Mañana en la tarde publicaran los resultados finales.

 

—Genial —dijo Harry levantando una ceja, no era común que Draco se alejara de su lado, sobre todo después de haber estado tantos días ocupados y sin poco tiempo para verse —. Estoy seguro que obtendrás la mejor calificación, como siempre.

 

—Eso espero —masculló Draco girándose finalmente para encarar a Harry y sonriendo muy tensamente —¿Qué te parece celebrar? Esta noche.

 

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Podemos ir al cine… a ti te encanta eso.

 

—Podría ser… Tal vez a cenar.

 

—Podemos hacer las dos cosas, todos los días si quieres, tenemos vacaciones —aventuró Harry con una sonrisa algo insinuante, pero Draco no estaba de humor para sus sonrisas insinuantes.

 

—O podríamos ir a bailar —propuso Draco cruzándose de brazos.

 

—¿Bailar?

 

—Sí, ya sabes, discotecas, esas a las que te gusta… o te gustaba ir con tus amigos, tomar unos tragos…

 

—Entiendo lo que es bailar, Draco —replicó Harry un poco más serio y sin comprender aún el extraño comportamiento de su novio.

 

—Genial, eso será entonces.

 

—Pero… —Harry se puso en pie en el momento en que Draco ya salía de la sala —¿No preferirías pasar el tiempo conmigo, es decir solos los dos? Hace tiempo que no tenemos la noche libre y ya sé que estamos de vacaciones y tendremos todo este tiempo para…

 

—¿Entonces no quieres ir a bailar —le interrumpió Draco volteándose rápidamente, su voz sonaba apretada y su mirada ya no era más amable —conmigo?

 

—¿Qué? —Harry parpadeó confuso ¿En qué momento esa charla se había convertido en una posible discusión?

 

—Dije que si entonces el problema es que no quieres ir a bailar conmigo, o mejor dicho que tus amigos te vean conmigo.

 

—¿De qué hablas? Mis amigos me ven contigo, Mikel viene todo el tiempo y Lucka y Ethan están siempre cerca…

 

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Harry? —preguntó entonces Draco, con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenazadora —. Esas discotecas… a las que ibas, dijiste que nadie podría decir que te vieron allí o con quién, quiere decir que son seguras para que tus otros amigos y el mundo entero no se entere siquiera de que eres gay, sin embargo cada vez que tus amigos te invitan te rehúsas a ir porque dices que estás muy ocupado conmigo y el día que yo te pido que vayamos te niegas. ¿Estoy leyendo mal las señales o verdaderamente te avergüenzas de mí? Porque sí lo haces, Harry, no encuentro otra explicación para eso.

 

—¡Yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti! —reprochó rápidamente Harry acercándose a él, cuando trató de poner sus manos sobre los brazos de Draco éste se alejó antes de que siquiera lo tocara.

 

—No me toques, no vengas a decirme que no te avergüenzas de estarte acostando con un mortífago, no soy tan idiota para eso.

 

—Yo no me acuesto con un mortífago, tú no eres un mortífago en primer lugar, y definitivamente no me avergüenzo de ti, estás malentendiendo todo esto… Yo simplemente quería pasar el tiempo contigo… a solas, porque te he extrañado y pensé que…

 

—Ya —le interrumpió Draco, girándose nuevamente para salir de la sala —. Estaré arriba por si quieres ir a acostarte conmigo, y si quieres después te puedes largar a bailar con tus maravillosos amigos en tu maravilloso mundo de magos gay donde yo definitivamente no tengo cabida.

 

Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, no creyendo la sarta de tonterías que Draco decía mientras se alejaba por el corredor, lo escuchó subir las escaleras y entonces lo siguió, con pasos rápidos.

 

—¡Draco! —gritó con fuerza, Draco se detuvo solo un instante en la escalera antes de seguir avanzando —. Te estoy hablando, no puedes decir todo eso para luego largarte.

 

—No me estoy largando, ya te dije donde estaría ¿o no escuchaste acaso?

 

—Deja de decir idioteces, ¿quieres? —replicó Harry girándolo por un hombro en cuanto lo alcanzó en las escaleras.

 

—Yo no digo idioteces, solo digo la verdad.

 

—Eso no es cierto, no es así como me siento, pensé que sabrías lo que siento por ti.

 

—Yo también lo pensaba —dijo Draco soltándose del agarre y metiéndose en la habitación, Harry aún lo seguía.

 

—Mira, si quiere que vayamos a bailar esta noche, iremos a bailar… pero por favor deja de…

 

—Yo no quiero ir a bailar, ni a ningún sitio contigo, no vaya a ser que alguien nos vea y luego tengas que dar explicaciones.

 

—¡Pero dijiste que querías ir! —replicó Harry impaciente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora a Draco?

 

—No, no quiero tener que rogarte, ni que vayamos porque te sientes obligado, ya te dije, ve a bailar esta noche, yo me quedare aquí.

 

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

 

—¡Pues yo no! —y dicho eso se metió al baño dando un portazo, antes de que Harry pudiera alcanzarlo aseguró la puerta y sinceramente esperó que Harry no intentara derribarla, en realidad sabía que podía hacerlo si quería, pero eso no sucedió y luego de unos minutos escuchó las botas de Harry, caminando hacia fuera de la habitación. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a abrir las llaves de agua, definitivamente necesitaba un baño.

 

*****

 

Harry salió de casa furioso, no habían tenido nunca, en el corto tiempo que llevaba Draco viviendo allí, una discusión de ese tipo, ni tan fuerte, y lo peor de todo era que no entendía del todo el por qué de dicha discusión, es decir, Draco no podía hablar en serio pensando que se avergonzaba de él ¿o sí? Draco debía saber que lo amaba, demasiado, y que era realmente tonto el generar todo un gran problema solo por no querer salir de copas con los amigos en la noche.

 

Luego de unos minutos de caminata se sintió menos ofuscado, pero aún no quería volver a casa, era sábado en la tarde, Hermione y Ron debían estar en la tienda de bromas, de pronto le apetecía poder hablar con ellos un poco, escuchar como iban sus vidas y sus discusiones también. Se metió a un callejón y luego apareció cerca de “El Caldero Chorreante” para poder entrar al callejón Diagon que, cómo imaginó, estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía, incluso había padres con sus niños levitando pesados paquetes de libros, túnicas, escobas y lechuzas en jaulas. Casi había olvidado que era época de comprar las cosas para ir a Hogwarts… Hacía tanto tiempo ya de eso…

 

Avanzó por las calles mientras la gente lo miraba, señalaba y saludaba con sonrisas en los labios, él, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, así que tratando de parecer lo más amable posible sorteó a toda la multitud hasta que pudo llegar a la puerta de la tienda de bromas.

 

La tienda estaba repleta, en cuánto empujó la puerta el sonido de una carcajada de bruja de película de terror muggle inundó el local, varias de las personas que estaban cerca de la puerta voltearon a verlo mientras él sonreía algo avergonzado y trataba de abrirse camino hacia el mostrador, donde George y Ron parecían algo atareados.

 

—¿Harry?, ¿Harry Potter? —dijo George con voz escandalosa —¿Realmente eres Harry Potter?

 

—¡Harry! —saludó Ron con una sonrisa mientras George fingía un desmayo.

 

—Ya… y después dicen por qué nunca vengo.

 

—¿Y esa novedad? ¿Está todo bien?

 

—Solo… estaba cerca y pensé en saludarlos, pero veo que están muy ocupados así que…

 

—Ni lo digas, Hermione está en la oficina de atrás y las chicas regresaran de su descanso en quince minutos, luego los alcanzo— informó Ron mientras una bruja bastante mayor, tirada de la mano de una niña que parecía su nieta le entregaba una gran cantidad de cajas doradas.

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry metiéndose tras el mostrador y sorteando cajas, frascos y cosas demasiado extrañas como para siquiera querer saber qué eran, hasta por fin poder llegar a la pequeña oficina; entró sin tocar la puerta, Hermione, que estaba tras el escritorio escribiendo rápidamente, ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando habló:

 

—No tengo deseos de ver ningún nuevo hechizo para provocar pus.

 

—Esa es una asquerosa  manera de saludar a los amigos —replicó Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Hermione con gesto enfadado.

 

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione poniéndose en pie y corriendo a darle un abrazo —¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—En verdad que hoy no me estás haciendo sentir muy bien recibido —se burló apartándose de su amiga —: primero el pus y luego el qué haces aquí, tal parece que ni me quieren ver.

 

—Oh, ya no seas tan dramático, pensé que nos veríamos mañana en el almuerzo en la madriguera.

 

—Sí, pero estaba cerca y quise… ya sabes, saludar.

 

—Genial, me vendrá bien hablar un poco contigo… entre esos dos con sus bromas estoy a punto de perder la cordura y lanzarles un hechizo.

 

—Me lo imagino… Supe que acabaste ya el semestre.

 

—Sí, al fin, ayer… solo un semestre más y de allí postularé al Ministerio.

 

—Escuché que algunos estudios de derecho mágico te estaban tentando…

 

—No lograría mucho allí, lo mío es la defensa de leyes para mejorar el estilo de vida de los magos y brujas, no el defender a ricachones que no pagaron sus impuestos o que se les pasó la mano con la varita por querer reclamarle a un camarero.

 

—No digo más —dijo Harry llevándose un dedo a la boca y simulando un cierre antes de que su amiga empezara con su discurso acerca de las injusticias contra los licántropos y elfos.

 

—Fuiste tú el que preguntó —criticó Hermione media ofendida. Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ellos que fue roto por Hermione nuevamente —¿Viste a Teddy?

 

—Sí, está en la fase de “odio a las niñas”

 

—Ah… sí, esa fase… encantadora.

 

—Ni lo digas… Hermione, ¿tú crees que si alguna vez le digo a Andrómeda, ya sabes, lo de que soy gay, se enfade y no me deje ver a Teddy?

 

—Pues… ¿ella sospecha algo?

 

—No, no lo creo… aunque siempre anda hablándome de las hijas de sus amigas y cosas así, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que en realidad no me interesan las chicas —Harry no sabía muy bien por qué había sacado el tema, pero le agradaba pensar en algo diferente a sus tontos problemas con Draco.

 

—Supongo que… que le costara un poco, como a Ron, pero ella ha vivido con la familia del señor Tonks, que eran muggles, debe estar un poco más habituada a que eso no sea tan extraño…

 

—Ya…

 

—Aunque tarde o temprano lo tendrá que saber, no me parece correcto que escondas eso de todo el mundo, nadie habla de que lo publiques pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentres al chico indicado y quieras estar con él para siempre? Será un problema entre ambos que lo andes escondiendo de tu familia, porque al fin Teddy y Andrómeda lo son.

 

—Sí… —Harry suspiró cansadamente y desvió la mirada, escondiéndolo de sus amigos… era lo que Draco le había reprochado… pero es que estaba tan equivocado.

 

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Hermione mirándolo escépticamente —: un chico te gusta.

 

—-A mi siempre me gustan los chicos, esa no es un gran descubrimiento —bromeó Harry, pero Hermione arqueó una ceja con ese gesto tan suyo de “a mí no me engañas” que Harry conocía tan bien —. De acuerdo, me gusta un chico… o más que eso mejor dicho.

 

—Eso es genial, después de lo de Noah pensé que pasaría algo más de tiempo…

 

—No… esto es diferente, pero él… justo ahora está enfadado conmigo.

 

—¿Enfadado? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

 

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que hizo algo malo?!

 

—Pues… por tu cara, además no dijiste que tú estabas enfadado con él, sino al revés y eso es porque tú te sabes culpable.

 

—Resulta que también estoy algo enfadado con él, por arruinar el primer día de vacaciones que tenemos al fin, luego de dos semanas y media.

 

—Ya.

 

—Y todo por una estupidez tan grande que cuando te la cuente verás como yo sí tengo razón.

 

—Ajá.

 

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? —preguntó Harry ofendido mirando a su amiga que tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

 

—Para nada, es solo que, por lo que dices, sabes que eres culpable. Anda, cuéntame la idiotez y luego te sentirás mejor.

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza, al fin ella tenía razón, hablar siempre le hacía bien.

 

—Él no es del mismo círculo de amigos que Noah… lo conocí en otro lado y…

 

—¿Es un mago?

 

—Sí, sí lo es, pero él pues… estaba más ocupado estudiando que saliendo y ahora parece que algunos de mis amigos, que conoce porque yo se los presenté, le han dicho que ya no salgo a bailar por las noches con ellos, desde que… desde que salgo con él y él cree que es porque me avergüenzo de él y porque no quiero que nos vean juntos, lo cual es una gran tontería porque yo jamás me avergonzaría de estar con él, pero me montó una gran escena y se encerró y ya no quiere hablar conmigo, pese a que le dije que si quería iríamos para que vea que sus reproches son infundados —soltó de un solo tirón y casi sin respirar, cuando terminó resopló agitado mientras Hermione levantaba una ceja, seguramente tratando de entender la sarta de incoherencias que había dicho.

 

—A ver… Tú estás saliendo con un chico que conoce a algunos de tus amigos y sabe que te gusta eso de ir a bailar y como no lo llevas cree que es porque no te gusta que los vean juntos.

 

—Algo así.

 

—Y si no es así ¿entonces por qué no quieres salir con él? La verdad es que no te comprendo… si tanto te gusta…

 

Y entonces Harry se quedó callado, Hermione resopló fastidiada y negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿No tendrás otro amigo especial en esos sitios dónde vas a bailar y no quieres que se encuentren verdad?

 

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Harry rápidamente —O ya no al menos…

 

—Ah… ya veo, temes que alguien diga algo inapropiado y te lo espante —concluyó ella señalándolo con un dedo, como acusándolo.

 

Harry iba a replicar que no, aunque sabía que era cierto, pero en ese momento Ron abría la puerta de la oficina, Harry rápidamente negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole de esa manera a su amiga que guardara el secreto y no continuara con la conversación mientras Ron cerraba la puerta.

 

—¿Qué tal cervezas de mantequilla y almuerzo en el caldero chorreante —propuso Ron, feliz de tener a su amigo cerca nuevamente, entre el trabajo, la universidad de Hermione y la Academia de Harry cada vez eran menos las oportunidades de encontrarse los tres a conversar como en los viejos tiempos.

 

—Encantado —sonrió Harry poniéndose en pie, él, debía admitirlo, también extrañaba a sus amigos, y mucho.

 

*****

 

Ya era de noche, Draco estaba en el laboratorio, en las mazmorras de Grimmauld Place; tenía un volante arrugado en una mano, mirándolo de vez en cuando, mientras que con la otra mano escribía y tomaba notas sueltas sobre su viejo cuaderno; estaba trabajando nuevamente en _esa_ poción, aunque sabía que no estaba avanzando mucho y no avanzaría mucho más durante esa noche, no por lo menos hasta que las cosas con Harry se arreglaran, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos. Es más, estaba pensando seriamente en transfigurar un par de mesas en una cama y pasar la noche allí, sería mejor que seguir discutiendo.

 

Suspiró tratando de concentrarse y leyó nuevamente el arrugado volante, solo había un párrafo subrayado por él:

 

_Si dejamos que los homosexuales sigan invadiendo nuestra sociedad de esta manera pronto no quedaran niños que criar, y entonces nos extinguiremos; tal vez este es uno de los fines de esas mentes retorcidas, ya que ellos no pueden procrear ni cuidar niños, desean acabar con cualquier rastro de esta sociedad que se está dejando pisotear en lugar de salir a imponer el uso de las buenas costumbres._

 

Aquello era como una especie de reto, un reto que se había auto impuesto cuando había leído todas las tonterías que predicaban esos de la MACH, y sabía que le tomaría tiempo, tiempo que no tenía por los estudios y el trabajo, pero en su tiempo libre le gustaba leerlo, recordarlo y soltar ideas en su viejo libro de notas y pociones, tal vez podría lograr algo… 

 

 El sonido de Harry, porque no podía ser otro, bajando las escaleras de piedra lo hizo sobresaltar, con un solo movimiento de varita desapareció el volante y el cuaderno y jaló un pesado libro de ingredientes Zulos que Jocelyn le había mandado un par de semanas antes, haciéndose el desentendido ante la presencia de Harry.

 

—Draco… —llamó Harry con voz suave, había llegado una hora antes a casa y Kreacher le había dicho que Draco estaba en el laboratorio, le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto hasta que finalmente había entendido, ahora solo faltaba que Draco lo comprendiera —. Bien, supongo que estamos en la etapa en que tú te haces el que no existo y yo trato de explicarme.

 

—No necesito explicaciones —respondió Draco cerrando el libro de golpe y dejándolo sobre la mesa para finalmente encararlo, trató de no dejar la boca abierta al verlo vestido de esa manera: completamente de negro, con una camisa sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones, negros también, que se le pegaban a las piernas y las caderas casi como si fueran una segunda piel ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que vestir de esa manera tan… endemoniadamente sexy para discutir con él? Al fin pudo hacer uso de su auto control y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo a los ojos y no a los brazos marcados y resaltados por la camisa o al resto de su cuerpo.

 

—Sí, las necesitas… Aunque no entiendo por qué te tienes que alterar tanto… tal vez si en lugar de atacarme y querer discutir me preguntaras las cosas, o al menos las conversaras…

 

—Si estás aquí para seguir reclamando y discutiendo…

 

—¡No! Nada de eso —se apresuró a interrumpirlo Harry —Tú… —Harry miró alrededor y por fin localizó un banco, lo jaló y se sentó delante de Draco, al otro lado de la mesa enorme de trabajo —¿Tú recuerdas que te conté que cuando salía con Noah no siempre llegaba a casa y lo engañaba y todo eso…?

 

—Sí, ¿y?

 

—Pues… Esto me da vergüenza —admitió, Draco levantó una ceja interrogantemente, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó: —No quiero que si vamos juntos escuches… escuches cosas sobre mí —lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, demasiado avergonzado ya.

 

—¿Cosas sobre ti? ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con cosas sobre ti?

 

—Ya sabes… cosas que he hecho antes… y que…

 

—Qué has hecho antes —repitió Draco lentamente, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante —; ¿mataste a alguien?

 

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —replicó Harry sintiéndose ahora ligeramente ofendido.

 

—¿Les robaste, drogaste, te aprovechaste de alguien?

 

—No, Draco ¿Qué demonios crees que soy?

 

—Pues, obviamente alguien que no ha hecho nada malo como para avergonzarse.

 

—Me la he pasado bien, ¿de acuerdo? demasiado bien y seguramente alguno o más de uno te lo dirá y no quiero que andes enojado conmigo porque…

 

—Yo también me la he pasado bien cuando no he estado contigo —interrumpió Draco sintiéndose, para qué negarlo, algo o muy celoso ¿se la había pasado bien? ¿Con cuántos se la había montado Harry que tenía que estar alterado por eso? —, y créeme que no te reprocharé nada de eso, ya lo hablamos antes ¿recuerdas? Tu pasado y mi pasado son eso, solo pasado, un camino para este instante —dijo a pesar de todo.

 

Harry sabía que Draco mentía, solo había habido un muggle más en su vida y esa respuesta solo había sido una forma de defenderse ante las palabras de él.

 

—Quiero ir a bailar y pasarla bien contigo, esta noche —pidió extendiendo una mano a través de la mesa, Draco lo miró evaluativamente un instante antes de suspirar y extender su mano para tomar la de Harry —. No me avergüenzo de ti, es más, sé la suerte de tenerte a mi lado, pero temo que el que se avergüence al final seas tú, de mí.

 

—No digas eso —reprochó suavemente Draco —Eso no pasaría.

 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior un instante y luego sonrió —Te amo.

 

—Yo también te amo…

 

—¿Entonces qué dices? En serio sí me gustaría ir contigo, pero quería decirte primero porqué me sentía tan incómodo por ir, no es por ti, es por mí, por mí y por las cosas que he estado haciendo.

 

Draco desvió la mirada un momento y se sintió ligeramente tonto por sus reclamos.

 

—Lamento haberte gritado en la tarde.

 

—Y yo no haberte dicho la verdadera razón —se apuró a disculparse también Harry.

 

—Supongo que… —Draco suspiró y se puso en pie, sin soltar la mano de Harry y le dio la vuelta a la mesa, para acercarse al chico —… te ves muy guapo y sería tonto de mi parte no aceptar.

 

Harry sonrió y se levantó de un salto, dándole un fogoso beso en los labios.

 

*****

 

La experiencia de Draco en lo que refería al “mundo gay nocturno” se limitaba al par de salidas que había tenido con Harry durante sus vacaciones en el último año de Hogwarts, y desde eso ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, así que en verdad no podía estar seguro de qué esperar ahora.

 

Entraron a “Scorpius”, el lugar en el que sus amigos se reunirían esa noche, a través de uno de los baños de un club muggle, era un sitio bastante amplio, algo oscuro en algunas partes y lleno de humo, una gran cantidad de cuerpos, algunos semidesnudos, se mecían en la pista como una gran masa, todos agitándose al mismo ritmo. Draco miró interesado hacia todos lados; hacia las mesas que flotaban, se alargaban o encogían según la necesidad del momento; hacia las grandes bandejas con copas multicolores que se elevaban en lo alto, sobre las cabezas de todos; hacia la barra, donde cuatro, realmente sexys, chicos agitaban las varitas mientras las botellas volaban, hacían giros y servían cantidades escandalosamente grandes de licor en copas de varias formas y tamaños. La música le pareció algo repetitiva y demasiado alta, Harry, que lo tenía tomado de una mano lo jaló un poco y comenzó a avanzar entre las mesas laterales a la pista de baile, sorteando magos y brujas de diversos tipos, Draco trató de no dejar la boca abierta ni lucir demasiado escandalizado cuando descubrió a dos magos refregándose con inusitado entusiasmo contra una de las columnas azules.

 

—Los chicos siempre van al fondo —gritó Harry cerca de su oído, deteniéndose un momento, Draco asintió en respuesta antes de seguir moviéndose, conforme avanzaban varios magos y brujas alrededor levantaban la cabeza o giraban a verlos avanzar, de pronto Draco se sintió un poco como en Hogwarts, cuando todos lo miraban de esa manera acusadora.

 

No avanzaron mucho más hasta que una bruja, bastante alta y delgada, con el cabello de un color rojo encendido y rizado que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura les salió al encuentro.

 

—¡Harry! —gritó la chica con entusiasmo mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Harry y se inclinaba a darle un beso en cada mejilla.

 

—Hola Jaimie —saludó Harry con una sonrisa apretada mientras jalaba un poco más a Draco que parecía haberse quedado petrificado unos pasos atrás.

 

—Pensé que los rumores de que ya no te dejaban salir eran ciertos —dijo con voz coqueta y en un tono que a Draco le sonó extraño.

 

—Oh, no estarás creyendo esas tonterías —replicó Harry gritando sobre la música —. Te presento a Draco, Draco Malfoy, es mi novio.

 

La mujer entonces giró un poco el rostro hacia Draco, como si recién notara su presencia, Draco se sintió sonrojar un poco y agradeció que la oscuridad pudiera ocultar ese detalle mientras extendía, algo inseguro, una mano hacia la mujer.

 

Jaimie inclinó el rostro hacia un lado un instante y luego la sonrisa retornó, obvio la mano de Draco y se acercó a él a darle un beso en cada mejilla, como había hecho con Harry momentos antes.

 

—Hola, Draco.

 

—Hola —saludó Draco no muy acostumbrado al contacto tan cercano con extraños, se preguntó si es qué todos saludarían así en ese lugar.

 

—Es muy mono —comentó dirigiéndose hacia Harry que asintió.

 

—Sí que lo es. ¿Cómo está Eduard?

 

—Bien, es más… —la mujer se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies, gesto innecesario, pensó Draco por lo alta que era, y levantó una mano —Oh, allí está.

 

Un moreno, no tan alto como la mujer, sorteando varios chicos y chicas se acercó con una copa de algún extraño licor celeste en cada mano.

 

—Aquí estás…

 

—Mira, me encontré a Harry.

 

—Hola, Harry —saludó el hombre mientras le entregaba una copa a la mujer y luego extendía la mano efusivamente hacia Harry —, tanto tiempo extraviado… ya empezábamos a pensar que…

 

—Ya, los rumores, ¿me pregunto quién los habrá esparcido? —interrumpió Harry —. Eduard, te presento a mi novio, Draco Malfoy.

 

—Hola —respondió rápidamente Draco extendiendo la mano hacia el hombre, aunque no parecía tan amable como la mujer.

 

—Malfoy… vaya, quién diría que te veríamos por aquí.

 

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Draco en voz alta para que se le escuchara sobre la música.

 

—Vamos, cariño, los chicos quieren ir a divertirse y yo a tomar mi copa —lo apuró la mujer que se despidió agitando una mano antes de jalar a su pareja hacia el otro lado, el hombre se encogió de hombros hacia Harry y Draco.

 

—Pásenla bien —gritó antes de perderse en el mar de gente, por un instante Draco se quedó mirando el espacio por donde habían desaparecido antes de girar, confundido hacia Harry.

 

—Pensé que solo eran gays.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada bastante sonora y soltó su mano para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercarse más, su aliento tibio se sentía extraño y agradable.

 

—Son gays —aclaró Harry con voz divertida.

 

—No, no lo son porque él es un hombre y ella… —Draco frunció el ceño y se alejó de Harry lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos, la mirada divertida de Harry le hizo comprender que había acertado en su respuesta —. No puede ser…

 

—Claro que sí.

 

—Vaya…

 

Harry soltó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

—Oh, mi inocente novio, vamos.

 

—Yo no soy inocente —replicó Draco aunque no estuvo seguro de que Harry lo escuchara. Siguieron avanzando por ese lugar que a Draco le pareció realmente enorme y estuvo tentado a preguntar si es que no había un mapa, por si es que en algún momento de la noche se perdía.

 

Varios chicos, apuestos y demasiado sexys, tenía que admitirlo, se cruzaron con ellos, saludando a Harry con un gesto o un _“Hey, que tal”_  o _“Vaya, ya de vuelta”_ y dándole miradas desde extrañadas hasta resentidas. Empezó a creer que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir después de todo.

 

Al fondo al fin pudieron ubicar una mesa redonda, donde estaban Mikel, Gael, Ethan, Lucka, y otros tres chicos, Draco creyó reconocer a dos de ellos de algún lugar, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde. Antes de llegar hasta ellos ya los chicos los habían visto y levantaban las manos llamándolos escandalosamente.

 

—Chicos —gritó Harry con alegría llegando al fin a la mesa junto a Draco.

 

—¡Realmente viniste! —gritó Gael con entusiasmo hacia Draco.

 

—Te dije que lo haría.

 

—Genial, pensé que no veríamos a Harry por aquí más —declaró Lucka moviéndose un poco hacia un lado, la mesa aumentó de tamaño un poco y dos sillas largas aparecieron para Harry y Draco que rápidamente se sentaron, miró extrañado hacia los dos chicos que se le hacían conocidos, ellos parecieron también reconocerlo.  

 

—Draco, ellos son Matías, Giles y Tyrone —Draco asintió educadamente, Matías uno de los chicos que se le hacía conocido parecía un niño aún, delgado y pequeño y se preguntó si es que sería mayor de edad ya, Giles, el otro chico que también se le hacía conocido tenía una mirada hosca, era algo fortachón, y Tyrone le sonreía abiertamente.

 

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Tyrone ladeando la cabeza.

 

—Sí, ese es mi nombre —replicó Draco algo a la defensiva.

 

—Vaya… que gusto, yo estudio para pocionista, recién entré este semestre, no te he visto por el campus pero he escuchado cosas asombrosas de ti…

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco algo más relajado mientras una copa redonda y con un líquido color anaranjado aparecía delante de él, Draco no le prestó mucha atención.

 

—Ajá, el profesor Ishiguro mencionó que hiciste el examen de ingredientes de primer año en un tiempo record, dijo que no había encontrado otro alumno como tú en muchos, pero muchos años, y él debe saber de lo que habla… con lo viejo que es…

 

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—¿En serio lo dijo? Él siempre anda criticándome, tengo o bueno, tenía una clase con él en el semestre pasado, ingredientes acuáticos…

 

—¿En serio estás saliendo con Harry? —preguntó Giles interrumpiendo el inicio de la respuesta de Tyrone.

 

—Hasta donde sé, sí —replicó Draco cambiando su mirada a fría nuevamente y tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto a él y a Matías.

 

—Vaya —masculló el chico y Matías sonrió asintiendo.

 

—Te dije que era en serio —dijo Matías.

 

—¡Claro que es en serio! —comentó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Ya… que no los puedes culpar por mostrarse escépticos —tranquilizó Ethan.

 

—¿No te acuerdas de nosotros, verdad? —preguntó Matías luego de un momento más de silencio.

 

Draco ladeó la cabeza, era conciente de la mirada interrogante que Harry le daba pero estaba tratando de recordar…

 

—Había mucho ajetreo en ese momento, Matías, ¿cómo quieres que se acuerde? —intervino Lucka, entonces Draco recordó.

 

—¡Ustedes fueron los del Ministerio! —concluyó con voz triunfante.

 

—Ajá —asintió Giles.

 

—Vaya… gracias, nunca pude saber de quienes se trataban… me ayudaron mucho esa tarde —agradeció Draco con sinceridad.

 

—¿Te ayudaron? —preguntó Harry algo preocupado y la expresión de Draco mudo de alegría a una de culpabilidad.

 

—Oh… supongo que olvidé contártelo —se excusó Draco. Harry arqueó una ceja, cada vez más confundido y Draco suspiró suavemente, inclinándose hacia él para poder contarle rápidamente lo que había ocurrido.

 

—¿Y recién me lo dices? —bramó Harry algo enfadado.

 

—No fue tan grave —se disculpó Draco en voz baja, agradecía que la bulla alrededor hiciera que los chicos de la mesa no escucharan la conversación, además que parecían dispuestos a hacerse los desentendidos por el momento.

 

—Te atacaron, Draco, debiste decírmelo en cuanto paso…

 

—Ellos me ayudaron —señaló hacia los chicos, Mikel se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras Gael daba un largo trago a su bebida multicolor mirando hacia la pista de baile.

 

—Y ustedes… confabuladores y encubridores —criticó Harry hacia sus amigos.

 

—Bueno… lo estábamos cuidando para ti —se disculpó Giles con una sonrisa descarada.

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sintió la mano de Draco sobre su pierna.

 

—Vamos, no te alteres, vinimos a pasarla bien, ¿recuerdas? —susurró Draco acercándose a su oído y dejando que el tibio aliento golpeara contra la piel de Harry, que se estremeció ligeramente.

 

—De acuerdo… —respondió lentamente —, pero luego tendremos una charla sobre esto.

 

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos esto de lado y mejor brindemos, por el retorno de Harry hacia el camino correcto… —dijo Giles levantando su copa con aire teatral que fue rápidamente imitado por los demás.

 

—Sí —apoyó Mikel.

 

—¿Cuál camino correcto? —se quejó Harry medio enfuruñado.

 

—El de salir con tus amigos, ¡ingrato! —respondió Giles a lo que los demás rieron y chocaron sus copas, incluso Harry parecía ya más contento y brindó con ellos, Draco rápidamente los imitó, y probó el dulce licor, sabía bien, como a frutas tropicales.

 

—Yo que tú voy despacio —le aconsejó Harry mientras daba un sorbo muy pequeño a su copa y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

 

—Hazle caso, él sabe porqué lo dice —apoyó Matías mientras bebía de su copa.

 

—¿Emborrachándote, Potter? —preguntó Draco medio divertido.

 

—Solo una vez y fue porque no me avisaron —respondió Harry mirando hacia sus amigos con resentimiento.

 

—Nah… sí te dijeron, solo que no escuchaste —picó Ethan —, además igual la pasaste muy bien…

 

—Ya… si tan solo recordara que fue lo que hice…

 

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —suspiró Draco desaprobadoramente hacia Harry, que soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—No es cierto… era broma.

 

—Ya…

 

Pronto, mientras Harry conversaba con Giles, Lucka, Ethan y Mikel poniéndose al corriente de los demás chicos que conocía por allí y de las últimas novedades, él se enfrascó en una fanática charla acerca de la universidad, los profesores y clases con Tyrone y Gael, hasta que Harry lo obligó a moverse hacia la pista de baile.

 

En un inicio se sintió algo incómodo, algunos chicos los miraban de manera extraña, mientras Harry lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo mecía al ritmo acelerado de la música, no fue hasta que el chico comenzó a repartir pequeños besos sobre su mejilla y cuello que sintió que se relajaba poco a poco, siguiendo con más entusiasmo el ritmo y sobre todo, pegándose más al cuerpo de su novio.

 

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó preocupado Harry —Si quieres que nos vayamos…

 

—Nada de eso —le interrumpió Draco antes de darle un beso en los labios —. Me gusta estar así contigo —ronroneó suavemente cuando se apartaron.

 

—A mí también me gusta —ratificó Harry.

 

Continuaron bailando un poco más de tiempo hasta que de pronto Draco sintió lo que claramente era la mano de un extraño en su cadera, se apartó de Harry sobresaltado para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que un, extrañamente, demasiado sonriente Noah.

 

—Noah —dijo Harry y Draco recién notó que Noah tenía la otra mano sobre la cadera de Harry, tuvo el impulso de empujar al chico para que quitara las manos de su novio, pero se contuvo, recordándose que no era correcto armar escenas.

 

—Chicos —saludó Noah con aquel tono que delataba que estaba ebrio.

 

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —recriminó Harry dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándose de esa mano sobre su cadera, y de paso apartando a Draco también, no le hacía nada de gracia que Noah se tomase esas confianzas.

 

—No tanto —negó Noah con la cabeza —Los estuve observando —comentó en voz demasiado alta incluso para la música estridente que sonaba en ese momento.

 

—Que bien —farfulló Draco y Noah centró su mirada en él por un instante antes de continuar hablando.  

 

—¿Te acuerdas, Harry, de ese lindo chico rubio con el que una vez hicimos un trío? —soltó de pronto Noah —, pues me han recordado a esa ocasión y estaba pensando…

 

—¡Noah! —chilló Harry interrumpiendo a Noah y tratando de no mirar a la cara a Draco, sentía sus mejillas arder de forma que no creía posible y su corazón más acelerado.

 

Draco parpadeó un par de veces y su mirada fue de Noah hacia Harry y de vuelta a Noah, ¿había dicho trío?

 

—Vamos, vamos, no debes armar tanto jaleo —desestimó Noah —, estoy seguro de que Draco lo sabe, ¿verdad? —preguntó hacia el chico, y sin esperar a que éste siquiera hiciera el ademán de contestar, continuó —, no tiene nada de malo, la vida está hecha para vivirse, siempre lo has dicho, además, toda esa experiencia que has ganado durante este tiempo por aquí debe servirle a Draco de todas formas.

 

—¡Cállate! —gritó Harry cada vez más avergonzado, por un instante se intentó soltar de Draco para acercarse a Noah, pero este lo detuvo, presionando su mano con más fuerza.

 

—No negarás que fue divertido… a veces me pregunto como es que te restringirás ahora… a menos que Draco no sea muy dado a eso de las exclusividades… He escuchado cosas interesantes acerca de ese amigo tuyo, Draco, ese Gael… ¿cierto que también estás con él? —continuó Noah acercándose a Draco con mirada triunfante. No esperó que Draco le sonriera de aquella manera tan burlona.

 

—Basta, Noah —lo detuvo Harry tomando con la mano libre a Noah de un brazo para apartarlo —, te estás pasando de la raya.

 

—Vamos, Harry, mejor tomemos una copa —sugirió Draco con voz aparentemente calmada, Harry se animó a mirarlo, aún sintiéndose apenado por todo lo que su ex novio le había dicho.

 

—Ah… ¿ves al DJ? —preguntó Noah a pesar de todo y señalando hacia la cabina donde un guapo chico rubio se agitaba al ritmo de la música con unos audífonos enormes —A Harry le gustaba acostarse con él hasta hace muy poco… Te lo digo por si es que un día no llega a casa, puedes preguntarle a él si eso pasa.

 

—Noah —intervino Ethan, apareciendo de pronto detrás de ellos, mientras daba la vuelta para alcanzar a su amigo.

 

—Oh, Hola Ethan… los vi por allá, en la mesa con Harry —saludó Noah hacia Ethan y Lucka que ya venía detrás, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

 

—Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa —dijo Lucka jalándolo de un brazo.

 

—¡Pero me estoy divirtiendo! Draco y yo estábamos comparando algunas cosas —dijo con voz que seguramente quiso hacer sonar insinuante pero fallando estrepitosamente por lo borracho que estaba.

 

—No sabíamos que había venido —se medio disculpó Ethan hacia Harry y Draco —, lo siento… normalmente no es tan pesado.

 

—¡Pero claro que no soy pesado! —se carcajeó Noah y se trató de adelantar hasta quedar cerca de Draco —, pregúntale a Harry.

 

—Noah, no… —empezó Harry pero se detuvo cuando sintió a Draco soltarse de él, por un instante pensó que el chico se marcharía, pero no fue así, para sorpresa de todos se acercó hasta Noah, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros e inclinándose hacia delante para murmurarle algo al oído.

 

Draco se pegó lo más posible al chico, que olía a demasiado alcohol y tabaco, y le susurró de tal forma que nadie más lo pudiera oír:

 

—¿Te das cuenta de lo patético que estás siendo al admitir que no fuiste capaz de conservar a Harry a tu lado?

 

Noah se apartó bruscamente de él, el brillo divertido en su mirada desapareció completamente y apretó los labios, Draco se apartó un par de pasos y volvió a tomar la mano de Harry, sinceramente esperando que la escena no se volviera más violenta.

 

Noah le dio una mirada más a Harry y otra a Draco antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con pasos largos, empujando a algunos chicos hasta que se perdió de vista.

 

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó asombrado Lucka hacia Draco, que solo se encogió de hombros.

 

—Que tenía la bragueta abierta —mintió Draco.

 

Ethan y Lucka le dieron una mirada desconfiada y luego soltaron pequeñas carcajadas antes de alejarse por el mismo camino que había ido Noah.

 

—Draco… —dijo Harry encarándolo al fin, Draco pudo ver su sonrojo pese a las luces de colores.

 

—Vamos, quiero seguir bailando un rato más —lo alentó Draco mientras ponía las manos en las caderas de Harry y lo jalaba contra su cuerpo nuevamente.

 

—Pero… —y no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Draco escogió ese momento para darle un beso en los labios, sus dientes presionando su labio inferior y esa lengua reclamando de manera posesiva su boca.

 

Draco lo besó con fuerza, dándole a entender que ahora era suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más… ¿estaba celoso? No era algo que admitiría en voz alta, pero sí lo estaba, celoso de todos aquellos que habían tocado siquiera a Harry, de Noah y de todo el tiempo que había pasado juntos, pese a saber que había sido él quien lo había abandonado y dejado libre de hacer lo que quisiera, estaba celoso. Continuó besándolo con empeño, dejándole en claro que no se apartaría, y Harry pareció contento con aquello, aceptando su posesivo beso sin ninguna reserva. No se apartó de él hasta que sintió que su erección podía estallar de lo apretada que estaba dentro de sus pantalones, y entonces miró a Harry con real deseo.

 

—Draco —jadeó Harry refregándose un poco contra las caderas de Draco para calmar en algo su excitación, excitación que Draco había creado con tan solo un beso.

 

—Si sigues no responderé y te follaré delante de toda esta gente —advirtió medio divertido Draco mientras sujetaba con más fuerza las caderas de Harry que gimió descontento por ser detenido.

 

—Mmm… no creo que eso esté permitido aquí —comentó Harry empezando a besar su cuello de manera lenta —aunque hay un sitio…

 

—¿Un sitio? —preguntó Draco dejando caer la cabeza a un lado mientras esos dientes se clavaban en su piel con fuerza, incitándolo más aún.

 

—Te deseo… Dios, no sabes cuánto te deseo —gimoteó Harry sin dejar de besar y morder la pálida piel a su disposición.

 

—Y yo…

 

—Ven —dijo Harry apartándose de él con esfuerzo y tomando su mano.

 

Draco se sorprendió de ser jalado hacia el lado opuesto de la salida, pero no protestó mientras avanzaban entre los cuerpos que se agitaban en la pista de baile hasta que llegaron hasta una puerta azul brillante que resaltaba en medio de la pared.

 

—¿Harry? —preguntó mientras veía a Harry empujarla y luego ser llevado hacia el interior de un cuarto bastante oscuro; se sonrojó al escuchar los claros sonidos de jadeos, aunque no podía ver muy bien quienes más estaban en el interior.

 

Harry no respondió y lo empujó contra una pared, inclinándose para darle un beso más en los labios antes de caer de rodillas frente a él.

 

—Tú tranquilo, nadie nos verá —le tranquilizó en un murmullo antes de, con manos temblorosas por la excitación, abrir el pantalón de Draco y bajarlo hasta poder tener a su disposición la sonrojada y brillante erección.

 

—Oh… ¡Merlín! —gimió quedamente Draco mientras sentía esa caliente boca rodear su miembro, giró a ambos lados buscando a los dueños de los jadeos que escuchaba pero no vio a nadie, aunque era conciente de que no estaban solos, sujetó con una mano la cabeza de Harry, enredando los dedos entre los largos cabellos oscuros y confiando en que efectivamente, así como él no podía ver a nadie, nadie lo vería.

 

Harry recorría con rapidez la polla de Draco, sintiéndola ponerse más dura a cada instante y relajando la garganta para permitirle que empujase con más fuerza dentro de él, con una mano bajó hasta su propia erección y trató de soltar sus pantalones, definitivamente mucho más ajustados debido su propia excitación.

 

—Harry… Oh, Dios… —gruñó Draco dándose un golpe contra la pared al momento de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás por la forma como Harry se la estaba chupando —Harry… para —pidió con lo último de voluntad que le quedaba y tratando de alejarlo con ambas manos.

 

—¿Quieres verdaderamente que lo haga? —preguntó Harry con voz traviesa y apartándose solo un poco de él.

 

—Fóllame —ordenó Draco con voz ronca —. Ahora.

 

Harry se puso en pie lentamente, Draco no perdió el tiempo y pronto lo jaló, ayudándolo a deshacerse del botón y bajando la bragueta con rapidez.

 

—¿Seguro que quieres que…? —empezó a preguntar Harry, pero Draco no le dio opción a terminar de preguntar, besándolo de manera contundente mientras su mano se hacía de su duro miembro y lo masturbaba con fuerza.

 

—Draco —gimió Harry apartándose de él un instante antes de hacerlo girar contra la pared. Draco debía reconocer que Harry no solía ser así de brusco durante sus encuentros y que esa nueva faceta de él también le fascinaba.

 

—Sí… —suspiró cuando sintió a Harry entrar en su interior con rapidez. —Ah… sí —gimoteó ante la primera embestida.

 

—Te deseo tanto —masculló Harry metiendo una mano por delante, levantándole la camisa y acariciando su plano abdomen antes de bajar y hacerse de la dura erección.

 

—Sí… más rápido —pidió Draco poniendo ambas manos contra la pared de tal forma que le permitieran empujarse contra Harry con más facilidad.

 

—Draco… —gritó Harry empujándose una y otra vez contra el interior del chico, hasta que ambos se perdieron por completo en las sensaciones del orgasmo.

 

Draco se agitó con fuerza, sintiendo toda su semilla ser expulsada contra la pared y su propia ropa y a Harry corriéndose en su interior. Se dejó caer, resoplando contra la fría pared, pensando en cómo demonios iba a salir de allí después de tremendo desastre.

 

—No pensé que… —suspiró Harry hablando quedamente sobre su oreja y haciendo que su piel se estremeciera —que serías de los que les gustase los cuartos oscuros.

 

—¿Así se llama? —preguntó aún agitado Draco, escuchando los gemidos alrededor, se preguntó si es que ellos habrían sido así de escandalosos y agradeció que efectivamente todo estuviera a oscuras.

 

—Es porque es oscuro y nadie te puede ver —comentó Harry retirándose lentamente de él.

 

—No lo hubiera adivinado —replicó Draco soltando una carcajada divertida y volteándose para ver a Harry, pese a la oscuridad lo podía distinguir bastante bien.

 

—Haré un hechizo… no creo que sea buena idea salir así de…

 

—Por favor —pidió Draco rápidamente antes de jalarlo y darle un beso más en los labios. Sintió la corriente de magia recorrer su cuerpo y pronto ambos se subieron los pantalones. Draco se sentía demasiado alucinado aún por haber hecho algo así en un lugar público, _o medianamente público_ , se dijo, recordando que en realidad nadie los había visto y mandando de paseo todas sus dudas acerca de con cuántos chicos más Harry había podido estar allí.

 

—Vamos… quiero una copa —lo jaló Harry hacia la salida, no fueron hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos sino hasta la barra, encontraron una esquina vacía y ambos pidieron cervezas heladas, para cuando el apuesto chico, sonriendo coquetamente hacia Draco, depositó los grandes vasos ambos se habían quedado en silencio.

 

—Lo lamento —dijo Harry luego de darle un largo trago a su bebida —, lo que Noah dijo… no tenía derecho a decir esas cosas y…

 

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó Draco, pese a haberse prometido que no le recriminaría nada, sabiendo que no tenía derecho alguno en hacerlo.

 

—Sí, lo es —admitió Harry —, cuando tú y yo no estábamos juntos yo trataba de…

 

Draco se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, interrumpiéndolo.

 

—Te amo, no importa eso, nada de lo que él haya dicho significa algo para mí, ¿De acuerdo? No debí preguntártelo, lo lamento—dijo en cuanto se apartaron.

 

—Pero…

 

—En serio, no lo resiento, no es que no me importe, pero no es un problema, no es nada que vaya a hacer sentirme peor o mejor… es algo que ya fue.

 

Harry sonrió aliviado y luego asintió con la cabeza, ambos continuaron en la barra por un rato más, mirando a sus amigos bailar y a Lucka ligar con un chico bastante apuesto antes de retornar, tomados de la mano a su mesa, donde Mikel y Gael se besaban con demasiada efusividad.

 

Luego de que Draco los molestara por un rato más y que los demás volvieran a la mesa para seguir brindando, se entretuvieron planeando la salida para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry, que ya se acercaba.

 

Draco se mostró de acuerdo en lo que planeaban hacer, y se pasó el resto de la noche bailando con él y brindando con sus amigos, no fue hasta casi el amanecer cuando finalmente decidieron volver a casa, algo achispados por el alcohol y riendo tontamente.

 

Al día siguiente Draco empezó a comprender el concepto que Tessa le había dado una vez, hacía mucho tiempo; ese de sentirse como si hubiera andado de juerga durante tres días seguidos y agradeció tener pociones contra la resaca y que fueran tan efectivas. Pese a eso no podía negar que se había divertido, y demasiado…

 

*****

Gael permanecía despierto, con las manos bajo la cabeza y mirando al techo mientras la luz de la mañana empezaba a llenar la habitación muy lentamente, sintió a su lado a Mikel moverse un poco más, acomodándose sobre la almohada. Lo envidió por poder dormir, él tenía algo de sueño pero había algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, algo que lo hacía sentir inseguro y preocupado, pero sobre todo defraudado. Había pasado dos noches atrás, durante una fiesta a la que habían ido, Giles se había acercado a Mikel, en el momento en que Gael volvía del baño, él había pensado que ese acercamiento era demasiado y quiso reclamar su derecho a que no tocasen a su novio, caminó hacia ellos pero al parecer los chicos no lo vieron, eso le dio la oportunidad de escuchar…

 

_—Ya escuché lo que pasó —había dicho Giles, por primera vez, desde que Gael lo conocía, no había sonado burlón u ofensivo —, es una gran injusticia._

_—Ya… no era algo que no esperara, después de todo me conoces, no voy a avergonzarme de quien soy o lo que siento —había respondido Mikel, aunque su voz no sonaba demasiado contenta._

_Gael había fruncido el ceño y se había sentido muy desconcertado, no entendía de qué podían estar hablando. Pero no dijeron más, Mikel se inclinó hacia un lado y entonces lo vio, Gael sonrió lo mejor que pudo y terminó el camino hacia él que le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego sacarlo a bailar._

 

Y aunque había intentado entablar conversación con él una y otra vez, invitándole a que le confesara qué era lo que había pasado, no lo había conseguido. Y allí estaba ahora, dos noches después, sin conseguir dormir y dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué podía ser lo que había sido una injusticia? ¿Por qué Giles lo sabía y no él, él que se suponía era su novio, con el que estaba viviendo?

 

—Sabes que te quiero, pero si sigues sin dormir esas ojeras realmente quedaran perennes en tu linda carita, que ya no será tan linda —reprochó Mikel, echado de costado, levantando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre un brazo, mirando preocupadamente a Gael.

 

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —se disculpó Gael girando para ver a Mikel a la cara, dispuesto ya a preguntar.

 

—No me despertaste, igual no podía dormir mucho más tiempo —suspiró Mikel.

 

Gael levantó una mano y le acarició una mejilla y apretó los labios un instante antes de decidirse a hablar.

 

—Mikel, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

 

—¿Decirte qué?

 

—No lo sé… lo que sea que te haya pasado, lo que haya sido una injusticia… —Gael suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, sintiéndose nuevamente miserable y dejado de lado —. Olvídalo.

 

—¿Cómo…? ¿Injusticia? —repitió Mikel asombrado.

 

—Ya olvídalo.

 

—No. Tú dijiste injusticia ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

 

—Te escuché… a ti y a Giles, la otra noche.

 

—Oh…

 

—¿Sabes lo más tonto de todo?: que por un instante pensé que tú y yo éramos de ese tipo de parejas que se cuentan sus problemas y que se dicen todo o casi todo…

 

—Cariño, sabes que lo somos —Mikel se sentó completamente en la cama, mirando hacia Gael que parecía realmente decepcionado.

 

—No me digas cariño, ni ninguna de esas palabritas que usas cuando me quieres convencer de algo —se quejó Gael sentándose también, ambos quedaron frente a frente, con sus rodillas chocando.

 

—No te quiero convencer de nada, pero es que…

 

—¿Tienes algo con Giles? —interrumpió Gael.

 

—¡No! Claro que no —replicó Mikel ofendido —. No se te ocurra pensar tremendas tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes muy bien que sólo me he enamorado de una persona en mi vida, y ese has sido tú, no me fijaría en nadie más, nunca.

 

Gael se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

—Lo lamento… pero entonces… ¿Por qué él sabe cosas que yo no acerca de ti?

 

—No te quiero preocupar… ni que te sientas desencantado de mí.

 

—¿Cómo podría desencantarme de ti? Nunca lo haría.

 

—Pues…

 

—Esto es frustrante, ¿sabes? Duermes conmigo, vives conmigo pero no eres capaz de decirme qué demonios te está pasando —protestó Gael cada vez más molesto.

 

Mikel desvió la mirada hacia los cobertores, jugueteando con los hilos sueltos por un instante antes de encararlo finalmente:

 

—¿Recuerdas que dije que el jefe del hospital me miraba extraño?

 

—Ajá. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te llamó la atención?

 

—No —Mikel negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos por un instante, sintió las manos de Gael sobre sus piernas, acariciándolo consoladoramente y suspiró profundamente —. Me despidió.

 

—¿Te… —Gael frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de haber entendido —despidió?

 

—Dijo que… que, tú sabes, comportamiento inadecuado, ofensivo y toda esa sarta de estupideces que siempre anda diciendo y que yo no podía tratar a los pacientes con esta condición…

 

—Pero… él no te puede despedir por eso… no tiene derecho a…

 

—Lo tiene, ya lo hizo, Gael, lo hizo y encima me dijo que podía recomendarme una clínica para _deshomosexualizarme._

 

–Des…

 

— _Desohomesexualizarme_ —repitió Mikel ante la mirada atónita de Gael.

 

—Esa palabra ni siquiera existe.

 

—Es lo que le dije… pero bueno, no le importó mucho el andar destrozando la gramática.

 

—¿Cuándo fue que pasó eso?

 

—Hace más de dos semanas —confesó Mikel.

 

—Pero… ¿Acaso no pensabas decírmelo?

 

—Sí, en algún momento tendría que hacerlo… solo que… he estado viendo algunos lugares donde puedo trabajar… estoy esperando respuestas y luego te lo diría, cuando ya tuviera un puesto seguro.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Temía que… tú sabes…

 

—No, no sé —dijo Gael impaciente —; solo que confías más en otros que en mí.

 

—No quería que te fueras ahora que no tengo empleo y… —Mikel no terminó de hablar, interrumpido por Gael que se había puesto de pie rápidamente.

 

—Eres un reverendo idiota si crees que me iré porque no tienes empleo ¿qué te crees que soy?

 

—No… yo no he dicho eso —se defendió rápidamente Mikel alcanzando a Gael que ya caminaba hacia la sala.

 

—Sí que lo has dicho, has dicho “temía que te fueras ahora que no tengo empleo”; yo no soy un mantenido, por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo un empleo y pago la mitad de todo aquí, y de ser necesario pagaría tu mitad también si es que me dijeras que es necesario, como en este caso. No deberías estar gastando nada de oro hasta que consigas otro empleo.

 

Gael ya había llegado hasta la sala y se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, en realidad no tenía intenciones de marcharse, pero si de moverse un poco antes de darle un golpe a Mikel por idiota.

 

—Yo tampoco soy un mantenido —se defendió Mikel sentándose junto a él —; no necesito que pagues mis cuentas, por algo soy un adulto.

 

—Discúlpeme señor adulto —bufó Gael —pero te diré algo, cuando me pediste que me mudara aquí definitivamente quedamos en que repartiríamos los gastos y que seríamos una pareja, y una pareja hace precisamente eso que te digo, se apoya mutuamente. ¿Qué pasaría si la fábrica de pociones quebrara y no tuviera siquiera un knut partido por la mitad?  ¿Me obligarías a pagar todo aún sabiendo que no tengo el oro?

 

—Eso es diferente, primero que yo no me he quedado sin un knut partido por la mitad, no soy tan tonto como para no ahorrar, y lo sabes bien, conoces mis finanzas, y segundo que yo no te obligaría a pagar nada, para eso estoy aquí.

 

—¡Exacto! —casi gritó Gael —También yo, y sí, conozco tus finanzas y no debes echar mano de ellas a menos que sea una real emergencia, y esta no lo es, hasta que no consigas otro empleo podemos vivir con lo que yo traigo.

 

—No lo quiero, ¿no entiendes? No me gusta la idea de vivir de gratis en un sitio…

 

—Es nuestro sitio —interrumpió Gael —; deja de hacerte el macho dominante, que no te pega —y luego se puso en pie, mirando duramente a Mikel.

 

—Yo no me las quiero dar de nada.

 

—Pues no estás esforzándote mucho, y ya te digo, eso es lo que haremos y punto, no quiero oír más al respecto, ni verte gastar nada más de lo indispensable, déjame las cuentas a mí, sino, si no estás dispuesto a que enfrentemos esto juntos, como una pareja, es porque tal vez no estás listo para serlo conmigo, y me iré.

 

Mikel abrió la boca para contestar pero Gael no le dio oportunidad, se giró y caminó de vuelta a la habitación mientras agregaba:

 

 —No me contestes inmediatamente, piénsatelo bien.

 

Gael se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, sintiendo su corazón agitado, temiendo que en cualquier momento Mikel entrara y le dijera que no, que no estaba listo ni seguro de querer ser una pareja. Se arrepintió del ultimátum que le había dado, se sintió mal y estuvo tentado a salir y decirle que no era en serio, que no quería irse de allí, pero peleó contra ese deseo y permaneció allí tendido.

 

Mucho rato después escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos instantes después el peso de Mikel sobre la cama, permaneció quieto, aguantando la respiración mientras Mikel se metía bajo las sábanas, no fue hasta que esos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza que se animó a soltar el aire lentamente.

 

—No quiero que te vayas… —Mikel le dio un beso en el hombro —. Te amo… claro que somos una pareja, tontito.

 

—No soy tontito —se quejó Gael siguiendo la broma y no pudiendo borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

 

—Dime que no te irás… por favor, dime que no lo harás —continuó Mikel.

 

—Por supuesto que no… pero solo si...

 

—Sí, ya entendí —interrumpió Mikel apoyando su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Gael —. Lo hablaremos esta tarde ¿qué te parece? Sacaremos cuentas y todo…

 

—De acuerdo.

 

—Ahora… trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí?

 

—Sí… —aceptó Gael cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose ahora sí completamente tranquilo, aunque claro, estaba el problema del desempleo de Mikel y que algunos fuera, en el “hétero mundo”, que era como ellos le llamaban, sabían que Mikel era gay, lo cual era una desventaja para conseguir trabajo, pero confiaba en que eso se resolvería…

 

*****

 

Una de las cosas que más adoraba de estar de vacaciones era la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía, y lo mejor de todo era que ya sabía como ocupar ese tiempo.

 

En cuanto Draco bajaba al laboratorio a trabajar Harry se vestía, cargaba con su capa de invisibilidad y salía rumbo a la universidad mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, sólo que siendo invisible. Esa era una gran ventaja a la hora de espiar, tenía que reconocerlo, pues muchos edificios y oficinas tenían encantamientos de seguridad que podían detectar a alguien queriendo colarse cubierto de hechizos.

 

Estuvo una semana siguiendo a Pierre Colburn; se sabía ya sus horarios y su rutina, así que ese día, ya seguro de lo que haría, salió de casa, tal como los otros días, después de que Draco bajara al laboratorio. Le venía bien también de que no hubiera muchos estudiantes en el campus, solo algunos que adelantaban cursos o tenían gestiones administrativas que tratar.

 

En el escritorio, delante de la oficina de Colburn, estaba la recepcionista, como siempre, leyendo un ejemplar de “Corazón de Bruja” mientras golpeteaba sus dedos contra la madera. Esperó durante un buen rato, hasta que el reloj marcó las once de la mañana, momento en que la mujer aprovechaba para ir por un bocadillo, en cuanto lo hizo Harry suspiró aliviado, lo último que necesitaba era que le cambiaran las rutinas a último momento.

 

Entró con cautela, apenas empujando un poco la puerta de madera, vio en el fondo a Colburn arrodillado delante de la chimenea, hablando con voz algo enfadada, se alegró de aquella distracción y se metió por completo en la oficina, sacó la varita y la agitó sobre la puerta, lanzando un hechizo silencioso para sellarla y otro para insonorizarla, luego de eso caminó por el interior, reconociendo cada lugar del recuerdo de Draco y pensando en la mejor forma de desarrollar su plan.

 

Unos minutos después Colburn se apartó de la chimenea mascullando algo como “Sí, querida”, la apagó con un movimiento de varita y caminó tras su escritorio donde un gran grupo de pergaminos lo esperaba, rápidamente se puso a trabajar, con mirada enojada y dejando oír sólo el ruido de la pluma rasgando el pergamino.

 

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue enfriar la habitación, gradualmente hasta que Colburn levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido y tiritando levemente:

 

—¿Pero qué demonios? —se quejó, de su boca salió un poco de vaho, mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea y la trataba de encender, sólo que esta no funcionó.

 

Colburn no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué la chimenea no funcionaba correctamente cuando ya la había utilizado minutos antes, porque en ese momento los cuadros con las fotografías de las promociones graduadas de la pared del fondo empezaron a levitar y acercarse hacia el centro, y no solo eso, varios de los libros y objetos de los estantes hicieron lo mismo; Colburn, con la boca ligeramente abierta, caminó tratando de salir, pero solo llegó hasta el centro de la habitación, antes de que todos los objetos que levitaban lo rodearan, girando a gran velocidad y no permitiéndole el paso.

 

—Quien quiera que esté allí debe saber que está en un grave problema —gritó Colburn sobre el ruido que hacían los objetos al moverse alrededor —; esta oficina está protegida y no habrá forma de que salga sin que se descubra.

 

Harry estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada, había desactivado todos los hechizos de seguridad dos días antes y no habían sido repuestos, lo que demostraba el deficiente sistema de protección. No se dejó entretener por los gritos y la cara de horror de su víctima y continuó con su plan.

 

Por la velocidad en que todo giraba, rápidamente los cuadros y botellas empezaron a quebrarse, Harry usó uno de los pedazos de cristal, que flotó directamente hacia la mejilla izquierda de Colburn, produciendo un corte bastante profundo.

 

—Demonios ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Quienes quieran que sean, deténganse, ¡se los ordeno! —gritó horrorizado Colburn.

 

El pedazo de vidrio flotó sobre la cantidad de objetos que giraban, aún goteando sangre mientras Colburn, con una mano en la mejilla ensangrentada abría los ojos como plato, seguramente pensando que su muerte estaba cerca, aunque claro que Harry no planeaba nada como eso.

 

Ante la mirada atónita de Colburn unas palabras rojas, y al parecer escritas con su propia sangre, aparecieron conforme el pedazo de vidrio se iba desplazando.

 

“De tu sangre, un juramento”

 

—Basta, por favor…

 

“De tu sangre una promesa”

 

—Deténganse, esto es ilegal.

 

“La pena: la humillación”

 

—Les daré lo que sea, pero basta…

 

“No más acosos, no más intercambio de favores”

 

—Es mentira, no sé de que hablan… tengo oro, les daré oro, todo el que quieran…

 

“Con tu sangre, la promesa está cerrada”

 

Colburn abrió la boca, pero el grito no salió, mientras sentía la magia fluir por su cuerpo hacia el exterior, un rayo color verde demasiado encendido se mezcló con las rojas palabras que iban apareciendo y desapareciendo.

 

“El incumplimiento, con tu sangre, la humillación”

 

La habitación, le pareció a Colburn, empezó a dar vueltas por completo, se sintió demasiado mareado y con nauseas, pese a eso no apartó la vista de las palabras que iban apareciendo.

 

“Con tu sangre la promesa está cerrada”

 

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, le pareció que el silencio era demasiado pesado, presionando contra sus oídos, y la oscuridad no tardó en llegar, hasta que cayó en la inconciencia.

 

Harry salió de allí media hora después, bajo la capa de invisibilidad y con una sonrisa, unos minutos antes de que la secretaria retornara a su escritorio, con un enorme emparedado de mil y un ingredientes y una humeante taza de café.

 

 

Cuando Colburn abrió los ojos era ya medio día, estaba sentado sobre su silla, tras su escritorio, la oficina entera estaba en su sitio, todo parecía estar bien, pero para cerciorarse caminó hasta la chimenea y la encendió, ésta funcionaba a la perfección. Algo aliviado soltó un suspiro y no fue hasta que se pasó las manos por el rostro, que notó la ardiente herida en su mejilla izquierda, elevó su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos y vio los restos de sangre. Alarmado regresó a su escritorio y sobre la pila de pergaminos se elevó una nota salida de la nada, la tomó con manos temblorosas, mirando a todos lados, temiendo que todo volviera a empezar. Solo tenía cuatro palabras escritas, cuatro palabras que a pesar de ser pocas lo estremecieron completamente:

 

_“No fue un sueño”_

 

*****

 

Aquella tarde Harry regresó a casa bastante contento, Draco no se explicaba el gran ánimo de su novio, pero, ocupado como estaba en cumplir los contratos pendientes no le dio mucha importancia, y claro que Harry no le contó a Draco lo que había hecho, y estaba seguro de que tal vez ni siquiera saldría a la luz pública; era perfecto, había no solo, de alguna manera vengado el trato injusto que Draco había recibido, sino también prevenido que ese hombre siguiera haciendo lo mismo con los demás chicos… Aunque internamente esperaba que lo hiciera, pues entonces se pondría en clara evidencia su mal proceder y recibiría la humillación que verdaderamente merecía.

 

_Oh, sí, verdaderamente adoraba estar de vacaciones y tener tanto tiempo libre,_ pensó mientras se estiraba sobre la cama esa noche; Draco dormía apaciblemente a su lado y no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla con un par de dedos, nadie debía lastimar a su Draco, jamás, porque era algo que no iba a tolerar.

 

Colburn nunca pudo curar por completo la herida de su mejilla, una gran cicatriz, en color rojo encendido, le cruzaba la mejilla completamente, los medimagos, varios días después, le confirmaron que efectivamente se trataba de una herida mágica, ligada a algún tipo de juramento, pero que no sabían a cual y claro, tampoco la forma de revertirlo. Durante el resto de su vida tuvo pesadillas acerca de esa mañana y ese juramento; temeroso no se volvió a acercar a ningún otro chico en la universidad ni en ningún otro lugar e incluso empezó a desarrollar cierta paranoia por salir y tratar con la gente, se retiró, tanto del Wizengamot como del puesto de director poco más de un año después.

 

*****

La mañana del treinta y uno amaneció bastante soleada, en exceso, pensó Harry estirándose sobre la cama y rozando de manera descarada el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, que parecía aún dormido a su lado, las cortinas abiertas dejaban que el sol entrara directo a su rostro, fastidiándole el sueño, había estado despierto hasta muy entrada la madrugada, Draco, al parecer instaurando ya una tradición entre ellos, lo había despertado a media noche, con un par de copas de champagne y un gran pastel de chocolate, luego de entonar de forma muy graciosa el “Feliz cumpleaños a ti” (Harry podía amar a Draco, pero realmente cantaba…) habían partido el pastel, brindado, probado un poco de pastel y hecho el amor durante mucho rato, hasta que finalmente ambos habían quedado agotados, desnudos y abrazados, pero con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

 

Se movió lo suficiente para alcanzar la varita de la mesa de noche y con un solo movimiento pronto todo quedó en penumbras, suspiró aliviado. Se acomodó un poco más en la cama nuevamente y el brazo de Draco le pasó sobre el abdomen atrayéndolo de manera posesiva, Harry sonrió y se dejó jalar, sintiendo que definitivamente Draco estaba ya despierto.

 

Su erección se enterró entre las calientes nalgas de Harry, y soltó un pequeño gemido de alivio mientras sentía toda la espalda de Harry sobre su pecho, su mano serpenteó hacia abajo mientras empezaba a repartir pequeños besos en la porción de cuello que tenía libre, fue el turno de Harry de gemir cuando Draco por fin atrapó su ya creciente erección entre los dedos y la comenzó a acariciar, con inusitada lentitud en un inicio, mientras esa lengua ahora era acompañada de dientes, estremeciendo su piel por completo.

 

Harry gimió nuevamente, arqueándose ante el placer de una mordida particularmente fuerte, la erección de Draco se refregaba entre sus nalgas y Harry comenzó entonces a menearse, de atrás hacia delante, tratando de que esa mano ganara velocidad y de conseguir que Draco también obtuviera placer. Apretó sus nalgas un poco más y escuchó a Draco gemir con fuerza.

 

—¡Dios… sí! —suspiró Draco empujando más fuerte y aumentando el ritmo de su mano, Harry, caliente y gimiendo, se empujaba contra él apretándolo y excitándolo más.

 

Mientras Draco seguía mordiéndolo y besándolo Harry finalmente se corrió entre los dedos de Draco, que no tardó mucho más en seguirlo, ambos, jadeando y sudando se apartaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Harry se girara hacia Draco, que lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y satisfecha.

 

—Buenos días —saludó Harry acercándose a Draco y dándole un beso en los labios.

 

—A ti —replicó Draco.

 

Rápidamente ambos encontraron la forma conocida ya de entrelazar sus cuerpos para seguir descansando, Harry tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho lampiño de Draco mientras éste lo envolvía con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello, que llevaba muy largo ya, con lentitud.

 

—No quisiera levantarme —farfulló Harry luego de mucho rato de silencio tranquilo y reconfortante.

 

—Pues, por mí y no te levantas de esta cama nunca más, sin embargo… no olvides que tienes el almuerzo en la madriguera.

 

—Sí —Harry giró un poco el rostro y le dio un beso en el pecho a Draco —, lo sé… es solo que me gustaría estar todo el día contigo.

 

—Y a mí, pero en cuánto regreses podremos ir a hacer lo que tú quieras y luego a cenar, y…

 

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —preguntó Harry insinuante mientras una de sus manos bajaba y acariciaba lentamente el muslo de Draco.

 

—¿Pero será posible? —reprendió Draco medio en broma mientras le daba un pequeño jalón en el cabello —¿Es que acaso no te cansas?

 

—¿De ti? Imposible… ¿Acaso tú te cansarías de mi?

 

—Sabes que no, y no te hagas el ofendido, que conozco muy bien tus tácticas, Potter —recriminó Draco mientras empujaba a Harry contra la cama y se subía sobre él, apoyando sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas.

 

—¿Y mis tácticas han funcionado? —preguntó Harry acariciando con los dedos suavemente los muslos de Draco y mirándolo de manera casi inocente.

 

Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro fingido antes de asentir.

 

—Siempre funcionan… —declaró antes de inclinarse y darle un beso.

 

*****

 

Hermione terminó de envolver el enorme paquete de libros, pergaminos y plumas, luego le puso un enorme moño rojo encima mientras Ron caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación terminado de recolectar sus cosas, era ya cerca del medio día y ambos habían pensado que sería buena idea ir a Grimmauld Place a saludar a Harry primero, entregarle su obsequio y conversar un poco con él antes de partir hacia la madriguera.

 

—Espero que Harry esté realmente en casa —comentó Ron cuando Hermione se puso en pie, lista para partir.

 

—Debe estarlo, es decir… creo que estará —frunció el ceño, últimamente sabían tan poco acerca de él y de lo que hacía, Ron expresó la misma preocupación pero en voz alta:

 

—Ya casi nunca sabemos nada de él o de lo que hace.

 

—No seas tan dramático —reprendió a pesar de todo Hermione —; es normal que nos veamos menos, estando en cosas tan diferentes, ahora que ya el internado ha terminado será mucho más fácil juntarnos, es más, incluso podemos ponernos de acuerdo para encontrarnos una noche a la semana… Estoy segura de que a Harry le encantaría la idea.

 

—Cierto, a mí me gustaría.

 

Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo de la sala del departamento de Ron una vez más y asintió distraídamente, caminando hacia la chimenea con el enorme paquete entre las manos, Ron, de pie junto a la chimenea extendió un brazo para dejarla pasar primero y lanzó una gran cantidad de polvos flú, Hermione inmediatamente dijo:

 

—Al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

 

En cuanto aterrizó en el piso de piedra de la sala de Harry vio a su amigo e inmediatamente a otra persona, soltó un pequeño jadeo sorprendido mientras dejaba caer el pesado paquete al suelo.

 

*****

 

Luego de tomar una larga ducha juntos Harry se vistió lo más a prisa posible, había pensado en llegar un poco más temprano para poder ayudar a la señora Weasley, aunque dudaba que la mujer lo dejara, al menos podría conversar un poco con ella.

 

Draco estaba sobre la cama, con una revista científica entre las piernas, con el torso desnudo y apenas vistiendo unos pantalones marrones de algodón, su cabello húmedo le caía hacia los lados.

 

—¿Bajaras al laboratorio? —preguntó Harry mientras se terminaba de peinar delante del espejo.

 

—Sí, en un rato más, tengo un par de pociones que terminar, estaré solo toda la tarde, Gael ha decidido tomarse el día libre en vista de la celebración —explicó, haciendo referencia a la propuesta que había publicado “El Profeta” el día anterior sobre declarar el cumpleaños de Harry como día feriado y de celebración.

 

—¿Y lo apoyas? Ya te dije que esa es una de las tonterías más grandes que he escuchado.

 

—No, debes haber escuchado peores —bromeó Draco dejando la revista a un lado y poniéndose de pie para acomodar un poco la túnica de Harry, que sonrió en agradecimiento —. Pásala bien, y no estés apurado por volver ¿de acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo… En serio que me gustaría que pudieras pasar el día completo conmigo.

 

—Ya te dije que lo entiendo —lo tranquilizó Draco alejándose un paso de Harry para mirarlo bien, la túnica verde oscura de verano combinaba muy bien con sus ojos, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba verlo más con la ropa muggle, o mejor aún, sin nada en absoluto.

 

—Tal vez… he estado pensando —empezó Harry jugando con uno de los bordes de su túnica —… ya sabes que ellos son como mi familia y tú eres mi pareja, a quien amo…

 

—Vamos, Harry —interrumpió Draco sabiendo a donde iba esa conversación, casi estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano saldría a relucir, aunque creía que ese no era el momento adecuado —, no me ofendo, entiendo que tienes que ir con ellos…

 

—Debería decirles la verdad, de ti y de mí…

 

—A su tiempo —Draco se adelantó y le dio un beso a Harry en los labios —. No te andes preocupando por esas cosas hoy, solo pásala bien.

 

—Sí, señor —sonrió Harry —. Te veo pronto —dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

 

Draco se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, jalando la revista científica para continuar leyendo un artículo muy interesante acerca de un profesor que estaba incursionando en la mezcla de plantas muggles y mágicas para crear ingredientes de reemplazo para pociones, no pasaron más de unos minutos cuando notó el paquete sobre la mesa de noche, era una caja de “chucherías” muggles que Harry había recolectado para el señor Weasley, al parecer demasiado aficionado a ellas. Se puso en pie de un salto y tomó el paquete para luego salir corriendo hacia la sala, esperando aún alcanzar a Harry.

 

 

La chimenea por lo general estaba abierta para Gael, que era el que llegaba casi todos los días para ayudar a Draco, o para Mikel que venía a buscar a Gael, Harry no había recordado que también estaba abierta al departamento de Ron, en cuanto llegó a la sala de estar las llamas cambiaron a verde, soltando unas cuantas brazas en el aire, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en que Draco le había dicho que Gael no llegaría ese día, un instante después una sonriente Hermione aparecía con un enorme paquete entre las manos, Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Draco.

 

—Harry, te olvidaste del… —Draco se detuvo en seco, con el paquete entre las manos y mirando fijamente hacia Granger, que tenía los ojos como plato mientras el obsequio que cargaba entre las manos caía al piso haciendo un ruido sordo.

 

—Hermione… —jadeó Harry inseguro, la chica parpadeó y pasó la mirada de Harry a Draco varias veces, parecía incapaz de decir nada, ese fue el momento en que Ron apareció, empujando a Hermione al entrar.

 

—Hey, lo siento —se disculpó sosteniendo a su novia justo a tiempo para evitar su caída y mirándola extrañado —. ¿Qué…? —giró el rostro para ver a Harry y un poco más atrás a… —¡¿Malfoy?! —casi gritó la pregunta soltando a Hermione y dando unos pasos hacia ellos.

 

Draco se sintió tonto parado allí, usando únicamente unos viejos pantalones y con el paquete entre las manos; extrañamente, pese al calor que debía hacer, empezó a sentir frío, sus manos instintivamente sujetaron el paquete con más fuerza, presionándolo contra su pecho.

 

—¡Harry! —continuó gritando Ron caminando un par de pasos más hacia su amigo —. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Malfoy aquí?

 

—Ron… yo… —Harry miró hacia Hermione que parecía aún en estado de shock, completamente quieta, con los brazos a los lados y mirándolo de una manera diferente, Harry creyó leer decepción y un pequeño flash de una noche, en una discoteca australiana, muchos años atrás, apareció por un instante. Tomó una bocanada de aire, no había mucho que pudiera hacer o decir ahora. Ron, con el rostro sonrojado lo miraba con impaciencia, Harry extendió una mano y jaló a Draco de un brazo hasta su lado —. Veo que se acuerdan de Draco…

 

—¿Acordarnos? —masculló Hermione recuperando al fin el don de hablar.

 

—¿Draco? —prácticamente escupió Ron a la vez —; Harry dime, por todos los demonios que esto es… que es cualquier cosa menos la que estoy pensando.

 

Draco se mordió la lengua para no replicar por el tono y las palabras del pelirrojo, sintió la mano de Harry, que aún estaba sobre su brazo, presionarse con más fuerza.

 

—Pues… Draco y yo… nosotros somos novios —resolvió decir finalmente Harry, directo y sincero.

 

Pasó en solo un instante y antes de que siquiera Draco lo notara fue empujado hacia un lado mientras Harry sacaba la varita y proyectaba un campo de protección, ni siquiera había visto a Weasley sacar la varita, pero cuando el rayo rojo impactó en el campo de protección de Harry supo que efectivamente, el muy idiota le había lanzado un hechizo.

 

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione jalando con ambas manos el brazo en el que Ron sostenía la varita.

 

—No te lo voy a permitir —gritó a la vez Harry poniendo a Draco detrás de él, Draco inclinó la cabeza a un lado, lo suficiente para seguir viendo la escena pese al lugar que le obligaba a ocupar Harry.

 

—¿Qué no me lo vas a permitir? —rugió Ron luchando aún contra Hermione que trataba de hacerlo bajar la varita.

 

—Cálmate —pidió Hermione mientras tanto —; debe haber un mal entendido… una explicación —dijo la chica con voz agitada.

 

—No lo hay, y sí, escuchaste bien, es mi novio y no te permitiré que lo ataques en mi propia casa.

 

—¿Qué le has hecho, maldito hurón? —gritó Ron hacia Draco —¿Lo hechizaste? Pensé que el Ministerio tenía mejor vigilados a los mortífagos como tú.

 

—¡Yo no soy un mortífago! —gritó Draco no conteniéndose.

 

—¡No me ha hecho nada! —gritó Harry casi a la misma vez, Hermione dejó de luchar contra Ron y miró a Harry nuevamente.

 

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tú y… y él?

 

—Sí, es en serio —Harry suspiró y trató de calmarse un poco —. Escuchen… ¿por qué no nos sentamos y les explico que…?

 

—¿Te estás acostando con él? —interrumpió Ron, había bajado la varita, era como si de pronto la rabia se hubiese desplazado hacia algún otro lugar y hubiera dejado en su lugar una estela de tristeza.

 

—Es mi novio —corrigió Harry con voz tensa, pasó una mano hacia atrás, posándola sobre la cadera de Draco con bastante familiaridad.

 

—Eso no puede ser cierto —masculló Hermione.

 

—¿Es que acaso te volviste loco? —preguntó Ron, su voz volvía a sonar tensa y rabiosa.

 

—Lo siento… yo se los iba a decir, en serio, solo que esperaba el momento adecuado para…

 

—¿Para qué? —interrumpió Ron —; para decir, “Hey chicos, ¿se acuerdan del idiota de Malfoy? ¿Del que nos jodía la existencia en la escuela, el mortífago que casi nos mata en la sala de requerimientos?, pues que creen, perdí la razón y me estoy acostando con él”

 

—Ron basta —replicó Harry, Draco podía sentir como la mano sobre su cadera se ponía más tensa, soltó el paquete hacia un lado, dejándolo caer sobre el piso y pasó una mano hacia delante abrazando a Harry por el estómago, tratando de calmarlo y de apoyarlo, lo sintió suspirar muy lentamente —. Draco… es diferente.

 

—¡Diferente! —espetó Ron  —¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta? Es lo más bajo que has podido caer, un mortífago, ¡demonios! Luchamos contra ellos en la guerra, casi nos matan… su familia casi te mata, torturaron a Hermione…

 

—Draco no la torturó, la guerra ya es algo del pasado, ustedes más que nadie deberían saberlo, y sobre todo deja ya de insultarlo.

 

—¿Hace cuánto que… que viene pasando esto? —preguntó Hermione.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es muy complicado… él y yo, estamos viviendo juntos desde hace un par de meses y…

 

—¿Vive aquí? —chilló Hermione —¿Vive contigo?

 

—Sí. Miren, ¿por qué no se sientan? …puedo decirle a Kreacher que traiga un par de tazas de té y…

 

—¡No! —rugió Ron retomando su pose agresiva —. No me sentaré en la misma sala que ese asqueroso mortífago, ni del que se acuesta con él.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Ya me has escuchado, o terminas con esa idiotez o te olvidas de nosotros.

 

Harry lo miró incrédulo, y por un instante no supo qué responder, la mano de Draco se soltó ligeramente de su abrazo, causándole una sensación de pérdida, una sensación que no quería volver a experimentar.

 

—No puedes hacerme elegir… se supone que somos amigos.

 

—¿Amigos? —preguntó irónicamente Hermione, Harry nunca habría creído que ella se pusiera de parte de Ron en algo tan absurdo —. Si realmente fuéramos amigos nos hubieras dicho esto en lugar de… ¡nosotros te hubiéramos aconsejado!

 

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué no esté con él? ¿Qué me mantuviera alejado?

 

—Pues claro que sí —increpó Hermione —. Es obvio que estás completamente equivocado… cuando supe que eras gay, tú sabes muy bien que te apoyé, y que hice todo lo posible para que te sintieras bien, pero esto es… es demasiado, no puedes meterte con él… Malfoy es malo.

 

—No lo es —replicó Harry apretándose contra Draco nuevamente —, no hables de lo que no sabes.

 

—No lo sabemos porque no nos dejaste saber —contestó Ron por Hermione —. Y te lo digo ya, aléjate de él, en este instante, mándalo de vuelta a donde sea que lo hayas sacado y…

 

—No —interrumpió Harry —. Yo lo quiero… lo amo —dijo con firmeza en la voz —y si pretenden hacer que elija es porque realmente no son mis amigos, yo jamás los haría escoger entre mi amistad y la persona que aman.

 

—¿Amor? Harry él no sabe que es amor —bufó Hermione mirando de mala manera a Draco.

 

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? —replicó Draco ya harto de toda la pelea.

 

—Tú no cuentas —dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano —. No deberías existir.

 

—No le hables así —reprochó Harry antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada —; es la persona que amo y que me ama y estaremos juntos, o lo superas o allí tienes la chimenea. Ambos la tienen abierta, nadie los obliga a quedarse aquí.

 

Ron y Hermione parecieron quedarse repentinamente sin palabras, por un instante el silencio fue tan tenso que parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta que finalmente Hermione pareció reaccionar.

 

—Tú sabes, cuánto te queremos, todo lo que hemos hecho por ti y lo que tú has hecho por nosotros, pero esto es…

 

—Una reverenda locura que no apoyaremos —completó Ron antes de girarse y sacar del frasco que descansaba sobre la chimenea una gran porción de polvos flú, la lanzó con rabia al fuego y se metió a la chimenea, dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada de odio antes de gritar con los dientes apretados —: Al número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon, segundo piso.

 

Una llamarada verde lo hizo desaparecer, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y tomó también un poco de polvos flú y antes de meterse en la chimenea agregó:

 

—Es demasiado, Harry —masculló con voz dolida, y sin mirar a Draco a la cara, también desapareció rumbo al departamento de Ron.

 

Por un largo momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco abrazado a Harry, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba y seguro de que estaría muy molesto, demasiado enfadado. Nunca habría creído que la reacción de sus amigos fuera esa.

 

—Lo siento… no debí salir corriendo sin cerciorarme si es que… —empezó a disculparse Draco, pero Harry lo interrumpió girándose rápidamente, sus ojos se veían tristes y su rostro algo pálido.

 

—No te disculpes… esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano… y pronto… pronto se arreglará.

 

Draco lo miró con pena un instante antes de abrazarlo con fuerza; el abrazo fue bien recibido por Harry, era justo lo que necesitaba en un momento así, el calor del cuerpo de Draco lo reconfortaba, era de alguna manera una promesa de que todo se solucionaría, de que todo estaría bien, mientras Draco estuviera allí todo estaría bien.

 

*****

 

Harry, pese a todo, asistió al almuerzo en la madriguera, no se sorprendió tanto al encontrar a Teddy y a Andrómeda allí, y menos de no encontrar a Ron y Hermione.

 

—Realmente espero que Hermione solucione los problemas con sus padres —comentó preocupada la señora Weasley mientras hacía levitar bandejas con pollo asado y puré de papas.

 

—Yo también —respondió Harry, esa era la justificación que habían enviado Ron y Hermione para su ausencia, poco antes de que Harry llegara y él apoyó la mentira, diciendo que estaba al tanto de todo eso.

 

Por la noche, Draco trató de alegrarlo, lo llevó al cine y a cenar a un exclusivo lugar en Londres muggle, para luego llevarlo a la discoteca en la que sus amigos ya lo esperaban. Draco podía ver a Harry haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles por parecer contento mientras brindaba y bailaba, pero lo conocía bien, bastante bien y sabía que pronto se terminaría desmoronando, maldijo una vez más a la comadreja y a la sabelotodo por arruinarle el cumpleaños a Harry, por su intransigencia, por sus palabras y sobre todo por haberlo querido hacer elegir.

 

Aquella madrugada, cuando llegaron a casa ambos se desvistieron en un gran silencio, uno muy pesado para el gusto de Draco. Harry, sin ponerse el pijama se metió entre las sábanas y extendió un brazo, llamándolo de manera silenciosa, pronto Draco estaba al lado de Harry, abrazándolo y repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello.

 

—Te amo —le susurró al oído, era conciente de que pese a estar los dos desnudos en la cama, abrazados, Harry no pretendía llegar mucho más lejos y lo comprendía perfectamente, él tampoco pensaba intentar llegar más lejos esa noche sabiendo como Harry se sentía —. Todo saldrá bien… dales tiempo para que lo entiendan, solo eso…

 

—Gracias… —suspiró Harry enterrando su cabeza entre el cuello y la cabeza de Draco, sintiendo los cabellos del chico sobre su nariz —. No creo que vayan a entenderlo —masculló antes de levantarse un poco y darle un beso en los labios a Draco —, pero gracias por decirlo.

 

*****

 

No fue hasta una semana mas tarde que Draco se animó a hacer esa visita, después de haber observado con mucha atención a Harry, el chico parecía muy experto en eso de fingir estar bien, pues nadie parecía notar que algo le pasaba, pero él sí lo veía, veía como su mirada se apagaba y se perdía en algunos momentos, notaba su falta de risas, su falta de entusiasmo, podía parecer calmado o estar bien pero sabía que por dentro estaba sufriendo y si había algo que a Draco no le gustaba era ver sufrir a Harry.

 

Era la primera vez, luego de la guerra, en que Draco iba por ese lugar: por el callejón Diagon, el más concurrido y lleno del mundo mágico inglés. Draco tenía que admitir que le tenía cierto temor; o mucho temor, a exponerse tan en público, y, viendo la forma como las personas lo miraban, o como más de uno aprovechaba el aglomeramiento para empujarlo con los hombros al pasar, confirmó que sus miedos no estaban infundados, pese a todo lo soportó todo con los puños apretados y repitiéndose una y otra vez que era por Harry y no por ese par de idiotas que lo hacía. Caminó con la mirada en alto y pose tensa hasta llegar a la tienda número noventa y tres, sabía que al ser sábado era más que seguro que ambos estuvieran allí, no tuvo necesidad de entrar a la tienda, antes de empujar la puerta ésta se abrió, soltando el ruido de unos murciélago volando, y quienes salían por allí no eran otros que la comadreja y la sabelotodo.

 

Por un instante se quedaron quietos, mirándose con rencor, recordándose que se odiaban, que eran enemigos.

 

—Quítate, hurón —bufó Ron, el primero en hablar, empujando con el hombro a Draco al pasar.

 

Draco lo sujetó de un brazo y lo hizo girar.

 

—He venido ha hablar con ustedes dos.

 

—¿Y crees que porque a ti se te da la gana de hablar nosotros lo vamos a hacer? —atacó Hermione. De pronto Draco recordó el derechazo que le había dado en tercer año e instintivamente apretó un poco la mandíbula.

 

—Es acerca de Harry.

 

—Esto es muy simple, tú te largas de su casa y desapareces de su vida y todos estaremos felices, es más, si desapareces del mapa sería mejor —dijo Ron, no le importó que estuvieran en medio del callejón, obstruyendo el paso.

 

—Saben que su comportamiento es por demás egoísta —contraatacó Draco cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos molesto —. No pueden darle a escoger… ustedes saben que él siente mucho cariño por ustedes y pretender usar eso para obligarlo a hacer lo que ustedes quieran es realmente bajo.

 

—Sí es para alejarlo de ti, lo usaremos —respondió Hermione.

 

—Sí, además, no sé qué demonios haces aquí —continuó Ron —; después de todo ya tienes lo que querías, te ha escogido a ti, ¿verdad? —había resentimiento en su voz y Draco tenía que admitirse que de ser otra la ocasión hasta se hubiera regocijado de eso, pero tratándose de Harry el sentimiento era completamente diferente.

 

—Porque yo no le di a escoger… sé que ustedes son sus mejores amigos y no me metería entre ustedes, así como ustedes no se deben meter entre nosotros.

 

—Nosotros —bufó Ron —, hablas como si… como si de verdad hubiera algo entre ustedes, algo real. No creas que no lo sabemos, lo más probable es que esperes obtener algo de él.

 

—Vivimos juntos —replicó Draco —; y estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que creen y para su información, aunque no tendría porqué darles explicaciones, de verdad sí hay un nosotros, no es interés, ni ninguna de las cochinas y retorcidas razones que ustedes imaginan.

 

—Oh, por Merlín —chilló Hermione —Malfoy, piérdete, no nos convencerás de que quieres a Harry… él es muy bueno para ti, demasiado bueno y tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de su error.

 

—O ustedes del suyo, de que están lastimando al que dicen que es su amigo por un asunto que en verdad ni siquiera les compete —y dicho eso Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó por donde había venido, con los puños apretados y maldiciendo el momento en que había pensado que los podía hacer entrar en razón.

 

*****

 

Harry encendió un cigarro, pese a que sabía que no debía fumar, no tanto al menos, porque sino en los entrenamientos físicos se cansaría demasiado rápido, pero simplemente no pudo contra el impulso, tenía sobre las piernas una revista deportiva abierta, la cual sinceramente no estaba leyendo, mientras dejaba caer las cenizas sobre el cenicero. Unos instantes después Draco apareció por la red flú, parecía algo enfadado, aunque su gesto se suavizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

 

—No deberías fumar, luego te andas quejando —reprendió Draco acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios, sabían diferentes, a tabaco y a pena.

 

—No es para tanto, solo es uno y no creas que no sé que cuando estás abajo también fumas.

 

—Pero yo no soy el que quiere perseguir a lo muggle a los delincuentes —picó Draco sentándose a su lado, Harry soltó una carcajada desganada.

 

—Te quería pedir algo…

 

—Claro.

 

—No los busques, a Ron y Hermione —aclaró —; hemos tenido pleitos antes, y muchas desavenencias y siempre lo hemos podido resolver, algunas veces nos ha tomado tiempo, pero al fin seguimos siendo amigos.

 

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa si es que no lo comprenden? No quiero que pierdas el contacto con ellos solo porque…

 

—No —interrumpió Harry dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y suspirando —. No será nunca tu culpa, y si ellos realmente no vuelven, pues estaré decepcionado, pero no moriré, no de la forma en que lo haría si fueras tú el que se marchara.

 

—Yo nunca me marcharé, ya te lo he prometido —le recordó Draco entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry —; pero quisiera que intentaras al menos…

 

—Ya se arreglará, hay que darles tiempo y ellos volverán —repitió Harry.

 

Aunque Ron y Hermione no volvieron durante el resto de la semana ni durante mucho tiempo más, hasta que, tristemente, fue una desgracia lo que los hizo aparecer.

 

*****

 

**Fin del tercer libro**


End file.
